Sweet Peas
by gatheringOguidos
Summary: Set a week and a half after the season 6 finale - Walking home, Booth finds an unexpected suprise in an alley that will change his and Brennan's lives forever. B/B
1. Chapter 1

This is my first attempt at writing a fanfic or really anything but I love Bones and have seen every episode many many times! Reviews would be very much appreciated though. I'm not sure how long this will be, but probably more than 10,000 words and will try to update at least every two days.

Disclaimer - If you recognise it I don't own it, sadly that privilege belongs to FOX and Mr. Hart Hanson!

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Seeley Booth walked out of the supermarket into the unusually chilly evening for mid May, toward his small apartment above the liquor store just four blocks away. He had somewhat of a skip to his step, for he was meeting his partner in just an hour and a half to go on their first baby shopping trip. Passing the second block near an alleyway he saw it. Just a ways down the alley was a woman.<p>

She looked to be homeless, or at least on the very low end of the lower class. Wearing a thin looking green tinted brown worn jacket and torn, baggy jeans two sizes too big, she was leaning up against the dirty, red brick wall of the building on the right of the alley way. Having seen many dead bodies before in his line of work, he knew instantly that she had become one of them. Walking a few feet into the alley Booth was about to call it in to the police when he noticed that, in her arms, was a bundle covered with rag-like blankets.

"Oh god," he breathed out. Abandoning his phone call, he quickly stepped forward to the woman, crouched before her and moved the blankets aside. Right there, sleeping in the dead woman's arms was a shivering, scantily clothed, mousy haired, baby girl, maybe 8 months old.

Oppressing a gasp, Booth immediately took off his own black leather jacket, picked the baby up to his chest and rapidly covered her. Taking a moment he pondered what to do next. He did know one thing though: he needed to get the baby girl to a hospital.

Speed walking to his car he situated his jacket like a cocoon around the baby. Climbing inside of his SUV he placed the child on his chest, rubbing her back in soothing motions to try to stop her shivers and whimpering. Almost instantly he simultaneously heard her quiet with a sigh and felt her turn her small head against him for warmth.

Booth let out a sigh of relief. "It'll be okay," he whispered gently, more to himself than the baby.

Turning the car on and the heat up to full blast he just sat there for a minute thinking, letting the car heat up, absent mindedly rubbing the baby girls back, and nonetheless more thinking about everything, a million and one thoughts rolling through his head. The main contenders being, "How did this happen?" and "Oh my god, I just found a baby and most likely her dead mother in an alley."

Finally feeing like the car was warm enough Booth bundled up the baby in his jacket and gently set her in the passenger seat fussing to get her secure enough to drive. "There you go," he said content that the she was as safe as possible in the conditions, Booth put that car into drive and started of the short distance to the hospital, making sure to drive extra gentle.

* * *

><p>Now, sitting in the waiting room after he had called in the body and used his status to convince them to notify him immediately after they got an ID, Booth felt helpless. The hospital staff assured him, when they took the baby to be examined, that he would aware of her condition and was also informed him that because of the situation would be contacting a social worker.<p>

Just as Booth was taking his phone out to call his partner and regretfully change their plans a nurse called his name and motioned him to follow her. Doing as told, he quickly got up and let the nurse lead him to a small, pale blue, room with a crib, a single chair, a recliner, and typical hospital room machines. In the crib was the baby, wailing and pink-faced.

"Nobody has been able to calm her down but I noticed she was perfectly fine when you brought her in." The nurse then turned to him and explained, "Generally you wouldn't be allowed back here as you have no relation to her but, with the circumstances, I'm willing to bend that rule just once."

"Thank you. Can I…?" Booth asked with a pained face, motioning picking her up. The nurse nodded with a small, albeit knowing smile.

"Of course, just be mindful of her IV," She said as she started backing up to leave, "A doctor should be in shortly to tell you a few test results, I have to get back. If you need anything I'm Jane." And then turned and left.

Booth swiftly turned and picked up the baby, who immediately latched onto his shirt and completely quieted within a minute. Sitting down he noticed that she had fallen asleep, head resting on his shoulder. "What am I getting myself into?" He whispered almost silently to no one looking down at the angelic face asleep on his chest.

All of a sudden, a shrill ring broke the peaceful silence. Scrambling to pick up his phone hurriedly, before it woke the baby, Booth reached into his pocket to grab his cell. "Booth." He answered in typical fashion.

"The woman had ID on her, Anna Hayes," the officer told him, getting straight to the point. "Mother to one Elsie Hayes, only child, currently living at a woman's shelter, parents both dead, worked at Re…"

"How old would Elsie be?" Booth asked interrupting all the while processing the information he had just been told. "Elsie is an orphan now" he thought.

"Umm let's see… born on October 2nd 2010, she is eight months as of yesterday," he told Booth, "Why?"

"No reason," he lied. Hearing his call waiting, he quickly said without waiting for a reply, "I gotta go peters, but thanks for the info." Hanging up and switching to the waiting call he answered, "Booth."

"Where are you Booth? You were supposed to pick me up twenty-five minutes ago and it's highly unusual for you to be this late." Brennan asked with her usual candor.

"What do you mean "this" late?" he argued sidestepping her question, "I'm almost always on time to get you!"

"The fact that you just added almost to your statement proves my own that you are in fact, sometimes late to pick me up." She said with smug sweetness, "But back to my original question, where are you?"

"Well you see, um… It's a little hard to explain, it might me better to tell you in person."

"Again Booth, where are you?"

"The hospital," he heard he suck in a breath and reassured her, "It's not for me Bones, don't worry, just come to the fifth floor, room 242B, Okay?"

"Thank god," she breathed out nearly silent then said, "And yes, okay"

"You don't believe in god Bones."

"Stop teasing me Booth, you know what I meant."

"I know I'm sorry, I'll explain when you get here, I promise" he said, "Goodbye."

"Bye." And the line clicked off.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone for your nice review! I meant a lot to me to see that people like my story and want to read more. I tried uploading this yesterday but FF would let me so I finally got it for you now! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

At the hospital, Brennan walked at her usual brisk pace out of the elevator and onto the fifth floor. Finally locating room 242B, the room her partner told her to meet in, she knocked quietly and opened the door. The sight that met her was one that she, admittedly after finding out she was pregnant, had thought of many times. Seeley Booth was lying in a recliner, eyes closed, with a baby on his chest.

This brought up many question too though. "Where did the baby come from?" cycled through Brennan's brain among many others. Walking up to him and putting a hand on his shoulder, she whispered, "Booth, wake up."

"Whuuuuh?" Booth said as his eyes opened, "Oh you're here!" Sitting up he readjusted himself and the still sleeping baby and looked Brennan in the eye, "I guess I should tell you what's going on now huh?"

And so Booth did just that.

He started at the beginning, walking out of the supermarket, and ended where they were now, sitting in a hospital room with an orphaned baby girl named Elsie. Both of them were silent for a long minute, entrance and have a signature Booth and Brennan moment. "That was a very commendable thing you did Booth. You are a good person." Brennan sat near Booth in the hard backed chair adjacent to the recliner, silently, placing her hand on his arm and looking into his eyes.

"I just did what any decent human being would do Bones, it's not like I could just leave her there."

"You are incorrect. Not just anyone would still be sitting here, holding and comforting that little girl, but yet, here you are doing just that. If I believed in luck, I would say that Elsie is a very lucky little girl to have been found by you."

"Thanks, Bones."

"I'm just stating the facts, like always," Spawning a smile from both parties.  
>Not even five seconds later, causing them to look away, a knock sounded on the door and a middle aged man with glasses walked in. "Hi I'm Dr. Lewis," he said, shook both of their hands and continued, "I was under the impression that this little girl here was found by you in an alley, is that correct?"<p>

Booth just nodded expectantly, waiting to hear the verdict.

"Well then, all things considered she is a very fortunate little baby. Everything is pretty good in the health department, her temperature was a little low when she was first brought in but all seems normal now. We will be keeping her for observation overnight, just in case. Elsie is going to be perfectly fine."

Booth's worried face instantaneously turned relieved and then went on to be excited as he whispered to the sleeping Elsie, "You hear that Sweet Pea? You're gonna be just fine! I knew you would be."

Remembering that there were others in the room he clearing his throat he looked to the doctor

"When is the social worker coming? I'd like to speak to her."

"I'd guess, err, probably twenty minutes or so." Dr. Lewis told him, "Do you have any other questions?"

Booth shook his head then turned to Brennan with a questioning face and with a shake of her head stammered out, "No. Thanks for, you know, telling me all this stuff. I know you're probably not supposed to and all, I really just, you know, appreciate it and…" Realizing he was babbling he just said, "Thanks."

"It's no problem, really. It's a refreshing to see such good people who genuinely care for a baby in need they've never even met. Some parents I see don't care this much for their own children." This statement earned a smile from Brennan that screamed "I told you so" towards Booth.

With a quick shake of the hand to both Booth and Brennan the doctor turned and left. The small room was silent, both adults contemplating what the doctor had just said and what still needed to be said. Both Booth and Brennan knew a serious discussion was about to start. Deciding to start, Booth broke the silence and spoke quietly yet firmly, "I can't let her go into the system, Bones."

"I know," And that tiny statement said so much. Said with a sad, sympathetic, smile, Booth knew that Brennan understood exactly what he meant with it, and that she would be behind him no matter what.

"It'll be hard, I know that. We're having a baby in less than eight months but," he sighed "This is something I need to do."

"You're wrong about that," Brennan said after a short pause. With a slightly hurt look from Booth she clarified with a small, half smirk, "WE need to do this. And we'll do it together. We're partners, in every sense of the word, right? Who are committed in a long term monogamous relationship?"

Booth smiled grabbing her hand, "Right," He said. "We're the center, we'll hold. Now, come over here and sit with me, my Bones," Pulling her onto the recliner, Booth squished her in next to him.

With all the shuffling Elsie let out a yawn and opened her eyes wide at him, then smiled reaching her little hand out to touch his cheek. Booth and Brennan could only smile at this, "She really is a very cute baby. Her bone structure is quite defined for her age; I believe she will grow up to be a beautiful little girl. May I hold her?" Brennan asked softly.

"Yeah, of course you can Bones," Booth said handing her the baby.

At first it looked as if Elsie was going to start to cry but, acting on her developing maternal instinct Brennan quickly lifted up Elsie's shirt and blew a raspberry on her stomach, earning a laugh from both baby and partner. Doing it again brought on another round of laughter, just as there was another knock on the door.

Both Partners looked up as the door opened and the same nurse that brought Booth here stepped in carrying a bottle. Looking to Brennan she asked,

"You must be his wife? I'm Jane."

"Dr. Temperance Brennan. And girlfriend is the closest socially acceptable term that pertains to our relationship, though I find that is sound rather juvenile. "

"Well," Feeling rather awkward after Brennan's explanation, "It's time to feed Elsie, but I thought you might like to do the honors?" Seeing Brennan's nod she handed her the bottle. "Try to get her to drink the whole bottle, but half of it at the very least." And with that she left.

"Do you need some help?" Booth asked.

"No I have this." Positioning Elsie correctly Brennan placed the bottle near her mouth and allowed her to grab it and do the rest. "See?"

"Yes, you are quite a natural, like I said a few years ago when you were gonna use my… you know," covering the baby's ears, "stuff, you're gonna be a fantastic mom."

Tearing up and embarrassed for it Brennan looked away. Booth noticed this, placed two finger sunder her chin and pulled it towards him and looked into her eyes earnestly.

"I mean it bones, you might not realize it but it's true. Look at how great you are with Parker! He loves his Dr. Bones and is always asking when we are going to go visit you on my weekends."

"While that's very sweet of you to say Booth I'm still somewhat scared, Parker is ten years old. That is a vast age difference from an infant." Brennan argued back.

"What about baby Andy? huh? You were fantastic with him, you can't deny that!"

"Yes I did such a great job with him, I let him swallow a key." She said sarcastically.

"Since when do you get sarcasm?"

"I still don't understand why people use it, it's just the hormones. Now stop changing the subject."

Booth let out a bid sigh and thought for a moment about what he could say to her. "Listen, you're going to make mistakes when it comes to raising a kid. Everybody does, and if they tell you otherwise, they're lying. I did!" He said looking directly in Brennan's eyes, "Once, when Parker was two I didn't watch him closely while he had some crayons and he ended up eating about 10 of them. Becca was furious. She didn't let me see him again for two months." Getting back to the point he continued, "But the point is that I made mistakes too and I'm terrified I'll make more.

"I'm not confident that I'm a great father just like you're not confident you'll make a good mother. But I just do my best, and at the end of the day when your kid tells you he loves you? That feeling is one of the greatest in the world. It makes everything worth it." Out of breath he looked up at Brennan, rapidly swiping at her eyes and avoiding his own.

Looking down she noticed that Elsie had finished her bottle during their discussion and fallen back asleep. Brennan removed the bottle from her grasp and set it on a small table next to the chair. Repositioning herself and Elsie to be more comfortable next to Booth in the recliner she eventually settle with her head on his should arm around her and Elsie lying across their laps with her head resting on Booth's thighs.

"I love you," Brennan spoke the words laced with a silent apology quietly to him without looking up at.

"I love you too Bones." Booth said, placing a kiss of her head.

A third knock disrupted the moment.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be very much appreciated!<p>

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer - Sadly, I don't own any of this except for Elsie and other character not previously in the show!

A/N - I just want to say a quick thank you to everyone who has read and also the people who have reviewed. I never expected to get his kind of response on my very first story! So thank you EVERYONE! Also, I want to say thank you again to those people who caught of few small mistakes in the last chapter and pointing them out to me! Now let's get on with the story, when we left off there was a knock on the door. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

This time around when the door opened a professionally dressed, short, stout, Hispanic woman walked in, carrying a folder. Booth and Brennan both looked up at her. "I'm the social worker, Priscilla Duchesne," she introduced herself with a strong Texan accent, pulling out the empty chair to sit straight in front of them.

"Dr. Temperance Brennan."

"Special Agent Seeley Booth," The partners said simultaneously. Repeating it again separately they both then looked to Ms. Duchesne to start the conversation back up.

Taking her queue, "I'm going to be completely honest with you and get right to the point. In most cases like this one here," she gestured to the file, "The individual, who finds the child in question, does one of two things: simply drop them at a hospital, or drop them at a church. So, my first question is, why are you still here?"

Taking a leaf from Brennan's book, Booth stated bluntly, "I want to adopt Elsie Hayes. In the few hours that I have spent with her she, well…" pausing to take a breath, absentmindedly caressing Elsie's head, "She's got me wrapped around her little finger. To make it simple, I already love her."

"Well that is all fine an' dandy now ain't it? But this brings up a whole bunch of other questions, so let's get started shall we?" She made a few notes in her file and looked back and forth between the couple. "I take it you and the good doctor here are going to be going at this together?" With two curt nods she continued, "And I take it from your titles your not married and both of your jobs might be a bit hectic hmm?"

"No we aren't married, but yes our jobs can be quite hectic at times," Brennan supplied.

The social workers eyes widened. In defence Booth replied, "It's true, I'm a special agent with the FBI and my partner here is a forensic anthropologist with the Jeffersonian. We work together to solve murders and sometimes have weird hours but only if we're working a case. And but both the Jeffersonian and Hoover have daycares. The Hoover's is even 24 hours. I checked when I found out we were pregnant."

"Well congrats to the both of you for that, and I will add it may help your case a bit that your havin' a baby considering the whole marrige issue. See, we don't usually grant things like this to unmarried couples," Ms. Duchesne said with a wink. "It helps to show you are commited though, if you already have a child together. And I'll put in my word for ya'll."

"Thank you," Responded Brennan.

"Back to the questions, is either of you a registered foster parent already?"

"I am."

"We both are," They once again spoke at the same time.

"You are?" Brennan asked.

"Yeah," Said Booth, Ms. Duchesne watched them back and forth like a tennis match, "I did it after we found Andy."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It just, I don't know… it never really came up. It's not a big deal, Bones. It was just in case a situation like that came up again."

"It was just a surprise, you could have told me though."

"May I cut in? Thank you. I will say it is fantastic news that your already registered. It will make things go much smoother for ya'll and cut out most questions. Now, who is Andy and why do you call her Bones?"

"Andy was a baby we took care of during a case…" Brennan said.

"And Bones is what I call her, she works with bones." Her partner added.

"Ok," said the exasperated social worker, "One last question do you live together?" With two shakes of the head she jotted down more notes and flipped a few pages.

Booth and Brennan anxiously awaited to hear was she was going to say. All Brennan could think about was how here life had turned into this. Just a six months ago if someone had told her that she would be in a relationship with Booth, let alone pregnant with his baby? She would have outright laughed in their face. And adopting a baby on top of all that, it wasn't even comprehensible. But here she was, doing all three and if she dare say, happy. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy, and definitly not for reasonsn she would have thought. No, it wasn't ancient remains causing this feeling, breaking it down, it was all Booth.

Booth reached out to her needing her expertise seven years ago, and when they seperated for a year, he reached out again. He let her get to know his Son and Grandfather. He's the reason she has any sort of family away from the lab. Without him, she would be fatherless and brotherless. And he was the one who told her to stay at his place that night that Vincent died, the night their baby was concieved. And now here she is, with Booth, planning to adopt a baby girl named Elsie, all because of him. This was not how she thought her life would pan out at all. Yet, now that she had this one, Brennan couldn't dream of it ever changing.

Ms. Duchesne broke Brennan out of her reverie. "Well, seeing as you are both already registered foster parents I will be able to grant you two temporary joint custody at this moment. On one condition though: one of you needs to move in with the other by the day after tomorrow. It's the rules, and that one never gets broken. Because of the situation, Miss Elsie here has already been placed with the University Children's group Home. She will stay at the hospital tonight, per doctor's orders, and tomorrow night at the group home. You will meet me there the morning following, and then, as long as you have followed my orders, take that sweet little baby home and we can start talking about adoption. Are we all set?"

"Am I allowed to stay here with Elsie tonight?" asked booth.

"As long as the doctor doesn't kick you out, sonny, I don't see a problem with that." Standing up Priscilla Duchesne bid them good bye and walked out the door.

Settling her head, once again on booth's shoulder, Brennan though about the social worker's one condition, whose apartment are they going to live in? Because it never crossed her mind that they wouldn't. Brennan knew she was behind Booth one-hundred percent on this. Like she once told Gordon Gordon Wyatt, she couldn't think of anything for him. And if moving in with him andn Parker would enable a little girl, this little girl, sleeping peacefully on her lap, to have a good home. She would do it in a heartbeat.

Wait, did I just say moving in with him? she though. Yes. "Booth, I want to move in with you." She said aloud.

"You do?" he asked astonished. "I thought for sure you would want me to move in with you. I mean your apartment is in a better area, and it's a little bigger."

"I know all those things, but they have the same amount of bedrooms, and sometime before the baby is born we will need to get an apartment with more anyways. Plus, Parker already has his room at your place. But for the time between now and then I would like to live somewhere with you that feels like a home. Your place gives that to me, and Elsie deserves that."

Everything was happening so quickly. One big thing after another and honestly, both the partners were starting to feel very overwhelmed. Just over a week ago Brennan had told him that she was pregnant. And it isn't that he not happy about that, he's ecstatic. But now, not even two weeks later, and they're planning to adopt an eight month old baby girl. They hadn't even told Parker about the baby yet, thought Booth. Parker...

Parker!

How had he not considered him in all this? He's your son, he told himself, and this is going to affect him.

"How do I tell Parker about all this, bones?"

Brennan snapped out of her own, very similar thoughts.

"I was just contemplating that."

"And?"

"And I don't think I'm the right person to give you advice on this. I hope he'll be happy about the baby, and now also about Elsie, and the fact that she and I will be moving in. But I don't know how you tell a ten year old anything, let alone three, very large, life changing things."

"You really don't give yourself enough credit, Bones."

She gave him an exhasperated look.

"That doesn't matter Booth, it's not the point. I think we need to tell Parker tomorrow though. The sooner the better right? I figure we could maybe pick him up from Rebecca's tomorrow morning, take him out to eat and break it to him. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, that's perfect. And we should probably reschedule today's shopping trip for tommmorow. Now that were going to have Elsie and all we're going to need a lot of thing a lot sooner."

"Plus I need to move into your appartment," She added. "Though only the essentials will do for now as we are on a restricted schedule."

"Sound good Bones."

Noticing that their conversation had come to a close Booth decided he should probably put Elsie in to the hospital crib. He adjsuted her in his arms, stood up, and walked over. Giving a quick cuddle to the sleeping baby, he then placed her in the crib gently without waking her and kissed her forehead.

"Sweet dreams, my sweet pea."

Walking back to a now standing Brennan.

"Are you heading home?"

She nodded and half smiled.

"I figure one of us should at least get a decent nights sleep, seeing as we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Plus one of us should stay with her, and I don't think you are ready to leave."

Booth loved that she knew him so well. He was definitly not compfortable leaving Elsie alone here, nor was he ready to leave her.

"Your right."

"I know," She smiled, "I better get going though."

He walked her to the door and turned to her.

"Have a good night Bones, I love you."

"Have a good night as well Booth, try not to throw out your back in that chair. And I love you too."

* * *

><p>AN - Once again I will say THANK YOU for reading! Reviews are very very much appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer - Sadly I do not own these characters :( I just borrow them once in a while!

A/N - I have some news for ya'll that might not be so fantastic. Next Wednesday I am going on vacation for two weeks and sadly will not be able to post. :( BUT! I will try to give you two more chapters before that time! After that my next post will be around the 30th or 31st of July. I promise! Now, on with the story. Sorry in advance, this might be what you would call filler... Little bit maybe. Happy reading and please, please, please, review at the end. It helps me sooo much to know what people are thinking of my story :)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Booth stood in the doorway of the hospital room, watching his partner until she stepped into the elevator. He didn't think he would ever get tired of hearing Brennan say that. And truthfully? He was suprised at how open she was becoming. Before entering in a relationship with her, he never would have dreamed she would be this forward with her "I love you's". It's not like she was turning in to an "I love you" whore though, no. In fact, this was only the fourth time his Bones had told him so, and the most domestic by far.  
>Walking back to the recliner, he thought about each time.<p>

The first was "The night", the night she crawled into bed with him. It was in the wee hours of the morning. Brennan had been sobbing on his shirt and had finally calmed down enough to break the silence with those three little words. She then reached up, kissed him, and so it happens. And after seven years they finally cross that line put in place so long ago.

The second time was when they were talking about what had happened, and about their relationship. And boy did they talk like they had never talked before. For once, the partners were entirely honest with each other, and themselves. They didn't put on any fake facades to spare the other. It was raw, and it was exactly what they needed in order to finally come to an understanding with one another. It was in the very beginning of their discussion when she said it. They were in Booth's apartment sitting on his couch celebration his catching of Broadsky. He had just said they needed to have an honest talk about them and Brennan started it by saying "I love you", as honest as the day. He said it back just as honestly. And that was the beginning of a long conversation that left them asleep, in each other's arms, on the couch, when the morning came.

The final time, before the last, she had just told him he was going to be a father again. He'd been the one to say it first, this time. She'd just let out a relieved laugh at the enormous smile plastered on his face when he crashed his body to hers, engulfing her in a bear hug. Brennan reached her arms around his back and they stayed like that, just holding one another, for a long moment. Finally, Booth turned his to kiss her hairline and whisper his love for her. Brennan just squeezed him tighter and whispered it back.

Shaking off his memories, Booth got back to wondering how he should break all of this to Parker.

Should he just sit him down and tell him straight out, or should he ease him into it? Booth let out a long sigh, sometimes he really wished kids came with a handbook. With a laugh he thought that would look like, "Chapter 46: How to tell your kid you're having a baby with your partner, adopting another, and they're both moving in with you." Fat chance.

Booth let out, yet another sigh, he'd been doing that a lot today. He thought he should probably call Rebecca to set up tomorrow before it's too late. It'd surprised him a couple of weeks ago that she had been relieve that him and Brennan had finally come to their senses. She'd actually seemed genuinely happy and congratulated them. Still, Booth wasn't looking forward to this conversation.

Dialing the number it rang a few times before she answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Becks."

"What's wrong Seeley? It's almost 10 o'clock at night."

"Nothing, nothing, I'm just wondering if I can have Parker for a bit tomorrow?"

"Why? Next weekend is yours."

"I know that I just... I need to talk to him about a few things, alright? Important things."

"No need to get defensive, Ok? That's fine. He's going to a friend's house to stay the night though tomorrow at 4 o'clock. Could you take him when you're done?"

Booth was amazed, there was almost no resistance at all to his wants.

"Yeah, that's... It's fantastic. Would 11 o'clock be alright to pick him up?"

"Sounds good. Can I ask what you want to tell him though?"

He hesitated, wondering if this is when the resistance would come.

"I umm... Bones and I... Bone..."

Rebecca interrupted him.

"Is Brennan Pregnant?"

"Yes. But that's not all."

"Is she moving in with you?"

"Yes again. But it's still not everything."

She didn't think Booth would be ready to propose again, but what else could it be?

"We're actually working on adopting an eight month old baby girl." He said, finally coming up with a real sentence.

"Wow... what umm, what brought this on?"

"Everything is happing so fast. It was just earlier today, I found a dead woman in an alley and in her arms was a baby, Elsie. I took her to the hospital, and Bones and I met with a social worker. I can't just let her go into the system, you know?"

"It's you through and through."

Booth was starting to get overwhelmed.

"Now I need to tell Parker though. How do I do that? He's never even really talked to me about being a big brother. Has he ever wanted that? I don't know what to do Becca what if he hates me for this?"

"Calm down Seeley! Just after you and Hannah broke up Parker asked me if I was ever going to give him a sibling. So he does want it. This might not be how he expects it to be but he's an easygoing kid, you know that. I think he'll understand."

"Do you really believe that?"

"Yes."

Booth noticed that in her crib, Elsie started stirring.

"I need to go now Becks, Elsie's waking up. I'll be there at eleven kay?"

They said a quick good bye and hung up. Sticking his phone in his pocket, Booth walked up to Elsie crib, finding her with her eyes open and looking right at him. It was then that he smelled it. Picking her up and sniffing her diaper, he quickly pulled her away with his face screwed up. "You need a diaper change, don't cha sweet pea? Let's go see if we can find you a fresh diaper." Booth walked out of the room with Elsie on his chest, sucking on her fingers. He approached the nurses' station only to find one nurse there.

"Can I get a diaper, some baby powder, and wipes? Elsie needs to be changed."

The nurse looked up from her computer.

"Oh! Yes of course you can. I just get them for you," She got up, went to a cart sitting in the hallway, and grabbed a few items. "Here you are. I can send someone if you don't want to do..."

"It's fine I've got it."

Once back in the room Booth laid Elsie on the small table and went on changing her diaper. It was well after ten now and he could tell that Elsie was probably ready to conk out for the rest of the night. Hopefully. Once again Booth laid her down in the hospital crib. Rubbing her belly gently to help her relax and fall asleep, he murmured softly to her.

"I'll take care of you Sweet Pea. I'm going to be your daddy and I'm not ever going to let anything bad happen to you." After staying there for a moment, seeing her eyes droop, Booth walked over and sat in the recliner, intent on falling asleep.

* * *

><p>Booth was sitting on a swing in the park, with Parker sitting next to him. They both had their swing twisted toward each other. He looked around and noticed that they were alone at the park. That's weird, he though, there's always people at this park. Turning back to parker he realized his son had been speaking.<p>

"I can't believe you would do this to me, Dad. First you get together with Bones, and as if that wasn't bad enough you just had to go and knock her up didn't you? Just like you did to mom too, only you left us! Now you're also adopting a stupid baby and they're moving in with us? Why would you do this? You're a terrible father! I never want to see you again, I'm going to live with mom!" Parker screamed at him.

Booth jolted awake in the semi-dark hospital room. It was just a dream. He realized a nurse must have turned the light off and closed the door. There was light behind the curtains though. It must be morning, he thought. Checking on Elsie and seeing that she was fine, he walked out into the hallway, closing the hospital door lightly. Looking at his phone he realized it was already nine o'clock and that he had a missed call from Bones. Deciding he should call her back Booth hit the button and looked up, only to see her striding out of the elevator. Walking toward her he smiled.

"Hey Bones"

"Hey..." She said slowly, "Are you ok?"

"Of course I am... why wouldn't I be?"

"You look sweaty."

"Oh... It was just a nightmare. No worries, I'm fine" He started walking toward the room and she followed.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Booth hesitated... "Do you think I'm a bad father for doing this to Parker?" he said quietly.

"No," Brennan linked their arms, "I think you are a fantastic father. And it isn't completely your fault that I got pregnant. I am half to blame for that one." She laughed at her own joke. "Though I don't regret it now."

"Neither do I." They arrived at Elsie's room finding Priscilla Duchesne inside, holding Elsie.

Hi folks," She said to greet them. "I'm here to check this little one out. Say a quick goodbye to her and meet me by the nurses' station. Alrighty?" She handed her to Brennan and left, not waiting for a reply.

"Hello again, Elsie." Brennan almost cooed.

"We'll be by tomorrow to take you home alright baby girl?" Booth let her grab his finger and suck on it. He let out a laugh as she smiled, fingers and all.

Brennan jutted her head toward the door and they started slowly walking to it, and then towards the nursing station. Reaching their destination, the social worker signed a final paper on the desk and then took Elsie from Brennan.

"I've got to get going, now. We will see you two tomorrow. Say bye, bye now Elsie."

"Bye Elsie," said Brennan.

"Be good alright Sweet Pea, I love you very much. I'll see you tomorrow"

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer - The only bones I own are the 206 in my body.

A/N - Thank you everyone for the fantastic reviews! I really never expected this kind of response from my first story, I though MAYBE 5 reviews a chapter at most! So thank you so much!... again! Also, I just wanted to say that if anyone has a suggestion they would like to see happen in this fic, that would be totally welcome and I would definitely take them into consideration. Last thing, (I promise!) In the beginning I said this would be at least ten thousand words, but I'm think I will take this as long as I still have ideas to write! Especially if you guys will stick with me :) Okay, on with Parker's reaction!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

It was now shortly after eleven in the morning. Booth, Brennan, and Parker, were all on their way to pick up lunch from the diner, for a picnic in the park. The couple had decided against the diner in favor of a more private setting, just in case the news didn't go over so well. Parker knew something was up, he was the son of an FBI agent after all, and his dad never spontaneously took him on a picnic. They seemed happy though, so maybe it wasn't bad news. He also though they seemed a bit nervous though too, they kept fidgeting. Pulling up to the diner his dad got out to get the food, leaving him in the car alone with Bones.

"You and dad aren't breaking up are you Bones?" Parker asked, desperately hoping the answer was no.

"Of course not Parker, why would you think that?"

He let out a relieved breath and silently thanked god. "It's just, you guys are acting kind of funny. You're not bickering like usual or even talking at all."

"I'm sorry for worrying you. Your father and I do have a few things we need to tell you about, hopefully good things though."  
>Just then Booth got back in the car, handing Brennan the bags of food with a smile, and starting the car towards the park.<p>

Parker loved Bones for always being honest with him. His dad probably would have just told him it was nothing to worry about and then just sprung whatever it was on him. But not Bones, she always treated him as an equal instead of just a kid. He wondered what they wanted to tell him though. It was only a short while ago that he was told they were a couple and he was ecstatic about that. He'd always though Bones was meant to be with his father. But what could they possibly have to tell him after only a couple weeks?

As parker was thinking about what the news could be, Booth was thinking about his and Brennan's conversation after they left the hospital that morning. They had decided on the order in which to tell their news to Parker. After much bickering amongst themselves, the partners settled on moving in together first, Elsie second, and Brennan's pregnancy last. The order probably wasn't too important they reflected, but they wanted to be prepared and have a game plan. Of which Brennan had to be informed as to what that was.

Sitting in the park now, eating on a blanket in silence, Parker finally decided to prod them on what was going on. "Dad you need to tell me what is going on it's killing me here!" Putting much emphasis on the "Killing".

Booth and Brennan shared a hesitant glance before Booth spoke up. "Ok Bub, we have three important things to tell you alright?" Parker gave him several impatient nods while Booth wandered how exactly he should phrase this. Easing him into it's the best way right? He thought. "Well, how would you feel if I told you Bones is going to move in with us?"

"I would tell you that that would be so cool! Are you?" he turned and asked her, practically yelling with excitement.

"I am," Brenna replied proudly, then adding, "What would you think about, if after a little while of me living with you, we get our own place though."

Parker looked very deep in thought after that question that triggered Booth and Brennan to share a worried look. Eventually he looked up, "As long as it has a pool, I'm cool with it. Cause if Bones is living with us we won't be able to use hers anymore so we should just have our own."

"I think that can be arranged," Said Brennan with a smile, matching the one of her boyfriend.

"What are the other things you want to tell me?"

"Ok Bub, Bones and I… Well we're…"

Brennan interrupted, "Parker you do know what a foster child is correct?" Seeing him nod she continued, "Well yesterday, your father found a dead woman." She ignored a protesting look she got from Booth. "This woman, she didn't have any other family except for a little girl who she was holding when she died. But as I said, your father found her, but he also found the girl too. And because she has no family the girl will now go into the foster system, but your da…"

"But you guys will take her right? I mean, you can't just let her go into the system!" He bellowed getting worked up.

At that moment, Booth could not have been more proud of his son, nor could Brennan. He really is his father's son, she thought, finally understanding the phrase. It was such a Boothy thing of Parker to say. "That is what we are trying to tell you Parker," calming him down, "As of tomorrow morning your dad and I become her foster parents, she'll be your little sister and you'll be her older brother."

"Are you gonna adopt her?"

"We'd like to," Booth cut in.

Parker nodded as he processed this information, the couple waiting on him patiently. He was finally going to be an older brother! Maybe it wasn't the conventional way but it still counted. He vowed right then that he would be the best brother ever. He would protect her from anything, just like his dad would. Then he realized he didn't even know much about her yet. "How old is she?"

"Eight months. Her birthday is October 2nd," Supplied Brennan.

Mouthing a "wow" parker asked, "What's her name?"

"Elsie." Booth provided.

Nodding his head some more he asked, "What's the last thing you wanted to tell me?"

Deciding to just get it out and done with, Booth told him, "Bones is… Well she's pregnant. You're gonna have another younger sister or brother."

Parker's eyes went wide and his mouth made the shape of and "o". That hadn't been what he was expecting. He'd thought maybe they were getting married or something. Definitely not another baby though. That's when he realized that Elsie and the new baby were both going to be living with his dad and Bones full-time. He was thrilled with the news, he was, this was better than anything he could have asked for. But it wasn't fair, he would only get to see his new siblings every other weekend. Why couldn't he live with them too? He was getting old, he needed his dad more. Parker realized tears were building up in his eyes and swiftly got up and ran to a near bench. He didn't want to cry in from of his dad.

Meanwhile Booth and Brennan had watched the thoughts go across his face, getting increasingly worried. Everything had seemed to go so well before. When Parker ran to the bench looking embarrassed, Brennan looked to Booth, jotted her head toward his son and mouthed "go!"

That was all the encouragement he needed. He cautiously walked towards the bench his son was on and just sat next to him, know eventually Parker would confide in him.

Less than five minutes later, at last, he spoke, "It's not fair dad."

Booth couldn't see his face but could heat that he was or had been crying. "What's not fair Bub?" He tried to understand. "You seemed so happy about Elsie, I though… I guess I thought that you'd be happy about this too."

"No!" He yelled trying to get him to understand, "I'm thrilled that Bones is having a baby! I couldn't be happier! I just don't want to be their older brother every other weekend. I want to be that for them every day. And I want to see them every day, and you every day, and Bones. I love mom, but I've lived with her for most of my life, when do you get a turn? I'm getting older, I need my dad." Parker finished his speech quietly, wiping his eyes, not looking at his father.

Booth didn't know what to say, Parker had never been this emotional or resolute before. God knows he understands exactly how the boy feels. He'd do anything to have him more that the usual every other weekend. He owed it to himself and Parker to try for more time. He owed it to Elsie, his unborn child, and Bones too. "I'll talk to your mom about this, ok Bub?" He nodded. "I agree with you Parker, one hundred percent, and I would do anything," He said fiercely, laying a hand on his shoulder, "Anything, to have you all you time. Don't forget that. Are you Okay?"

Finally look at his dad, Parker said, "Yeah, I'm alright. Do you think mom will let me stay with you more?"

"I really don't know Bub. But, no matter what we'll figure something out."

"I really am happy about the baby though. And Elsie, and Bones!" He reassured his dad. "Do you think she thinks that I'm disappointed?" He asked, bowing his head. "I just didn't want to cry in front of you guys like a baby."

Booth lifted Parker's chin, "I think she's a little more concerned that disappointed. And you can always cry in front of me Parker, or Bones, it doesn't make you a baby at all, it just means you're human." He stood up and Parker followed, leaning into him as he put his arm around the boy as they walked. "I'm gonna let you in on a little secret Parks," Booth whispered, "Real men? They cry, I've cried. You can ask Bones, she's seen me."

Parker looked at his dad smiling with and incredulous look on his face, "Really?"

Booth nodded, "Really."

Finally reaching their blanket, the Booth boy's say on it once again, and Bones turned to Parker. "Are you alright Parker? I'm sorry we upset you." She told him with a very worried look.

"I'm happy about the baby Bones! It was something else that made me run out," Suddenly embarrassed again he just said, "But I'm thrilled that I'm gonna be a big brother and all that! Can I stay with you guys tonight? I'm supposed to go to my friend, Jake's house but I don't really feel like it anymore. Plus he's kind of been a jerk lately and you guys are way cooler! And I could meet my new baby sister tomorrow! Please?"

Brennan looked to Booth to handle it, "I'll ask your mom Bub, but I think all things considered she'll be good, okay?"

"Kay."

* * *

><p>AN - Ok there's one more chapter after this to post before my vacation. I hope ya'll will stick with me when I come back! Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :(

A/N - So, this is the last chapter I have for you before my vacation :( But I promise I will come back Augest 2nd at the latest, hopefully earlier. I had a hard time writing this chapter for some reason so I hope it is okay! It's the longest one yet though :D Thank you for the reviews and happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

"I was right Bub, your mom says it's fine that you stay with us and she's even gonna call Jake's mom with an excuse." Booth said as he climbed into his SUV. Brennan and Parker were already inside, he had stayed out to talk to Rebecca. "Now, Bones and I have plans to go get everything we need for when we get Elsie tomorrow alright? You can help."

"That's fine Dad." He was still a little melancholy from earlier. "How much stuff do babies need?"

"A lot of thing buddy," his dad told him. Then, as if he realized just how much they needed by tomorrow he repeated slowly, "A lot of things."

Arriving at Babies R Us, the trio walked into the store, getting greeted by the cool rush of the air conditioning. It was huge, and they slightly wondered if it was even possible to prepare for a baby in a few hours.

Brennan however, had a plan. "Ok, I made us a list of everything we absolutely need for Elsie last night. I figure if we split up for the big things, it'll save us a lot time. Booth, if you get a high chair, playpen, and stroller I will get a crib set and car seat. Probably just get the best of everything, money isn't an issue. Does that sound good?" Brennan saw Booth look to her with disapproving eyes at her statement about money. In response she mimed "later" looking down at Parker.

"Yep Bones that sound fine." It wasn't a conversation to have in front of your kid. "Who do you wanna shop with Parks?"

"I'll go with Bones!"

"Ok then chop, chop, we need to hurry!" Booth shouted and then walked towards the strollers.

"Which crib do you like best Parker?"

The two had already chosen a car seat and were now looking to get a crib, along with a matching changing tables, and dressers. Personally, Brennan had secretly been eying a dark cherry wood, 4 in one style, with soft pink and green tones, and cute representations of animals that would most defiantly maul a small child. But she wanted to involve Parker in this. They were going to need another one of these soon anyways, she thought.

"I think my favorite is the dark brown one with the girly jungle animals, I also like the white one with the polka dots though…" Making a quick scan of them all again, "No, the dark brown one with animals is better, that's the one we should get." Parker amended.

Brennan smiled, pleased that he chose the one she liked best. "I agree Parker, that one is my favorite too.. You stay here while I go right over there," She pointed to the woman that had been tailing them the last twenty minutes, "to tell that lady what we're getting okay?" He nodded and Brennan walked over to the woman.

"Hi may I help you with anything?" the saleswoman asked eagerly.

"Yes," She started walking back to show her. "I would like to buy that dark cherry wood crib right there, with the pink and green jungle theme, along with the matching set and bedding inside along with it. I also picked out a car seat that I want as well." She told her which one. "Can you bring all that up front for me when I'm ready to buy it? My boyfriend is currently shopping for other things too."

Surprised by Brennan's take charge attitude the woman nodded and said a simple, "Yes, It should be up there when you are ready," and walked away.

Parker too was amazed at her authoritarianism. Though, as it wasn't aimed at him, saw it as mega impressive. "That was awesome Bones! You just told that woman what to do and she just… obeyed! Like a dog or something!"

"Why thank you Parker. Though, we need to go look for your dad now. If I know him at all he is probably stuck trying to decide which stroller is best to get."

After looking by the strollers and high chairs, the pair finally located Booth. It turned out that Brennan was partially right, he was stuck deciding which item was best to get, it just wasn't with strollers, it was with playpens. "Hey Parker, Bones, which playpen is better? You see this one I think is easier to collapse, but this one right here," Pointing at an obnoxiously pink looking playpen, "is really cute." He was as sincere as can be.

All Brennan and Parker could do was laugh. Hysterical laughter rose out of the both of them while Booth, just gave them a look. "I just want to pick something out that she'll love. She's my first and possibly only daughter. I need to make it special."

"Get the pretty one dad, any girl should love it. It looks like a Tinker Bell, Cinderella, and Barbie all threw up on it." This innocent statement from the ten year old brought on another round of laughter, only from the adults this time. "What? Stop laughing you guys! You know it's true."

"Yeah, yeah," Booth semi agreed, semi mollified with him, "Are you two finished? The lady that helped me put everything else up front, but this is easy to carry, I'll just do it myself."

Bennan nodded, "We got a crib set and car seat already. Once you put that with the rest of our things we can get a cart and continue on with everything else. My list is very long, it has everything the site online said we would need. Oh, and what do you think about cloth diapers Booth?"

"I think they're great. Good for the environment, but I don't think we have the time to deal with having to wash them and such. Disposable might be better."

She let out a sigh, "That's what I was thinking, so for now disposable is the way we'll go. But back to my list I figure you'll know what is best for some things, having experience. I have bottles, formula, diapers, wipes, bibs, onsies, socks, shoes to bronze, baby shampoo, baby powder, baby nail clippers, soft brush, play mats, lots of blankets, pacifiers, swing, bouncer, teethers, some gates, baby moniter, diaper bag, some extra sheets…"

It was now, after eleven at night. Booth, Brennan, and Parker were all completely exhausted. Once the trio had finished their shopping they had loaded it all in the SUV, barely closing the back door, and taken it back to Booth's appartment. After unloading it all in to the spare bedroom that would now be Elsie's, Brennan took the SUV over to her place to grab the essentials she would need like clothes and hygiene products. She figured she could get anything else she would need another time.

The boys had stayed behind to start putting together the crib. When they were finished and Brennan still wasn't back, they decided to make a surprise for here. Just as they were finishing with it they heard the front door open. "I'm back!" Brennan called out. As she headed towards Elsie's room to look for them, Booth and Parker quick stepped out of his bedroom, right in front of her, eliciting a sudden shriek. Covering her mouth, Booth was reminded of the time in New Mexico when an MRI made human remains move.

"Not a word." Was all she told them with a dead serious look on her face. Seeing two nods she continued, "Why were you in there?" Jotting her head toward Booth's bedroom door, "You were supposed to be setting up the crib."

Parker spoke up, "We did, and it looks awesome but we finished before you got home and have a surprise for you now! Come in here."

Following Parker they came to stop at the closet. "Your surprise for me is in the closet?" She asked confused.

The Booth boys nodded, "Yup, open it Bones," Said the older one, eyes boring into her own.

Opening the door, Brennan gasped, half of his closet had been emptied out, presumable for her own things. She was embarrassed to find her eyes getting teary at the small sacrifice of his space for her to feel more at home in her new home. Damn hormones, she thought. On impulse she gave in and hugged him hard, kissing the shoulder on which her head now rested. "Thank you, Booth." She whispered softly to him.

"It was nothing, really."

"If it was nothing, you wouldn't have made it a surprise."

"Still Bones, It's only half of my closet. And also some space in the shower and bathroom cupboard."

"Are you guys ever going to let go of each other?" Parker asked, interrupting the moment.

They had forgotten someone else was in the room and separated swiftly. "Sorry Bub." Booth apologized.

"Just don't let it happen again."

A few minuted later they had decided they'd better show Bones the crib and get to work putting together the rest of the furniture. Bones put away her things and then helped the boys. And that's how they ended up, beat, all three sitting on the couch. "All right Bub, you need to get to bed it is way past eleven and we've got an early morning tomorrow, got to be at the children's home at eight am."

Parker stood tiredly, "Goodnight Dad, night bones."

"Goodnight, Parker."

"Sleep tight, Bub."

Brennan yawned and rested her head on Booth's shoulder and in turn he rested his head on hers. The couple relished in a few relaxing moments. Then, being the sensible one she is Brennan patted his knee and told him," We should go to bed, I am exhausted," got up, and headed toward the bedroom, Booth following. Brushing their teeth and doing the rest of their nightly routine, albeit a little shortened, they stripped into their pajamas and climbed into bed, him on the left her on the right, like they had done this a thousand times. Booth then turned to face Bones. "You spent over two thousand dollars today."

"I have the money. It's nice, for a change, to actually have something to do with it."

"I know, I know. But… it's hard for me to… to let you do that. And I know I don't have the authority to stop you, that isn't what I meant." He was having trouble spitting it out, "It's just… difficult for me to accept that I couldn't have done that, and that, if you weren't here helping me with this, I really don't know what I would have done. If I hadn't been so stupid…" He trailed off.

Brennan didn't know what he was talking about at the end there. "What do you mean if you hadn't been so stupid Booth, stupid about what?"

"About Hannah," he said shocking her. "Subconsciously, I knew when I proposed to her that she was going to say no. There were signs, I just ignored them. But I let myself buy that ridiculously huge, expensive ring, and then... I just… I threw it away into the Potomac. Literally four thousand dollars down the drain."

"I didn't know about that," she said quietly, almost to herself, as if processing it.

"I didn't exactly want to broadcast my stupidity to everyone, Bones" He laughed, although nothing was funny.

Brennan hated seeing him like this. It hurt to see him hurting, especially when she wasn't sure what to say to help. She tried anyway, "It wasn't your fault you Booth. You were... distracted! Hannah, she... she was a shiny bauble. She skewed your perception of things. You forgave me for my stupid actions when I was distracted by Jared, so I forgive you for your stupid actions with your own metaphorical shiny bauble. Plus, you shouldn't think about what you would do if I wasn't helping you, there's no point. The only thing that matter is that I am here and we are doing this. Together."

This time Booth let out a real laugh, a grateful one. "You say you don't have an open heart Bones, but that, may have been, in your own awkward way, the nicest thing you've ever said to me. You managed to say something offensive about my idiot brother and my ex all in one sentence. It's sweet."

"Was I successful in making you feel better?"

"Yeah, I mean in still irks me that I let myself do that. But yeah, you made me feel better, you always make me feel better." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "We should really get some sleep now. We're picking up our daughter tomorrow Bones." He was awed that this was actually happening, despite having done the shopping.

Brennan too, was equally so. "We have a daughter."

* * *

><p>Please review and thanks for reading!<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer - If you recognize it, I don't own it.

A/N - Int the words of Seeley Booth, I'M BACK BABY! :D I am actually posting this a little bit earlier than I had thought I would be able to! But, I finished the chapter early so here I am. I hope you like it, I was feeling a bit rusty after not writing for more than two weeks. So tell me what you think please!Oh! I also posted a picture on my profile of how I imagine Elsie looks. So check that out! I hope I didn't lose any readers over my vacation which, by the way, was fantastic. Lots of fun! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and hugs to everyonen who wished me a happy vacation. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

"PARKER IT'S TIME TO GO, COME ON, CHOP CHOP! BONES IS ALREADY IN THE CAR INSTALLING THE CAR SEAT!" Booth called out standing at the door, waiting to leave.

It was 7:35 am and if they were going to make it to the children's home on time they needed to leave now. "Seriously Parks we need to get going." He walked into the boy's room just as said boy walked out, almost bumping into him. "What were you doing that took you so long?"

"Well… I was trying to find something that I could give to Elsie for a "welcome to the family" present. I couldn't find anything at first but then I remembered when I was little I had Ben, who I loved, so I thought she might like him too." He looked down at the yellow lab stuffed animal. "He's not doing any good just sitting on my bed all the time anyway, this way he'll get played with. Do you think Elsie will like him Dad?"

Booth was touched, "Yeah Bub I think she'll love him. But first we actually have to go and get her so come on," he ushered him to the front door. "Let's get going."

Once in this car the trio started toward the University Children's Group Home. It was a relatively short distance from Booth's place, but with traffic they ended up getting there seven minutes past eight. The home was a moderately large light brick building that looked like it could use some updating. There was a rickety looking porch that spanned the front of the building. It had weathered sign out front with the name and a chain link fence in the back with several scattered toys. To Brennan it looked like many other places she had passed through while in the system and unconsciously shivered at the memories although it was rather warm outside.

Stepping out of the car the small group walked up the steps where Booth knocked on the windowless front door. There was a faint crying sound that grew louder as footsteps also became apparent heading to the door. Parker looked up helplessly while Booth and Brennan shared a concerned look. When it opened a plump homely woman about fifty, with frizzy, out of control hair, stood with a crying Elsie on her hip. Once the baby saw who was on the other side of the door, she reached out her chubby hands toward them.

Without saying a word, Booth immediately took her into his arms and gently bounced to sooth her crying. While this was happening Brennan decided it would probably be weird if no one introduced themselves and said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Temperance Brennan, this is Seeley Booth," she gesture toward him then put her hand on parker's shoulder, "And this is Parker."

The woman nodded and simply said with a "come in" gesture, "Nancy Modes, you can wait in here until Priscilla comes. I have a few things to do, that one has been crying nonstop since six this mornin'." Mumbling the last part and then walking down a hallway.

"Lovely woman," Muttered Booth, who now held a quite content Elsie with her head resting on his shoulder. Sitting down, he gestured parker to do the same. "Parker this is Elsie."

The boy looked uncertain as what to say and glanced to Brennan who gave him an encouraging nod. "Hello Elsie, I'm your new big brother. Look," He held Ben up for her to see. "This is for you, his name is Ben."  
>"uhnnn," she said attempting the word, reaching for the stuffed dog, then as if deciding otherwise she pulled back. Parker looked heartbroken until he saw that she was attempting to crawl across Booths lap to him instead. Finally there, leaning back to Parker's chest and grabbing her new toy, she stuck it in her mouth and sucked on the ear. Everyone smiled at the sight, though Parker's grin the biggest by far.<p>

"I think she likes me dad!"

"I had no doubt that she wouldn't bub." His father replied.

Just then there was a knock at the door and Nancy came back to answer it. Priscilla Duchesne was on the other side. The two exchanged a few short greetings then walked in to the sitting room.

"Hello again Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan. Now who is this fine young gentleman holding this angel over here?"

"That's my son, Parker." Booth answered.

"Well ain't that just sweet, they look like they're gonna get along just fine. Now," Drawing out the word, "On to business." she and Nancy sat across from the family, "Have you moved in together?" Seeing nods all around she continued. "Fantastic! Now that you've done that I have these here papers," Indication some papers in her hand, "They need to be signed by both ya'll, they basically just state that you wish to foster Elsie."

Booth and Brennan quickly looked over the forms. Like the social worker had said, they stated their desire to foster Elsie. The Partners signed and dated the lines, then looked up.

"Okay, now if nobody has any objections we can head over to your place, I'll do a quick check, and we can sign the papers to actually bestow Elsie into your care."

* * *

><p>Brennan now sat the on the couch, holding Elsie who was playing with Ben, in Booth's living room. Her living room now too. Parker had gone to his room to read a new series he had discovered called, Fablehaven, and Booth was showing Ms. Duchesne around the apartment. From what Brennan could tell it sounded as if they were currently in Elsie's room talking about something or other. Although she had only been up for a few hours, Brennan was beat. Pregnancy really took a lot out of her, she supposed. She didn't even want to think what it would be like once the morning sickness hit her.<p>

Meanwhile, Elsie was certainly one happy baby. The whole ride home, after Booth had calmed her down, she had sat in her car seat sucking on Ben's ear and now was happily doing the same thing while lounging on Brennan's lap. Ben's ear was sopping wet from all the attention but she either didn't notice or care one way or the other. She's probably teething, mused Brennan. She knew that much about babies, they chew on things like puppies and furniture when they have teeth coming in. Brennan could also see Elsie's eyelids now starting to droop and her chewing motions becoming slower. Catching her before a short fall to the couch Brennan gently lowered the half asleep baby to a lying down position and settled her there, on the couch beside her, with the stuffed dog still in her grasp.

Rubbing Elsie's back in soothing motions and brushing her finger through her short hair Brennan's eyes got a little misty. What would have happened to this little girl if Booth had not found her? Would she have been okay? Would someone else have found her? And if they did would they have made sure she ended up in a good place? Statically, she thought sadly, none of the answers had very good outcomes, and she realized, she was so thankful that Booth had saved her. Thankful to what? She didn't really know for sure. The universe she supposed... Booth always talks about the universe doing things. So she was thankful to the universe for bringing Elsie, something good, into her life... finally.

After the last few months, over a year really, some good had to happen right? She had been desperate, starting to think that after Vincent's death and before her and Booth had worked things out, everything had just been going downhill. She hadn't had the power to be optimistic. That wasn't who she was anyway, though she wouldn't say she was pessimistic either. Realistic is the closest adjective. And, in her reality, her past, good things didn't happen all that often. So yes, seeing as she didn't believe in god, Brennan was very thankful to the universe for the good things that were finally happening in her life.

Ending her stream of thoughts, Booth and Ms. Duchesne came into the living room from the hallway and sat down in front of the coffee table. "Ya'll have a lovely home here, I can tell that this little one is going to be very loved and well taken care of. Course'… I knew all that before coming here." She gave a small wink, receiving two smiles in return. "Okie dokey," she pulled out some more papers. "Here are the final forms to sign that will officially make you two the foster parents of Elsie Hayes. Just sign here, date there, initial here…"

Booth and Brennan read, signed, dated, and initialed all the indicated lines and then watched as the social worker did the same in several places as well. Finally she looked up and said, "Congratulations, you are now officially co-foster parents!"

Two identical grins spread across the partners faces that then look to the sleeping baby fondly. After a few quite moments spent looking at their new addition they turned their attention to the other participant in the room. "How do we go about the adoption?" Brennan asked.

"That is a much more drawn out process. There are mainly two types of fostering: fostering to adopt and emergency fostering. In this situation you are fostering to adopt. In most cases, a child will spend six months in a home, unless those parents give them up or they aren't being treated well. Then one of three things will happen: the child gets adopted, sent back somewhere else, or the parents decide to keep them without adopting for another six month period. I know it sounds bad, like they're dogs or somethin' but it's the law." She took a small pause then continued. "In your situation I know you will end up adopting after the first six month, I can tell. But we have to wait until that time to start the adoption process. Any questions?"

"Nope."

"I don't believe so."

"Alrighty then. I will make some surprise visits in the near future just to check up on things, see how everything in going."

"That sounds fine." Said Booth.

"Now if you will be so kind to walk me out, I do need to get going."

"My pleasure, I'll even walk you to your car." He replied with a laugh and charm smile.

* * *

><p>Brennan now turned her attention back to Elsie, she looked so sweet cuddling with her stuffed toy. She was twitching a little bit in her sleep like she was dreaming, but then she started thrashing almost violently as if having a nightmare and whimpering. Do babies even have nightmares? It seemed like an unintelligent question to her, though she still found herself thinking it.<p>

Brennan swiftly picked her up and cuddled her soon to be daughter into her chest instinctively. "Shhhh," she whispered into her ear quietly, heads touching, "It's okay, you're alright… I've got you." She imitated the things booth had told in times of distress, not quite knowing what to do in this new role yet. Brennan continued murmuring things to Elsie and after about a minute it seemed to have worked. She quieted down without even waking herself up. Once again, Elsie was sleeping soundly in the arms of a woman who was falling in love with her. Meanwhile that woman was asking herself, surprisingly for the first time, just what had this little girl gone through?

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading everyone! Please review though and I will love you even more!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer - I don't own it :(

A/N - OMG thank you everyone who reviewed! I truly do love you all! Here is the next installment of Sweet Peas. I'm not sure how I feel about this one so please let me know your opinions. Again I have a like to a picture of what I imagine Elsie looking like on my profile page. So please check that out! Oh and also for the record... I think some people might think that Parker is more mature than a normal ten year old sometimes in this story and I do have a reason behind that: One of my major pet peeves are stories where Parker acts way too your or he is mega babied. I remember being ten years old, it was only 6 years ago, but I hated being treated like a baby. My parents didn't do it but other people did and I thought it was absolutely ridiculous. Okay :) Sorry for the small rant! One with the story! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

As Booth walked back into the apartment he immediately heard the calming voice of Brennan comforting Elsie. Using his sniper skills he snuck silently through the kitchen to pier into the living room. The sight he saw was one he never, just few months ago, though he would be privy to seeing. Brennan consoling THEIR child, murmuring soothing words to her? It was like winning the lottery.

When he saw that the baby had calmed he decided to announce his presence. "You're a natural Bones," He told her softly, making her head jump up to look at him. "I always told you I'd be a great mom."

"You've taught me a lot." She replied eyes boring into his, then turned to look at Elsie, "She also makes it pretty easy. She's very well behaved."

"Yeah, I've noticed that. You want me to go put her down in her crib to finish her nap though? Last time I checked Parker conked out on his book."

"Yes, we will both probably be more comfortable that way. Thanks Booth." She told him lifting Elsie into his arms. As he walked down the hall towards the baby's room Brennan contemplated taking a nap as well. She was definitely tired enough, but then she thought better. She had things she needed to do. First and foremost she wanted to ask Booth to look into the kind of life Elsie and her mom had had. Nightmares couldn't be a normal occurrence for eight month olds. She wanted to figure out how Anna Hayes had died too. Maybe Cam would do her a favor. Thinking of Cam, she realized she needed to call her and take at least a week off, maybe two. Booth was probably going to do the same as well. This line of thought made her realize that she hadn't even thought about what to say to their friends. Would they even support them in this?

Cutting her thoughts short, Booth walked back into the living, room carrying a baby monitor, and flopped down on the couch.

"Did she wake up at all when you put her down?" Brennan asked him, leaning into his side.

"Nah... she's out like a light."

"I know what that one means!"

"Really?"

"Yes! It means that Elsie is fast asleep... I've been thinking, are you planning to take some time off?"

Booth nodded his head slowly, "Yeah I been thinking about that too. I figured I can take this week to get things settled in and everything... What about you?" He looked to her.

"The same. And then if we need more time I can always take next week too." She looked thoughtful. "I've also been thinking about how we should tell people. Probably getting everyone together like Ange and Hodgins tried to with her pregnancy would work, but I would like to wait till next weekend hopefully." Words had started rushing out, "I just feel like everything is happening so quickly. Yesterday we didn't have a daughter and this definitely wasn't my home. Two weeks ago I was oblivious to my pregnancy and less than two months ago? Vincent was still alive, we hadn't slept together and I wasn't ever sure if we would ever get back to something even resembling normal, let alone this.

"Things that take people years, Booth, YEARS, we have combined and done in a fraction of that amount of time. Do you realize that on our one year anniversary we are going to have a 3 month old, 20 month old, and an almost 12 year old? What made us possibly think that we could do this? Because I don't know if I can..." She took a shaky breath. "I don't know." She trailed off in a whisper with a completely helpless look on her face and tears in her eyes that begged for someone, anyone, to just tell her what to do.

"You can do anything Bones. Anything. You are Dr. Temperance Brennan of the Jeffersonian Institute. Not just some nobody off the street can get a title like that. This is just a moment of panic okay? It happens sometimes. When I was in junior high I used to get panic attacks all the time. Pops always just told me to take three deep breaths and everything will be better okay? One," Booth motion for her to breath with him and she complied. "Two," In then out, "Three." In and out. "Do you feel better? Calmer?" He finally asked her.

"I do, yes." She said quietly looking down. "I feel embarrassed I reacted like that though."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of." He plaster on a genuine charm smile reserved just for her. "It happens to the best of us."

"I know you're just saying that but I appreciate the sentiment."

Booth pretended not to know what she was talking about.

"Back to my original thoughts though," She said giving him a look that screamed she's not falling for it, "I would like to get everyone together, this Saturday probably, and at least to announce our relationship and plans concerning Elsie and to also introduce her. I haven't decided whether or not we should announce my pregnancy yet. I'm hardly 6 weeks along, and, as much as I hate to acknowledge it, the risk of miscarriage is still high and could potentially pose a problem."

"Don't even say that Bones, you and our other little sweet pea are both going to be just fine." He gently rubbed her belly and gazed into her eyes. "The real concern is that, whether we tell them or not, we are going to have a bunch of squints and a certain nosey psychologist all up in our business."

Brennan laughed. "Although you don't know for sure whether the baby and I will be fine, you are right, Sweets is going to have a yard day."

"It's field day, and yes, you are going to be fine. My gut says so and you know my gut is always right. Don't you Bones?" Booth teased her.

"Admittedly yes most of the time your gut is right," She told him, "But it still doesn't change that fact that you are relying on your intestines to tell you things."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." He said getting off the couch. "I'm going to go call Hacker to get the week off. I'll just tell him it's for personal matters. You should call Cam too." He walked into the bedroom.

Taking out her cell Brennan took a deep breath to prepare herself for the upcoming conversation and dialed speed dial 5. After three rings she picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Dr. Saroyan, It's Dr. Brennan."

"Oh no there's not some insane case you need me for on a Sunday is there?"

"No! No it's nothing like that. I'm just calling to tell you that I need to take the week off."

Cam was speechless.

"Dr. Saroyan? Are you still there?"

"Yes, sorry... You're actually taking your vacation time? I thought I was going to have to force you again. Is everything okay?" She asked now concerned.

"Yes everything is fine, something personal just came up."

"It's not Max right?"

"No why would it have something to do with my father? Actually, never mind..." She realized that it wasn't' much of a stretch to draw that conclusion. "Can you gather everyone for me and tell them to be at Booth's apartment on Saturday though? Squinterns, Angela, Hodgins, Sweets, even Caroline and Hacker if you happen to talk to them. Around five should be good. There will be dinner."

"At Booth's apartment? Why are you asking me then?"

This caught Brennan off guard. She'd forgotten for a moment that it was weird for one person to invite people over to another's place. Improvising she told Cam, "Oh, um, I have an announcement but it sort of involves him so he said we can do this at his place."

"Okay..." She sounded suspicious, "I will tell everyone. Five O'clock Saturday at Booth's place?"

"Yes."

"Sounds good Brennan. Good luck with your something personal. And I'll put your time in tomorrow. Is that all?"

"Actually no. I need another favor…" Brennan paused, trying to decide how to put this. "I'm going to have a body sent to the Jeffersonian this sometime this week and it would be really helpful if you could figure out what happened to her."

Cam was surprised. That had not been what she was expecting. She hadn't been sure exactly what she was expecting but that certainly was not it. This was purely an all around bizarre conversation, she thought but decided to just go along with it. She better find out what is going happening on Saturday. "That should be fine Dr. Brennan. With Angela and Hodgins out it should be pretty slow around her anyways."

"Thank you Cam. I should get going, I have a few other calls to make."

"My pleasure, 5 o'clock on Saturday at Booth's place right?"

"Yes."

"Alrighty then. Have a good day."

"You too."

With that Brennan clicked the end button on her phone, ending the call. Well, it could have been worse, she supposed. At least a bunch of questions were not asked of her. At that moment Booth came out of the bedroom.

"Hacker approved my time, I am officially off this week! How was your talk with Cam?" He asked.

"It was fine. I asked her to invite everyone over here on Saturday." Then a concerned expression spread on her face. "You don't have plans do you?"

"Just Parker for the weekend. Don't look so worried Bones, everyone is gonna be crazy thrilled when they hear our news!"

* * *

><p>The rest of the day the new family stayed at home and did this and that. Booth and Brennan's days were spent on and off the phone trying to unearth the life that Elsie and her mom had previously led. Booth made the call to have Anna Hayes's body transferred to the Jeffersonian. It took some juggling but they finally relented.<p>

The partners uncovered as much as they could about Anna Hayes. She worked two days a week at Render's Auto Repair as a janitor and was staying at a battered women's shelter. According to the workers at the shelter she mostly kept to herself. They said that before she came the shelter she'd had an abusive boyfriend who eventually kicked her out about a few months after Elsie was born. When Anna went to work she left her baby with a fellow woman at the shelter.

The day that she never came back, that she died, Anna had gone out to get Elsie a new toy. The people at the shelter had tried to warn her that it was pretty cool outside saying that she had just been sick. She didn't listen though and that was the end of her story. Sad but true.

While the adults were recovering this information, Parker spent the day switching back and forth between reading and helping out with Elsie. When his dad and Bones were on the phone he would play with her and watch her while she crawled around the house, making sure she didn't get into anything. After only the one day their bond was becoming quite strong. When he would get up to go back to reading in his bedroom, Elsie would follow him in a crawl all the way to his bed where he would then pick he up to sit with him while he read. She was utterly content to lie with him.

When the night came and Elsie was already asleep, Booth tucked his son in.

Sitting on the bed with Parker already in it he asked, "How you doing with all this so far Bub?"

"I'm good Dad you don't need to worry about me."

"Parker, I'm always going to worry about you. I'm your dad, it's just how were programmed." He said with a laugh.

"Well, I'm fine. So far it's pretty cool having a sister. Elsie's really sweet."

"I'm very, very, glad that you feel that way. I was worried you know."

"You?"

"Yep." Booth popped the "p".

"Don't worry anymore okay, Dad? I'm happy."

Booth leaned down and kissed his son's forehead, laughing when he tried to pull away. "Goodnight Parks, I love you, sweet dreams."

Getting up off the bed and switching off the light his son told him, "I love you too Dad. Tell Bones I love her too and Elsie also when you check on her."

"Will do, see you in the morning."

* * *

><p>Thank you again very, very, much for reading. It makes my day when I see that people like my story in reviews or give me their thoughts on it! Please press that button and review!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones or any of the other things like Gatorade, Star Wars, or Harry Potter, that are also mentioned!

A/N - I want to say thank you to my awesome new beta reader, 26hannah26!(escuse the name ;D) This chapter is more understandable because of her. I also want to say a quick thanks to my awesome reviewers and readers because ya'll are awesome too. So, THANK YOU very, very much. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

It had been almost one week since Booth and Brennan had picked up Elsie. This meant that it was Saturday, the day their relationship change, Elsie, and their pregnancy would all be announced to their friends and family. The week had flown by after dropping Parker at his mom's on Monday, spent bonding and figuring out a routine to follow with a baby and no work to go to. Of course the work bit was only temporary. This coming Monday a new routine would need to be introduced.

This last week was not all fun, though. Three out of five nights, Elsie had awoken in the night screaming, and each time the partners could not figure out why. She hadn't been wet or hungry, and after she had calmed she went straight back to sleep very quickly.

On Wednesday Cam discovered that Anna Hayes had died of an intracranial aneurysm, a brain aneurysm. It had had nothing to do with the fact that she was getting over the flu. Brennan decided to give her a small funeral, for Elsie's sake. At the moment she wasn't old enough to comprehend what was happening, but sometime in the future she vowed to tell her daughter about her biological mother. From what they had discovered, she was doing the best she could taking care of her daughter. After all, it's wasn't like it was her fault she had an aneurysm. That's life.

The funeral was scheduled for tomorrow, Sunday. After the announcement tonight, Brennan had hoped that her squint family will be willing to come. So far, a few people from the women's shelter, herself, Booth, Parker, and Elsie were the only ones coming, the only ones she had known to invite.

Brennan was worried about tonight. Hopefully everyone would take the news well. She hadn't talked to anyone from the lab or FBI for a week, besides Cam. From what she had said, everybody was planning on coming tonight. Brennan had even invited her dad, brother, and his family, and Booth had invited his brother, who was bringing Pops along.

'Maybe this should have been held at my place,' she thought, realizing how many people were all going to be crowded into this small apartment. She still had it, just a week ago she was living there. There was another six months on her lease, but as soon and she and Booth got a place big enough to mix their belongings completely, she was planning to sublet it. It was, of course, too late now, to change the location of the gathering. Too many people were coming; it would be a huge hassle to call everyone. Plus, getting the chance to talk to them, they would probably start probing the partners with questions about the meeting.

At the moment, Brennan was cleaning up the apartment. Booth had always kept it pretty clean, but not quite up to her standards, and this was the first moment she had all to herself, no baby or boyfriend. It would definitely take her some time to acclimate to the idea of rarely having a moment to herself. This constantly being around people? It was foreign to her, like Star Wars or Harry Potter.

Meanwhile, Booth had taken Elsie to go pick Parker up from his mom's for the weekend. After, they were all heading to the store to pick up a few things needed for tonight. On a normal occasion, he would have been against taking the baby with him to the store; it just makes everything a tad bit more difficult. But, he'd noticed his girlfriend hadn't had any time to herself lately and was trying to avoid spooking her by laying everything on too thick, too soon. He would give her time to get used to this new life. Hell, it was going to take him a while too.

Elsie was babbling in the backseat as the car pulled into a parking spot. Booth and Parker jumped out and the elder unbuckled the baby, and then headed toward the store. After going inside, getting a cart, and putting Elsie in it, the trio headed to get the things Brennan would need to make her macaroni and a few other things for later.

Booth walked through the aisles, throwing items into the cart. He talked to Parker about this and that, every now and then making a face for Elsie, eliciting a laugh out of her. Already being after two o'clock, Brennan had told him to just to grab some things from the deli that would go along with the mac n' cheese.

"Can we get the chicken strips Dad? They look mega delicious," Parker asked his father when they reached the counter. "You can get regular chicken for everyone else but I don't like the kind on the bone."

Figuring that Sweets and some of the other interns would enjoy it, he indulged him. To go with it he got some fried chicken, some vegetable dish Brennan would probably like, and some mashed potatoes with gravy. Everyone will like that, right?

As they were walking up front to check out, Booth realized they had forgotten all about drinks. When they reached the drink aisle, it was crowded. Excusing themselves through a woman on crutches and a super tan guy in swim shorts who seemed oddly entranced by the Gatorade, the group finally came to what they wanted. The boys put in a variety of sodas and juices, and then headed back through the horde. Elsie laughed at the face Booth was currently making, taking his attention and a wheel of the cart accidentally scraped the back of the tan guy's heel, eliciting a shout and turning several heads.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry. Are you okay? I wasn't watching where I wa…" Booth's voice trailed off as the guy turned around and he got a good look at his face. He was stunned. "Sully!"

"Whoa, Booth! Long time no see… How've you been?"

"Pretty good… What about you? Have you been sailing all this time or… what have you been up to?"

"Yeah you know, this… that. I settled for a while on a little island off the coast of Florida. Met a girl, actually had a daughter, Caitlyn. She's basically the reason I'm here. Lila, her mom, and I aren't together anymore," He said in a sad tone, "But they just moved to DC, so I decided it was time to finally come back." Sully glanced at Elsie and smirked at Booth, "You been a little busy there too, eh?"

"I suppose you could say that," Booth laughed a bit awkwardly, then smoothed Elsie's hair. "This here is Elsie. We are working on adopting her, only actually had her since last Sunday. We actually have another on the way, and you've met Parker before."

Parker could vaguely remember this man. "Did you date Bones?"

Sully nodded to Parker then turned back to Booth. "What has it been, over four years since then?"

Booth head bobbed up and down slowly, also thinking that.

"What has Brennan been up to lately?" He asked.

"You know, same old, same old." He said avoiding the elephant in the room that only he seemed to notice. "We're still partners, still solve crimes."

"So…" he dropped the subject. "Who's your lucky lady?" And it was back. Parker snickered at the situation and his dad gave him a 'light' conk on the head. Sully just looked on oblivious.

"She's well… you know…" He hesitated. "She's Bones. My lucky lady is Bones."

Sully took it in stride. "Wow man! Congrats! Seeley Booth got the Doc to settle down, even have a few babies. How long have you been together?"

Booth had the urge to take out his gun and shoot Sully, or himself, if it would just get him out of this situation. "Officially… about a month."  
>That one finally toned Sully down a notch. "Jesus, it took you THAT long to get together? And now that you are, you're at full speed ahead. I will never understand you two. But then again… I'm not sure I'd want to." He laughed.<p>

Booth checked the time. "Hey listen, it was great talking to you but we've got a little announcement party thing tonight and we're in a hurry." Being polite he said, "You could stop by though, bring your kid if you want, five o'clock at my place."

"I'll think about, see you later."

"You too." With that, the trio walked back towards the check out. Booth though turned around again and went back to Sully. "What were you doing looking at the Gatorade like that?"

"Oh..." He laughed, "I was just looking at all the new flavors. This is my first time on the mainland in a while."

"Huh." Booth shrugged. "Talk to you later, Sully."

"Likewise."

Finally heading back to the front of the store, all Booth could think was that he couldn't wait to tell Bones about this.

* * *

><p>Thank you again for reading! Be a lovely person and review please :]]]<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones. Or Coke and Dr. Pepper for the matter. Also anything else you might recognise :(

A/N - Thank you to my beta reader 26hannah26! She really is amazing :) Also thanks to everyone else reading and reviewing my story. It's reached over 100 reviews and his chapter marks the 20,000 word mark! About the Sully bits, I actually never liked him on Bones, maybe because he was just dating Brennan ;) But I don't think that he is a bad guy and he may or may not have a larger role in this story! His life _is_ in shambles and I feel that needs to be fixed. Anyway... Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10<p>

Booth, Parker and Elsie arrived home to find Brennan shredding cheese for the mac n' cheese. After carrying the groceries in and setting them on the kitchen counter, Booth asked Parker to take Elsie in the other room and watch her for a few minutes. Parker knew his dad just wanted to tell Bones about the Sully situation and went without a fight.

While putting the items away, Booth said, "You're never gonna guess who we ran into, literally, at the store today, Bones."

Her brow furrowed. "Considering that there are almost six hundred thousand people living in Washington DC, that would be a nearly impossible task."

He ignored her confused remark. "Sully! And guess what else?" Booth raised his brows, "He has a daughter and he's moving back." He whispered it as if it were a secret and continued. "I kind of also invited him tonight. It was mostly just to be polite, I mean... the guy was my friend. Kind of at least... But about the kid part; crazy huh?"

"Not very crazy at all, if you think about it. He has been gone four years... That is plenty of time to meet someone and have a child. Look at us for example, we conceived the first time we had sex."

He looked like his puppy died. "That's not what I mean, Bones... I just meant that it's hard to wrap my head around the fact that he's got a kid. You know how he was, never settling, always looking for something new." They gazed into each other's eyes, "I don't know how he let you go, because now that I have you, you better get used to me, 'cause I'm not ever leaving."

Secret eye-sex smirks crept up on their faces. Brennan was thinking the exact same thoughts Booth had voiced, only of course not about Sully.

"_DAD, I THINK ELSIE'S DIAPER NEEDS TO BE CHANGED! IT SMELLS NASTY OVER HERE_!" They smiled at the interruption. Booth gave her a quick peck on the lips and a smile, then, jogged into the other room. She heard him chastise the boy about yelling.

Brennan was stuck on Booth's earlier words about not ever leaving. 'How could someone I once thought was smart, break this man's heart,' she thought. This was of course aimed at Hannah. He was the best man she'd ever met… But then she realized that she too, had broken him. 'I had legitimate motive for saying no that night,' she reasoned with herself. 'And I was there for him,' she continued in her head, 'I was there for him both times. I was there for him when he got drunk and treated me like shit. I took it, because that is what partners and friends do for each other. I wasn't the one who was told by his friend that he would give himself to me fully, and then throw everything back in his face when shit got real.'

Brennan recognized the feeling of hatred stewing inside her. It wasn't like her at all. She blamed it on the hormones and compartmentalized it all. Now was not the time; she needed to make dinner.

* * *

><p>It was twenty after five when the doorbell sounded, signalling the arrival of their first guest. Brennan was still in the kitchen and Parker invested in his book on the couch, so Booth went to go let them in. Opening the door revealed the smiling faces of all the squinterns; apparently they had decided to carpool. Daisy, Fisher, Clark, Arastoo and Wendell all walked into the apartment like they owned the place. Booth closed the door and invited them to sit and make themselves at home. Parker put his book away and chatted with them. He always found they were interesting company.<p>

Just as Booth was about to ask if they wanted anything to drink, the doorbell rang again. This time Jared, Hank, Max, Russ, Amy, Haley and Emma were on the other side of the door. "Come on in you guys," he welcomed them, then showed them to the living room. 'Jesus it's already packed in here,' he thought. "We brought some chairs in here, but there's still not enough for everyone. We'll just have to make do." He walked over and put the TV on a music channel. "Does anyone want something to drink? We got coffee, Dr Pepper, Coke, beer, milk, apple juice, and some weird tea stuff."

When Booth walked into the kitchen with everyone's drink orders, Brennan was taking the macaroni out of the oven. He went to the cupboard and pulled out the plastic party cups. "Do you need some help with drinks?" Before he could answer there were three knocks on the door.

"Uh... You get the door and I'll handle the drinks for now."

She gave him a single quick nod and went to the door. Opening it she was greeted with the smiling face of Andrew Hacker. "Hello Andrew," She said somewhat uncomfortably. 'He is always so... cheery' she grimaced internally, 'No one can possibly be like that all the time,' She showed him to the living room with everyone else. She took his drink order and went back to the kitchen.

Booth was pouring apple juice when she came in. "Who was at the door?" he asked.

"Just Hacker," She said just as yet again, the doorbell rang. "He wants a Coke, by the way." Then she went to answer the door.

* * *

><p>Finally, fifteen minutes later, everyone had arrived and been served drinks. Angela and Hodgins had shown up last with Michael, everything taking longer with a baby. Surprisingly, Angela had not hounded the partners about what this was about. 'She probably thinks we are announcing our being a couple,' Brennan thought. 'She does know that Booth and I slept together.'<p>

Sully still hadn't shown up, so Brennan went ahead and announced that the food was ready, everyone just had to serve themselves in the kitchen. The mob of people formed a huge line leading around the room going into the kitchen.

After a good ten minutes everyone had their food and was settled either in a chair or standing, chatting to each other conversationally.

Booth motioned Brennan over to him. "Elsie is probably going to wake up soon, so we need to do this." he whispered.

She nodded and they both went to the center of the room and stood in front of the TV. Booth cleared his throat loudly, grabbing everyone's attention. "Wha..." A knock interrupted him. "Excuse us for one moment," he said and left Brennan, with everybody's attention on her, still standing there, to go and answer the door.

Opening it revealed Sully, holding a little girl who looked to be about three. "Hey Booth... This is my daughter, Caitlyn. Caitlyn, can you say 'hi' to my friend Booth for me?" he asked the little girl. She just looked to the stranger and gave him a small smile, which he returned.

"Hi, Caitlyn," Booth said, reaching his hand out and receiving a tiny handshake in return.

"Wow..." Sully said. "I'm amazed; she's normally super shy around people." He shook his head as if to clear it. "Anyway, I wasn't planning on coming, but then Lila called me, told me she needed me to watch her, so I thought, what the heck! I might as well come."

"You're just in time for the announcement."

When they walked into the room, the jaws of everyone who had been around long enough, dropped.

Angela was the first one to speak, "_OH, MY GOD_," she said loudly, thankful that Hodgins was holding the baby, fearing she might have dropped him. "What in the world of cowboy hats and hippies are you doing back?" she asked him. "And is that your daughter?"

Everyone looked at Angela as if she had lost it, Sully just looked on frozen. Trying to save him the speech, Booth explained. "Yes, that is his daughter. Her name is Caitlyn and her mom is moving to DC so he is moving also. Now, if I recall, Bones and I were about to tell you all something." He ushered Sully away and went back to Brennan, who was still in the center of the room.

"As I was saying before the doorbell, Bones and I have an announcement to make. We... She and I... have decided to ent..." Crying from Elsie's room interrupted this time. Everyone's eyes turned toward the noise and then toward the partners, each and every one of their faces, brows raised, demanding answers.

"I'll get her and you explain... quickly!" Brennan whispered.

"Bones and I have decided to enter into a romantic relationship." He finally got it out. Everyone still looked like they wanted answers; there was a mysterious crying that had now stopped. Folding his hands together he said, "We also have decided to adopt a little girl." That stunned everyone. "That was her crying. Her name is Elsie and she's eight months old."

Recovering from his shock, Sweets asked, "How did this happen? I mean, you don't just decide to adopt a baby in the very beginning of a relationship!" Booth couldn't tell if he was mad or just talking out his surprise.

"I umm... I actually found her in an alley, last Friday," he said quietly. "Cam, the woman you autopsied this week... was her mom."

He mouth made an 'O' shape. Just then everyone turned to look as Brennan walked in holding Elsie. They all 'oohed' and 'awed' at her as she and the baby came to the center of the room, once again.

"Bren..." Angela breathed out. Then she got up and hugged her best friend and the baby in her arms. "She is so, so adorable, sweetie!" she exclaimed as she let go. "And even though I kind of figured out the whole relationship thing, I'm still so excited that you two finally figured it out. And you have a real family now! Oh gosh sweetie she really is the cutest little girl." She gushed. "Can I hold her?"

"She didn't seem to like anyone at the hospital beside Booth and me, but if she is comfortable with you right away then of course you can." Brennan handed her to Angela and Elsie seemed perfectly fine so she went to go back and sit down.

"How long have you two been keeping this under wraps?" Sweets asked.

"What? Our relationship?"

"Yeah, I mean did this happen like last week or has it been months?"

"If you're asking if I cheate..."

"NO!" He quickly amended. "No, I'm just asking out of curiosity. As a friend."

Booth calmed down; he shouldn't act rashly in front of everyone. "Sorry, it's just... Sorry. Officially we've been together about six weeks."

"Wow," Mumbled Cam, "You two really know how to get things going right off the bat."

"Speaking of things happening very quickly, there is more to this announcement," said Brennan, eliciting another round of raised brows. "I also moved in with Booth last week. Soon enough we'll get our own place, a bigger place, as you can see this one is not quite big enough for things like this. Also there are not enough bedrooms."

This announcement brought smiles on everyone's faces once again. They were still taking it all in, but nonetheless they were happy for the couple. After all the crap they'd been put through, they deserved, more than anybody else in the world, a chance to be truly happy.

Cam caught what Brennan said though."Wait, doesn't this place have three bedrooms?" she asked.

This was the moment Brennan had been most nervous about. How would everyone react about her pregnancy? She decided to get it over and done with. "Yes, Cam, it does. Booth and I are... We're having a baby," she paused. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

><p>Is this considered a cliff hanger? It is actually quite hard to tell when your writing instead of reading :) Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, it will put a big fat smile on my face :DD<p> 


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones. I just do this for fun :)

A/N - Once again thank you to my lovely readers and also to my fantastic beta, 26hannah26, she gets these chapters back to me so quickly :D I'm still so excited that my first ever story has gotten such a great response from everyone. Also, if any of you want to pitch me an idea to happen later on in the story, I would be very happy to get a PM from you! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 11<p>

For a moment, everyone was stunned silent, wondering if they had heard the scientist correctly. Realizing they had, smiles crept up on all their faces. Some of them shouted out their congratulations to the couple and the ones closest to them stood up and gave them hugs. It wasn't to say no one had their own reservations about it, but at the moment, and through the shock of it all, these were the first reactions to a family member creating their own little family.

Eventually, every one of the people in the room had come up to hug Booth and Brennan. Surprisingly, Hodgins was the first one who had given Brennan a hug. "I'm so happy you two are getting your lives together," he told her during it, then looked back to where Michael was in his carrier, as if thinking of the time when his life was just starting. He went over to Booth and just clapped him on the shoulder with a smile and got a clap back. They had their own understanding of things.

Angela was next, she came up with Elsie and gave her best friend a great big bear hug, or as best she could while holding a baby, at least. "I'm so proud of you, Sweetie," she whispered in Brennan's ear.

"That means a great deal to me, Ange," she replied. You could hear the emotion mixed with relief in her tone.

Pulling back, they realized Elsie had grabbed onto Brennan during the hug, putting the friends in an awkward half hug with the baby between them. Handing her over to Brennan, Angela said, "Awww, that is the cutest thing, she loves her mommy, Bren!"

"I love her too," she replied, almost whispering, yet smiling, giving the baby's back a rub for good measure. "I thought it was difficult enough, understanding how people instantly love their children, the minute they're born. But Elsie? I didn't even get the nine months to bond with her and..." She looked at her daughter who was attempting to get her fist in her mouth, and laughed, full of emotion. "I already love her after a week, so much. I think I've loved her since the day she became mine. I... I don't understand it and that's not like me; I don't not understand things." She was confused.

It broke Angela's heart to see her friend like this, but she was astounded by the change in her. She understood what she meant though; she had gone through phases when she was pregnant, where she was terrified she wouldn't love her baby when he was born. After all, her own mom had left when she was very little. But this? It was like Brennan was a whole new person, still Dr. Temperance Brennan, but now with a new side of mommy. "I think it just means you are a really, really good mom, Bren. And you're gonna be a mom again in just a little bit! How far along are you?"

"Almost eight weeks." She sounded reluctant to tell.

But then Angela realized why. She pulled Brennan away from the large group for a little privacy. "Was it..." She took a deep breath, "Was it 'that' night? The night Vincent died and you... crawled into bed with Booth?"

She nodded yes, uncharacteristically looking down.

"Brennan, look at me," Angela commanded her. When her friend looked up with watery eyes she continued. "What's wrong? Are you ashamed that it happened or...?" She left it open for her to jump in.

"No. I'm not ashamed of what happened that night. I am grateful that Booth and I finally did something to break the stalemate we had been stuck in for so long. But I hate," she said fiercely and deadly. "I absolutely hate that it was something so... tragic that was the catalyst for such a... wonderful turn of events. It feels wrong that I can be so happy, when Vincent should get the credit for it and he's dead."

Brennan was getting worked up and it was noticed by Elsie. The baby put her hand flat on her mom's cheek in only the sweet way that babies can. A tiny grin spread on her face and caused Brennan to do that odd laughing and crying at the same time thing, and then said to the baby, "I'm very happy that you came into my life."

Angela watched as the two watched each other, mother and almost daughter. She'd always been jealous of that special bond, never having had it. Seeing that her friend was getting the opportunity though, relieved her. Brennan had always worried the artist in that way. She'd worried that she would never get the chance to find love, or experience the joy of children. But those worries had now dissipated in a matter of moments. She had all that and mainly one man to thank.

Brennan looked alright now. The baby had calmed her down so she said, "I'm real happy for you Bren, and I know Vincent deserves some credit for you and Booth finally getting your act together, but I think the two of you do too. You were the ones that hung on for six years." Then she gave her another quick hug and squeeze, and moved on to Booth.

The man in question had just gotten a very unwanted hug from the new, 'all up in your business' Clark. Just as the kid was letting go, he saw Angela approaching and excused himself. Instead of greeting him like a regular human being, with words, she just swung her arms around his neck and gave him a big wet kiss on the cheek. "What was that for Ange?" he whispered, blushing and searching to see if anyone, mainly Hodgins, had seen.

"Thank you," she said sincerely.

"Why are you thanking me?" He was skeptical.

"Because you are a good man, Seeley Booth." She was actually tearing up and Booth was getting nervous. "My best friend is finally happy because of you... and I mean truly happy. She gets this smile on her face when she holds Elsie, like she was just meant to have that little girl. I mean, she is scared, I can tell. But who isn't, right? But you, Mister Knight in Shining FBI Standard Issue Body Armor, you changed her."

"Ange..." he said, completely taken by surprise. "You're giving me too much credit here. Bones... she was a... big part in all this." He motioned towards everyone.

"I know you didn't do everything but... you've always been there for her when everyone else wasn't. You got her through difficult times. The night that Vincent died... She told me about it, but that was a huge milestone for her. Coming into your room on her own? Pre-Booth Brennan would never have asked for help like that in a billion years. And that was all your doing." She looked him straight in the eye, "So, thank you." Then she went back and mingled with Amy.

After Brennan had been congratulated by virtually everyone in the room, even Hacker, her father finally came to see her. He had a serious look on his face. "Are you happy?" he asked.

"I really am, Dad."

He smiled and hugged her and Elsie, then pulled back with his hand on her shoulders. With a tender smile reaching his lips, he told her, "That's all I've ever wanted for you, Honey. I'm very proud to be your father. This little one right here is the luckiest kid in the world to have you as a mom. Now, I just need to have a little chat with your man over there," he told her, eying Booth talking to his Pops.

"Don't give Booth a hard time, Dad. I was just as much a part of all this as he was. And don't you dare talk to him about marriage," she told him, deadly serious. "I'm not ready to discuss that and he's already had too much trouble in that department, okay? Also... wait till he's finished talking to Hank, he doesn't get to talk to him as much as he would like."

"I won't be too harsh. After all, he's taken better care of you than I have."

Brennan just looked on at him sadly as he took his exit. She sighed, then yawned, just realizing now how tired she actually was. It was almost seven and she felt like she could pass out. She felt lighter though, like a large burden had been taken off her shoulders. Her friends and family were ecstatic about how she was handling her life. Of course, the anthropologist shouldn't give so much credence to how other people felt, that wasn't her at all, but it was definitely nice to know that she was going to be supported through this. She had been changing so much lately, all these new ones almost felt like over kill. But, there was no doubt about it that raising two kids full time, three on the weekends, was going to be difficult. Not to mention the obstacles like her and Booth's jobs or the fact that they were going to have to endure what would probably be a long adoption process.

Snapping Brennan out of her thoughts, Hank walked over to her. "How're you doing Temperance?" he asked.

"I think that I am still processing everything, to tell you the truth. Everything is happening so fast, it's hard to get a metaphorical grip on the situation. How are you though, Hank? Have you been taking your medications?"

He let out a deep, throaty, laugh at her concern and waved it off, "Yep, every day. And I got to say, I'm happy for you and my grandson. I always told him none of the other girls were right for him," he said, trailing off, remembering. "But you, you're a keeper! And I'm happy that I'm getting two more great grandbabies." He eyed Elsie in her arms; lazily the baby looked at him with curiosity. She also looked tired from all the attention she was receiving from what was now her family, and was resting her head on her mom's shoulder. "She sure is a sweetheart huh? Gonna be a heartbreaker that one is, I can tell. I told Shrimp he's gonna have to watch out for that one when she gets older."

Brennan let out a nervous laugh, imagining how Booth would act once Elsie started dating, knowing that Hank was one-hundred percent right. "Knowing him, he will show every oneof her potential dates his gun in a not-so-subtle way."

"That sounds about right," said Hank.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Max had come over to talk with his practically son-in-law. Booth knew this moment was going to happen eventually. He just hoped that Max didn't wind up making a scene. "How's it going, Max?"<p>

"Pretty good son, pretty good… Listen, I'm not going to come over here and give you the regular old 'dad talk'. To tell you the truth, I think I lost that right more that fifteen years ago but… Just don't hurt her… Even though I approve of this doesn't mean that if you hurt her I won't call up one of my old contacts. Because I do still have a few connections intact, if you know what I mean."

"You're right, you lost the opportunity," he said, somewhat short with the man. "But I'm relieved that we have your blessing."

With a curt nod, Max walked away from the short conversation.

* * *

><p>It was now after nine, closer to ten o'clock. The gathering had turned into a giant game night. A few people had left earlier. Russ and Amy had a longish drive ahead of them, Sully had his young daughter, Jared had to get Pops back to the home, and Hacker was just... Hacker. Elsie had been put to bed, but everyone there became a part of a giant version of the game Taboo. The descriptions some of them came up with had been amusing and it had turned into a really great time.<p>

People were starting to leave now. The closest of the partner's friends stayed to help clean up. They threw away cups, cans and plates, and also put chairs back in their respective places. By the time the door shut after the last guest, the apartment hardly looked as if a crowd of people were just there.

Booth had just said goodnight to Parker and checked on Elsie when he crawled into bed next to Brennan, automatically reaching his arm around her. She scooted back like a routine that had been done a hundred times before. Now lying down, Booth felt less tired than he had a few minutes ago and decided to bring something up that he had been wondering about."Why did you invite Hacker to this thing, Bones? He just felt kind of… I don't know, out of place, with all our friends and family around."

Stretching around to look at him she replied, "I figured he might be more accepting of the idea if we made him feel as if he were a part of our group. I think our chances of staying partners will be greater this way."

Booth was amazed; his girlfriend was conniving. "Well aren't you a little devious anthropologist."

"Wha… I'm not devious. I'm just trying think of our future."

"Do you know how much it turns me on when you say things like that?"

"Like what?"

"Things about our future together."

"The way I see my future happening with our current situation, all I see is us and our family, Booth. And I have to say I really like the way it looks."

It was the last straw for Booth; he kissed her and let everything else flow from then on.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading everyone! Please press that button and review! ;]]<p> 


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :[

A/N - Thank you for the reviews and to my beta Hannah! I know her name is a little ehh in the Bones universe but I love her! She makes my work so much better and easier :D Also I do need to say I am starting school this next week so I may be a little slower on the updates depending on my workload. Hope nobody will mind too much! Also I want to say again that I don't have this story planned out very far into the future so if you PM me with what you'd like to see happen I would love ya. Or even something you just want a character to say and I will try to fit it in (if reasonable of course!) If not... I still probably will love ya'll just for reading ;] Anyhoo... Happy reading everyone!

* * *

><p>Chapter 12<p>

After the gathering on Saturday, Sunday had been spent doing various, yet necessary, things. Booth and Brennan had decided that they needed to get back to work. They'd made the decision that, until Elsie was more comfortable around strangers, they were going to hold off on putting her in either the Jeffersonian or Hoover daycare programs. This meant that she would have to go to work with one of the partners though, and considering that Cam would be more lenient than Hacker, Brennan decided she had better call her up to clear it.

Cam had been hesitant at first to allow it – a lab wasn't a good place for a baby to spend her days – but eventually she caved. After Brennan had cited her logic, Cam had no room to argue the point with the anthropologist. Her main problem was leaving Elsie in daycare so soon. The two came to an agreement: if a case came up, Brennan would more than likely put Elsie in the daycare for that day and the days following. But depending on her workload being fairly light, the baby would be kept in her office for the most part, especially if there was a body on the platform.

After the phone call, Brennan had realized that she would need a playpen to put Elsie in when she couldn't keep a close eye on her, and another baby monitor. She'd gone back to the baby store and gotten two more playpens: one that set on the ground and acted like a gate on all sides, and another raised one, like the one they had at home, that could also be used as a place to sleep for the baby's naps. She ended up getting the one that Booth had had a hard time choosing between with the one they had and also the baby monitor they had at home. The playpen really was easy to set up and take back down.

While his girlfriend was gone, Booth had the task of dropping Parker back home at his mom's. They'd taken Elsie with them of course, seeing as Brennan had gone to the store alone. Over the past week they'd realized that Elsie absolutely adored the car, and that eventually it would put her to sleep. So far it had not been needed for the purpose, though. She would happily sit in her car seat just staring out the window at the world beyond her. When they got home later, Booth had told his partner it meant she was going to be a genius like her momma, observing the world the way she was did. She had scoffed at that and said it was impossible to know at this point what she was going to be when she got older. He saw the glint in her eyes though; the one that meant nothing would make her happier.

* * *

><p>The day had continued with nothing really notable happening. As it goes, it was now Monday and Brennan was walking through security in a hurry, carrying Elsie in her carrier. She was late getting into work – a first. Elsie had not slept well the night before, up half the night in a foul mood from teething. They had stopped on the way to the Jeffersonian for some Orajel baby teething liquid and after a quick application, the baby had immediately fallen asleep once the medicine did its job.<p>

First thing first, Brennan needed to go to the daycare center and sign Elsie up so that, if needed, she had a place to go during busy cases. The center was just to the right of security and she arrived there quickly. Walking up to the regular sign in desk she cleared her throat, capturing the attention of the woman staring at her computer. Opening her mouth to speak the doctor cut her off.

"I need to sign my daughter up for daycare, are there some forms I need to fill out?" she said in a no-nonsense voice.

"I had no idea you had a child, Dr. Brennan!" she replied, completely ignoring the question and obviously not noticing the flustered look she was getting, urging her to hurry up. Looking over the counter to Elsie, she continued, "Oh! She's so adorable, how old is she?"

"Eight months. The forms, Miss..." She looked at her nametag, "Davies?"

"Oh, of course, I'm so sorry," she pulled a clipboard out from somewhere behind the desk. "Here you are..." Pointing to several areas, she said, "This part is for the mother and father, emergency numbers, all that jazz... and this down here and onto the backside are for the child's information, name, known allergies, things like that. Finally, this bottom part on the back is how often you plan on bringing her in here and things related to that."

After getting the clipboard handed to her, she took it and Elsie to sit in a chair just up against the wall next to the desk. The first and last sections were no problem to her, but the middle one about Elsie had a few sections left blank. Elsie didn't have any allergies that Brennan knew of and the section about her favorite things to do was vague. 'Playing with her stuffed dog,' she put on, though – Ben was by far her favorite toy and he went everywhere with her.

Finishing the form, she went back up to the desk, this time setting the carrier on the counter. Handing the forms silently to Miss Davies, Brennan contemplated how she was going to go and get the playpens out of her car. If she didn't have Elsie she thought she would be able to get them alone. Going out on a limb she asked, "Do you help take care of the kids ever, Miss Davies?"

"Oh, yes ma'am. All of us here rotate with desk duty. May I ask why you want to know?" she asked politely.

"I was actually wondering if you would mind watching Elsie for a few minutes while I go out to my car. I have to get some things for my office to accommodate her and I can't carry them and her."

"Of course I wouldn't mind, Dr. Brennan! I would be honored to watch the little one while you do whatever it is you need to do. Go on, we will be just fine," she said as she pulled the carrier with Elsie in it toward her and started cooing at her. "You're a cute baby, yes you are, yes you are."

"Thank you; I won't be gone long..." Brennan hesitantly went back to the parking lot.

Struggling to hold both boxes, Brennan passed through security when Mike, the regular morning guard asked her if she needed any help with her things. She reluctantly accepted his help and handed him one of her boxes. As they passed the daycare center, she saw Ms. Davies had taken Elsie out of her carrier and was holding her. From the short distance, she could tell that Elsie had a smile on her face and in turn it put one on her own to see her child happy.

Walking through the sliding glass doors of the lab, Brennan was greeted by Cam, who started walking along with her. "Hello Dr. Brennan, I'm glad to see you finally made it in... Where is Elsie?"

"The girl at the daycare desk is watching her while I get these playpens to my office." Finally in said office she set the box down and exhaled. Mike did the same and after a quick thank you to him he departed. Opening the boxes and setting the things up, Brennan said, "I feel really bad that I'm late today, Cam. I told you that Elsie wouldn't interfere with my work and my first day back, I'm already... It won't happen again."

"Brennan, really it's fine. I wasn't here to get after you; I just wanted to welcome you back. I cannot imagine how difficult it must be to be thrown into motherhood so suddenly and also being pregnant at the same time," she said in earnest. "As long as none of this affects your work, I don't have a problem. I'll leave you and let you finish all this and get your daughter. By the way..." she said, standing in the doorway, "On Saturday? It was obvious how much you already love her; she's a really lucky kid, so is the one you're carrying. I'm truly happy for you."

To say Brennan was surprised by Cam's revelation was an understatement. It shouldn't have been; Angela had said similar things to her. But coming from Cam, they just seemed more honest. She knew Angela always meant well, but she also knew that if it would protect her best friend, she may bend the truth a little. So when Cam said something like that? Yeah, it caught Brennan off guard. Snapping out of her thoughts she realized that she had been staring at Cam without saying anything. Coming to her senses, she said with emotion, "Thank you... That means a lot... just thank you." Cam gave her an understanding nod, spun around, and left.

Brennan went back to her work and quickly finished setting up the playpens, and then admired her work. She'd set the bigger one on the ground near her couch and sitting area, almost in the middle of her office. The other playpen, the raised one, she set off to the side of her desk so that it would be visible from everywhere in her office and also if she were on the other side of the glass door of her office. She took out a few items she had brought from her work bag. She set the blanket in the raised playpen along with a toy, and in the other one she laid down a play mat and a few toys.

Deciding she needed to go get Elsie now, she exited her office and headed over there. Arriving she saw that Miss Davies was in virtually the same position she had been when the anthropologist had walked by with the boxes. Seeing that Elsie's mom had come back she moved to put the baby back in her carrier when Brennan motioned for the girl to just give her directly over. Complying, she took note of the care Dr. Brennan held her with... like she was the most precious thing in the world.

Brennan thanked the girl and headed back to her office. When she reached it, she first set Elsie's carrier in the corner by the coat rack, out of the way, and then put the baby herself in the larger playpen on the mat, placing Ben on her lap. She stepped into the pen herself and sat Indian style, then got the baby started playing with the toys. Happy that Elsie had taken so easily to playing by herself, Brennan went over, sat at her desk, and tried to get some office work done. She'd attend to her limbo duties later.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please, please, review! :DD<p> 


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones, blah, blah, blah :[

A/N - So hello my lovely readers! I am a tad bit later with this one and surprisingly... it was not because of school! It was because I lost my internet for a day and could not get this to my beta. Who by the way is named Hannah and is awesome! Also this chapter has got some Sweets in it because what can I say... I do love the kid. Like a lot. Anyhoo, thank you for reading and also thank you to the people who review. AND... I am working on a oneshot on the side of this that will be up soon! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 13<p>

Booth was bored and on the verge of going office stir crazy. Since early this morning he had been catching up on paperwork that had piled up during his absence, and now that it was almost noon, he couldn't stand it anymore. But it really wasn't even the paperwork that had him bothered so badly, no. It was the idiots in the bullpen who couldn't stop glancing over at him while they sat at their desks or not so subtly walked by and took a peek. No doubt they had heard the news about him and Brennan, and for the fiftieth time Booth found himself wondering what foolish thoughts went on in the heads of the people who make offices with glass walls. What's the point of even having one? And why couldn't people mind their own business either? Were he and his partner's relationship really the most exciting piece of information in their pathetic lives?

Finally, fed up with everything, he got up and stormed out of his office, making sure the lackeys knew he was not in the mood. Punching the 'down' button on the elevator, Booth took his phone and texted Bones to see if she wanted to get lunch. When the elevator door opened, Sweets stepped out, saw the agent, and said, "Booth! I was just coming to see you; I have a file I need you to sign. It's from the Fowler case, it must have gotten lost in my pile."

"Heya' Sweets, sure... just hold this for me." He traded the phone for the folder and signed it up against the wall with practiced form.

Feeling the phone vibrate in his hand, he looked to Booth to see if he noticed and then read the text slowly out loud. "Dr. Brennan says she can't go to lunch with you, she is mega tied up, and anyways the lab ordered in and she has already eaten."

"Gimme that," Booth said, snatching the phone from the psychologist's hand. "Didn't your parents ever teach you it's not polite to answer someone else's phone without permission?" Sweets just shrugged and the agent rolled his eyes. He saw that he had another text and read:

-Do you want to take Elsie with you though? She might like that.

He replied in the affirmative, gave sweets a hard pat on the back and said, "Come on, Sweets. You're coming to lunch with me... we just gotta pick someone up on the way." Then he shoved the kid in the elevator and stepped in after him.

"What's made you so testy today?"

"Nothing."

"You're sure? It sure doesn't seem like nothing."

Booth sighed. "Yeah, you know it's just everyone is being ridiculous today. I can't get my work done because I can constantly feel someone's eyes on me... I mean, is this Bones and me thing really any of their business?"

"Well you have to admit, after that whole, 'will they won't they' thing you two had going on for so long, and now a baby and a pregnancy? It's no wonder that they're interested." The elevator opened and they headed toward the SUV.

"It's still none of their business. It doesn't concern them."

Sweets was not going to argue. "No, no, you're right… Wait, who are we picking up? Dr. Brennan said she couldn't go."

* * *

><p>Booth and Sweets were now sitting at the regular table at the diner. They already had their food; Booth had ordered Elsie a fruit cup and had cut everything into tiny bites. They had picked her up on the way and currently she was seated on her father's lap, playing with a napkin on the table after finishing her fruit, while Ben sat in her carrier. Sweets was also picking at his napkin, tearing it into little bits.<p>

Booth saw the mirrored activities and said, "You know Sweets, I think the two of you are going to be great friends, I can already tell. After all, you're not that far apart in age."

"Ha ha, very funny," he said sarcastically, still shoving his napkin aside anyway. "Seriously though, how is everything going? I mean there is A LOT of change going on in your life right now."

Booth wondered if he should actually talk to the kid about this. For once he actually decided to take him seriously, throw him a bone. "Well... you know, I'm just taking everything day by day. It's definitely pretty hectic, having Elsie, but it's good." Elsie looked up when he said her name. Sending a funny face towards her, Booth made her laugh, then continued speaking, "Life is pretty good at the moment... I'm happy, I'm pretty sure Bones is just as much as I am, and Parker's pretty excited at finally having a sibling. This one right here," he said motioning to the baby on his lap, tickling her to earn another laugh. "I think she is especially pleased with us. She's even gotten more outgoing in just a week."

"That's great, Booth, really," said Sweets, a ring of truth and a little bit of triumph to his voice. "So Dr. Brennan is holding up well with everything? The pregnancy especially?"

Booth tried to recall why he was talking to Sweets about this... He came up with squat, sucked it up, and answered the question. "Bones is good, Sweets. She's excited even... especially about the pregnancy. You should have seen her face when she told me." The agent was getting lost in the memory. "She told me, and I just got this stupid grin on my face and she followed seeing my reaction. She was so happy that I was happy about it..."

* * *

><p>FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>The partners were both smiling widely, letting out giddy laughs in the process that soon turned into full on laughter that made them look like lunatics. Brennan had just told him her news and now, with her eyes moist, Booth noticed, she had actually started crying a little bit. Quickly sobering up, not embarrassed to admit that his own eyes got a little misty seeing her reaction, he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and asked gently, "Bones... are you okay with this?"<p>

Pressing her lips together she nodded and whispered, "Yes. You are as well... right?"

Seeing that she was worried, Booth folded her into his arms, tucking his chin over her shoulder and positioning his mouth by her ear. "We're having a baby, I don't know if there is anything in this world that could make me happier," he reassured her gently, in awe. "You're happy about this too right?"

She grinned and gave him a squeeze for reassurance. "I was actually conflicted all day since finding out. I mean, I took the home test yesterday and it was positive and I was scared but until I got the blood test today there was still that tiny chance that it had been wrong. But when that was positive too I was relieved. When I imagined the outcome before the results, I thought that would make me even more afraid, but it didn't. I wanted it to be positive, Booth. I want this," she amended.

Finally pulling away from their embrace, Booth, with an enormous smile emerging on his face once again, shouted to the universe, "WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

Few passers-byacknowledged the announcement but Brennan let out a laugh. One young girl, though, dressed in bright flowing clothes, passed them on her bike yelling congratulations. The couple snickered at the spirited girl's antics. Booth offered his arm to Brennan as they started toward his apartment again. "Bones, what would you say, to going back to my apartment and celebrating?"

For once she caught his flirtation, and with her patented tempting half smile said, "I would say that I would enjoy that... Very much so I believe."

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

* * *

><p>Booth of course, only gave Sweets the gist of what happened, just enough for him to understand how Brennan felt. This much volunteered information was a surprise to the psychologist; what happened to getting ignored? He wasn't going to complain though, no. This was a new development, but a good one. And he could clearly see how lost Booth had gotten while retelling the events of that night, what with the silly smile on his face. It gave him a good feeling, thinking about those two. For so long they'd been in limbo with each other.<p>

Now, though, it seemed as if they had everything and he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of it all. Daisy was great but since she had come back things were just... awkward. Like they were going through the motions of a relationship but not getting anywhere. He loved her, that was for sure but... Still. Like a toy he couldn't have, when he was with her she never seemed as great as she was in his mind. 'But that sounds mega shallow doesn't it?' he asked himself. His expectations were too high; nobody is as perfect as the Daisy in his mind. 'Whatever happens though,' he thought, 'we can't keep going on like this, I either need to do something drastic or cut myself off.'

"Earth to Sweets. You in there?" asked Booth, breaking him out of his reverie.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry I was just thinking about... things."

"Really? You were thinking... about things?" he asked sarcastically.

"You guys just seem so happy, you know?" Sweets said, desperate to get him to understand. "Daisy and I, we're not. I love her, I do, but doesn't there need to be more than that?"

"No. Not really, anyways, as long as you like to be with her. If you truly love her in that way, then that should be enough." Booth was feeling a little like their roles had gotten reversed. "Look and me and Bones, what do we have in common? Nothing. But we love each other and make each other happy and life is good... Whatever happened to proposing anyway?"

"I can't afford any of those rings, you were there, you heard the lady at the jewelry store. I don't even know if I'm ready for marriage."

"You know what Sweets? Look at me; I got one of those..."

All of a sudden the conversation was interrupted. "Wheeeeeeets" shouted Elsie, attempting to say Sweets, drawing out the 'e' sound. This exclamation brought on laughter out of the man and kid, along with ridiculous smiles to go with it. Elsie looked proud of herself.

Booth too, looked proud and brought Elsie up so he could look at her. "You, my little Sweet Pea, are so smart," he said and then gave her a big kiss on the forehead, making her smile. Placing her back on his lap he said to the kid, "You know, Parker didn't start talking till he was older than this. I think I got myself a little genius in the making here, courtesy of Bones. I'm going to have a bunch of little geniuses on my hands because of that woman. I won't be able to keep up." Looking serious again he continued, "But back to the point at hand... Sweets, if Daisy loves you, the ring doesn't matter.

"I got rejected with one of those big stupid rings. And sure, now I'm glad. I wouldn't be this happy if I hadn't gotten rejected, so just... give your heart and hope for the best because if it's meant to be it will all work out in the end."

* * *

><p>Review please. I don't want to be THAT person but it really does help! Even just a short love it or hate it is appreciated! Thanks ;]<p> 


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :( But I do own Elsie and some boy named Sidney ;)

A/N - Hello my lovely readers! A a bit of a time jump has taken place, so don't fret, the beginning of this chapter is not the start of an epilogue. It just kind of sounds like one! This is also the longest chapter yet :) Thank you to the people who review and if I didn't reply it's because you have your PM blocked! Which sucks because I can't thank you properly that way :( I especially want to thank Amy, who reviewed my oneshot, The Rejection. It was such a nice review and I couldn't send you a message because you don't have an account! At last, thank you to my substitute beta Lindsay, aka NerdyGerl, she worked some pretty awesome magic on this chapter :D Now that my rant is over, Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 14<p>

It had been nearly three months since Booth and Brennan had taken Elsie in. She was now eleven months old, walking, and her vocabulary had broadened too - Brennan insisted on talking to the baby like an adult most of the time. Booth and Brennan were pleased to see that despite the rough first eight months, she was fine in all other aspects. When the first case had come, daycare had a rocky start, but now it was something she went to without so much as a fuss.

Angela and Hodgins had come back to work now too. A few days every week Michael would come to work with them - Angela had a similar office set up to Brennan. The days that he didn't come to the Jeffersonian were spent at home with the new nanny. It was best that way for the moment, he was after all, hardly three months old and needed more attention than Elsie did.

As for Parker, he had started school again a few weeks back - the sixth grade. It wasn't what he imagined it would be though. All his friends from before had migrated to other groups of friends, leaving him in their dust. With three different elementary schools that dumped into the one middle school, it wasn't like there weren't people he could be friends with. There were plenty, but to Parker, it seemed as if they're priorities were skewed. He'd been invited to several parties that would no doubt have brought trouble and he wasn't sure if he wanted to be a part of that. He didn't even know if he wanted to have friends who were like that either. Everyone was always trying to get him to be something that he was not. He hadn't been ready for how much everyone would change in middle school. Well, everyone it seemed but Sidney, Parker's one new friend.

Parker's birthday had come and gone, a small party was put together to celebrate him turning eleven. It was mostly family and a few of his friends but everyone had a blast. His family was quite large when you included the squints. Booth, Brennan, and Rebecca had collaborated and decided to get the boy a laptop for his birthday present. That way it was easier to transport his schoolwork from one house to another and with the new custody arrangement, it was needed.

Booth finally got around to talking to Rebecca about having Parker more often. At first she had not wanted to talk about it at all, but one day Parker had come to her and literally begged her to at least think about it. It was heartbreaking really, to see your kid do something so desperate just so that he could spend time with his father, and finally Rebecca got his point. He was a boy; it was as simple as that, he needed his father. The new arrangement meant that Booth and Brennan would have him weekends except every third weekend. The week before that third weekend though, they would also get him during the week as well. Parker had been thrilled with the new arrangement, and his family was getting used to the change.

Brennan was showing her pregnancy now. She was eighteen weeks pregnant and due on January second. Booth kept saying it was either going to be a Christmas or New Year's baby. The appointment and blood work had shown that everyone was healthy and things were going well. She'd barely had any morning sickness and for that she was thankful. Well, maybe not so much thankful as grateful - who would she be thankful to? It was still a good thing. A dead body had only made her vomit once, but Booth still went out and got her taken out of the field after that. She understood - pregnant agents weren't allowed in the field either. But it was temporary, she'd be back eventually.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bones?" Parker said, walking out of the hallway, presumably from his room. It was the beginning of the weekend that he would be at his dad's for the week. It was only his second time staying the week with his dad and he was excited about it.<p>

"Yes Parker?"

The boy looked nervous. "Can I have a friend over this weekend?"

Brennan was mildly surprised. Not that Parker wanted a friend to come over, no, he did that often. It was surprising because he had come and asked her first instead of his father. In the past he would have gone to his dad first and Booth would tell his son to run it by her. This was new and it made her feel respected.

"I don't believe we have any definite plans so yes, I think that would be alright. Are you going to invite Jake?"

Parker's face went sour. "No. Since the beginning of this year he's been even more annoying. It's like just because we're in middle school now he thinks he's like the coolest kid ever or something. I wanted to invite Sidney this time. He's really nice you'll love him cause he's like way smarter than a normal sixth grader, even me, AND he's a year younger. I'm pretty much his only friend but that's okay. Most of the other kids just pick on him because he's small and they say he has a girl's name, even Jake! But that's stupid, haven't they ever heard of Sidney Crosby?"

Brennan, in fact, had no clue that Sidney Crosby was a hockey player, but trusted that Parker knew what he was talking about. She felt terrible for this boy though. "I agree, there's never a good reason to pick on anyone. But he sounds great and I'm glad that he has you for a friend. Are you going to call him and invite him over to stay the night or just for the day?"

Parker shook his head. "I was hoping he could spend tomorrow night if that's alright? And he told me he doesn't have a phone, which I thought was weird, but that I could email him at five o'clock today and he would be online."

She found that odd too and it gave her a queasy feeling in her intestines. "Well it's almost five now so you better go do that. You can tell Sidney that we can pick him up if needed." Then she remembered Booth. "Oh, and run this by your father first, please."

"I will," he said then went to go tell his dad and realized he didn't know where he was. "Where is Dad, Bones?"

"Oh, sorry. He's bathing Elsie."

He thanked her then tore off to go find his dad.

* * *

><p>Giving it a few taps, Parker opened the door to his Dad and Bones' bathroom. Elsie was in the tub, filled with only a few inches of water. Booth was sitting on the floor in front of the tub, looking as if there was more water on him than anywhere else. Hair was plastered to his head and the front of his white undershirt was soaked through revealing his chest like a drunk girl on spring break.<p>

Both occupants of the room had turned hearing the knocks and the door open, and then Elsie saw who was there. "Pawks! Pawkssss!" She splashed in sync with her shouting. Virtually any time someone entered a room now, she would do her best to yell their names.

"Hey, Elsie. Hi, Dad."

"What's up, Bub?" Booth asked.

"Bones said I can have a friend over tomorrow night and she just wanted me to check with you before I ask him."

Booth checked on Elsie who was busy kissing a rubber duck - weird - then turned back to his son and said, "Yeah sure that should be fine. Who is it?"

"A kid I met this year, Sidney. He's super nice you'll like him, but I already told Bones about him so can you talk to her? I really need to go email him."

"Yeah... sure," he answered.

With that, Parker ran back to his room and sat at his computer. Opening his email and logging in he saw that is was 4:59 - perfect timing. Quickly he put in Sidney's email address and typed his message.

-Hey Sidney! Do you want to come over tomorrow to hang out and maybe spend the night too? Bones and my dad said it was cool and that they could pick you up anytime if you needed. Do you want to? You could finally meet Elsie too! My dad just rented Arthur, it looks super funny! My mom doesn't want me to see it but my dad says that as long as I don't tell her, he'll let me watch it. Will your mom and dad let you come? And do they want to meet my parents first?

Parker

After hitting the send button Parker waited for a reply. Figuring in might take a while he got out his book and started reading. Not even halfway through the chapter, the computer beeped, signaling a new message. Parker read it.

-Wow for real? That sounds really fun! And I should be allowed to come over, nobody at my house will care. They'll probably let me without meeting your parents too. I'm at the library right now, but when I get home I'll ask and send you another email to tell you for sure tomorrow when I go to the library. I should be there around 10am. Are you sure your parents don't mind me coming over? I don't want to cause any trouble. And they don't have to pick me up, I can walk to your house if you tell me where it is.

Sidney

Parker was confused by Sidney's reply. Shouldn't his parents care where their son was and want to meet the people whose house he would be at? And usually, a kid would be thrilled by the offer of getting picked up. They definitely never offered to walk. Brushing off his apprehension, the boy composed his reply.

Trust me dude, it's totally okay with Bones and my Dad if you come over. They seemed excited to meet you and they also have no problem picking you up tomorrow! How about when you're at the library you email me if you can come over or not and then if you can, since our parents don't need to meet, we will pick you up from there. The library would be a pretty long walk... Does that sound okay?

Parker

The two boys talked back and forth through email for about an hour and Sidney finally agreed to be picked up at the library. Parker didn't question Sidney's parents' weird behavior - he didn't want to pry. But he wanted to talk to his dad about it; he had a gut feeling that something wasn't quite right. Quickly logging off the computer, he exited his bedroom. Walking past Elsie's room he heard Brennan's voice, figured she was entertaining the baby, and continued to the living room. The room was dark but he could smell food and see the light coming from the kitchen so he headed that way. Finally he found his dad cooking dinner, chicken and pasta by the looks of it.

Booth turned and looked at his son. "What's up Parks? Did you talk to Sidney?"

Silently nodding, the boy jumped and sat on the kitchen counter next to the stove facing his father. Seeing the serious look on Parker's face, he decided not to reprimand him for the action as he usually would have.

"Is everything okay?" Booth asked worriedly.

Parker contemplated a bit before answering, "I'm not sure."

Booth was really starting to worry now. "Parker, what's going on? You're kind of freaking me out."

"It's Sidney."

Twenty questions wasn't a game that Booth was in the mood for. "What about him, Bub? Give me some details, you gotta be more specific."

"Well..." He told his dad all about the weird things Sidney had said. When he finished, Parker asked, "I don't get it Dad, shouldn't his parents care more about the things their kid does?"

"I don't know Parker. Some parents... they just aren't good and most of the time... we don't know why." Booth looked the boy in the eye and said seriously, "But you don't need to worry about it okay? This stuff with Sidney? It's probably nothing. For now just put it out of your mind and focus on the fact that he's coming over tomorrow. If you think of something, maybe we can even do something special. Okay?"

For the moment Parker looked placated. "Kay," he said. "Is dinner done yet?"

"Yeah almost, go wash your hands and tell Bones will ya?"

* * *

><p>Booth had not taken his own advice to put Sidney out of his head. The rest of the night he kept thinking about his son's words about how a parent should care more about their kid. He'd thought that about his own dad when he was a kid - wished on more than one occasion that his dad had cared more. This Sidney boy was acting like Booth had. He didn't have regular things the other kids did. His parents didn't seem to care where he was or who he was with. He didn't like the way things were unfolding.<p>

That night, lying in bed, Booth recounted his conversation with Parker to Brennan. He also shared some of his personal experiences and compared them aloud to her. Brennan added what Parker had said to her as well - how Sidney was picked on by his peers. They left their conclusions open ended but neither were fools, they both knew where this seemed to be heading.

"It could be nothing though right?" asked Booth needing the reassurance. "We could be blowing this out of proportion."

"Of course, we have no factual evidence. We haven't even met the boy."

But they both knew that was bull. They weren't idiots, they solved crimes for a living, and the evidence? It was piling up.

Booth sighed, "Let's just worry about it later, Bones. We'll meet Sidney tomorrow, and we'll have a better idea of what is going on then. Let's just sleep for now." Brennan nodded as Booth kissed her forehead. Booth finally managed to put aside his concerns about Sidney and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Reviewing is very much appreciated :DD<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :(

A/N - I'm going to make this short - (hopfully!) Thank you to everyone who reads and those extra nice ones that review. Also thank you to my temperary beta NerdyGerl! Longest chapter yet! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 15<p>

Booth, Parker, and Elsie, were in the car on their way to pick Sidney up from the library. The boy had been correct in his assumptions that he would be allowed over and had emailed Parker that morning. Brennan had sighted her need for a few hours alone to get some writing done and had told them all to go out and do something fun.

Pulling up to the library Booth saw what he assumed was Sidney, sitting on the stairs near the door, a ratty but bulging backpack next to him. The boy looked younger than Booth had expected, definitely small for a ten year-old, and skinny too. He had dark hair, almost black and wore crooked oval wire rimmed glasses. When Parker jumped out of the front seat to fetch him, Sidney stood up and grabbed his bag. As they walked back to the car, Booth noticed striking green eyes beneath the glasses. The nerdy side of Booth would say that Sidney had a Harry Potter-esque quality about him.

Opening the back door, both Parker and Sidney climbed in - Parker first, in the middle next to Elsie, then Sidney. "Dad, this is Sidney. Sidney, this is my dad." Parker introduced the two.

Booth turned in his seat and although he had a friendly smile on his face, Sidney looked petrified. Treading carefully he said, "It's nice to meet you, Sidney."

Quietly in a shy voice Sidney replied, "Y-you t-t-too sir. It's g-good to finally m-me-meet you."

After another quick smile to the boy that hopefully didn't frighten him, Booth turned around and put the car in drive. He looked in the rearview mirror at Parker. "Was there anything specific you want to do today, Parks?"

"Can we maybe go bowling?" he asked his dad and then turned to Sidney. "Do you want to go bowling?"

"I d-don't have any money, Parker." he said sullenly.

Booth chimed in, "That's okay, bud, we'll pay for you."

"N-no, Mr. Booth. You do-don't need to d-do that."

"It's really okay, Sidney." Looking back into the mirror again he saw the boy reluctantly nod. "So is it settled? Are we going bowling?" he asked excitedly trying to rile them up.

Parker shouted, "Yeah!" Sidney cracked his first true smile, and Elsie, in a way she followed Parker's lead and let out a short, extremely loud, "AHH!"

It got the attention of the others in the car, that's for sure. Maybe it was the baby's way of agreeing, or maybe she'd felt left out of the conversation, but it made Booth, Parker, and Sidney crack up. Both Booths were gasping for air and Sidney was on the getting there. Finally settling down, Parker said, "Sidney, I forgot to introduce you to my baby sister, Elsie."

The boy looked over Parker and said to her very quietly, "Hi, Elsie. I-I'm Sidney."

"Say hi Ells," Parker whispered in her ear.

"Ellowwwww SIDDY!"

Parker hung his head half from embarrassment and the other half out of amusement. Why did his sister shout EVERYTHING she EVER said? He wasn't sure if that was normal, but it made her special. Who wants to be normal anyway? "She's kind of a weird one," He explained to his friend. Sidney just smiled though - he'd always wondered what it would be like if he had a sibling, it was probably better that he didn't. If he had a sister it might not be so bad, but a brother? He shuddered at the thought. Thinking about these things always left him feeling depressed, but were so many 'what ifs' that sometimes he couldn't help it. 'What if my parents hadn't left?' haunted him most.

The sound of the car shutting off broke Sidney out of his reverie, they had reached the bowling alley and Booth was already getting out. He grabbed Elsie in her carrier out of the back seat along with the diaper bag as the boys got out of the car. She was getting a little big for the infant seat. Though moderately small for her age, Booth knew that soon enough they would have to get a new car seat for her and retire this one, at least until someone else could fill it.

Once inside the building they were met with the familiar sights and smells of a bowling alley – neon swirled carpet and foot odor. Walking up to the desk, the man behind it asked, "Hey man. How many games you want?"

"Uhh, two games are probably good. And shoes too, I need an 11," Booth replied.

"What about you, kid?" the man asked Parker.

"Four," he answered.

"And you, back there?" He was referring to Sidney.

"T-t-t-two," he stumbled.

Grabbing three pairs of shoes from the rack behind him the man set them on the counter. "Do you care what lane?" Booth shook his head. "Lane twenty-six it is."

Once Booth paid, all three grabbed their shoes and went to go put them on at their lane. Elsie was set next to the computer station while Booth put on his shoes and set up the game. After Parker and Sidney's shoes were on their feet they set out to find bowling balls. When they returned not even a minute later, Parker had a light blue ball - his favorite color - and Sidney had a forest green one. Booth just chose one the right weight from the ball return. Parker was up first, his ball knocked down six pins on the first roll and on the second he got them all except one.

"Whoo! Go Parks!" Booth cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Parker ran back to his father and high-fived him.

Sidney was up next and as he walked to the lane with his ball both Booth's cheered him on. He ended up getting only two pins with his first roll and six with his next, putting him one point below Parker. Coming back from his turn he also got a fist bump and a high-five. All this attention made him blush; he wasn't used to it at all.

Booth was up next. "Entertain Elsie will ya?" he asked the boys before walking up to the lane. The agent ended up getting a strike and after walking back and after the routine fist bump and high-five with his son and Sidney, he picked his daughter up out of her carrier. She was happy to be free of it and relished being in her father's arms - she was always happy there.

Booth sat down next to Sidney while Parker was taking his turn. "So, Sidney, Parker tells me you're pretty smart," he said trying to gain some semblance of trust with the boy by starting a conversation.

"H-he shouldn't ha-have said that. Th-the only reason I-I'm in his grade is bec-beca-" He took a deep breath. "Because I st-started kindergarten early. I d-didn't skip a gr-grade or anything." He looked down the whole time he talked.

"Well, do you get good grades?" Booth asked.

"Y-yes sir."

"Then you're smart." Sidney was slightly shocked by Booth's comment. All through school he'd been told he was smart, that wasn't why this observation was such a surprise. It was always teachers who said that he was smart, and Sidney was pretty sure they said that to a lot of their students. But this man said it with such truth that Sidney had no choice but to finally look him in the eye and what he saw there surprised him. For the first time since he could remember, he saw caring eyes - not that 'secret agenda fake caring' look but 'god honest I actually care about you' eyes. But Sidney couldn't make sense of it, this man here was almost a complete stranger and yet, this was the first time Sidney actually believed that maybe, just maybe, his friend's father was right. Maybe he was smart.

Embarrassed that he had been staring at Booth this whole time, Sidney said, "T-Thank you Sir."

The agent smiled. "Call me Booth."

At that moment Parker fished his turn and came trolling back to the seats. Sidney took that as a queue, excused himself, and left to take his turn. Parker sat in his friends vacated seat next to his dad and gave Elsie a tickle on her ribs, where he knew she was most sensitive. Like clockwork, the baby let out a mighty smile and laughed her weird, unique laugh. It was almost like that sound a dog makes just before it throws up. Parker grinned and laughed internally - his sister was an odd one - then he looked to his dad and said, "What were you and Sidney talking about, Dad?"

"Nothing real important, I gave him a bit of a confidence boost."

"But he's really nice isn't he?" the boy prodded.

"Definitely. I think he's a really nice kid, polite too. Does he... well does he always have such a bad stutter?" Booth could prod too.

"I think it's mostly around adults. During break at school, when it's just us, it's pretty much gone but in class if he gets called on it's pretty bad." Parker looked over and saw that Sidney was now walking back to them and it would be his dad's turn. "Do you want me to take Elsie for you?" Parker asked.

Realizing that it would be quite difficult to bowl holding a baby Booth said, "Yeah... thanks Parks." He placed Elsie in the boy's outstretched arms and Parker settled her in his arm like he'd done it a thousand times. "Make sure you watch her and be careful with her okay?"

"Okay, Dad." Parker laughed. "You do know I'm eleven, right? Not six."

Booth just shook his head and walked up to the lane thinking that his boy was growing up way too fast.

* * *

><p>The first game was finished soon enough and before playing the next, Booth thought they would grab some food. Elsie was probably getting hungry, as was Parker, and Booth had the feeling that even though he didn't say anything, Sidney was too. He'd timidly tried to argue that going bowling was enough, that he didn't need food as well. But Booth brushed it off; it really was no big deal. They headed over the restaurant located in the bowling alley, Nick's, as it was only a few lanes down. After getting seated in a booth they ordered their meals.<p>

Parker had Elsie on his lap and Sidney sat beside him. Since Booth had handed her off to her brother she was dead set on staying. Only when it was his turn to bowl was he able to pry her off and take his turn. Booth had packed some cut up fruit for the outing and got the container out of the diaper bag now. Snapping the lid off he set it from of Elsie, who dug right in. Fruit was her favorite thing to eat, any and every kind.

When the food arrived, the light conversation that had been flowing slowed while everyone ate. Parker and Booth were both happy to see that Sidney had relaxed a bit and was digging into his food. Elsie was now sitting in between the boys, so that they could eat. Her eyes just barely reached the table top and she kept ducking down and then popping back up. Booth would act surprised each time, but the last time, she had not come back up. Booth was waiting for her return when he felt little hands on his leg reach around and then hug it. Looking under the table he saw that his daughter had obviously climbed off the seat from the other side.

"Well aren't you a little rascal." He said sweetly to the smiling baby, reaching down to grab her. Bringing her up and placing her on his lap he looked to Parker who seemed to be focusing on something off to the side. The boys eyes drifted to his dad and Booth knew that Parker had been aware of Elsie's little adventure under the table.

As they continued their meal, the conversation veered off towards Parker's baseball team. Booth turned to Sidney and asked, "So what do you like to do for fun? Do you play any sports? Video games?"

The boy looked caught off guard that he had been asked a question. Regaining his composure he said, "I'm n-not very good at sp-sports. I m-mostly like to r-read."

"Have you found any good books lately?"

Parker barged in, "I introduced him to Fablehaven, Dad."

Booth raised his eyebrows in question at Sidney and he gave him a stout nod to confirm what his friend had said. "It's r-re-really g-good."

All of a sudden Booth's cell let out a ring, indicating he had a call. He frowned - Bones should be busy with her book and who else would call? Balancing Elsie on his lap while he dug out his cell, he checked the caller id and sighed. Hacker. Pressing 'talk' he answered, "Booth..."

"I've got a case for you, Agent Booth"

"Sir, I'm with my kids right now. Can't you pass it on to another agent?"

"Sorry, but no. The body's in terrible condition, it needs the best and that's your team."

Booth sighed and wrapped the conversation up. After jotting the address on a napkin he was about to put his phone away when it rang again. This time it was Brennan calling.

"Did Cam call you?" he said as a greeting.

"Yes, I told her I would get to the scene soon, so I need to get down there now. Booth, the daycare is closed today for painting, can you can figure something out what to do with the kids for me?" she asked.

He'd forgotten about that. "Yeah Bones, I'll figure something out."

"Thank you, Booth." She paused. "I have to go now. I'll talk to you when you arrive." Not bothering to say goodbye, Brennan hung up.

Putting his phone away Booth looked to the two disappointed boys in front of him. Parker spoke up first. "We have to go, don't we? You have a case." he said miserably.

Booth nodded and stood up with Elsie. "Sorry, boys. Duty calls." Following his lead the boys got up too, still disappointed. After paying they packed up their belongings from their lane and cancelled the second game.

Finally, they were in the car driving home. Booth tried to think of what he could do. Parker and Sidney would be fine at home, they were plenty old. But he didn't feel super comfortable leaving Elsie with them. He knew Parker was capable, but he was still reluctant. Angela would be his first choice but since Hodgins would be at the crime scene she would have Michael. Cam would be busy either at the scene or the lab waiting for the body. Booth really though eleven was too young to watch a baby - especially with a friend over.

Almost ready to give up and let Parker watch the baby, Booth had a thought. Eleven might have been a little young, but twelve was plenty old. Taking out his phone he speed dialed 3. When he got through Booth said nonchalantly, "Hey Sweets... Do you know anything about babies?"

* * *

><p>Thanks you for reading, reviews are VERY much appreciated! :DD<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :( Saying this every chapter is somewhat depressing...

A/N - Hello once again my lovedly readers! I want to thank all the usuals - my beta, NerdyGerl, everyone who reads, and especially those who review. I truly appreciate it :) I just want to say that I'm still so astounded by the responce to this story and from the bottom of my heart, thank you. Everytime I see that I have a review I get a stupid grin on my face :D Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 16<p>

"Hello to you too, Agent Booth," Sweets muttered over the phone. "And to answer your question, no I don't know much about babies, not much anyway. Why are you asking?"

Booth sighed as he stopped at a red light - he'd hoped the kid would at least have a little experience. 'He'll have to do though,' he thought. "Okay well, I need you to babysit Elsie for a little while today - me and Bones have a case. Do you think you can handle it?"

"Agent Booth I'm not so sure that's a good idea... I've ne..."

"You'll be fine. Now do you want to meet me at my place or what?" The light turned green and he hit the gas. "Actually... Where do you live? I could pick you up instead - I'm in a hurry."

Sweets sighed - there was no getting out of this. "I live in the Mt. Vernon area, on Massachusetts Avenue..." He told him the name of his building. "Are you anywhere near there?"

Booth looked at his surroundings, though he already knew exactly where he was. "Yeah, I'm about two blocks away actually... Meet me out front in thirty seconds." Without waiting for Sweets' answer, Booth hung up the phone.

Exactly thirty-six seconds later Booth pulled the SUV in front of an old faded red brick apartment complex. Coming out the main door was Sweets - he looked barely thrown together, his hair definitely messier than it usually was. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt that said, 'Yay serotonin!' with the structure of what Booth supposed was a serotonin molecule. When the kid opened the passenger side door and climbed in, it was clear he was out of breath.

Sweets looked in the backseat and finding Parker and another boy he didn't know as well as Elsie said, "Hey Parker... is that your friend?

"Yeah, his name is Sidney," Parker said to Sweets. "Sidney, this is Dr. Sweets. But we just call him Sweets."

Sweets looked to the unfamiliar boy as Booth pulled back into traffic. "Hi Sidney, it's nice to meet you."

"Y-You t-too, Dr. Sweets."

Smiling, Sweets then addressed the baby. "And I can't forget about you, Miss Elsie." He reached back and tickled her toes. She yelled in her usual manner, "Wheeeeetssss" dragging the 'S' like a snake.

Turning back around to face Booth, Sweets said, "I thought you said you needed me to just watch Elsie."

"I do... mostly. Parker and Sidney can pretty much take care of themselves and I'm sure they could watch Elsie too, but you know... I'd rather not lay all that on them. We're supposed to be bowling right now and I don't know how long we're going to be. Parker will help ya' with Elsie, don't worry."

The psychologist went on the defensive. "I'm not worried! I was just surprised, that's all... And I don't need help, I'm sure I'm fully capable of taking care of a baby."

"I'm sure you are," replied only being half sarcastic as he eyed the shrink's shirt warily.

Sweet interpreted Booth's look, and started to defend his shirt. "What? You gave me thirty seconds! I didn't have much time to get ready."

It was obvious Booth didn't believe that. "Sure. THAT'S why you're wearing a nerdy shirt... it's definitely not because you're a nerd."

Sweets sulked in his seat crossing his arms. "What if you need me on this case?"

"We'll cross that bridge if we come to it."

* * *

><p>Pulling up in front of his building, Booth shut off the car but made no move to get out. Instead he went for his keys, pulling one off of the ring. Sweets, moving to get out, saw what the agent was doing and asked, "Are you not coming up?<p>

He shook his head. "Nah, you can handle it. I've gotta hurry to the scene." Handing Sweets the key, Booth continued, "Elsie is probably getting hungry - I didn't get the chance to give her a bottle at lunch, but Parker and Sidney have been fed. There's formula in the cupboard, just follow the directions on the back. She seems to like it a little below room temperature lately. Parker should be able to help you with whatever else you need. Also, after you feed her you can put Elsie down for her nap. You got everything?"

Sweets' eyes were wide. "Uhh yeah... Lunch, nap, got it," he said stepping out of the car.

When Sweets' initially got in the car, the two boys in the back had been mostly quiet. Parker was sulking while Sidney's mind was traveling. He mostly wondered what Parker's home would be like, but he also thought about what Parker's mom would be like. Well not actually his mom, Sidney corrected himself. He always called her Bones, but that couldn't have been her real name. From what his friend had told him, she sounded like a really good 'kind of' mom, as Parker put it.

Sidney's thoughts were interrupted when Sweets opened the back door and started getting Elsie's carrier out of the car, along with her diaper bag. Sidney then opened his door and got out, Parker following behind.

"Oh!" exclaimed Booth, rolling his window down to talk. "When you put Elsie down for her nap, Sweets, you can't forget to give her Ben. He's her stuffed dog and she won't do anything without him. He should be in her diaper bag."

"Okay, Booth... Do you have any idea how long you'll be gone for?" Sweets asked.

He shook his head. "You know how cases are. Once I get a head on what we've got, I'll give you a call, okay?" Seeing a nod Booth turned and addressed Parker. "You be good okay? And help Sweets if he needs it. I'm real sorry our day got cut short but I promise I'll make it up to you."

Parker nodded. "I'll be good, Dad. And we'll go bowling some other time."

Returning the nod Booth said, "I'll see you later. Love you." Then he pulled back on to the road and drove away.

* * *

><p>Sweets watched as Booth's SUV rounded the corner, then took a deep breath before he faced the kids. "Okay boys, we should probably head upstairs." He switched Elsie to his right hand to get a better grip and went for the door, Parker and Sidney in tow. Sidney opened the door for him and Sweets thanked him as he went inside. Reaching the elevator and stairs, Sweets hesitated. The last time he was here he had taken the stairs - he remembered how Booth and Brennan had gotten stuck.<p>

He was carrying a baby though, and had two kids with him that would most likely appreciate the use of the elevator. Mind made up, he stepped inside of it and pressed the button to go up.

"Can Sidney and I play video games in the living room?" Parker asked his 'sort of' babysitter.

Sweets was surprised that the boy had asked at all. Any kid he had ever been around in the past would have just gone ahead and done it - especially since the psychologist was mostly there only because of Elsie. Sweets supposed it must have been the influence of having a father like Booth. "That's fine, Parker. I'm going to give your sister a bottle and then put her down for a nap. As long as you're not real loud it's all good."

When the elevator door opened again, the group stepped out and walked to the apartment door. "What do you want to play, Sidney?" Parker asked. Sweets slid the key in and they went inside. "I have Mario for th..." the boy's conversation faded as they went into the living room and Sweets veered into the kitchen. He could hear the sounds of the TV turning on and controllers getting taken out and decided to leave them be.

Setting Elsie on the high kitchen table, he undid the straps and pulled her out, settling her in his arms. Facing the kitchen he muttered to her, "Where do your parents keep everything?"

There was a bottle sitting next to the sink so Sweets grabbed that, then he went to the pantry to search for the formula. Opening it he found a can of organic formula right in the front next to some Oreos and without second thought, he grabbed both. He WAS basically forced into babysitting, the least he could do was take advantage of the greatest perk - the food. Arms full, he carefully lowered everything onto the counter, except the baby.

Sweets popped an Oreo into mouth and spotted the highchair in the corner and dragged it to sit next to the counter instead of the table. Setting Elsie in the seat, the psychologist picked up the can of formula and read the back. 'It seems simple enough' he thought. Putting the tap just to the right of the center he filled the bottle to the top. He then went over and scooped in the instructed amount of powder. Elsie watched him hungrily as he screwed on the cap and began shaking it.

"How do we do this, Elsie?" Sweets crouched in front of the baby pointing the bottle at her. "You gotta help me out here, okay? Do I just hand it to you and you do the rest, or what?"

Judging by the look on her face and her outstretched arms Sweets decided to hand over the bottle. She took it and immediately started sucking. Standing back up, Sweets wore an accomplished face - he fed his first ever baby without anything disastrous happening. He thought that counted as a pretty good feat.

Sweets ate a few more Oreos as he cleaned up and put everything away. By the time he was done, Elsie had finished her bottle which was now in her upraised arms. The psychologist grabbed the bottle from her and set it in the sink before he picked the baby herself up out of the chair. She now had a stubborn droopy look about her. "You're a tired one, aren't you Elsie-boo."

In response she put her face flat on her carrier's chest, nose smashed up against him. Grabbing Ben out of the diaper bag and then walking towards the baby's bedroom, Sweets passed through the living room and saw that Parker and Sidney were playing Super Mario Bros. for the Wii - he remembered playing a version of that game when he was a kid.

Once in Elsie's room, Sweets paced the floor a little while, bouncing and simultaneously rubbing her back. He'd seen people on TV and in movies do this to make a baby sleepy and he'd once read that a constant pattern of some sort when tired will lull you into sleep. They were basically the same concept, right?

Finally, he placed an almost asleep Elsie in her crib. Gently laying her down so as not to wake her, he rubbed her back a few more times as he placed Ben with her, then pulled away. It was another success - 'this babysitting thing wasn't so bad after all' he thought. "Sleep tight, Elsie." he whispered. Seeing the baby monitor on the dresser, Sweets grabbed it and flipped it on before he tiptoed out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack.

* * *

><p>Parker and Sidney were still in the same positions on the couch when sweets entered the living room and sat down on the couch. Pausing his game this time, Parker asked, "Did Elsie go to sleep okay?"<p>

Sweets was surprised by the boy's question. How many eleven year olds would pause their game just to ask if their sister went to sleep okay? Sweets figured that there weren't very many. "Yeah, she went out mega fast after I fed her lunch."

Sidney snickered a little at the psychologist's choice of words causing Parker to look at him. They shared a silent conversation with their eyes until Parker turned to Sweets. "Sidney and I were talking while you were in the kitchen and we were wondering, well... can we build a fort out here? Once it's done, we can all hang out in it and it's something Elsie can have fun it to when she wakes up. Please?" He brought out the Booth charm and Sidney also had hopeful look on his face.

With two kids looking at him like that, how was Sweets supposed to resist? He didn't. Instead, he joined in with a twelve year old's enthusiasm. "Yeah! That sounds wicked - can I help? I haven't made a blanket fort in years."

All three boys now had giant smiles on their faces and Sweets issued orders. "Sidney and Parker, you two go round up as many blankets as you can - the bigger the better okay? I'll move some furniture out here and plan."

Parker nodded and Sidney said, "Yes sir." Then they ran down the hallway, but before they were out of earshot, Sweets heard Parker say to his friend, "I can't believe you've never built a fort, Sidney. Trust me it'll be awesome."

'That's weird,' Sweets thought. 'What kind of kid's never built a fort before?' But, instead of dwelling, he went back to planning and couch shoving.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review now :DD<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :( I just own this storyline and the few OC's I've created.

A/N - Thank you to all the usuals for reading and reviewing! I'm sorry I don't have time to reply to everyone :( When I have time I try to get around to it though! NerdyGerl, you really are the best beta a writer could ask for! She really truly does make my writing sound 1,000 times better. This is once again the longest chapter yet :) I cannot believe I've already hit 200 reviews! I hope ya'll like this next chapter! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 17<p>

By the time 3:30 rolled around, the fort had been constructed and the living room had been transformed into a sea of blankets. They reached from the top of the TV, all the way to the couch that had been turned around to make a higher wall for the fort. Parker, Sidney, and Sweets were all inside watching Transformers - another thing that Sidney had been deprived of - when a loud cry emitted from the baby monitor on the ground next to Sweets.

Parker moved to pause the movie, but Sweets said as he crawled out, "You can leave it, Parker; I've seen it plenty of times."

The boy set the remote back down and he and his friend turned their attention back to the movie. Not even a minute later, they were once again interrupted by a shout from Sweets, "OH MY GOD!"

Parker jumped eyes wide at the interruption and turned to his friend. What he saw though, was not what he expected - Sidney was scrambling to get out of the fort, panic in his eyes. Parker didn't know what to do; should he go see what Sweets needed, or figure out what was happening with his friend? He was seriously starting to worry about Sidney and his behavior. It was only confirming Parker's suspicions. The situation involving his sister won out in the end, though. What if something REALLY bad had happened?

Parker sprinted into Elsie's room and the sight he was met with temporarily sidetracked his worries over Sidney. His baby sister was on the changing table, diaper open, happy as could be with her feet in the air. Meanwhile, her supposed babysitter was coughing, hand covering his mouth, attempting to catch his breath though the pungent odor quickly filling the room.

"Really, Sweets? You can't handle a little poop?" Parker said with a humored laugh, walking over to attend his sister. He quickly finished the diaper change, put the baby's clothes back on and picked her up.

Elsie played with his blond curls while Sweets stared back in amazement. "How did you... holy... Jesus, Parker, how could you stand that?" he asked, gawking at the boy like he was some kind of god in a tie-dyed shirt. "I mean... that smell? That was the worst thing to ever enter my nose in my entire life... and I've been around some nasty dead bodies! You didn't even flinch!"

Parker shrugged. "I'm just used to it, I guess. It's not that bad after a while."

Sweets looked like he was about to say something, but obviously changed his mind and instead, walked back out of the room. Parker followed a good four feet behind him, hearing Sweets mutter, "It's not that bad? It is impossible to get used to THAT." Then Parker heard Sweets gag.

Walking into the living room, Sweets entered the fort but then stood back up. "Where'd Sidney go?"

Parker looked like he had just then remembered his friend - his mouth formed an uncertain frown. "I don't know," he said, his voice exposing his worry. "When you yelled he like... freaked out or something and he just ran."

Parker was looking at Sweets with such a helpless expression, that Sweets himself was feeling a little helpless himself. Sure, he was a trained psychologist, but that didn't mean he knew what to do when probable child victim of physical and or emotional abuse gotscared.

And yeah, he'd noticed the signs - how it was seventy degrees in the apartment, but the boy still had not taken off his coat. He was also skinny, too skinny, and was dirty. An untrained eye might not notice it, but his clothes didn't fit quite right and that they seemed like they hadn't been washed in a long while. Sidney's hair was also greasy, and not the normal 'just being a boy' greasy. Sweets had noticed that as well. These things were all circumstantial, he knew. But coupled with the boy freaking out when Sweets had yelled? The psychologist had no doubt that all was not right at home.

Sweets took a deep breath. "Do you know what way he went, Parker?"

Parker shook his head.

Sweets contemplated for a moment. "Okay... stay here and I'll go talk to him. Watch your sister okay?"

He didn't recall hearing the front door when he was attempting to change Elsie's diaper, so Sweets figure that Sidney must still be in the apartment. Hopefully. The first place he looked was in Parker's room, it was probably the most familiar place in the house. Searching under the bed and in the closet he found nothing. Not even dust bunnies.

Sweets stood in Parker room for a moment. 'How would a scared kid think?' he asked himself. 'How did I think?' As far as possible from whatever he was running form, in this case Sweets, who'd been in Elsie's room. Eliminating the bedrooms as possible places, Sweets headed for the kitchen. He did a quick sweep of the room, still not finding the boy. He was really starting to panic when he spotted the door next to the front door ajar. The laundry room.

Slowly opening the door, what he saw, what in any other circumstance would have been humorous. Now though, it was closer on the scale to heart crushing. In the space between the wall and the dryer, was a shaking, huddled up ball of blankets. "Sidney?" Sweets called softly.

The blankets momentarily stopped their trembling, then continued again, full force.

For a moment Sweets stood in the doorway helplessly, but then he walked in and sat on the ground in front of the boy. "Sidney..." he said gently, "Are you okay?"

At first, Sweets feared he was going to have to try a different tactic, but then, the blankets slowly moved and uncovered the tear-stained face of Sidney, chin to his chest. "I'm s-sorry."

Sweets could feel a forty pound weight sitting on his chest. He quietly asked the boy, "What are you sorry for?"

That caused the boy to look up - it hadn't been the response he'd been expecting. He usually heard an angry 'You should be sorry'. "I-I... I don't kn-know."

Sweets knew he needed to tread carefully - this was a delicate situation. "Sidney, you... you didn't do anything. Did... did you come back here because I yelled?"

Sidney nodded slowly, trying to understand where this was going, still expecting angry words and punishment.

"The reason I yelled was because I was changing Elsie's diaper and the smell was... well the smell was pretty much the worst thing that's ever entered my nostrils." Finally the boy let out a small smile. "Do you understand now? There's no reason to hide here okay? I don't know what it's like at your house, and I understand if you don't want to tell me, but in this home? I can promise you, nothing bad will ever happen to you. Booth and Brennan are the most protective, loving, people you will ever meet, so just think of this place as a safe zone. And I know for a fact, that you will be welcome in this home anytime."

Sidney was trying to take everything in. 'These people really care about me' he thought. He nodded again. "Okay."

"Alright, now..." Sweets held out a hand to the boy and helped him up. "What do you say we go finish the movie?"

* * *

><p>As the credits rolled down the screen, Parker asked Sidney, "So... what did you think?"<p>

"It was r-really good, I'm g-glad we watched it."

The incident with Sidney was not forgotten, but for the moment, it was being ignored. Sweets didn't want to bring anything up now and embarrass him and he also didn't want to do anything without talking to Booth and Brennan first. He'd done his share of meddling.

Parker on the other hand, couldn't concentrate on anything else but Sidney. He'd been really scared when his friend had run off like that, and he kept wondering what kind of things went on at his house that would warrant such a reaction. Parker knew something wasn't right. He was suspicious at first when Sidney told him that he didn't have a phone or computer but his reaction to yelling multiplied his suspicions. Parker wanted to say something, to ask Sidney, but he didn't know where to start, or even how to approach the subject without hurting Sidney further.

All of a sudden, there was a series of loud crashed sounded out followed by crying. Sweets, Parker, and Sidney all jumped, scanned for the baby and said simultaneously, "ELSIE!"

Sweets was the first out of the fort, after all, he was supposed to be watching the baby. Parker followed second and then Sidney. The cries were coming from the kitchen and arriving there, they found Elsie in a pile of pots and pans, a cupboard open next to her.

Sweets quickly scooped her up out of the mess. "Awww Elsie." He rubbed her back and bounced her to try and sooth her. Her cries continued, and Sweets was getting more nervous by the minute.

Parker reached his arms out. "Here, let me try," he said over her cries. Sweets handed the baby over and still after several moments, Elsie's cries continued. "She's not hurt is she?"

Sweets shook his head, he didn't know. He was about to suggest giving it another go himself when Sidney stepped up timidly to Parker. "M-May I try? I always w-watched my cousin when she was a baby."

Parker shrugged and passed the baby over to his friend. It took a few moments, but after a little pacing, back rubbing and finally a small tickle to her ribs, Elsie was completely calmed down, her occasional sniffle the only sign she had been upset just a minute ago. Sweets and Parker stared at him incredulously.

"Wow!" they said at the same time, then Sweets continued. "Holy Shiii..." He realized was he was saying. "I mean... cow."

Parker looked up at Sweets, a smirk rising on his face. "You do know we're not six, right? We know you were going to say holy shit."

The psychologist's eyes widened at Parker's language, then he looked to Sidney who was still holding Elsie. The boy shrugged, telling Sweets that Parker was right. "Yeah, well..." Sweets sighed. "If your dad knew I said that in front of you he might shoot me so... yeah. And plus, Elsie doesn't need to learn to say that. He'd probably kill you too for saying it."

Parker contemplated that statement just a moment before agreeing. Then he told Sweets that he and Sidney would take Elsie into the living room while the pans got put back in the cupboard. It was the first time the two boys had been without Sweets since Sidney's incident and Parker wanted to take advantage of that. The two crawled into the fort, Elsie between them, and sat against the back of the couch.

Jumping right in, bypassing the awkward moment that was sure to come, Parker said, "You really scared me when you freaked out like you did."

Sidney looked down. "I'm sorry."

"You don't... you don't have to be sorry Sidney. But... is everything... okay? At home I mean. Do your parents... you know..."

"My mom and dad died when I was five," Sidney said abruptly.

Parker was shocked - he'd never once said anything. "Wow. Are you in foster care?"

Sidney shook his head 'no'. "I live with my a-aunt and un-uncle and m-my c-cousin."

Parker was about to ask another question when he heard the footsteps of Sweets and then the kid himself crawled into the fort. "Brennan just called, you guys. She said to tell you that she was going to be busy for a good while piecing together a body and that your dad is busy going over files for their case and that they might not be home until really late. I guess you're stuck with me the rest of the day. So... what do you want to do?"

* * *

><p>The remainder of the day had been spent doing various things. Soon after the phone call from Brennan, Sweets procured dinner - takeout pizza for the boys, a bottle and fruit for Elsie. It seemed to satisfy everyone and when they finished eating, video games were next. First, everyone put on their pajamas, Elsie included, and then a Super Mario tournament, in which Sweets won, followed. He was the most experienced after all and after that, it was on to Mario Kart where, Sweets won once again.<p>

During all of this Elsie had been thoroughly entertained by the game screen and cheered each time one of the boys seemed to get excited. When the time came that Elsie needed to be changed, Parker automatically took care of it, not wanting a repeat of last time.

When even Parker couldn't hide his yawns, Sweets figured they should probably get to bed. He was drained himself and would have passed out right there if he didn't have Elsie to take care of - she'd been sleeping now for a few hours on her play mat. Surprisingly, when Sweets told the boys it was time for bed there was no fight. Parker just shut off the game system and set the controllers on the TV. Judging from their slow movement they were quite fatigued as well. Sidney and Parker grabbed some pillows and blankets they had stashed in a corner of the fort and made beds on the ground inside.

Saying good night, Sweets had some difficulty making his way out of the fort carrying the baby. She woke up just enough to make a grunting sound and then fall right back asleep. When the psychologist was upright again, Sweets slumped around the room turning all the lights out and locking the front door. Coming back through the kitchen he saw the backwards couch and, in his exhausted mind, he decided to take a minute rest before taking Elsie to her room. Then the apartment faded to black.

* * *

><p>Booth stuck the key in the deadlock, unlocking his front door. 'At least the place isn't on fire' he thought. He and Brennan had just finally concluded their case. The whole day had been a waste - all day they had worked to find a murderer that the simple DNA test found for them and hour ago. Their killer hadn't been the sharpest tool in the shed.<p>

Opening the door, Booth walked into the dark apartment, Brennan behind him. It was almost two in the morning and all he wanted to do was hit the sheets. First though, he would have to drive Sweets home. Stepping further into his apartment to find the kid first, Booth switched on a lamp. He was met with blankets draped upon blankets covering his living room. 'Apparently, this is what you get when a twelve year old babysits.'

Then the agent looked at the couch - Sweets was sprawled on the couch with Elsie peacefully sleeping atop his chest. It was cute, Booth had to admit. Behind him he heard Brennan make a muted version of what he suspected was an 'aww'. With a look between the two of them they communicated the game plan 'you take Elsie to bed, I'll take Sweets.' With a nod, Brennan gently scooped up her daughter, who didn't stir one bit, and headed to the baby's room.

Booth meanwhile, shook Sweet's shoulder, making the kid jump. "Hiya Sweets," he whispered.

"Wha..." he looked down and his head shot back up. "Where's Elsie?"

"Bones took her to bed; she was fast asleep on you there. But hey, listen, it's like two in the morning, do you want to just stay here tonight?"

Sweets yawned while he nodded. Then he lay back down, asleep again in seconds.

Booth checked on the kids in the fort, turned off the lamp, and headed to his and Bones bedroom. She was just getting into bed, and he soon followed. They automatically migrated towards each other so that her back was to his front, his arm around her. "Did Elsie stay asleep?" Booth asked.

Brennan nodded and yawned. "Yeah... were Parker and Sidney asleep in the fort?" He nodded and she continued. "Is Sweets staying here tonight?"

Again, Booth nodded, this time burrowing into her hair, smelling that one of a kind 'Bones' scent. "Night, Bones."

"Goodnight, Booth." She replied, already drifting off into oblivion.

* * *

><p>Thank you all vair vair much for reading! Reviews are muchos appreciated :DD<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :(

A/N - I have a few things I need to say aside from the regular thanks to everyone who reads and reviews and of course my beta Lindsay aka NerdyGerl. You all are fantastic, really :) Now, I am going to be going out of town very soon for a few weeks. I will be able to post one more chapter after this one and then it'll be at least the beginning of October before I'll get another one out. I'm sorry, I know I did this before, but I'm going to my hometown for 2 weeks for an annual beach trip. I know I've already done this once not too long ago but, I promise you once October comes, you'll be getting chapters again! Also, there is a note at the end of the chapter about some content some people might not understand why I put it in there. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 18<p>

It was just before nine on Sunday morning when Sweets jolted awake on the couch. Something had just woke him up, though he wasn't quite sure what. It was then that he realized he was not in his own apartment - he was in Booth's. Confused and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he heard a solid knock on the front door. 'Maybe that was what woke me up' he thought. Scanning the silent apartment he saw that no one else was up yet and he slowly got up to answer the door.

Looking through the peep hole he saw a short Hispanic woman carrying what looked like files. Figuring that maybe she had something to do with yesterday's case, the psychologist unlocked the deadbolt, slid the chain over, and opened the door. The women's eyes went wide when she saw who was on the door and Sweets concluded that he probably looked terrible, like he'd just woken up.

The woman recovered first. "Hello." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Priscilla Duchesne and you are...?"

"Oh! I'm Dr. Sweets." He shook her hand.

"Are Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan home?" she asked, still eyeing him with suspicion.

"Yes, of course... Come in, come in." He led her in to the living room and cleared pillow and blanket off the couch and gestured for her to sit. "I think everyone is still asleep, let me just go and get them... I'll be right back." he said already halfway to the hall.

When the psychologist reached the closed door of the partner's room he hesitated before finally going in. He - thankfully - found them both asleep, and clothed. Though he felt like somewhat an intruder, seeing them in this sense, Sweets was almost honored to get this chance. It wasn't something most people got to witness - two people so completely in love holding one another in slumber. It was so simply beautiful, and sometimes the two of them really made Sweets miss his parents.

Hating to wake them but knowing he had to, Sweets cleared his throat in an attempt to rouse the sleeping couple. Though he was not expecting Booth to jump out of bed and reach for a baseball bat.

"Jesus Christ, Sweets! What the hell?" he said, lowering the bat.

The sudden commotion stirred Brennan who sleepily propped herself up on her elbows. "What is going on?"

The kid took a calming breath. "There's a woman in your living room named Priscilla Duchesne looking for you two." Booth and Brennan shared a look. "What? Who is she?"

Booth was already putting some jeans on as Brennan explained, "Ms. Duchesne is Elsie's case worker, and she must be here on one of her surprise visit... Now will you please get out of my bedroom so I can change out of my pajamas, Sweets?"

At the mention of changing the kid blushed. "Yeah... umm..." He pointed his thumb toward the hall. "I'll just... go."

Five minutes later and properly clothed, the partners entered the living room. "Sorry about the wait, Ms. Duchesne," Said Brennan, "and also about the mess, Booth and I had a late case last night and Sweets was babysitting for us."

Priscilla smiled and eyed the blanket fort covering the room. "Is your son here, Agent Booth?"

Booth nodded at the elaborate fort. "Yeah, he and a friend are asleep in there. Hey, Bones, I think I'm gonna go check on Elsie. I'm sure she's probably awake in there; I'm surprised she hasn't started screaming her brains out yet. You wanna start breakfast?" He started backing away, waiting for her response.

"Yes that sounds satisfactory, I'm starving." She absentmindedly rubbed her swollen belly. "Would you like to eat with us, Ms. Duchesne? We make it special on Sundays."

"Thank you for the offer Dr. Brennan but I'm going to have to decline, I have a few more cases to check up on. And right now I'm going to see how Elsie is doing and check her room if that's okay with you?" Brennan nodded and the social worker followed Booth away.

Ducking away into the kitchen Sweets followed the anthropologist, glad to be out of earshot of the living room. "I need to speak to you about Sidney, Dr. Brennan."

This stopped her ministrations in the pantry and she turned to him, eyes looking at something beyond him. "What do you mean, Dr. Sweets?"

He dipped his head and looked her dead on. Sweets wasn't stupid, he knew she was playing dumb. "I think you know what I'm talking about."

It was said in the most serious tone Brennan had ever come out of Sweets and it worried her. Pinching the bridge of her nose, trying to keep her sundry emotions at bay, she asked, "What happened?"

Sweets recounted the story to her. When he talked about the diaper incident Brennan actually let out a small laugh, but when he got to the part about Sidney in the laundry room a few tears leaked out. He wasn't surprised, that story could make anybody blubber, but it was a little disconcerting to see it happen to the usually stoic Dr. Brennan. She was the toughest person Sweets had ever met, sure, she was pregnant but still, it got to him.

When Sweets finished Brennan said something he was not anticipating. "I'm sorry we put you in that situation, Sweets." Then her face contorted like she was trying not to cry, it was the most wretched look the kid had ever seen on her face. When the tears kept coming, Sweets was as helpless as he'd ever been. "Booth and I had our suspicions but we had not even met the child, I still haven't. How do people live with themselves after committing such cruel acts?" she asked, her voice several octaves higher like she was desperate for some scientific formula to present itself and make sense of everything again.

Out of nowhere, the anthropologist threw her arms around the shrink and sobbed into his shoulder. Surprised at her gesture, he awkwardly patted her back. As if the situation itself was not uncomfortable enough for Sweets, Booth and Ms. Duchesne took that moment to make their reappearance into the kitchen.

Once Booth recovered from his initial shock he asked, "What in the... what did you do to her Sweets?" Brennan dethatched herself from the shrink and swiped under her eyes.

Sweets was perplexed, and a bit defensive. "Me? I didn't do anything to her, I just told her...!"

Brennan interrupted. "I'm fine Booth, I'm just experiencing emotional inconsistencies due to pregnancy. We will discuss it later when there aren't two boys sleeping in the living room who could walk in at any given moment." She turned to the woman that was holding her daughter. "Ms. Duchesne, I apologize for the chaos this morning, is there anything specific you need to look at or check up on or inform us concerning Elsie?"

Priscilla head shook back and forth. "No, I don't believe so; everything here seems to me like it's in perfect order. You just keep doing what you're doing and the adoption hearing will be here in no time. Now, I am just going to pass on this precious cargo to you, fine Sir," she said to Booth placing Elsie in his arms, "and I will show myself to the door. Ya'll have a good day now!" she hollered from the door way, forgetting about the sleeping boys in the fort.

Elsie was fidgeting in Booth's arms and he set her down, keeping one eye on her. "Sweets, are you gonna stay for breakfast?"

He shrugged. "It's up to you, you're the one that has to drive me home."

"Well in that case, grab a seat at the table."

* * *

><p>It was now after eleven, and Brennan was anxious for Booth to arrive back home after taking Sweets back to his. She'd told the shrink to talk to Booth about 'you know what' on the drive and wanted to observe his response. The anthropologist was hoping he would be able to do some digging and prodding in a few places and find a little out about Sidney's past. Also, after the boy went back home, she wanted to ask Parker a few questions.<p>

Her initial meeting with the Sidney had been pleasant. He'd seemed very nice and extremely smart too, just like Parker had said. It was a real genuine smartness too. He wasn't boastful about it whatsoever; in fact, he downplayed it, something which Brennan did not understand. But she liked him, which she would admit didn't happen all that often with people, let alone with kids.

Parker, Sidney, and Brennan had all cleaned up the blanket fort together and with everyone helping, it had only taken a few minutes. Though she'd found something that had knocked reality into her and shifted her equilibrium. The blankets and carpet where Sidney had slept had been wet. Brennan was no expert, but she didn't think it was normal for a ten year old to wet the bed. When the boys had gone back to Parker's room, she got out her laptop and did some research, coming up with several articles about secondary bedwetting being the effect of emotional abuse or stressful situations at home. Brennan figured it must be secondary, why would he agree to stay the night somewhere otherwise? It couldn't happen all the time.

Sidney hadn't said anything, nor had he taken any notice when Brennan found the wet spots. She hadn't said anything either, she might not know how to act in most social situations but she was once a child with problems too, and you don't point them out. She just needed to wait until the boy trusted one of them enough to confide in, whether it be Parker, Booth, or herself. Until then, Sidney was welcome in the 'Booth and Brennan' household anytime.

Brennan had just thrown the blankets in the wash, a task done with Elsie on her hip, when Booth walked in the front door.

"Bones?" he called out. "Where are you?"

"I'm in the utility room, Booth!"

He appeared in the doorway. "What are you doing in here? And where are Parker and Sidney?"

"What do you think I'm doing? And the boys are in Parker's room which is why now would be a good time to talk." She forcefully pulled him into the room by the arm, closed the door and set Elsie on the floor. "Sweets spoke to you about what happened last night?" she asked quietly.

Booth repeated what he'd been told, which was everything that Brennan had already heard. Then the anthropologist relayed what she'd discovered - the reason they were talking in the laundry room.

"Have you ever heard of bedwetting being evidence of child abuse?" Brennan asked when she'd finished her story. Booth nodded and looked as though he was going to say something and then decided otherwise. Brennan gave him an expectant look.

"Yeah," he said finally releasing a sigh, "when we were little Jared... he uh... he wet the bed for a while. It eventually stopped when my dad left and we started living with Pops but he was almost eleven when that happened so..."

Brennan hadn't forgotten what Pops had told her a while back and she wondered if this was the right time to tell Booth about it. Pops had said to tell him when the time was right but... how did she know when that time was? She wasn't intuitive, was this the time Pops was talking about? After a bout of silence and deep thinking Brennan spoke up.

"I... I need to tell you something, Booth. Look, umm... how about you sit down? People usually tell people to sit down in these types of situations and..." she trailed off.

The conversation was taking an unexpected turn and he got the feeling this wasn't about Sidney anymore. "What kind of situations, Bones?"

"I don't really know, okay? It's a serious one though so just..." Looking around the small room Brennan realized there were no chairs. It was a laundry room, why would there be a chair? Instead she sat on the floor Indian style, scooping Elsie onto her lap. Following her lead, Booth sat down as well, their knees touching. Who would have thought this conversation would be held sitting on the laundry room floor with a baby present?

Willing himself to keep calm, Booth looked at his partner. "Okay Bones, tell me what's up."

Brennan took a deep breath and avoided Booth's eyes. She brushed through Elsie's ever growing hair, seemingly drawing comfort from the physical connection. "Booth, your dad... he didn't... your dad didn't just abandon you. Hank... he saw him one day, beating you and he... he kicked him out and your dad... he never came back. Hank was the reason he left."

Finally getting out what needed to be said, Brennan looked up tearfully into Booth eyes. He didn't look confused or angry like she would have thought; instead it was just... sad. Booth placed a hand on her knee and gently rubbed it.

"I know."

That surprised her. "You know? How...?"

"Pops must have thought I was passed out but I wasn't yet."

Brennan had to tell him the rest. "He thinks you're going to hate him Booth, once you find out the truth."

The statement caused Booth's eyes to water again and he looked heartbroken. "No... no I love him for what he did. He saved my life... in more ways than he knows." That last bit was whispered.

Seeing her father upset, Elsie climbed over and plopped herself on his lap. The baby reached up and hugged her arms around his neck as far as she could reach, which wasn't very far. Booth gave her a lift and rested his head in the crook of her neck, inhaling the trademark baby scent, letting it wash over him with its calming force. Soon he felt a second pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Next time we visit Hank you need to tell him that, okay?" Brennan felt more than saw him nod. They trio stayed cuddled together for a few good minutes, all lost in their own thoughts, when Booth realized the reason they were hiding in the utility room had not actually been to discuss his past. He'd almost forgotten about the situation concerning Sidney.

"What are we gonna do about Sidney, Bones?"

For this conversation, Brennan moved back to her position in front of Booth, placing her hand on his knee. "Until he comes forward and actually admits to any abuse there is basically nothing we can do." Brennan was more familiar in the ways of the foster system than Booth was, but not by much, and he basically knew what she'd just told him.

They couldn't risk trying to get the boy to talk to them and deny it. In the end, when the truth did come out, that would just give the defense ammunition to call Sidney a liar. If he'd lied about not being abused, who says he's not lying when he says he is? They couldn't take that risk, they needed to tread carefully and hopefully gain the boy's trust.

"I'll call in a few favors and see what I can find out about Sidney's home life. Find out what the situation is there and everything," the agent said.

Looking uncharacteristically shy, Brennan asked, "Where is Sidney left once all of this unfolds?"

Booth looked thoughtful for a moment and then answered her. "I think you know how it works Bones. But..." First he looked at Elsie then to the small room he was sitting in. "I think we need to start looking for that bigger place."

* * *

><p>AN - Thank you for reading :D Now at the beginning I wanted to explain why I put the part where Sidney wet the bed. There are many reasons people wet the bed, I'm not trying to say ever kid who is older and does it is being abused. But, when I was younger this happened to one of my best friends when she was at my house at night. She would never say anything but my mom always found the blankets wet. It turned out that were emotionally abusive as opposed to physically. She is fine now though! Once her dad stopped living with her, it eventually stopped. I just felt like I needed to make it clear about this. Thanks for reading and please review :DD


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :(

A/N - I've got a few things I want to say with this lost... First of all, ten years later I would like to just take a moment to remember those lost on 9/11... I was only six when it happened and though I didn't understand what was going on, I was aware of the sense of devastation around me. I went to first grade that day like everything was normal, but teachers and older kids who understood, were quiet and withdrawn. I can comprehend it now as much as one can, I've seen the pictures, seen the videos, and I hope we never forget the lives lost - they should be with us everyday.

Now, on to a little bit happier note(kinda)... Second of all, this is my last chapter until October comes. I want to thank all my readers and reviewers and especially my beta, Lindsay, aka NerdyGerl. She really everything I could aske for in a beta, the great flow to these chapters... she does that! Thank you for the well wishes for my trip, it means a lot :) Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 19<p>

Booth had just gotten off the phone with Special Agent Barns, the man who had owed him a favor. Barns had said that he would do his best to get as much information as he could on Sidney Porter and his family by the end of the day on Wednesday. Booth didn't like how far away that sounded, but he understood that the agent had other work to do and these things took time.

Dinner had been consumed some time earlier and Booth planned on taking the boys to the park, without the baby, to make up for the day before. Brennan was currently on their bed with Elsie researching homes for sale and apartments to rent. The baby was busy having a gibberish conversation with Ben, her stuffed dog. Booth hoped that his girlfriend was avoiding the homes in the millions, which he was sure would be a bit emasculating.

Stepping into Parker's bedroom, Booth was met with the sight of the two boys laying on the ground reading. They didn't even hear him come in. 'Who would've ever thought my son would turn out like this - a squint? And at that, one with a squint best friend thrown in.' He sure never pictured his kid turning out like this. He'd always figured that his son would be into sports like he was as a kid. And Parker did like sports, but recently, since Brennan had become a bigger part in his life, he was more into learning, school, and books. It had to have been the good doctor's influence. 'It sure wasn't me or Rebecca' he thought. Still, Booth was so proud of the boy. He may joke about dreading his son becoming a squint, but his son was happy. Truthfully, Booth couldn't think of anything that would make him happier. 'It's better than turning out like me.'

Booth knocked on the open door. "Hey Bub, Bud... you ready to head out?" he asked them.

Both kids looked up, away from their books. "Sure Dad, I'll finish this chapter in the car."

"Yes, sir," said Sidney.

They both got to their feet, folding over the pages in their books.

Backing out of the room, Booth said, "Hurry up. I'll meet you at the door."

Both of the boys nodded. Sidney was about to follow but stopped. "W-What are we going to do at the park, Parker?"

Parker tilted his head. "Well, usually me and my Dad play catch or something, sometimes we play football. But that wouldn't really work with three people so it'll probably just be catch."

"Is it fun?"

Parker nodded, remembering that his friend had not done many things like a normal kid. "It's really fun, trust me."

* * *

><p>Booth was really beginning to wonder how anyone could be cruel to a child, let alone such a sweet one like Sidney. No kid ever deserved to be abused, emotionally or physically, but this boy was the most polite kid that he'd ever met. He was the product of his brining up - most kids will rebel when put in a bad home situation, but there's always the few who take what they have and make the best of it. Though Booth hadn't known her back then, he knew Brennan had been one of those few. How else could she have become who she was today? She became impervious at a young age, simple as that, and under Sidney's shy exterior there was a hardened soul beneath as well. Booth was not going to let this situation go so far. He was going to do whatever he could to keep this boy out of harm's way.<p>

The park had turned out to be a good idea. It was obvious that Sidney was inexperienced when it came to baseball, but his enthusiasm for the sport made up for it. Catching the balls proved more difficult than simply throwing them, but judging by the beaming grin plastered on his face, he was still having a good time.

The sun was setting lower in the sky and would soon be dark. As Booth threw the ball one last time to Sidney he said to both boys, "Alright you guys, I think it's about time we get going."

Sidney looked at the darkening sky, nodding, and taking his glove off. Parker meanwhile was less compliant with his father's suggestion. "Do we have to, Dad?"

Booth bent down to pick up the bag for their equipment. "Yeah, Parks. It's getting dark already, we should get Sidney home." Putting the bag in the bag seat, then getting into his own he said, "We'll do this again sometime, okay?"

"Yeah, okay. But it's gotta be soon, cause I'm only at your house for this week."

Pulling into traffic Booth gave his son a nod in the review mirror and then set his sights on Sidney. "Does that sound good to you, Sidney?"

"Y-Yes Sir. I d-didn't know p-playing catch was that much fun." He produced a small smile that reached his eyes.

"Sounds good to me. Now, Sidney, can you tell me how to get to your house?"

* * *

><p>Per Sidney's instructions, Booth pulled the SUV in front of a one-story, red brick house. It was moderately small looking, at least from the outside, and old too, but it was pretty well taken care of with a nice yard in front and a front porch. It was now dusk and getting darker by the minute, but there didn't seem to be any lights on inside the house.<p>

With the car at a standstill, Sidney made a move to get out. "I'll s-see you at school tomorrow, Parker. And I'll see you too sometime soon, M-Mr. Booth."

"Wait for me, Sidney," said Booth pulling the key out of the ignition. "I'll walk you to the door." He wanted to meet these people, get a feel for them, but most of all, he just wanted to make sure the boy would be safe tonight. "Stay here, Parker. I'll be right back."

Arriving at the front door Sidney tried to open it, only to find it locked. Brow furrowed, he knocked. After almost thirty seconds of no answering Sidney said weakly, "M-Maybe everyone is asleep."

Booth had his doubts about that. "Did you say when you were going to be home? Do you have a key?"

"I specifically s-said when I would be home and they told me, 'we'll be here'. I ... I don't have a key." Sidney chewed on his lip. "There m-might be one under a-a mat or something," he said bending to flip over the welcome mat. Sure enough there was a little gold key sitting there, he unlocked the door and stepped into the house. "T-Thank you for h-having me, M-Mr. Booth."

"It was really no problem, Bud. Are you... are you sure anyone's home? Can you go check for me?" he asked. He had the feeling the answer was negative and there was no way he was leaving a ten year-old home alone, at night, for who knew how long.

"I'll go look," he said timidly, "Y-You just stay right there." Then he disappeared into the house.

Booth could hear the kid's footsteps as he searched from room to room. They started out normally but then he could hear them getting more frantic, becoming heavier and faster, as he went. Booth knew that no one was home. Attempting to keep his temper towards these people in check in front of Sidney, Booth called into the house, "Hey... Bud?" He could sense the boy's panic in his search.

Coming back to the door, the distress of being left alone showed clearly on Sidney's face. "N-no one i-is h-he-here, M-Mr. Booth. B-But I'll b-be fine," he lied.

"Do you know where your parents went?"

"They're not my parents," he said quickly, spitting the words like what the agent said had been an insult.

This was news to Booth. As far as he had known Sidney lived with his parents. He supposed that's what happened when you assume things. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

The boy looked ashamed. "I-It's okay. I live with my a-aunt and u-uncle."

Booth cataloged that piece of information for later. "Well... do you know where they went?" Sidney shook his head 'no' as tears gathered in his eyes. Kneeling to his level, the agent looked into the boy's eyes. "Listen, Sidney... It's okay. I'm not gonna leave you here, alright? How do you feel about coming back with me and Parker? We'll leave a note for your aunt and uncle to call us when they get back."

"Okay," he whispered, then continued in a barely audible tone, "C-Can I stay the night again?"

This kid really knew how to tug at someone's heartstrings, but Booth didn't want to give him any false hope. "If your aunt and uncle don't come back, you can definitely stay the night again. But, we'll have to see okay?" Booth debated whether or not to ask his next question. "Have they... ever... you know, done this before? Not come home I mean?"

Sidney held up two fingers. "Twice," he whispered.

Booth decided he would definitely be calling Child Protective Services when he got home. He doubted anything would come out of it, there were worse things happening in the world than parents, or legal guardians in Sidney's case, leaving their kids at home all night. But a report on file could do the boy's case some good in the long run. For now though he needed to figure out how to handle this.

"How about we go inside for a minute so that you can pack some fresh clothes and I can leave a note on the counter?"

As his answer, Sidney opened the door wider to allow the agent in. As the boy took his bag to his room to get fresh clothing, Booth took a look around. Everything was... clean. Perfect. Nothing was overly nice quality, but as he moved toward the kitchen, he realized it was _too_ perfect. _Too_ clean. A house with a ten year old boy living in it should have some signs of him, at least. But there weren't any signs: no coat thrown over a chair, or backpack, or gaming system lying around the floor. Not even dust on the furniture.

Digging through a few drawers until he found a pen and paper, even what should have been a junk drawer was organized, he wrote a quick note. It was to the point and as polite as he could be in the situation. Out of spite, he left the pen and extra paper on the counter, a small mess, but a mess none the less. At that moment Sidney walked out of the hallway, backpack on his shoulder and said, "I'm r-ready to g-go, Mr. Booth."

* * *

><p>Booth opened the door to the apartment, letting Parker and Sidney go ahead of him. They headed straight for the bedroom, with the intent to read some more. Closing the door and setting his keys and wallet in the designated bowl he headed for him own room. He found Brennan in the same position he'd left her in, only this time, Elsie was asleep in her mother's lap, bottom sitting in her crossed legs with her head against the anthropologist's pregnant belly. The laptop was open in front of them, the glare radiating off their skin, making everything mysterious. Brennan, however, was not looking at the screen. She had a concerned look on her face, and absentmindedly placed her hand on Elsie's side, rubbing it out of comfort.<p>

"Why is Sidney here, Booth?" she asked in a monotone voice, void of any emotion.

"How did you know he was here?"

"I heard three sets of feet come in."

Booth nodded as he sat on the bed facing away from her, resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. "Nobody was home... Sidney told them when he would be back and he said..." Booth sighed. "He said that this had happened before. Twice. Two times he's been left all alone for the night."

While the agent had talked he'd sounded more or less... depressed. But Brennan, she was fuming. "God dammit," she cursed under her breath.

Booth looked back at her and scooted up next to her on the bed. "We'll figure this out Bones, we always do." He bumped his shoulder with hers.

"I know but how long is this going to continue? Our cases... they don't normally have a ten year-old boy wrapped up in the center. It's just..." She took a deep breath. "It's just, shit... Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Bones. I feel exactly the same as you do... Did you know Sidney lives with his aunt and uncle?" he asked.

Brennan shook her head raising her brow. "No, I never even..." she trailed off.

"Me neither. I left a note for them if they come home." Booth was hoping that didn't happen. Sidney had perked up at the mention of another night here and he really did not want to be the one that ruined that for him. Booth decided to change the subject. "Have you found any houses worth looking at?"

Going with the turn in conversation Brennan said, "Yes, as a matter of fact I've found a few." She went on to explain the houses, showing him pictures. His suspicions were correct - all the houses were over a million dollars. He listened to her explaining everything from media rooms for him and offices for her, looking to the screen when she pointed to the pictures.

They were looking at what Booth considered a mansion, when a picture in the suggested houses caught his eye. "Click on that one for a minute, Bones." She did as he asked and the house that came up was, in Booth's mind, everything he'd ever dreamed of. It was colonial style and old, very old - it could definitely use some repairs, mostly to the outside, but he loved everything about it. The kitchen was huge and had even been remodeled a few years back, and everything looked spacious too. It had five bedrooms plus a loft, office, four bathrooms, and Booth wanted it. But, best of all, it was just under a million, still a huge expense, but less than he had feared spending on a home with Brennan.

"I want it," he said, taking a glance at Brennan. Booth tried to read her, but he was having trouble, she looked... confused or conflicted. "What are you thinkin', Bones?

Surprising herself she said, "I think I want it too. I mean... I thought something newer would be better, more practical, but this home looks... charming, for lack of a better word. And it has more than enough space, I... I'll set up an appointment to see it tomorrow."

Booth couldn't help but stare at her when she said this. There was a certain glint in her eyes, to an outsider it would look like plain excitement but to Booth, it was more than that. He could see that tiny bit of fear and uncertainty still lurking in her mind, telling her that none of this could last. Booth could also see the absolute love woven into her words and expressions. Those bits of her, and all the other bits, good and bad, made up who she was.

Booth kissed her shoulder and murmured, "I love you, Bones."

Brennan got one of those soft surprised smiles on her face. "I love you too, Booth."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading :D Please, please review! I'll see you early October!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones!

A/N - I'M BACK BABY! I had a great time on my hols but I am very glad to be home now :) I'll make this as quick as I can... Thank you to all the regular people: readers, reviewers, my beta Lindsay (NerdyGurl). You are all so wonderful and it truly is so much easier to write when I know that people are enjoying it :) Now when we left off Sidney's aunt and uncle weren't home and Booth took the boy's back home where him and Brennan found a home to look at online. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 20<p>

Booth and Brennan lay in each other's arms, completely content, for what could have been an hour or just a few minutes. Time stood still when they were together like this, doing absolutely nothing other than being with one another. To them, the timing didn't matter, only the actual act of absolute love.

In reality, it was only about fifteen minutes that they stayed wrapped around each other. The partners did have other responsibilities to attend to, after all. There was still a baby on Brennan's lap that needed to be put down for the night, in her own crib, and a possible emotionally distraught boy to take care of in the other room.

Realizing their time had come to a close, Booth sighed and sat up straight. Brennan sat up as well, all the while minding Elsie. "Here Bones," he said, reaching to lift the baby from her lap. "I think I'm going to put Elsie to bed for the night." Booth's plans were cut off by a large yawn. "Then I want to check on Sid, make sure he's okay and have him try to call his aunt and uncle. We need to do this thing by the book, we can't try to cut corners to make them look bad, they have to look bad on their own. If we don't even try to call that might be suspicious don't you think?"

Brennan crawled to the edge of the bed to stand in front of Booth. "Yes, I think you are correct. But," she reached up and pecked his lip, caressing her daughter's sleeping form in his arms. "I am perfectly capable and would like to check on Sidney and Parker myself. I'll ask him to make the call for you and you can join me when you are finished with Elsie."

With that she kissed her baby's forehead brushing her hair back, and said a quick goodnight to Elsie before exiting the bedroom.

* * *

><p>Parker and Sidney were reading on the carpet of Parker's room when Parker turned to look over at his friend. Sidney didn't notice him and Parker took a moment to study his friend. The other boy's eyes had had that red rimmed appearance since returning to the SUV at his house. When Parker had questioned his dad and Sidney about his welcome yet unexpected return, he was only giving a short explanation that the boy's aunt and uncle were not home.<p>

Although he had wanted to ask more questions, Parker knew by the look on his father's face that he wouldn't get much out of him. He'd been lost in his own thoughts, driving on autopilot and Parker decided to just keep quiet.

Returning to his study of the boy, Parker noticed several things. In addition to the red rimmed eyes, Parker realized just how skinny Sidney really was. From the first time he seen the boy, Parker had known that Sidney was smaller than even most fifth graders, but now, with the knowledge of Sidney's problems at home, Parker was realizing that he looked unhealthy. His cheeks reminded him of all those commercials with the starving kids in Africa. They were hollow. And not in the 'sexy' way his mom sometimes talked about with movie stars.

Flipping the page of his book, Sidney glanced up and noticed Parker's staring. "What?" he asked quietly.

Parker jumped, he'd been caught up and hadn't noticed his friend looking up. "Uhh… nothing. Are you okay?"

Sidney nodded.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Parker asked.

Sidney debated what to say for a moment. Without eye contact Sidney answered, "T-There's not much to talk about really. My a-aunt and uncle just weren't home and your d-dad didn't want to leave me there all alone."

Chewing on his lip, Parker tried to obtain eye contact. "Were they supposed to be home?"

The boy finally looked into his friend's eyes. What he saw there was genuine concern and the thought that he really seemed to have a friend that cared about him, with a family that also seemed to care about him, all at once became too much. Sidney's eyes clouded and before completely dissolving into tears, he said with a crack in his voice, "They s-said they w-would be."

Before Parker had any time to comfort his friend there was a quiet knock on his door, followed by Brennan's head peeking in. She was momentarily frozen, taken aback by what she found in the room. She hadn't taken into account when she offered to check on the boys that one of them may actually be upset. She'd thought Booth was just being overprotective, as usual.

Emerging from her stupor, Brennan cautiously walked over and sat against the bed near Sidney. She shot a questioning look to Parker on her other side and was answered only with a perplexed shrug. Then she looked to the door, hoping Booth might come in and save her. No such luck.

'Okay," she thought. 'I must metaphorically put myself in his sneakers. What would someone in his situation be feeling right now?' It didn't her take long to reach a conclusion, after all, she'd been in similar situations herself. From what Booth had told her, Brennan knew Sidney wasn't reacting to the fact of his aunt and uncle being nowhere to be found. No, it wasn't the people he was feeling the loss of; it was the space they were supposed to occupy. He was missing a place where he had people who loved him, who would be there for him when he got home, and who would take care of him. The boy simply didn't, and that was what was crashing down on him.

In Sidney's head, he was all alone. In the recesses of his mind, Brennan was sure he'd already known that and that this feeling of abandonment he was being faced with now, was only triggered by this recent event. But that didn't make it less real, and the anthropologist needed to take action instead of hypothesizing what was starting to sound too much like psychology for her liking. 'He just needs to understand that there are people in this world who care for him,' she decided.

Sidney by now had his head hung, body wracking with sobs. Brennan, as gracefully as possible, scooted closer to him and laid a hand on his back, gently rubbing it. He jumped at first contact, but realizing that his friend's 'mom' meant no harm, the boy made a hardly noticeable lean toward her. It reminded Brennan very much of herself the night after Vincent, the way Sidney had leaned towards her. He had almost taken solace in the anthropologist's arms but then backed away at the last moment.

"It's okay, Sidney," she said gently, kneading his back with her hand to emphasize her point. "Everything is going to be alright... You're not alone."

Those last three words finally snapped the very last tendrils of Sidney's resolve holding him back and he finally collapsed into Brennan's arms, head above her chest, in another fit of sobs. Brennan mumbled an array of what she hoped were comforting words to him, doing her best to provide solace.

Truth be told, Brennan never realized how much comfort a child could need from someone. She realized now, that parenting was definitely an adventure, but it was a good one so far in the three months she had endured it. Elsie meant everything to her, not to mention Parker and even Sidney, and none of them were biologically hers. But really, what was the difference?

Booth had taught her that science wasn't everything and she had come to learn that he was right. If you only consider science, the only child Brennan had was the one she was carrying, and that was not how she saw it. Elsie and Parker were just as much her children as the one in her womb and by default, as Parker's friend and a genuine fondness for the boy, Sidney was loved all the same.

As those thoughts and similar ones raced through Brennan's head, Sidney's sniffles slowed until finally, they came to a complete stop. Parker meanwhile sat back observing their exchange silently.

Eventually Sidney leaned back from Brennan slowly. The anthropologist released him, keeping her hand on his back as comfort. "Do you feel any better?" she asked.

Sidney nodded and said, "I-I'm not usually like this, you know." The boy looked at Parker, involving him in the conversation again, then back to Brennan and clarified his statement, "Em-motional I mean."

As Brennan was about to say something, Parker cut in, "We know that, Sid. Sometimes you just need to let it all out."

Parker's words were followed with a long silence. It wasn't uncomfortable, just nobody had anything else to say. That is until Brennan remembered her other purpose to checking on Sidney in the first place. "Sidney, would you try calling your aunt and uncle to see if you can get a hold of them?"

The boy looked to the anthropologist saying nothing but nodding reluctantly in agreement. Brennan silently thanked him and handed him the phone out of her pocket. "Would you like to us to give you some privacy? Parker and I will go into the other room." She moved to stand up, motioning for Parker to do the same.

"It's okay," Sidney said, interrupting their motions. "Y-you can stay in the room, I'll be fast." In one quick motion he stood and sat on Parker's bed. While punching in the numbers for his aunt's cell phone, Sidney already had the knowledge that the chances of her answering were slim to none. So on the fourth ring, when the sound of the automated answering message he had expected did not come, he reacted.

Parker and Brennan watched as Sidney physically recoiled to something he'd heard on the phone.

"N-n-no... You wer-weren't h-home... he di-didn't want t-to l-leave me... But... Y-you sa-said th..." Sidney was once again getting worked up. At this point in the conversation the voice on the other side of the conversation got even louder.

The two observers were paralyzed by the terrible sound coming out of the phone's little speakers. Brennan could not possible comprehend how the woman could be so angry with Sidney. She was the one who was not home when she had said that she would be. The boy had no fault in this issue. The words were jumbled from their distance, incomprehensible, but from the tone and volume one could infer that they were angry and Parker and Brennan were enraged. They were so enraged that they did not even hear the steps down the hall or the bedroom door creak open the rest of the way.

Unlike the other two, after a quick moment of alarm washing over him, Booth moved to take the screaming phone from Sidney. Booth put it to his own ear, stepped toward the window and barked right back at the woman. In any other situation, his words would have been calm, but in this particular one, they were tinged with a seething undertone. Brennan knew for sure that if it weren't for the kids and even her in the room, he would have been much, much more volatile towards the woman.

Booth's words were not enough for Brennan to ascertain what exactly was going on though. He only gave short sentences, purposely not saying any details, most likely because of the children present. After less than a minute of short, clipped conversation, Booth ended the phone call. He didn't turn around right away.

Looking out the window after hanging up, the agent tried to regain some composure. Absolutely nothing good had come from that conversation except, perhaps, learning that Sidney's aunt, Diane, had nothing but distaste for her nephew. It was obviously no secret. What he still did not understand though, was why. What could the woman possibly have against a ten year-old boy, and at that, one as great as Sidney?

In the few days that Booth had known Sidney, the boy had certainly grown on him. He felt a certain fondness for the boy akin to the way he had viewed Bones after he uncovered her back story. It wasn't pity per se. It was more along the lines of 'someone I care for is hurting and I can't do anything about it.'

Taking a deep breath Booth turned around to face Sidney. He walked towards the boy and rubbed his hands together, trying to put some excitement into his words. "Okay Sid, it looks like you're with us for the night. Is that alright with you?"

Eye's wide, Sidney nodded. "When am I going home?" he asked.

Booth's face darkened a moment before he collected himself and said putting a hand on his back, "We're gonna have to see about that tomorrow, okay? For now though, you're gonna come home from school with Parker tomorrow."

Once again Sidney nodded his consent and Booth addressed everyone. "Now, I know it's a school night and it's getting a little late but I think after today we all deserve a little something special. How 'bout we finally watch Arthur?"

And, after minimal protest from Brennan and none from the boys, they did exactly that before tiredly heading off to bed. And despite their exhaustion, sleep took a long time to find the two sad boys and the two worried adults.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it and please review :D<p> 


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer - If I owned them do you really think I'd spend my time writing here? ;]

A/N - Here I am once again with a lovely chapter for you! I'm sorry if it is taking longer than usual :[ School is kicking my bottom area at the moment if you know what I mean! I'm not sure how long it will be taking me to get these out. But no fear, hopefully no longer than a few days and for sure no longer than a week. Anyways, thank you's to my readers, especially my reviewers, and also especially my beta Lindsay (aka NerdyGurl). Seriously, you all rock! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 21<p>

The next day, by midafternoon, Brennan was exhausted. The movie from the night before had kept everyone up later than what was usual and despite how tired she'd been, finding sleep had proven to be difficult. Too many thoughts had been running rampant in the anthropologist's head causing her to feel like she needed a moment or even just a breath to find... inner peace again, some sort of stability to settle the continual shifting of her equilibrium.

Lack of sleep, coupled with the fact that there was an extra child in the house made for a sluggish morning and the boys had only arrived to school seconds before the bell rang. The rushing from the morning made Brennan late in getting to the lab with Elsie who just did not want to seem to cooperate today. Since morning she had been fussy and especially clingy, stressing Brennan out and causing her to feel a dull ache running from her temporal bones to her frontal bones. A headache in the works did nothing to help Brennan's frayed nerves.

Sitting at her desk she slid open the drawer grabbing a bottle of Tylenol and downed two of them with a gulp from an old water bottle. Putting the painkillers away, Brennan sat forward resting her elbows on her desk and cradling her head, rubbing her temples to help relieve the pain. Elsie had finally allowed her mom to put her in the playpen after what seemed like hours of attempts. At the moment the baby was begrudgingly playing with a light up piano toy that, unfortunately for Brennan, wasn't exactly quiet.

Resting her eyes for just one second, Brennan exhaled one long breath. Finally, a semi-relaxing moment. It didn't last long though. Hearing a soft knock on her door, Brennan looked up to see her best friend standing in the doorway, a sympathetic smile on her face. "Hey Sweetie."

Brennan reciprocated the small smile to her friend, "Hey Ange... do you need something?"

Angela shook her head. "No. No, you came in a little late. I was just... checking on you, making sure you're okay."

The anthropologist was immeasurably grateful for her friend's caring nature and a few disobedient tears came to her eyes from just thinking about it. Angela always seemed to be there when Brennan just needed a friend to vent to. Just like Booth. "I'm just extremely overwhelmed at the moment. Hormones and..." she hesitated.

Angela didn't even know the half of everything. Brennan hadn't been to work since all the speculation and events concerning Sidney had permeated their lives. But Brennan needed to talk to someone about this besides Booth. He'd been fantastic through this situation but at the moment, this feeling of her life being engulfed by irrational emotions, was about more than just that.

So Brennan told Angela about her weekend. She told her friend about the boy who somehow had in such a considerably short amount of time, become such an enormous part of her life. She also told her friend about the house that she and Booth had found online and about the fact that it had five bedrooms, not four, which apparently, was how many they needed. Was that last one implied for Sidney? Booth would be calling Child Protective Services today.

As all of the emotions poured out of Brennan, Angela sat in a chair across from the desk and listened patiently. When the words of the story stopped flowing Angela spoke through the silence. "Just answer one question for me, Bren. Are you happy?"

Without hesitation Brennan answered, "Yes." Her bright blue eyes stared into her friend's brown ones. "I don't want to give you the wrong impression that I'm not. I just needed to... talk I guess. But I promise you, I'm extremely happy."

Angela smiled. "I get it Brennan. I mean, not only do you have a new baby and now this whole Sidney ordeal, you're pregnant too. And believe me," she flared her eyes, "It ain't no picnic."

For the first time in their conversation, Brennan laughed. It was a tired laugh, but all the same, it was still a laugh, and an honest one at that. "I agree. It's very taxing, more so than I had anticipated. Like right now, if I had the time, I believe I could fall asleep right here at my desk."

"Well then, you're in luck," Angela said, standing up. She walked over to the playpen and scooped Elsie up, grabbing the toy she was playing with as well as Ben. "I am going to take this little girl off your hands for the day; I've already got Mike with me. You and I could use a little bonding time anyway, huh Elsie?" She said, addressing the baby.

In return Elsie offered a wet smile, putting her sopping mouth to the artist's shoulder shyly, eliciting a grimace. Angela then returned the conversation to Brennan.

"Now, I want you to go lie down and take a nap on the couch. And don't even think about setting an alarm, Sweetie. I don't care how important work is, sleep trumps it all." With that she turned on her heel and exited the office leaving a taken aback anthropologist behind, who despite wishing for one, had no arguments.

* * *

><p>At around two o'clock, Booth strode through the sliding glass doors of the lab, heading for the forensics platform, paper bag in hand. Reaching his destination, he was surprised to see that Hodgins was the only squint present,concentratingon his microscope. Booth approached the man and said, "Hey Bug Man, you know if Bones is in her office?"<p>

Hodgins, not having heard the agent or anyone for that matter approach, was surprised when the voice came booming throughout the lab. In his shock he jumped, thumping his eye on the eyepiece of the microscope. "You mind giving me a little warning, man?" he said, a hand covering his eye and pain obvious in his voice.

Booth grimaced, he honestly hadn't meant for that to happen. "Sorry, Hodgins, I thought you heard me come up. Anyway, is Bones in her office or what?"

"Yeah, as far as I know. Last I heard she was sleeping in there and Ange was watching Elsie." Seeing the concerned look on the agent's face Hodgins continued. "I doubt it's anything to worry about. When Ange was pregnant she pretty much took a nap every day and she didn't have another baby to take care of already. I'm sure she's fine."

Booth nodded absently but he still wasn't so sure. This was Brennan they were talking about. He didn't think he'd ever seen her willingly take a break from work for something that was non-work related. Mumbling his thanks to Hodgins, Booth jogged the short distance to his partner's office and slipped quietly through the closed glass door.

Inside he found exactly what the bug man had told him. Brennan was fast asleep on the small couch, lying on her back, with one hand resting on her belly and the other flung up near her head. The anthropologist's shoes were haphazardly thrown on the floor near her feet as if she had been too tired to take them off properly. Booth noticed for the first time since they had been thrown into the middle of the situation concerning Sidney, she looked relaxed, even peaceful.

In sleep, Brennan looked as if she didn't have any demons, very unlike someone who worked with death and misery every day. That constantly alert wrinkle in her brow was smoothed, the same way it looked when she just let go and allowed herself to have fun, or when she was playing indulgently with Elsie. She looked free and Booth thought that was just plain beautiful, and he couldn't stop watching her.

Though Brennan needed to eat, Booth knew that her sleep was just as important. So, instead of waking her, he snatched the blanket from the back of the couch and covered his sleeping girlfriend, the food could wait. Booth took another moment to admire Brennan in her sleep then took his exit. Deciding he would check on his daughter before leaving the lab, he headed over to Angela's office. Walking in, he was surprised at how quiet and dark it was and raised his brows, looking for the artist. He found her off to the side in front of the Angelatron, obviously working on something diligently, a focused look on her face.

"Hey Ange," he said nonchalantly.

Angela gasped, one hand going to her chest and closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before whispering, "What the hell, Booth? Stop using those sniper senses and give a girl some warning will ya?"

Booth laughed. "You know your husband basically just said the same thing to me? Anyway, why are we whispering?"

"You think I do all my work in the dark?" Booth shrugged, feeling as if he'd been scolded. "The kids are asleep G-man. I'm trying to get some work done without waking them up. I take it Bren is still asleep too?"

Booth sat down on the couch, setting the food bag on the table. Angela followed him. "Yeah... She's okay right? Nothing is wrong?" he asked after some hesitation. Opening the brown paper bag he got out some containers and silently offered one to his companion who took it willingly, along with a fork.

After a moment of thought and several forkfuls of rice, Angela answered, "She's fine. Bren's tough, she's just tired. I mean, pregnancy is hard enough. I can't imagine going through it along with everything you guys have going on." Seeing the agent's confused look she elaborated. "I'm talking about Sidney, and even Elsie. Not to mention your relationship is brand new."

Booth nodded, though he wasn't sure why his head had bobbed. "I called CPS today. You know, to file a report on the aunt and uncle."

"What did they say?" Angela asked.

"They thanked me and said they would look into it, try to get in touch with his legal guardians. It was actually more than I was hoping for. I mean, I wasn't even positive if it was a crime to leave a ten year-old home alone overnight. I guess it's more than that though, right? Diane, Sidney's aunt, told me on the phone last night that they weren't coming home until sometime Wednesday. Wednesday for god's sake! Without any warning for the kid either."

Angela was appalled. Brennan had not gone into that much detail with her about the situation, only the basics. What kind of people could do that? This boy was a human being and although Angela had never met him, he sounded like a pretty fantastic one according to Brennan. And being liked by her? That was a pretty big feat in itself. A whimpering sound cut her thoughts short. Moving to get up she was intercepted by Booth.

"I'll get her." He said, walking over to the playpen being used as a crib for the babies. Michael was still fast asleep but Elsie was standing with a hold on to the rail, one arm reaching for her father when he came into her view. "Hey, Sweet Pea," he whispered, as he lifted her up, indulging himself in the feeling he got every time he held his baby girl in his arms. "Didja miss Daddy?"

After rubbing the sleep out of her eyes with her tiny fists, she puckered her lips and laid a wet one on Booth's neck. He supposed that was as good of answer as any really. He walked back over to the couch and returned to his seat next to Angela once again. Then instead of leaning forward to eat some more, he reclined against the back of the couch with Elsie lounging on his chest, lavishing in the simplicity of the fleeting moment. These were the moments he lived for.

Returning his focus back to Angela, he noticed she had a dreamy look on her face.

"That is so hot. If Bren hadn't had dibs on that body since the moment you two met," Angela whistled and fanned herself with her hand.

"Angela! Have you forgotten that you're happily married? Your son is you know, right over there?" Booth exclaimed, cheeks reddening.

The artist smirked, satisfied with herself. "You know I'm just teasing with you, Booth. So... what's this I hear about you two looking at a house later today?"

"Yeah. It looks like a neat one too, old but in a cool way, you know? Did she happen to tell you if she made an appointment to see it yet?" he asked.

"I think she said it was at five thirty. She looked very excited, by the way. Despite the clear exhaustion on her face, she had that glint in her eye when she talked about it." Angela tilted her head smiling at Booth. "I'm really happy for you guys."

Returning the smile, Booth said, "Thank you. You want me to take Elsie off your hands for the rest of the day? I'm pretty much through with my duties at the office and," he looked and his watch and stood up, "I've got to pick the boys up from school in a bit anyways."

"Yeah, sure. When Bren wakes up you want me to tell her you stopped by?" Angela asked.

The agent debated the question for a minute. "Nah, I think I'll stop by her office on my way out and leave her the rest of this food with a note. I better get going though. See you later Ange, say hi to Mikey for me when he wakes up."

"Later G-man," she called after his leaving form. She got up to go check on Michael when she saw Ben sitting in the playpen. Grabbing him she ran back to the door. "Booth!"

The man in question was halfway to his destination when he heard Angela's call. He turned around and seeing what was in her hand he jogged back over to her. Reaching for the stuffed dog and handing it to Elsie who automatically put its ear in her mouth, Booth thanked her profusely and headed back towards his partner's office. "What do you say? Should we see you mama and say goodbye? Huh, Sweet Pea?" he said, eliciting a gorgeous smile from the baby. The nickname always seemed to do that.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, please review, and peace out girl scout! :DD<p> 


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer - I don't own bones or make any profits off of this :[

First of all, WOW! I cannot believe how long this story is turning out to be. Another thing, I want you all to know that I try to reply to your reveiws when I can, but lately, with school I'm having a hard enough time just producing these chapters. I hope ya'll understand and I try to make a point to thank everyone here! So... THANK YOU to my readers and especially reviewers! And THANK YOU to Lindsay (aka NerdyGurl) my beta. She really helped with the end of this one. That's all my friends, without further ado, HAPPY READING :DD

* * *

><p>Chapter 22<p>

Now in the car, Booth and the rest of the family were on their way to look at a house, the one he and Brennan had seen online. Without traffic, it was hardly a five minute drive from the Jeffersonian, where they'd come from, and as they got closer, the more excited Booth got. The route the GPS had directed them had been lovely and as he pulled the car into the driveway of the house, his gut did a little jump. 'This could be the house my children grow up in,' he thought.

The realtor hadn't arrived yet as the black SUV was the only car in the driveway, so Booth opened his door and got out, getting Elsie out as well. Brennan followed her partner's lead and the boys then followed her and slid out as well. They went off on their own to look in the vacant windows.

As Brennan walked over to Booth he leaned into her and whispered, as if sharing a secret "What do you think?"

"I think, that based on the exterior, it's even more appealing than it looked in the picture," she answered him in a voice that showed she was already impressed.

As Booth walked around the yard with Elsie placed on his hip, he realized Brennan was right. The small front lawn had been recently mowed, the bushes trimmed, and the house pressure washed to looked whiter than it probably ever had. He was peeking in a front window when he heard the other car pull into the drive. She drove a Lexus, and Booth already knew he wasn't going to be very fond of this woman.

The second the realtor opened her car door, Brennan was already half way there, ready to introduce herself. "Dr. Temperance Brennan," she said sticking her hand out. "You must be Ms. Shaw?"

"Yes," said Ms. Shaw said with one of those sickly sweet fake smiles as she shook Brennan's offered hand.

She looked to be in her early sixties and she had that look of old money about her. A pressed suit adorned her body and large pearls hung from her ears. Her hair was the strange color between blond and gray and the makeup on her face was overdone. Seeing her, Booth started towards his partner. The realtor turned away from Brennan to look to the man with the baby striding forward. Ms. Shaw didn't bother to hide the flirtation in her voice, "Marlene Shaw. And who might you be?"

"Seeley Booth, you can call me Booth," he told her putting his free arm around Brennan so there was no mistaking where he stood. He didn't like this woman one bit. From the car she drove, to the smile plastered on her face, or the way she had completely ignored Brennan when she'd seen him. Plain and simple, he didn't like her. Continuing with the trend of introductions he gestured to the baby in his arms, "This is Elsie, our daughter, and those boys peeking in the window over there are Parker and Sidney. How about we go in the house now?"

Pursing her lips, Marlene gave a curt nod, seemingly giving up her cougar act, and waved them over silently to enter the house. She opened the lockbox on the door and ushered everybody in to the foyer. Heading the pack, the realtor kept on walking through, inputting commentary. "The house was originally built in 1902. It has obviously had many updates over the years, most recently central air being added a few years ago and the kitchen remodel," she explained motioning the kitchen to her right.

Leaning against the counter and crossing her legs Marlene continued, "The entire house excluding the kitchen and bathrooms have new hardwood floors modeled to look like the original ones. The kitchen and bathrooms have ceramic tiles. Now I will mention that this house has been on the market for a good while and there are two main reasons for that. The first I'm not legally inclined to tell you, but, you look like nice people I'll tell you anyways." She winked at Booth.

"This house is a little unorthodox. Most people that want a house like this are looking for either a strictly Victorian or colonial home, but this one, it's got a combination of both. While the outside has the appearance of a Victorian style the inside has subtle colonial features. Do you have any comments on that?" Marlene asked the partners.

Brennan looked took Booth who shrugged. "I like it," he said.

Turning back to the realtor, Brennan reasoned, "While I do find it odd, the mixtures of features, I don't believe that's a reason not to buy a house. Especially, if you like it. What's the other thing though?"

Marlene gulped, this was the part that always seemed to send perspective buyers running. "I'm not positive that you want your children to hear this."

Understanding Booth said, "Parks, Sid, you guys take Elsie and go explore upstairs, alright?"

"Awww, Dad," Parker complained. "I doubt it's anything I haven't heard before."

"Do what I said Parker," Booth said in a no nonsense fatherly tone. At the boys reluctant nod he handed Elsie to him and Booth and Brennan watched as the boys and Elsie climbed the stair, disappearing at the top.

Turning back to Marlene, Brennan prompted her to continue. "So?"

"Oh right," said the realtor a bit flustered by Booth and turned away from him. "So legally, it is predisposed that I have to tell you that one of the previous owners died inside the house."

Simultaneously, Booth and Brennan asked, "What about the other owner?" and "Was it natural causes, suicide, or homicide?"

Momentarily perturbed and confused by the question directed toward her, Marlene took a second to collect herself before answering. "To answer your questions the other owner is in prison awaiting trial and it was a homicide." Seeing raised eyebrows she elaborated. "From what I know, it was a husband and wife who lived here, the kids had all moved out. One day the wife is in the loft on the computer when the husband shoots her in the head from behind. I don't know the reasons why he did it, but I do know that so far you are the first people I have seen that don't seem all that disturbed by this."

Nonchalantly, Brennan answered the realtor's unasked question. "I'm a forensic anthropologist, Booth is a special agent with the FBI in the homicide division. Unfortunately, we've witnessed far worse than this."

Comprehension dawned on Marlene's face at this revelation. Though she wasn't sure exactly what an anthropologist was, from the forensic before it she could gather enough information to make her own assumption. "Well... if you are still interested, I am going to leave you be and let you take a little look-see around the rest of the house." With that, the realtor took her place in the kitchen and took out a few documents from her briefcase to look through.

Booth and Brennan silently started taking a look into each room on the first floor. The family room was directly adjacent to the kitchen with a small hallway off of that lead to a full bathroom and spacious office with bookcases lining one whole wall. Two desks could easily fit in it, a fact that both the partners' brains catalogued.

Next they headed back towards the front of the house, going through the kitchen and stopping to admire it before heading to the formal dining room. The kitchen had a breakfast nook in the rear that overlooked the backyard and a walk in pantry that was larger than Brennan's closet. The dining room was quite nice as well. Dark wood with waist high wainscoting was present on each wall, extending all the way into the entry way.

Finally, they came to the stairs. There was a door underneath that turned out to be a half bath. The stairs themselves though, they were the kind that secretly, Brennan had dreamed about as a little girl. The stairs went up a little less than half way before coming to a landing and going up the rest of the way at a ninety degree angle. "Perfect for garland," Brennan whispered unconsciously.

"What'd you say, Bones?" Booth asked. His partner was acting weird, just standing there staring at the staircase and not actually walking up.

"They're perfect for garland," she said a little louder. "You know how people always say things like, 'coming down the stairs to see what Santa brought'? They always say downstairs, never down the hallway. When I was young, maybe five or so, what I always remember is the actual act of coming down the stairs to see my gifts. We had a two story home and it had this staircase that I adored. At Christmas time my mom would wrap the rails with lights and garland and I always thought it was just so pretty. It was very similar to this one here," she said, waving her hand to the stairs. "Except we didn't have a loft so there was no railing at the top of the steps like this. But my point is that... I want our children to have fond memories similar to that."

Booth was in awe. Since when did his Bones open up about things out of the blue like that? It'd been happening more lately, that was for sure. 'Must be the pregnancy,' he thought. Coming up from behind, he slipped his arms around her waist, hand coming to rest on her belly and her hands appearing on top of his, giving them a squeeze.

Burying his face in her auburn locks, Booth said somewhat emotionally, "I would be honored if our kids are lucky enough to have memories like that, Bones, and I'm going to do everything in my power to make it possible. I love you so much."

Nudging her head back against her partner's, Brennan replied, "I love you too."

As Sidney and Parker had trudged up the stairs after being banished by the adults, Parker, with Elsie on his hip playing with his curls, suggested they might as well explore the upstairs. Sidney had readily agreed, imagining in his head that one day he would get a room as nice as the ones in this house.

The first room they entered was painted yellow, similar to the color of nacho cheese. It was empty, as was the rest of the house, and in it there were two other doors. Opening them, the boys discovered that one of them was a small walk-in closet and the other was a bathroom, which had yet another door that lead to another bedroom. This next one was basically the same as the first only navy blue and it mirrored the one before.

One the other side of the hallway was another two bedrooms separated by another jack and jill bathroom. They were again identical to the first two bedrooms, only one was painted a lavender color and the other a pale lime green. The last place to look at was the master bedroom, presumably the last door at the end of the hallway.

It was nice, Parker supposed. The walls were a boring brown color with a green accent wall and the bathroom the same brown but a little darker with light blue as well. Overall, the boys decided it was nice, but quickly decided to go back to the blue room, and let Elsie have some space to roam in.

As they plopped themselves on the floor in the blue room, Elsie demanded her release by locking her arms and pushing against her brother's chest. Parker allowed the baby to crawl off of his lap herself, only giving her a little lift when her arms and legs got stuck on either side of the boy's thighs in the process. While keeping an eye on his baby sister, Parker turned his attention to Sidney. "What do you think happened here?" he asked.

Sidney's eyes went wide, his mind conjuring up many plausible scenarios, some of them, unknowingly, very close to the truth. "I-I don't know... Maybe someone got murdered."

"Yeah..." said Parker, sounding like he was breathing out the word. "Why else would my Dad make me leave? It's got to be murder."

Sidney nodded, not really having anything to add. What else was there to add? The boy was old enough to understand what happened in the world. Bad things happened everyday. Heck, he'd lived with one of those bad things. But murder, that was one of the REALLY bad things. It would probably be weird living in a house where someone had died, he thought. It would probably end up being taboo. It's not right to go around talking about your house where someone got murdered.

But then again, his thoughts were irrelevant; he didn't live in this house. He could imagine what it would be like, but that wouldn't make it true as much as he may wish it. No. It would never make it true. Deciding that it was best to change his course of thoughts before he got upset, Sidney turned to Parker. "Would you live in this house if someone's been murdered here?"

The boy looked thoughtful for a moment before finally shrugging and answering, "Probably. I mean maybe it would be kind of weird but yeah, I would. I don't think my dad or Bones would care, either. I'm pretty sure their friends live in a house that they found a body in once so I doubt they'll mind either."

Sidney silently accepted that answer and watched Elsie as she entertained herself. It always amazed him the way babies could keep themselves happy with the simplest of things. At this particular moment, Elsie was sitting up, sucking on the four fingers she had in her mouth while simultaneously humming. Or at least it sounded like humming with her fingers taking up her entire mouth. In reality, she was probably babbling in her own secret baby language.

Seeing that the strange boy was watching her, Elsie extracted the fingers from her mouth in slow motion, a trail of saliva following. She then maneuvered to her hand and knees and crawled over to him, sitting herself just in front of the boy's crossed legs. Patting the legs of Sidney with both hands, none too gently, Elsie said something incomprehensible to him.

"Sidney," he said enunciating slowly and patting his chest as he did so.

"Wahnnneeee" the baby replied, patting his legs again.

"Sidney," he said, repeating the process.

"Wihnndeeeeeeee" she responded.

"Sidney."

"Swinndeeeeeeeeeeee"

This pattern went on for a few minutes, and though the "ee's" kept going on longer, the rest of the name resolutely stayed relatively the same on each attempt. Finally giving up, Sidney pulled Elsie onto his lap in a practiced, quick swoop. With the sound affects he added to the motion, the baby giggled and the boy smiled. Looking around the room, Sidney decided that even if something bad had happened here, he did really like the house.

Sidney continued to play with the baby until they heard Booth call for the boys and the sound of footsteps on the stairwell. Sidney kept hold onto Elsie as Parker opened the door and called back to his father. As a group, they took another tour of the upstairs, Brennan and Booth asking relevant questions, while the boys took a few more minutes to explore, Parker silently picking out his bedroom and rooms for Elsie and the new baby. And he couldn't help but notice that the room that was left over was the room that Sidney seemed to like the best.

"So, boys? What do you think?" Marlene gave the boys her fake smile, as Booth and Brennan returned from their tour of the master bedroom.

Parker turned to his dad, "I like it."

Brennan approached the boys and reached for Elsie who was still drooling on Sidney's shoulder. "What do you think, Sidney?"

"It's nice. And I like the stairs. They're neat."

Booth shared a significant look with Brennan who reached her free arm down to pat Sidney's shoulder. "I like the stairs, too."

* * *

><p>Thank ya'lls for reading! Please review and if you would mind, could you tell me what you would like to happen in this story? I'd like to get everyone's opinions, see where you want me to take this. Until next time... ;]<p> 


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer - Twenty-three of these would be overkill.

Helloooooo my fellow Bones fans! I want to thank all of my lovely readers, reviewers, and beta. As it turns out, I have been spelling her name wrong... It is NerdyGerl, not NerdyGurl, and I sincerely apologize for getting it wrong :D So now you know, if you want to read her stuff (which you should!) you can actually do that! Also, there are things in this chapter about Child Protective Services that possibly would never happen. I tried to make it as realistic as possible but I do not know exactly how the system works. So please no flames! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 23<p>

Tuesday morning started out much the same as it had on Monday. Booth dropped the boys off at school and then took Brennan and Elsie to the Jeffersonian before heading to the Hoover. He spent his few minutes alone thinking about his life. Right now,it was pretty good. He had Brennan, soon to be three kids, and they had just made an offer on his dream home. What else could he want in life?

Well... scratch that, Booth still wanted a lot of things: a giant flat screen, a decent cup of coffee, and for Sidney to be safe. But he wasn't going to let those things ruin his moment. Yesterday after finishing at the house, the family had made their way over to the real estate office to draw up their offer for it. According to Marlene, the offer could be accepted as soon as today and he found himself itching for the phone to ring with news. Of course it could be declined or countered, but he and Brennan were willing to pay the asking price considering that, despite the murder, it was very reasonable.

After a few minute staring contest with his phone, Booth got up to get a cup of coffee from the break room, snatching the phone from the desk. Just steps away from his office door, his phone rang causing him to jump, his hands fumbling to look at the caller ID. Upon seeing that it was Brennan, he briefly wondered why she was calling so early in the day before he answered the call.

"Hey, Bones," he greeted happily.

But it wasn't a social call like he had expected. Booth's chest hurt at the panicked tone in her voice. "Booth, CPS just called me. Apparently, Sidney's aunt and uncle came back early from their trip and went down to the CPS office after getting a call from them concerning Sidney."

Booth slumped down in one of his chairs, his good morning slowly edging away. "They went over there? That doesn't make any sense. In cases like this CPS is almost always avoided by parents or legal guardians at all costs." Booth sat up straight in the chair thinking of something. "Wait... Why would they call you, Bones? We're not connected to them in any way; there shouldn't be any way of CPS even knowing who we are concerning Sidney."

Brennan paused before answering Booth's question. "CPS didn't know who we were. Sidney's aunt and uncle went down there and before they left, apparently they asked for the number that called them the other night to be called about everything."

"What's everything, Bones? What are you leaving out here?" he asked, now sitting on the edge of his seat.

She was silent for a moment before speaking. "They signed over their parental rights to the state, Booth."

* * *

><p>Booth and Brennan were now standing in the parking lot of the complex where the CPS office was located. They hadn't actually been asked to come in on the phone, only informed of the situation, but they both knew the next step despite having not talked about it with each other.<p>

As Brennan started walking across the lot, towards the entrance, Booth reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her back to him. Taking hold of her other hand, Booth looked her in the eyes and said seriously, "I think we need to talk about this before we go in there, Bones... I need to know that we're on the same page in this. What are we going in that building to do exactly?"

Gripping his hands and giving them a squeeze, Brennan replied as calmly as she could, "We are going in there to find out why the hell those bastards signed their child over to the state and then..." she took a calming breath. "Then we are applying to be Sidney's emergency caregivers."

At his partner's statement, Booth released her hands, pulling her body towards him and wrapping her in a tight hug in the middle of the CPS parking lot. Brennan stiffened at first but then realized that he wasn't trying to give her unneeded comfort, he was the one who needed it and she reciprocated.

Holding Brennan tightly, Booth buried his head in her hair. "I'm so glad to hear you say that, Bones." He let out a relieved laugh before he pulled away, still keeping his hands on her shoulders.

Brennan let a small, warm smile envelope her face. "I can see that, though we need to get in there. I'm not positive on how situations like this are handled in DC, but when I was in foster care, a social worker would pick me up from school if my foster parents sent me back during the school day. I'd like to be able to go with to pick Sidney up if able to avoid as much fear on his part as possible."

Nodding in silent agreement, Booth stepped away and offered his hand. Brennan took it gratefully as they strode across the parking lot. Stepping through the doors, stale air assaulted the partner's senses. Together they walked up to the main desk, and the receptionist looked up. "What can I do for you?" she asked in a monotone voice.

Brennan spoke up before Booth had a chance. "We need to see Priscilla Duchesne."

The receptionist raised her eyebrows, her attention split between the partners and he computer, asked, "Do you have an appointment?"

This time Brennan was beat to the punch as Booth raised his voice just a tad toward the lady. "Listen, our situation is urgent. Now tell where we need to go." The other heads in the room all turned their way.

Finally giving them her full attention and looking the slightest intimidated, the receptionist pointed to a door down the hallway, "Her office it right over there. You can take a seat in the chairs next to it; I tell her that you're here."

With a huff, Booth and Brennan took their seats directly across from a door with the name, P. Duchesne, printed on it in white. It didn't take long before the door opened, revealing Ms. Duchesne, her face transforming into one of surprise in seeing who was waiting outside.

"Mr. Booth, Dr. Brennan, What are ya'll doing here? Come in my office, sit down." she said in her signature Texan drawl.

Standing, the couple shook hands with the social worker before being ushered into the small room where they sat down in the two small chairs in front of a small desk. Priscilla took her seat on the other side. "Is everything alright with Elsie?" she asked.

"YES!" They said in unison before Brennan continued, "We're actually here about something else. You see, Booth's son, Parker, befriended a boy at school named Sidney Porter..." Brennan went on to tell her the rest of the story, everything about their concerns and the complaint Booth had filed, then relaying the end. "Today, I get a call from here saying that his aunt and uncle have signed over their parental rights to the state. Apparently they informed someone here to call me and make Booth and I aware of it, which brings me to where we are now..."

"Let me stop you right there Dr. Brennan," Priscilla interrupted gently. "Before we discuss this any further, I would like to go grab the file on this boy, give me a chance to see what the other side is and I'll even get this case transferred over to me." She stood from her chair and walked to the door, opening it before saying, "Just give me a moment, I'll be right back."

As the door closed behind the social worker, Brennan sat back in her seat exhaling a large breath. Booth had been silent up to that point. At his partner's shaky breath he turned to her and asked, "Are you doin' okay there, Bones?" A small smile escaped as he watched her hands automatically rest on her swollen belly.

"Yes. These circumstances we have found ourselves in are frankly unpleasant. I find that I am feeling... stressed. Stressed about everything concerning Sidney, about how Elsie's adoption will go, and the fact that we made an offer on a house yesterday that I really, really want to get. Not to mention that I am pregnant and have these raging hormones coursing through me that don't seem to ever let up. By the way, we have barely even acknowledged that I'm pregnant. Besides the first appointment and the one coming up, what have we done to prepare for this baby?" Brennan finished her rant, chest bobbing up and down as she struggled to gain control of her breathing once again.

Booth was hating himself more and more as she'd continued speaking. He'd been so caught up in the last few months with Elsie that his and Brennan's relationship and pregnancy had taken the backburner. Turning in his chair to face his partner, Booth reached for her hand. "I'm sorry, Bones. I'm sorry that I've gotten you into all this. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret anything but god knows all this has been hard enough on me, I can't begin to imagine how you must be feeling. I'm just..." he fumbled for the right words. "I'm just sorry."

Brennan shook her head. "Please don't be sorry, Booth," she said emotionally. "You have nothing to be sorry for. It accomplishes nothing to be apologetic for something that you don't even regret."

Booth took that in stride before asking seriously, "What do you want me to be then, Bones? What DO you want me to tell you?"

For a moment, Brennan thought deeply about the question. What did she want Booth to be? "Just... be supportive, and be caring, and tell me that everything is going to be okay even though it's impossible to know such a thing for certain. And tell me that we can handle this, because believe it or not, sometimes I have doubts that we're capable of being parents to four children and maintaining full-time jobs at the same time." Wiping a single stray tear from her face, Booth listened as Brennan continued. "Just... be Booth. That's all you need to be."

Getting up out of his chair Booth kneeled in front of his partner, touching his lips gently to her own, one hand threading through her hair, the other holding her hand. "Everything will work out, Bones. Everything will be better than fine. We'll be happy and our kids will be happy. And someday when we are old and grey, we'll look back on today and just be thankful that we did what we did." Brennan nodded and leaned over for another tender kiss. They continued, one sweet kiss after the next until the office door opened, causing Booth to nearly jump out of his shoes as a wily smile tugged at Brennan's lips.

"Am I interrupting something? Would you like a few more minutes alone?" Ms. Duchesne asked, slyly.

If Booth had been drinking he most definitely would have spit it out, instead he succeed in making himself look like a fool, choking on air. "No," he coughed. "No, you didn't interrupt anything... Did you get the file?"

Getting down to business, Priscilla sat down. "Yes, and I'm officially in charge of Sidney Porter's case."

Immediately jumping off the deep end, Brennan asked, "Why did Sidney's aunt and uncle give him up? They had to have had stated their reason right? You just can't... give your child away."

Pursing her lips as if deciding whether or not to share the information, Ms. Duchesne hesitated. Deciding that these two needed to know, she opened the file and scanned the reports inside. "According to this, Lawrence and Diane Porter stated that they were no longer able to take care of the child due to his ill behavior and their inability to care for him properly due to insufficient funds. I know that you were pretty sure he was being abused, or at least neglected, do you have proof?"

The couple shook their heads in unison and Booth said, "No. There's no hard evidence of abuse, but all the signs are there. It's obvious just by looking at him that he's been malnourished, though being with Bones and I for even this short period of time has definitely helped. And their 'reasons?' They're a load of bull if I ever saw one! Ill behavior? I don't think Sidney has done anything that even resembles that his entire life. He is the sweetest, most caring, little boy I think we've ever met." Booth was now breathing rapidly.

Trying to stay calm and keep the agent calm as well, Priscilla broke what she had to say slowly. "Unfortunately, Agent Booth, without any hard, physical evidence against Mr. and Mrs. Porter, there is nothing we can do about them at the moment." Seeing that Dr. Brennan was about to protest she quickly continued, knowing what the question would have been. "Even if we can get a statement out of the boy, it's unlikely it would put his guardians away. It would be his word against theirs and along with their claims of bad behavior? There'd be no case. And their reasons for giving him up like this? If the boy is being abused, then his abusers are smart. They're getting rid of him before they can get caught and sadly, it happens, and there's nothing we can do about it. What we can do though, is help Sidney. Now, can you tell me what you two are doing down here on this fine Tuesday mornin'?" she asked, having the feeling that she already knew.

Looking at each other, the partners silently decided that Booth would again take the lead on this part. "First of all, we'd like to apply to be Sidney's emergency foster parents. And then," he said, taking a deep breath, "We'd like to adopt him."

"Now," said the social worker, "I figured you were going to say that. But, I have some serious questions for ya'll. First of all, why do you want to do this?"

Brennan spoke up. "Like Booth said, Sidney is a fantastic child. He is compassionate, you should see him with Elsie, she absolutely adores him like she does Parker. And he is so good with the weekend he's grown to be a part of our family and taking that away seems... depraved."

"Good answer," Priscilla mumbled under her breath, just barely loud enough to hear. "Are you sure about this? Dr. Brennan, you are going to have a child soon and you then you will have two children under the age of two. And as sweet as you say Sidney is, it's possible that he has many more emotional or behavioral issues than you two are prepared to face. It's a large commitment."

Booth looked at his partner. It was true, she was overwhelmed already. Would formally adopting two children in one year on top of giving birth just be too much? But he didn't need to worry. With fierceness in her voice, Brennan simply stated. "We love him. That isn't going to change." Booth nodded fervently in agreement, reaching over to give his partner's hand a firm squeeze.

Priscilla made a note in the folder and changed the subject, convinced that Sidney would have people in his life that truly cared about him. "Would Sidney have his own space in your home? A bedroom?"

"We just made an offer on a five bedroom house," said Booth. "Hopefully it will be accepted, but before we move in Sidney would have to share with Parker. But we're buying the house with him in mind. We already know which bedroom would be his."

"That's very good," the social worker commented. "The emergency situation is no problem, you should be able to take him home with you tonight. But before the adoption can start we have to look for any other family members and see if they're willing to take him in. The process can take several days and we most likely won't know anything till the weekend, maybe not until next week."

Booth and Brennan knew how things worked and they weren't surprised to hear this news. Though they hoped against all hope that things would go smoothly. "Am I correct in assuming that you'll be picking Sidney up from school today?" Brennan asked.

"That is correct. Then we'll go get his things from his old house before I take him to yours. Do you have any more questions before we wrap this up?" she asked.

This time Booth did have a question. "Can we meet up with you at the school? Bones and I have to pick up my son anyway and I'll feel better if we're able to explain this to Sidney. Maybe it'll be less scary for him."

"That would be fine, Mr. Booth."

There was little else to talk about after that and they finished up their visit. A few papers needed signing for the emergency fostering and that was completed in no time. Finally the partners took their leave to wait out the impossibly long time until school let out.

Back in the parking lot, Booth once again found his partner's hand. "Everything will be okay, Bones."

Brennan leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I believe you."

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please review! :D<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer - Don't own it :[

I'm so very sorry about the late update! I wasn't able to finish the chapter before my beta went out of town :[ No worries, because I did not abandon this fic. Thanks to the usuals and really, you should check out by beta, NerdyGerl's, work if you haven't yet... pretty good stuff ;] One more thing... this fic is up to 300 reviews! Let me just say WOW, I was so excited to see that. Keep up the reviewing, they truly help me get the chapters out faster. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 24<p>

How do you break a kid's heart? That question had been running circles around Booth's mind since that morning at CPS. Was there even a right way? People said that quick is always the best; no hesitation, no chickening out when things get tough and the pain comes. The suspense was said to outweigh the announcement itself. People said the same thing about band-aids, didn't they? Booth realized now what a stupid analogy that truly was.

In the end, Booth knew it wouldn't matter how Sidney was informed, it was what came after that would make all the difference. He was sure the boy would be upset. Hell, who wouldn't be troubled? Maybe Diane and Lawrence Porter were terrible people, but they were Sidney's family. When Sidney hears that he'd been given up like some _thing_, that his own family didn't want him anymore; Booth know that nothing would be able to take that hurt away.

After their morning meeting with CPS, Booth had gone back to the Hoover while Brennan had holed herself in her office with Elsie until it was time for school to get out. Her miniature breakdown at CPS had tired her, physically and emotionally, and she just needed some space from the lab's commotion. She was still amazed by how much a simple smile from Elsie could soothe and comfort her.

Now in the SUV, Booth and Brennan were driving to the school to pick up Parker and to talk to Sidney before he had to go with Ms. Duchesne. She planned on meeting with them in the parking lot before the school let out. Aside from informing the squints, including Sweets, about what was going on and their plans for the future concerning Sidney, the partners had not spoken of what exactly the plan actually was for today.

As her partner pulled the SUV into the school parking lot, Brennan scanned the parked cars and onslaught of school buses for the tan sedan Priscilla had told them to look for. She spotted it easily, as the social worker herself was leaning up against it, arms crossed, looking forlorn.

Pointing to a spot adjacent to Priscilla's, Brennan directed Booth to park in it. Silently they both unbuckled and got out, Brennan opening the back and getting Elsie out as well. Figuring that returning to the lab that day was not on their agenda, the partners had opted to bring the baby along this time. Placing the baby on her hip, she walked over to where Booth and Priscilla were standing. After a short round of greetings, Priscilla got to the point, as always.

"Which one of you is going to inform this poor boy of his fate?" she asked deliberately.

Booth and Brennan looked to each other, for they hadn't discussed the matter, and now had a silent conversation all their own. After a couple of wide eyes and minuscule shakes of the head from Brennan, Booth informed the social worker he would take care of it. After all, he had been debating what he would say in the car, he was most likely more prepared than Brennan.

"Okay," said Priscilla, understanding the fact that neither partner was in the mood for her usual ostentatious self. Glancing at her watch she asked, "Do you have any questions about what you should tell Sidney? Or maybe about what will happen?"

Booth started to shake his head but then stopped, biting his lip. "He's just going to have to go with you to get his things from his house right? Then you're taking him back to our house after?"

Brennan knew that he was missing a step in the process, a humiliating process. Before the anthropologist could correct Booth, Ms. Duchesne answered. "Close. We'll make a quick stop at his house to grab whatever things the Porters packed for him, but before we go to your house it is required that I take him to over to CPS. There's a process for new foster children, a couple of simple questions and they need a picture for the file. It's nothing terrible, I promise."

For confirmation of that fact, Booth looked to Brennan who shrugged. It wasn't as if it could be avoided. "Wait..." Booth said as his face changed to one of confusion. "Will the Porters be present when you take Sidney over there?"

Priscilla hesitated before answering the question. "No... The Porters have extended their vacation and have already left town. A key was left under the mat and a bag just inside the door."

Booth practically snorted at the words, that two people who cited money problems as a reason why they couldn't care for their nephew were able to extend their 'vacation' at a moment's notice. But, before Booth or Brennan had time to express their well-founded disgust at that fact, a bell sounded from inside the school. "Here goes nothing," Booth said, before striding across the parking lot.

* * *

><p>Standing in the spot where he knew the boys passed on their way out of school, Booth waited. Swarms of sixth, seventh, and eighth graders passed by without noticing him, before he finally spotted Parker and Sidney as they turned a corner. They'd seen him too and when they reached him, Parker said, "Hey, Dad. Why aren't you waiting out front by the car like always?"<p>

Booth breathed in deep and glanced at Sidney making him a part of the conversation. "I umm... I need to talk with Sidney alone for a minute, Bub... Would that be alright with you, Sid?"

Sidney looked nervous bud told Booth that would be fine anyway.

Glancing back at the car, where Brennan and Priscilla stood, Booth jutted his head in that direction. Parker, seeing who was next to Brennan, understood, and silently took his leave. But Sidney too, had a pretty good idea of who the other lady was, and was already fighting back tears.

"Let's go back here," Booth said, leading the boy with a land on his should to an out of sight area behind a portable.

Leaning up against the wall, feeling defeated, Sidney asked, "Is that lady a s-social worker?"

It surprised Booth that the boy had come to that conclusion on his own from just one look at Ms. Duchesne. The agent hoped it would make this news easier for Sidney to process and decided to just answer any questions first. "Yes," he said. "That lady is Priscilla Duchesne. She's Elsie's social worker and she's also... she's yours now too."

If this news surprised Sidney, he didn't show it, and that fact upset Booth. What does a kid have to go through to not be shaken by this kind of knowledge? This whole situation was just wrong. It was still unknown exactly what went on in the Porter household, but Booth knew things like it, bad things certainly, happened every day. That's something Brennan would tell him to make him feel better, at any rate. But that still didn't make it right or ethical or moral. Any decent human being could figure that out. Maybe if Bones had told him in her awkward way, it would have helped. Without her by his side at the given moment, he only had the hard facts, and those facts were making him angry at the world.

While Booth was lost in his own thoughts, the silence in the conversation was weighing on Sidney, and he couldn't stop the single tear escaped and trickled down his cheek. He didn't know what would happen to him now. He'd heard horror stories from his aunt and uncle about what would happen in foster care. It had been an ongoing threat to make him do his chores on-time, to always be quiet in the house, to be invisible. But he hadn't even been home, what could he have done wrong this time? What did he do wrong to finally make his aunt and uncle send him away?

"W-what happened, Mr. Booth?" the boy asked, breaking the agent from his reverie.

Booth crouched down, now eye level with Sidney. "Well... you see Sidney, you aunt and uncle they..." Booth took a deep breath. He just had to say it. "Your aunt and uncle signed some papers that released you out of their care and into the state's... Do you… do you understand what I'm telling you?" he asked gently.

Sidney nodded, looking at his sneakers. "Foster care," he supplied, trying to save the agent from telling him what he already knew. He really wanted to avoid crying at school, but the circumstances were getting the best of him and two more tears slipped out, his sleeve coming up to wipe them away. Dejectedly, he asked, "Do I have to go away now?"

"Well... Bones and I, we talked about it and if you want to..." Booth tried to find the words he wanted to say. "Would you like to stay with us, Sidney?"

For the first time in the conversation, Sidney looked at Booth's face, which cracked a slight smile when he'd offered his home. Living with the Booths, Sidney thought, would be the greatest gift he could ever ask for. His aunt and uncle had always told them that their own baby was more important than Sidney. Booth and Brennan, they had Parker and Elsie, and a new baby would be coming soon. Wouldn't Sidney be a bother? He didn't want them to get tired of him after a while, or decide he wasn't what they'd thought he'd be. Not like before. "How long could I stay with you?" he asked, not letting his hopes get up. They couldn't want him, not for long anyway.

Booth tried to contain a sad smile. "Well, were thinking... forever sounded pretty good. What do you think about that?" What Sidney actually thought could not be explained through words. Only actions could speak that clearly and as the tears of relief came to the boy's eyes, Booth dropped the rest of the way to his knees on the wet grass as he guided Sidney into his arms.

Clinging to each other tightly, Booth's arms engulfing the boy's small frame, the agent was feeling somewhat better about his situation. Sure, Sidney wasn't all better by far, this was an emotional experience that would probably take years to get over, if that was at all even possible. But he'd taken the first step and in the process made the kid's day just a small bit better by making him feel loved, like someone wanted to take care of him.

Still clinging tightly to Booth, Sidney ask nervously, "A-are you s-sure? I can r-really stay? Forever?"

"Absolutely sure," Booth assured him. "We'd make a good family, don't you think? The six of us? We already love you, and that the most important thing of all. Plus," he squeezed tighter, "There's a whole horde of squints you haven't even met yet that are like a really awesome, awkward, family… I think we could be happy."

Sidney was in awe of this man. He'd gone from an orphan with no one to a boy who belonged somewhere just like that. One minute he'd been dreading foster care, scary new families, and the unknown, and the next it was happy families and whatever squints were. "W-what's a squint?" he whispered hesitantly. Would he get in trouble for not knowing? Sidney didn't want to make a bad impression right off the bat, he didn't want this man to think he was stupid.

That thought didn't even cross Booth's mind and laughing, a real hearty laugh that resonated all through his chest as he pulled Sidney back to an arm's length with his hands on the boy's shoulders. "A squint is a super-duper smart person that squints when they look at things. They're the team that Bones and I work with to solve crimes. At first they might seem a little bit... on the weird side, but I promise, you'll learn to love them."

At Booth's explanation, Sidney started to feel a little bit better. The agent didn't seem angry at all at the question, he just... answered it. And not only that, he answered it _and _included Sidney in the future. One day he would get to meet these squints, and the boy realized, maybe, just maybe, for the first time since his parents had died, he would get a family that loved him. He would have a family whose feelings towards him didn't fluctuate on a daily basis because he wasn't normal, wasn't what had been expected. Maybe this family would be the one to love him unconditionally... like the ones in the movies did.

With all his thoughts of happy endings, Sidney's feelings of sadness were slowly getting ebbed out and it was a new experience, one that he couldn't remember having in all of his life. But all too soon, he had questions, so many questions hastily cramming his mind and the happiness dissipated to feelings of anxiety. "D-do I get t-to start living with you now? Can we just go to your ap-apartment... home? I wanna go home, Mr. B-booth," Sidney said, his voice growing more and more frantic. "I don't want to go with the lady by the car. I just wanna go home. I wanna go home." He repeated the statement over and over until Booth stepped in.

"Hey, hey," he gently quieted him, running a hand through his messy hair. "There's nothing to worry about alright? You'll get to come home later today. Priscilla, umm Ms. Duchesne, she's gonna take you to your aunt and uncle's house to get your things first. And don't worry they won't be there." He didn't bother telling the poor kid they'd already headed back on vacation. "After that she's gonna take you down to the Child Protective Services and ask you a few questions. Nothing bad, I promise, and you aren't in trouble or anything, just remember that. And when you're all done there, Priscilla will drive you back to our house where you can stay. Do you think you can handle that?"

Sidney nodded, not exactly getting the idea that he had any choice in the matter. This is what would have to happen to be able to live with the Booth's and for that, he'd do just about anything. Going with the social worker would prove to be nothing. "I j-just wanna get it over with," the boy said, eyes now trained on Booth. Sidney now sported a determined look, a tenacity that Booth had not seen on him before now.

"You ready to head off to the cars?" Booth interpreted.

The boy only nodded, accepting his immediate fate.

The agent stood. "You're sure you're ready?" he asked wanting to make sure Sidney was 100% prepared.

"Yes," he stated firmly, falling into step beside Booth as they proceeded to the parking lot, back to Ms. Duchesne, Bones, Parker, and Elsie. As they walked, Booth's arm found its way around Sidney's shoulders and the boy leaned in taking all the comfort he could get. No one was around anymore, buses had driven off, students were out of sight, and Sidney indulged himself for the time being.

Booth gave the boy one more squeeze while they were still out of the earshot of the social worker, "Don't worry, kid. You'll be home soon."

* * *

><p>Please review! I promise it will get the next chapter to ya'll sooner :DD<p> 


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones.

Helloooo everyone! First of all, HAPPY HALLOWEEN. But more importantly... HAPPY BONES WEEK! It is so refreshing to be able to say that :D All these spoiler have me super psyched for Thursday! That's all I'll say on the subject ;] Thank you to all my readers and reviewers and also my beta, NerdyGerl. Once again I'm sorry about not replying to reviews but school is just... well school! But I'm so very glad that everyone seems to be enjoying Sweet Peas and I'm so thankful for your responce to it. Over twenty reviews last chapter had me falling out of my chair! I never expected that! Keep it up and happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 25<p>

Sidney hadn't known exactly what to expect from Priscilla Duchesne. Meeting her had been one of the most nerve racking experiences of his life; after all, she was the one basically responsible for his future. Conversation between them had yet to happen without him stuttering his way through but she seemed nice enough. Sidney thought that it seemed like she cared.

Sitting in the backseat of the social worker's car, Sidney gazed out the window watching the buildings breeze past hoping against all hope that this would be his second chance at a new life. Unlike the first, this one was wanted. So very much. Sidney was going to take this second chance and run with it... as far as his feet would carry him.

The first time his life had been changed was when his parents had died. He was too young to remember them beyond the hazy pictures he sometimes saw in his dreams, but somehow, he knew they were nothing like his aunt and uncle. He knew that his parents had loved him and cared for him. They never would have hurt him.

Sometimes at night, when all Sidney felt was loneliness, he would hear them speaking to him inside his mind. His mother's sweet voice sounded like everything beautiful in the world all wrapped together, and it would reassure him that everything would be alright. Then his dad would step in and tell him that things would get better and that Sidney would make it.

The voices had been the glue that kept Sidney together when he felt like he was going to crumble into pieces. And now... like his father's voice had told him, things were finally looking up, and for the last time in his life Sidney was pulling into the driveway of his aunt and uncle's house. After today, he promised himself, he would NEVER step foot in this place again.

As the car came to a stop, Sidney waited to be given a signal that he could unbuckle and get out. Priscilla was halfway out of the car when she realized the boy was just sitting there and she peeked her head back in. "What are you waitin' for Sid? Come on... this'll only take a minute." Sidney figured that must have been the signal.

Coming to the front door, it seemed like it had been a lifetime ago that he had come home to this place. In reality, he'd last been there only two days ago, only two days ago he had broken down on these steps, feeling alone and unloved.

Priscilla bent down and retrieved the key, placing it in the lock and turning. The click sounded and the door swung open, revealing the dark living room of the Porter's. Looking at the place where he usually removed his shoes, Sidney saw two bags, one of them from Walmart the other from Sears. Before he could internally process why his aunt would have left those sitting there, clear evidence that they weren't so upper-class after all, the social worker snatched them both up. It was at that moment that Sidney realized what he had been reduced to; just two sad plastic bags. They couldn't even spare the crappy duffel bag in that back of the closet that the cat liked to sleep in and was filled with its hair.

Sidney looked at the bags in the social worker's hands questionably. "Is th-that everything I'm a-allowed t-to take?"

Priscilla's eyes acquired that pity look. "Unfortunately yes, Hon. Whatever you're aunt and uncle packed is what you have to live with. It's just the rules for situations like this." She took a look around the main room of the house. "Are you ready to say goodbye to this place and get out of here?"

Taking one last sweep of the spic and span room, Sidney thought there was no need for a goodbye. It was just a house, filled only with bad memories. That brand new lamp on the end table? It was only there because the old one had been shattered when Sidney had "fallen" on it. How you could fall on a lamp that sits on a table was beyond him. But, that was what the Porters chose to believe in their sick twisted little fantasy world, definitely not that Diane had smashed the lamp on Sidney's back.

Without answering Pricilla's question, Sidney took it upon himself to reach for the bags in her hand and walked out of the house, not looking back. Sitting in the car, he didn't even watch as the social worker exited the house, locked the door, and putting the key back where it came from. She got in the car and started the car not saying a word.

* * *

><p>"Well do they sell only the loft part of the bed?... Ask somebody if you don't know, Booth... They do?... Okay then buy it. Is same day delivery available?... Okay, see if you can get it here right away then. I want to be able to set it up before Sidney gets here... Okay, I love you too... Bye." Ending the phone call, Brennan sat on couch, a small sigh escaping as she did so.<p>

As soon as they had arrived home from the school, the anthropologist had sent Booth on a mission to find a loft bed for Sidney. Hoping it would be a small gesture to make the boy feel better, Brennan wanted to get it here and set up soon enough to surprise him with it. Booth had departed immediately, leaving Brennan with Elsie and Parker's remaining questions about what was happening with Sidney. The questions hadn't lasted long, Parker was smart enough to fill in any blanks, but he was noticeably disturbed and had holed himself up in his room for the time being.

Sliding off of the couch Brennan moved to the floor next to where Elsie was currently engrossed in a talking storybook, pressing each light up button precisely, her eyes widening each time it made the corresponding animal sound. "Hey there, Elsie girl," Brennan said reaching her hand out to rub her baby's back.

Elsie looked up hearing her name, abandoning the book and crawling onto Brennan's lap. "Bone," she said clear as day, touching her finger to her mom's chest.

"Yes!" Brennan exclaimed excitedly, pulling her legs up, baby and all, to be face to face with her daughter. She was too excited to recognize that she should be "mommy" to the baby. "I'm Bones. You said my name! Can you say it again for Mama, Baby? Bones."

Two beautiful brown eyes just stared back at her.

"Come on, Elsie. Say Bones again... Bones," Brennan said, emphasizing the word each time.

At first she thought Elsie was just going to stare at her innocently until it happened again. "Bone!" Elsie yelled it loudly this time.

Crushing her confused baby to her chest tightly, Brennan found herself fighting back tears of joy and happiness and a speck of hormones. She kissed Elsie's cheek. "Oh, I'm so proud of you Elsie. Mama is very proud of you." With all her attention on Elsie, Brennan didn't hear the approaching footsteps and jumped when Parker spoke.

"Bones, did Elsie just yell Bones?" he asked, almost bursting with excitement at the prospect that his sister had spoken a "real" word.

"She did, she said my name." Brennan looked up at Parker, silently inviting him to sit beside her, unable to contain her own grin.

The boy took the invitation willingly and asked, "Shouldn't she call you Mom though? I mean you're Mom to her, not Bones."

Slightly tilting her head to the side, Brennan considered that. "Well... yes, I suppose. But logically, Elsie mostly hears me being referred to as Bones by you and your father so it's understandable that that is who she sees me as at the given moment. I'm sure she'll start calling me her Mama and your dad her Dada soon enough."

Parker nodded, finding her explanation reasonable, before his face turned to one of excitement. "Do you think we can get her to say it for the camera? This should be documented!" Without waiting for an answer, the boy got up to go find the camera. His dad would want to see this.

* * *

><p>With the click of a finger, Sidney's picture was captured with the small camera Priscilla Duchesne kept at her desk for such purposes. The flash going off made the boy blink his eyes, though luckily, just moments after the picture was taken. The social worker connected the camera to her computer, added it to the file with a practiced ease, and then dived into the few questions that needed to be asked.<p>

Gazing at him intently she asked, "Sidney, is there anything you want to tell me about your home life with your aunt and uncle?"

The boy debated the question for a moment. There was a lot he wanted to tell her, sure, but he didn't know if he was ready to dig into that all that at this time, nor was this who he wanted to talk about his issues with. If he ever gained enough courage to speak of his ordeal, he decided, it would be with his new foster parents. "N-no, Ms. Duchesne. I j-just want to go home."

Misunderstanding the boy, Priscilla told him, "I'm sorry Sidney... but that can't happen. Your aunt and unc..."

"NO!" Sidney interrupted, surprising the social worker with his vehemence. Calming down a bit, he continued feeling ashamed of his outburst. "I-I d-don't mean home to THEM. I-I want t-to go to m-y new home."

Understanding dawned on Priscilla. "I see... You mean Agent Booth and Dr. Brennan." Though it was said like a statement, Sidney nodded anyway. "So you're on board with this? Would it be your choice to live with them?" she asked, trying to get a feel for the boy.

"Y-yes ma'am," he replied earnestly. There was nothing else he wanted more in the whole entire universe.

Priscilla was surprise by Sidney's politeness. It was not often she came across a foster child who addressed adults as ma'am and sir. But then again, it also did not ordinarily happen that she worked with a family such as the one Booth and Brenna were creating. They were, she concluded, quite a gift from god if she did say so herself. "Those folks are mighty fine people. You, Sidney, are one lucky boy to have found them."

Humbly he said, "I-I know, Ma'am."

"Can you tell me," Priscilla started, pen poised to take notes. "In your own words, what are your specific reasons for wanting to live with the Booth's?"

Sidney pondered the question a good long moment before he answered. "Well... they're really nice to me. And they make real good parents to Parker and Elsie. I think maybe I could be their kid too and they'd love us all the same. I promise to not be a bother and be real good too. And they never yell and yesterday they didn't give me any chores so I had enough time to finish my homework. But I would do chores if they ask, I'll do a lot of em'! I'd do anything to get to stay there." Finishing with a note of pleading and desperation in his voice, Sidney was out of breath.

Ms. Duchesne had seen enough and she felt like her heart was falling to pieces inside her chest. This boy sure knew how to break hearts. "I don't think you need to do or be anything special for them, Sidney. I've got a feelin' they're gonna love you all the same no matter what. I also believe we are done here. What do you say we head on out and take you home?"

* * *

><p>As Priscilla knocked on the apartment door, Sidney anxiously waited for it to open. The few hours he was away had left him pining for the place he'd called home the past few nights and would now be calling home for many, many more. Approaching footsteps were heard, raising the boy's anxiety level as they got louder. Finally a click and the door opened revealing Brennan with Elsie on her hip. Brennan smiled lovingly at the nervous look on Sidney's face before hugging him tightly.<p>

"Welcome home, Sidney," she whispered near his ear, before pulling away from the hug. She noticed that his face was much more relaxed now and turned to greet the social worker. They said a couple of cordial words to each other, expressing their mutual respect. Priscilla Duchesne was by far the most caring social worker Brennan had ever met. Priscilla believed that Brennan was one of the most compassionate foster parents she had ever dealt with.

Finishing up their short conversation the trio found themselves in the living room and Priscilla remembered one question she had not yet asked. "Dr. Brennan, where will Sidney be sleeping until ya'll move into that new home? Have you found out whether your offer was accepted yet?"

Brennan looked to the women, excitement obvious in her body language. "We just got the call a few minutes ago actually. It was accepted and we'll be closing in around three weeks... As for where Sidney will be sleeping," she turned the conversation to the boy eyes gleaming. "We have a small surprise for you. Let me just go check and see if it's ready." She had already walked towards the hallway with Elsie, who was oblivious to everything going on and only knowing that she was happy in her mother's arms grabbing for her necklace.

Only a few seconds later she returned to the living room and began ushering the boy and social worker down the hall where she had come from. "It's nothing big," Brennan said, stopping in front of Parker's closed door. "But we thought it might make you feel a little more welcome."

As Brennan eased the bedroom door open, Sidney's breath caught in his throat. Sitting behind a grinning Booth and Parker, and above Parker's bed sat another bed . A bunk bed. 'A new bed all for me,' thought Sidney. It was nothing over the top. The frame matched Parker's and was a dark wood and the comforter on top was just plain navy blue with two stripes of white and light blue. But Sidney didn't care how it looked, he didn't care about any of that. He was too busy being grateful.

He hadn't had his own bed at his aunt and uncle's. Actually that wasn't true, in the beginning there had been a bed, but it wasn't long until the cats had decided to make it their own personal litter box so many times, that it became impossible to clean. The new one he'd asked for too many times to count had never come. Eventually he had gotten tired of asking and one day had just stopped trying to make his relatives understand. For over four years the floor had been where he slept.

Turning around to face his new foster mother, Sidney one again embraced her, wrapping his arms all the way around her waist, one around Elsie as well, and squeezing tightly. Stepping back he took a turn hugging both Booth and then Parker, thanking them as well for this gift. Now, standing, with everyone surrounding him, Brennan and Priscilla in the doorway and Booth and Parker, opposite them, Sidney swung his head around to look at each of them. "I d-don't know how to t-thank you for t-this. I-I d-don't even know w-what to say."

Booth stepped up and put a calming hand on the boy's shoulder. "You've already thanked us Bud, nothin' else to do after that besides enjoying it. Why don't you jump up there and try it out?"

The smile on Sidney's face was contagious as he hesitantly climbed the ladder to his new bed and as he sat on top, his enthusiasm alone would have been enough to make Hitler's mustache smile.

Feeling out of place with the euphoric new family, Priscilla Duchesne quietly excused herself, informing them she would be in touch, and made her way out of the apartment. Behind her, Parker climbed atop his friend and foster brother's new bed, sharing his excitement as the new family started creating new memories together.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoyed it :] Please review! Even the short ones make my day!<p> 


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones or make any profits from this.

Hey everyone! I'm soooo sorry this is later that usual... again. I'm trying to not make a habit out of just a bit more than weekly postings but, alas, it is difficult. But thank you for reading and the lovely reviews I get each chapter. Also a big thank you to my beta, NerdyGerl. And what about that premier episode of Bones? AMAZING... I don't have words that describe how excited I am feeling about it and the rest of the upcoming season. I won't mention anything specific if for some reason you haven't watched it yet, just... WOW. Okay now that my longish rant is over... Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 26<p>

The morning brought pure chaos to the Booth and Brennan household. For starters, the baby had alerted everyone in the household with her cries. It was unusual for Elsie, Booth thought, but he figured even babies must have their off days. Stepping into the baby's room to take her to the bottle Booth assumed she was asking for, he was automatically assaulted with the stench. Looking to the crib, Booth immediately saw what had happened. Sometime in the night, Elsie had somehow removed the bottom portion of her pajamas. As well as her diaper. And the result? Well... it was everywhere, baby included.

"Oh, Elsie..." he muttered, "What have you done?" Taking some initiative, Booth stepped forward and lifted the crying Elsie out of the mess. He held her at an arm's length before realizing that she was not going to calm until her held her closer, and put her on his chest with her tiny arms fisting his shirt. His shirt may be soiled but at least he could provide some comfort to his little girl. Debating for a moment how he should go at this speed bump in his morning routine, Booth took Elsie to the bathroom where Brennan was currently showering.

By the time Booth opened the bathroom door steam bellowing out and Elsie had been reduced to sniffles. But, of course, Brennan still heard them. "Booth? Is that you?"

"Yeah, Bones," he replied, raising his voice to be heard above the noise of the shower.

"What are you doing in here? Shouldn't you be feeding Elsie?" she questioned confusedly. "You know I can't be late today."

Turning on the water in the tub, Booth started peeling what was left of Elsie's pajamas off. "Yeah, I remember, some kind of meeting with Cam. And I would be feeding Elsie but she had a... let's say a diaper malfunction and is now in need of a bath before I can do anything else," he said, lowering the baby in the bath to sit in the couple inches of water. As Booth started cleaning the mess off of Elsie, the sound of the shower turning off and door opening caught his attention for a moment.

A towel clad Brennan stepped out the shower, took one look at Elsie, and groaned before heading to the mirror to get ready. "This is definitely going to make me late, Booth. Is this something that babies do?" she asked incredulously. "How was she even able to get her diaper off?"

Carefully working to get the poop out of his daughter's hair as she fought the action, the agent replied patiently, "I have absolutely no idea, Bones. If Parker ever did this he was never with me. And how 'bout you take your car and leave on time to take the boys to school? I'll deal with this... mess and take Elsie in with me today."

Turning on the hair dryer Brennan shouted, "I don't know how receptive Andrew would be to you bringing your eleven month-old into the office."

Booth thought about what his partner had said. Andrew Hacker most definitely would not be happy with the agent for bringing his daughter into work. And his daughter with the woman his boss had once dated? Hacker most definitely would not be thrilled. "Ehh," he shrugged, giving Elsie a little tickle under her arm, making her giggle. "Hacker will live just this once."

"Well of course he'll live," Brennan exclaimed indubitably. "People don't die from being irritated with their insubordinates for bringing their children to work. That's ridiculous."

Booth cracked a smile, realizing that Brennan was being serious. "I don't mean literally, Bones," he told her and she let out a small 'oh' as she turned off the hair dryer to start on makeup. "I just meant... never mind it doesn't matter, I'm taking Elsie today, it'll be fun. Maybe at lunch though we can meet and you'll take her back to the lab with you? I don't need to make Hacker too mad."

The front door closed behind Brennan and the boys just as Booth was handing a bottle to a very hungry Elsie. Satisfied that she was safe for the moment in her playpen, Booth headed to the baby's room to work on cleaning the mess she had made. Groaning at the smell, he took a soiled Ben the stuffed dog and blanket out before carefully pulling each corner of the crib sheet off, making sure to get nothing brown or green on him in the process. Folding the sheet in on itself, Ben on top, Booth set it on the floor and began taking the moisture barrier sheet off. Thank god it had been on there, he thought.

Holding the sheets away from himself, the stuffed dog trapped somewhere inside, Booth took everything to the washing machine, adding some extra detergent for good measure. He checked on Elsie, still happily drinking from the bottle, then made his way to the cupboard to grab extra sheets and fitted them to the crib. Finishing in no time, he made his way into his bedroom to finally get dressed and ready to go. Before the agent could even make it to his closet, a piercing cry cut the silence of the apartment.

Booth rushed to see what was wrong with his daughter. He found her no longer drinking from the bottle and instead standing, supported by the wall of her playpen. As Booth got nearer, Elsie reached her little arms out asking to be picked up. "Dada," she whined shaking her already outstretched arms for emphasis.

Booth was completely shocked. Parker had shown him the video of Elsie saying 'bone' yesterday, but by the time he'd come home the baby had gone silent, despite the family's best efforts. Now, hearing his daughter speak _his_ name? Nothing compared to that and he complied with her every wish, scooping the baby up into his arms so that her bottom rested on his arm. "Oh, Sweet Pea, Daddy's here," he comforted, bouncing and pacing to try to calm her. "There's nothin' to cry about… Don't cry, baby girl," he whispered, placing a kiss on Elsie's forehead.

As his daughter started quieting, Booth walked to his bedroom. He really needed to get dressed already. Laying a dark grey suit on the bed along with a white shirt and the baby, he walked over to his ties and held two of them out to Elsie, who was now sitting up on the bed, watching her father intently. "Which one, Els, red or purple and grey?" he asked and the baby grabbed her feet and rolled to the right. "That's what I was thinkin' too," he told her, putting the red tie back. He dressed himself quickly and tied the purple one around his neck. Next he reached into his sock drawer and grabbed a purple and yellow striped pair he'd gotten to match the ones Elsie had on at this very moment. Plopping himself next to her he stuck his feet out. "Look at that, Miss Elsie, we match."

Booth finally arrived at the Hoover with Elsie at just around nine o'clock. After taking the elevator up and saying a quick hello to Matt at security, he rode the elevator up, ignoring the tactless stares from the bullpen as headed to his office. It wasn't often the agents out there saw their coworker come in late, let alone with a baby on his hip and a diaper bag on his shoulder.

Reaching his office, Booth closed the glass door and set the diaper bag next to his desk, taking Elsie's play mat out and laying it off to the side, not that it was likely that she would stay on it. At more than eleven months, she was getting quite adventurous, but, just in case, he put it where he could easily keep an eye on it from his desk chair.

"There you go, Sweet Pea," he said laying her on the mat. Her face broke out into a grin as she immediately scooted up to a standing position and toddled around, using every piece of furniture she could for added leverage. Booth sighed, this would most definitely be a long day and he was starting to realize that he had no idea how Bones did this all the time.

Seeing that her father had started pulling a few toys out of the diaper bag, Elsie made her way back over, taking the stuffed grey elephant he offered to her. It wasn't Ben, but it would have to do for now. The baby plopped herself back on the mat, carefully sat the toy next to her, and began playing with some Tobbles.

Happy that Elsie seemed content with entertaining herself for the moment, Booth sat down at his desk and focused on getting some work done.

Unfortunately, the world was just not cooperating with him that day. After hardly twenty minutes of continual work, Elsie started crying, quite loudly. Before it disturbed anyone outside his office, he changed her diaper and set her back down to continue her playing. But Elsie had other ideas. As soon as her father was back in his chair she dragged herself and Ben to him and reached up.

Booth, being a sucker, absolutely could not say no to his little girl and despite his hopes that she could entertain herself, he hoisted her up into his lap. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he told Elsie, tickling her ear in the process, "You can sit here my little Sweet Pea, but you gotta let Daddy get some work done now, alright?"

Elsie leaned back against him, grabbed his tie and started chewing. Booth supposed that was as good of an answer as he was going to get and he grabbed the mouse to start working again. It was only a tie after all and no doubt the baby was teething. If it was his tie that presented her some relief, then so be it. He had an excellent dry cleaner.

Opening up his email, Booth read the long list of acquired mail. He skimmed several memos notifying him of various things around the Hoover, but stopped still at one message labeled, REQUEST: PORTER,DIANE & PORTER,LAWRENCE. He'd completely blanked on the fact that he'd requested info from a buddy on the Porters. It felt like weeks since he'd done it, when in reality, it was only a couple of days. The info wouldn't do much good anymore. Convicting the Porters of anything was pretty much out of the question. And Sidney was now safe and living with them, what good would it do to even look?

Deciding to do it anyways, Booth clicked and opened the email. Scanning through the attached files, he soon realized this was futile as there was nothing out of the ordinary to be seen. On paper they were just a family who took in the husband's sister's son when it became necessary. On paper they were perfect. There were no iffy hospital visits nor were there any noise complaints from neighbors. He'd known the Porters were too smart to let some potentially criminal acts from their non-ideal family reach outside the bonds of their perfect little lie of a life. Still, a feeling of frustration engulfed Booth. Somehow, someway, whether it be traditional or not, Sidney was going to get justice.

Booth looked up, hearing a knock on his doorframe. Hacker walked in as if he owned the place and took a seat on the edge of the desk. Great, Booth thought, just what I need. "Assistant Director Hacker," he addressed his boss, squaring his shoulders. "What can I do for you?"

"I see you brought you daughter into work with you today." Booth didn't like the way he made the statement sound like a question. "I heard her crying just a few minutes ago," he supplied.

"Yep," he said, confident as ever and eyeing the baby still chewing on his tie. Obviously he was unwilling to divulge anything unless asked directly. "I'm sorry, sir, but I have a lot of work to do here... Is there something you need?"

"No, no." The man got up to leave. Halfway to the door he turned back, deciding to get out with it already. "You do realize this is the FBI, right?"

"I do," Booth said, somewhat amused by his bosses attempts to get to the point. "And it's a good thing too. Not sure what I'd be doing here if it wasn't." He flashed a smile.

"Of course," said Hacker. This conversation was verging on painful, and Hacker was just as anxious to leave as Booth was to see him go. "Maybe next time think about leaving the kid at home, though. We don't need any distractions."

As his boss passed through the door Booth called out, "I'll think on that, Sir!" Then he let himself snicker at his own not-so-subtle pestering before returning to work.

Just after noon, Booth was finishing up his work, ready to go meet with Brennan for lunch. Surprising him, Elsie had fallen asleep rather soon after Hacker had left, offering him the opportunity to get a lot more done that he had initially figured. He had laid Elsie on her mat after he was sure she was out, covering her with her blanket as she held her stuffed animal close to her chest.

She was still in that position after almost two hours and Booth now turned to watch her sleep. He envied her - so peacefully asleep, so carefree and innocent with no demons of her past tiptoeing beneath the surface. Booth vowed right then and there that she would never know first-hand the dangers that lurk around this world. From now on none of his kids would - not Elsie, Parker, Sidney, nor his unborn child.

Lost in thoughts, Booth jumped in his seat when his door opened swiftly and Sully's head popped in, followed by the rest of his body. "Hey, man."

Getting up Booth went over and shook his old friend's hand, giving him a pat on the shoulder. Booth gestured to the sleeping baby, and spoke back warmly but quietly. "Hey... You get your job back?"

"Sure did. I'm stuck in cold cases for now - though hopefully not for too long," Sully said with a wink. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something though..." Seeing that he had the other agent's attention he continued. "I'm having a little party for Caitlyn's birthday this Saturday. She'll be turning three and it's nothing big, but I don't really know anyone around here anymore with kids except you and a few others. So you know... if you and Temperance and the kids want to come… it's just something to think about. I'll email you the info."

Booth thought it sounded great. Now that Sully was no longer a romantic rival of Booth's, Booth would be happy to spend time with his old friend. "Yeah, I don't think we have any plans this weekend so I'll talk to Bones but you can probably count us in," he said, truly excited at the prospect.

"Yeah?" Sully asked, slightly confused yet oddly thrilled by Booth's reaction. "That's great. And you know… if you have anyone you want to bring, especially if they have kids Caitlyn's age, feel free. There'll be plenty of cake and ice cream for everyone."

Booth cracked a smile and laughed. "Maybe I'll bring Sweets with me," he said jokingly.

But Sully didn't understand. "What's sweets?"

"Oh..." Booth sobered. "You haven't met Sweets yet have you? You probably saw him at our announcement party. He's a psychologist with the FBI that helps me and the Squints. We just... Well we have this ongoing joke that he's twelve... You'll understand when you meet him."

Sully laughed, still a little confused. "I'm sure."

"Hey, listen," Booth said glancing behind him to see if they had woken Elsie with their conversation. Surprisingly, they hadn't "I gotta get going. I'm supposed to meet Bones for lunch in about five minutes, but I'll see you on Saturday, okay?"

"Oh, yeah. No problem, I should get back too."

"You want to join us? We're just going to the diner. And Bones will be pleased to see you." Booth offered.

"No thanks, I've got take out waiting for me at my desk. Maybe next time."

"Okay, see ya later," Booth said to the retreating figure of Sully, who waved backwards at him.

Packing up Elsie, Booth headed off to the diner glad that his day had at least taken a turn for the better.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please, review! Just click that little button down there ;]<p>

Sidenote... If you don't know what tobbles are, I posted a link on my profile.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer - I wished to own Bones at 11:11... So far Hart has not shown up at my door giving it away :(

Happy 11-11-11! I'll keep this short. Thank you to all the usuals, my beta told me this was a pretty good chapter ) Tell me if you agree! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 27<p>

Brennan sat in the diner waiting for Booth to arrive and hoping it would be soon - she'd just ordered the usual for them. Looking up as the bell above the door rang, she was pleased to see Booth walking in with the baby carrier. Truth be told she had missed their daughter that morning and was looking forward to taking the baby back to the lab with her. It wasn't that she didn't trust Booth with Elsie, because she did implicitly, but the morning had been abnormally quiet after getting accustomed to having a baby with her at all times. She'd missed the little noises Elsie would make and the baby's breathing over the monitor during her a nap as she examined a skeleton.

Once Booth made his way to the table, Brennan stood up and greeted him with a tender kiss on the corner of his mouth.

"Hey," she whispered.

"Hey, yourself." His smile beamed as he returned the kiss.

Offering him her own smile in return, Brennan then turned towards Elsie and picked her up, releasing her from her constraints. The anthropologist noticed the straps were as long as they would go.

"Remind me later that we really need to get a new car seat for Elsie, Booth," she said, taking a seat across from the man, the baby in her arms. "Was Andrew at all upset with you for bringing her in to the office?"

Booth laughed, remembering that encounter. "Probably. He only came to see me for about two seconds and didn't really say much."

Brennan frowned, confused. "Are you sure he even meant to see you? Two seconds is an awfully short amount of time to reprimand you. Maybe he just walked into your office by mistake." Seeing her partner trying to remain composed and failing... badly, Brennan realized her mistake. "Oh, I see. You were being hyperbolic when you say he only talked to you for two seconds. In reality your conversation while brief, was much longer than two seconds."

Booth couldn't help but stare lovingly at her, she just looked so damn proud of herself for figuring it out without help. "Yeah, Bones," he conceded.

"She was well behaved though, right?" Brennan asked, giving the baby in her arms a quick squeeze - she was entertaining herself by shaking a packet of sugar.

"She was great, she loved my tie." Booth reassured her. "Though I will admit I don't know how you can do it every day."

Brennan tilted he head. "It's not overly difficult," she said, as a waitress came along with their food. "Thank you... As I was saying," she turned her attention back to Booth. "At least from my limited experience with children, Elsie is what would be referred to as an easy baby. Though, I have been thinking..."

Booth took a bite of his burger and raised his eyebrows, swallowing the mouthful with a large gulp. "Well, you're always thinking, Bones. That's what I love about you," he said pointedly.

"Of course I'm always thinking," she replied tersely. "And while I'm glad to see that you actually listen to me when I explain something, in this given situation I am referring to my thoughts about a specific point."

"Well..?"

"I don't believe that after the baby is born I will be capable of caring for the two of them while simultaneously carrying out the same work load I have now. A newborn alone would require much more attention than Elsie does. But both of them?" She shook her head. "I've thought about it thoroughly and I couldn't do it. We need to discuss our other options."

Booth nodded, absently chewing on a fry. He didn't want to put them in daycare full-time, that he was sure about. He'd been in daycare when he was a kid and the kids there always seemed to have some kind of bug circulating around. And it was loud. There was never a moment of peace in those places. Before he could continue his thoughts, Brennan mused aloud.

"The way I figure it, there are essentially only two options: hiring a nanny or daycare." Booth was about to speak out before Brennan continued. "I've been leaning toward daycare over the former. It's much more flexible for us - there would be no hoping our nanny is available when we need them. Also it will allow them to prepare socially for when they reach school age. Going into school for the first time can be very stressful for a child who's not used to being around others. Not to mention that fact that it can be very difficult to find a desirable nanny. I definitely think daycare is the right way to go."

"I disagree," Booth said, flummoxed.

"You do?" She'd just stated several reasons why daycare was the better option, why wouldn't he agree?

Booth nodded setting down his burger - the conversation had taken a serious turn and demanded his full attention. "Yeah, Bones, I think you're wrong. You forgot to mention that with a nanny a kid gets to be with them one-on-one. They get full attention rather than being just one of who knows how many there would be at daycare. Parker loved his nanny like she was a part of the family. Don't you want our kids to have that? To feel special?" It was low blow and Booth knew it.

"Of course I do," she said, upset by his supposition that she wouldn't. "You damn well know that I want what is best for our children. And having a nanny, that's not going to be the deciding factor on whether or not they feel special. We're their parents; I believe it's our job to do that. And besides," she exclaimed getting back on point. "Where would we find the time to look for a nanny? Between work and the kids there's absolutely no time to interview anyone for the position or do background checks. No... I'm making the decision and that is daycare."

There was finality in her tone that caused Booth's jaw to twitch. Anger was bubbling to the surface and while he tried to bring it down, it was, nevertheless, palpable in his tone. "No, Bones, we will discuss this. Like adults. You don't get to decide that _our_ children will be going to daycare just because that is what _you_ want. What gives you that right without considering my opinion anyway?" he said, quietly seething and attempting not to lose his temper completely in front of his daughter and a diner full of people.

But Brennan was seemingly undeterred. "What gives _me_ that right? Just because you had a bad experience with daycare in the past does not give you the authority to judge every one of them out there. I'm indisputably more capable of being rational and objective in these types of situations and I'll have you know that the daycare facility provided by the Jeffersonian has exceptional ratings. Angela and Hodgins have been bringing Michael there more and more lately because he loves it. Not to mention that I am acquainted with the staff, I _do_ occasionally bring Elsie there when I consult on cases. She likes it there as well." She finished out of breath, catching wind and started right back up. "And can you honestly tell me that you feel one-hundred percent comfortable leaving your children with a stranger? You can do as many background checks and interviews as you want. A determined individual could fool us."

Booth contemplated what she'd said for a moment before replying, much calmer than before, "Okay... what about Max?"

"What about him?" asked Brennan, she was confused, how did her father enter the conversation?

"He can watch the kids for us," Booth said calmly, waiting for her to find something wrong with his idea. "You know how much he loves them."

He didn't have to wait long. "Really?" she sputtered out. "You would choose to leave our children with a murderer before putting them into daycare?"

"Don't forget, he was never convicted, Bones. But, yeah... I would." Booth looked her square in the eye, trying to convey how serious he was. "I would love it if our children's grandfather played that big of a part in their lives. I know how much it means to have a devoted grandfather in your life. A grandfather that I know is willing to do anything to protect them from harm. That would be ideal in my book." Maybe Max had killed someone, but was it really any different than what Booth himself had done? When it came down to it, he didn't think so.

Brennan wouldn't hear it though. She laughed incredulously and said, "No."

The way she said it was enough for Booth to silently wipe his hands, throw down the napkin, and storm out of the diner with a screech of his chair. He knew he had caused a scene when he felt eyes on him until he was on the street corner. Leaning up against the diner wall he scrunched his eyes, trying once again to control his temper. On the quiet DC street, he realized that he could hear Elsie crying inside the diner and automatically felt bad for scaring his baby girl. He couldn't bring himself to leave his spot on the wall until he apologized to Brennan. And so he waited.

* * *

><p>Looking away from the agent's retreating figure, Brennan turned the crying Elsie, lifting the baby to her shoulder, and rubbing her back in soothing circles. "Shhh... you're alright, Elsie," she whispered trying to console her daughter. It didn't take long until the baby was reduced to sniffles, still clinging tightly to her mother's neck.<p>

One handed, Brennan left some cash on the table before picking up her bag and the empty carrier. She was not ready to talk to Booth yet and hoped he would give her some space to think about all of this. She could admit to herself that having her father watch their children during the day was not the worst idea, but she had to wonder if it would be a smart one. Given his history and his penchant for disappearing, either for a weekend or a decade, she was really not keen on the idea.

Stepping out into the cool air, Brennan became aware that Booth was leaning up against the wall waiting for her. She sighed internally as he looked up. "Look, Booth," she said, feeling the need to pinch the bridge of her nose though unable to do so with her hands full. "We can talk more about this later at home, alright? I need to get back to the lab now." She looked to see his reaction to her words but found him impossible to read. "Are you picking the boys up or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it," he told her. "And I'm sorry I made Elsie cry, I didn't mean to do that. You know that I don't like to lose control like that."

"I know. But she's fine, it was only the noise of your chair that shocked her."

Booth looked to his baby cuddled into her mother's neck. "Sweet Pea," he said affectionately, attempting to get her to unbury her face. No such luck. He settled for kissing her head and whispering, "I'm sorry I scared you, Baby. Daddy didn't mean to."

When the baby wouldn't look at him as he said those words, Brennan realized he was feeling the guilt of the situation. She should have known that sooner. "Booth, I promise she's completely fine. She'll have forgotten all about this by the time you get home tonight."

"Yeah... Okay. I'll see you at home... I love you, Bones," he told her softly before walking to the SUV, leaving Brennan on the corner, wondering where exactly they stood with each other at the moment but at the same time incredible grateful that he'd said those last few words.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon, Brennan was on the platform bending over a skeleton from limbo, baby monitor in her front pocket. Elsie was taking her afternoon nap and Brennan was taking the chance to get some much needed work done. She was on her second set of bones when Angela came walking up the stairs, stopping in front of the table the anthropologist was leaning over.<p>

"Did you and Booth talk at lunch?" the artist asked her friend.

Brennan glanced up at Angela before returning to her examination. "If you're referring to getting his opinion on putting Elsie in daycare once the baby comes, then yes. We... talked," she said, trying to circumvent what had actually gone on.

Angela was no fool, but she wasn't quite sure what exactly was up. "And what did he say when you 'talked'?"

Still evading eye contact, she said flatly, "Booth thinks it would be better for my father to watch our children."

"That's a great idea, Sweetie!" Angela exclaimed, dismissing her earlier concerns. Just as quickly, they returned, the anthropologist straightened up with an incredulous look on her face. "Not so great?"

"No!" It was almost a shout. "My father is a murderer, Angela. What causes you and Booth to think that fact would translate into him making a good nanny?"

Calmly, Angela tried to be the voice of reason. "Well... he was a good dad wasn't he? Before he left I mean."

"Yes..." Brennan replied cautious of where this was going.

"And he never stopped loving you, right?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, all that stuff he did, the abandonment and the whole murdering the director of the FBI, it was... because he loved you." She finished with a small smile.

But Brennan still didn't understand. "I know all of this Angela. You're acting... weird. None of this changes the fact that my father is a killer." she shook her head, baffled by the odd situation.

Angela sighed, her words were not reaching through. "But what you don't get is that it does, Brennan. He did it because he loved you. It was out of love that he left when you were fifteen and..."

"Why do you keep bringing that up?" she interrupted, looking uncomfortable. Her parents leaving had nothing to do with this.

"Because I know it's affecting you. You're twisting your mom's ring," Angela said, nodding toward her hands.

Looking down Brennan realized that Angela was right and unclasped her hands. She did not want to talk about this anymore; she hadn't come here for this. "Look, Angela, I understand that you're trying to help but I have work to do." She went back to examining the bones.

Knowing a dismissal from Brennan when she heard one, the artist turned to walk away stopping to give her friend one more jab. "You know, I would kill for my dad to watch Michael. And I know my dad's not a murderer but so what? My father has kidnapped Hodgins twice, gotten him drunk and tattooed him. Nobody's perfect. And maybe you're forgetting that Booth's killed people too. And so have you." The statement made Brennan's head shoot up. "The way I see it, there's not much difference. Booth did it to protect his country, you did it to protect Booth and Max did it to protect his kids. If I were you, I forget all my misgivings and just do it. At least give it a shot. I'm sure Max would be thrilled."

With that, Angela left the platform, leaving Brennan to figure out what is the hell she was supposed to do.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading. Please, please, please, leave a review and tell me what you think! I'd love to hear your opinions on the daycare vs. nanny debate as well!<p> 


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :(

Thank you everyone for the amazing responce to this story. In my wildest dreams I didn't even get this many reviews :D Thank you to my beta, NerdyGerl, as well. On an unrelated note... kinda... that couch scene? Ah-mah-zing! Fanfiction on screen if you ask me :) Anyway... Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 28<p>

Brennan walked into the apartment with Elsie on her hip at precisely six-nineteen, surprised to find that only the boys were there - it was not often that she beat Booth home and she was still worrying over their last conversation. As she walked past the kitchen, both Sidney and Parker greeted her.

"Hey, Bones."

"Hello, D-Dr. Brennan."

"How were your days?" she asked, placing her bags in the living room she headed back for the kitchen. The boys answered in the positive simultaneously from their perch at the table, doing homework by the looks of it. Coming up behind Sidney, Brennan ruffled his hair playfully and said, "You don't need to be so formal, Sidney."

Hesitantly, the boy put down his pencil and looked at his foster mom. "W-what... What should I call you?"

For the first time, Brennan truly contemplated the question. What would be an allowable answer to a loaded question like that?

"Well... whatever you're most comfortable with is fine. You could call me Temperance or Tempe, but only my father or brother really call me that. Most people just call me Brennan, but I feel I could make the same exception I do for Parker and you could call me Bones. In a few months, legally I'll be your mother... and I don't want to take the place of your late mother, but you could call me... Mom, if you felt comfortable with that term, but I'd understand if you weren't ready for that." She really didn't want to overstep her boundaries - this was new to them all and unfortunately there was no specific procedure for her to follow. What should a ten year old soon to be adoptive child call you?

Sidney didn't know what to say, one day he wanted to be able to call this woman his mom. But not just yet. He appreciated the offer, truly he did, but now just wasn't the time. It was just too soon. Calling her Bones would feel wrong too; it was Parker's thing, and he didn't want to intrude.

Timidly looking up to her, Sidney said, "I-I think I'll call you B-Brennan, if th-that's okay?"

Brennan gave him a smile, unaware of his internal debate. "Like I said, whatever you want to call me is fine."

"Okay... Brennan," he added to confirm his choice before returning to his homework as Parker had already started back up on after watching the conversation.

Brennan meanwhile, placed Elsie in her play seat, so that she could begin dinner. Taking a look in the pantry she decided on a meal, and then wondered where Booth was. She couldn't have made him THAT mad... Right?

She turned back to the boys. "Do you know where your father is? I haven't heard from him since lunch."

Parker slapped his palm to his face. "Sorry, Bones. I forgot to tell you. He forgot some papers at work and had to go back. He told me to tell you that he'd be home soon and not to worry. And that he loves you. And he looked kind of mushy when he said it. Gross."

Brennan smiled at the boys, absurdly pleased that Booth seemed to have forgiven her from their fight. Parker grinned, "Yeah, kind of like that, Bones. Like I said, gross." Sidney laughed along with Parker, and Elsie joined in with her own bark of a laugh at the boys sounds of amusement.

Shaking her head at the children, she returned to dinner, getting the cheese. When she had become such a worrier, she did not know. She and Booth always found a way to resolve their differences. This argument wouldn't change that fact.

Deciding to focus on dinner, Brennan called to the boys over the fridge door. "Does macaroni and cheese sound good to you, boys?"

"Yes!" Parker exclaimed excitedly. Sidney merely nodded his consent. "The homemade kind right, Bones?"

Looking sly the anthropologist replied, "What other kind is there?"

Parker laughed at her odd humor and turned to his friend. "Bones' mac'n'cheese is the best, trust me –way better than the box." He was as serious as could be and Sidney smiled once again.

Midway through cooking the noodles for the dish, Brennan heard the dull ring from her cell inside her work bag. Figuring that it was Booth she quickly retrieved it from the bag sitting on the counter, but was surprised to see an unfamiliar number. Answering it nonetheless, she spoke into it, "Brennan." She took a peek at Elsie playing, before returning to her stirring.

"Is this _Temperance_ Brennan?" the scratchy female voice on the other end asked.

"Yes," she replied puzzled. "Who is this?"

"I'm with George Washington University Hospital, we have you listed as the emergency contact for a... Seeley Booth?"

Brennan's knees threatened to collapse at those words and she held herself together, leaning heavily on the counter. They were possibly some of the most dreaded words she could think of. She couldn't stop herself from dropping her metal spatula, and it clattered on the ground.

Parker and Sidney noticed the noise, and instinctively, Parker knew that something was wrong. The older boy spoke up. "Bones? Bones what's wrong?" he asked frantically. "Is it Dad?"

Brennan held her hand out to him in a shushing motion - she was having a hard enough time keeping her composure without her own worries voiced aloud. As calmly as she could, she said into the phone, "Yes, that is correct... What happened?"

"Mr. Booth was involved in a car accident earlier this evening. He's been a bit frantic trying to get the nurses to call you."

Brennan visibly relaxed when she heard that. If Booth was pestering nurses, then he had to be okay, right? "So he's fine then?"

"Yes, Ms. Brennan." Though the word should have been reassuring, the tone dispelled that without missing a beat. The next words were no help either. "He's having an MRI done at the moment for some numbness in the limbs... other than that he seems to be fine."

She was finding it difficult to breathe - paresthesia could be indicative of any number of things from innocuous to completely life altering. Fighting back the urge to sob, she told the woman, "I'll be there as soon as I can." Then she hung up and turned around slowly to face the boys.

If they hadn't realized something was wrong before she turned around, there was no doubt they would have when they saw her face. Her eyes were glassy and her skin had paled further from its already alabaster form - she appeared haunted, like what she was feeling was a ghost from her past.

It didn't take long for her to snap out of it and for a determined look to replace the haunted one. "Booth was in a car accident," Brennan told the boys bluntly. Both of their mouths opened just a little bit and before they could ask her to explain more, she continued forming a plan in her head and turned off the burners from their half-cooked meal. "He should be alright, but they're running some tests on him and I need to get down there. Can you two watch Elsie for a short while until I can have my father come over? He'll fix you something to eat and watch the baby."

Sidney silently nodded but Parker wasn't so keen on the idea. "I'm going with you, Bones," he told her resolutely. "I can't just sit here and wonder if my Dad is gonna be okay."

"Parker, please try and be reasonable. You, Sidney, and Elsie need to eat dinner and you two also have homework to finish. As soon as I know anything more I will call, I promise."

Parker though, was as stubborn as his father. "No," he said shaking his head.

Brennan sighed, she didn't have time to argue, she needed to get to the hospital. "Okay fine, you boys get your shoes on and grab a jacket." As they scrambled out of the kitchen to get ready she called after them, "As soon as the doctor tells us that your dad will be fine, Max will be taking you back here to finish your homework and eat dinner."

Grabbing jackets from the kitchen counter, Brennan shrugged hers on then lifted the baby from her seat and placed her on the table to put the coat on. "We put your right arm in first, and then we do the next arm," she murmured as she performed the actions. All the books that she had read explained the importance of telling your baby what you are doing and what you are touching to help their vocal skills. Even in her distress, Brennan tried to be calm and rational in front of Elsie.

"We're ready, Bones!" Parker shouted from the front door.

Picking Elsie up, Brennan walked to the door, getting her cell phone from her pocket and pressing one of her speed dial buttons. Sidney opened the door for all of them as the phone began ringing and they proceeded into and down the hallway. Just as they made their way outside, Max picked up. "Hey Dad?... I need a favor..."

* * *

><p>Brennan strode through the sliding hospital doors, a boy on each side and Elsie in her arms. Walking up to the front desk she wasted no time in letting the unit secretary know she was here. "My name is Dr. Temperance Brennan, I'm looking for Seeley Booth. He was brought here after a vehicular accident. I need to see him."<p>

Without looking up the secretary typed a few things then asked, "What is your relation to the patient?"

Brennan was already getting annoyed that this women didn't even have the decency to look at her. Getting out her I.D. she slapped it on the counter. "I'm his medical proxy, emergency contact, partner, and girlfriend. Tell me what is going on."

The women slowly took the piece of plastic and matched the name to that on her computer and the face to the lady in front of her. "You may take a seat and a doctor will be out shortly to discuss the results of the tests Mr. Booth is currently undergoing."

Brennan huffed, but guided the boys over to three unoccupied seats. Brennan sat with the baby on her lap next to Parker. Before the younger boy took his seat he stood before his foster mother and asked, "D-do you want me to hold Elsie, B-brennan?"

The anthropologist was surprised at the offer, but thankful for it nonetheless. "If you wouldn't mind?"

Sidney shook his head and smiled, he was starting to love the little moments he had with the baby - she was such a sweetie. "Of course not," he told her, as he lifted the baby from her arms and took his seat.

Bending down, Brennan rummaged through the diaper bag, coming up with a container of Cheerios and passed them to Sidney. "See if she'll eat some of these. It's her dinner time about now." It wasn't what she would have preferred for her daughter's dinner, but until Max and the doctor showed, it was the best she was going to get.

As soon as the thought came, Max himself came walking through the sliding doors, looking around. He spotted his daughter, and walked over. Brennan got up and immediately found herself engulfed in her father's arms. "Have you heard anything else?" he whispered.

Pulling back she shook her head. Max then turned to his granddaughter and 'almost' grandson. "Hello, little Elsie. Hello, Parker." Elsie's reaction was limited as Sidney was keeping her occupied with the cheerios and Parker offered a quick 'hey'. "And who's this young man?" he said directed to Sidney.

The boy answered quietly, "I-I'm S-si-sidney"

"Nice to meet you, Sid," Max said pleasantly, nodding at the boy who had his arms full of a hungry baby and her snack.

At that point, Parker watched as Brennan took him off to the side to be presumably informed of the situation with Sidney. He saw Bones' hands move around wildly out what could be described as nervousness until finally, Max pulled her into another quick hug, and they returned to the seats. Parker reached out and took her hand, not knowing whether it was more for his own comfort or for hers. Somewhere in between was probably just right. Where was that doctor?

"Your dad is going to be perfectly fine, Parks," Brennan whispered and squeezed his hand, hoping to offer as much comfort to the boy as he had given to her. Though she still didn't believe in lying to children under most circumstances, she could see Booth's point in a select few. No doubt Parker was hurting the worst out of them all right now and needed all the reassurance he could get.

The boy silently leaned his head on her shoulder as Brennan wrapped her arm around him.

Max took note of the interaction between the two and leaned into his daughter. "I'm so proud of you, Honey," he whispered, quiet as can be. "You're such a good mom... I know your mom would have been so proud of you as well."

Brennan looked to him, tilting her head trying to contain the wetness building in her eyes, and mouthed the words, "Thank you".

At that moment out of the corner of her eye she saw a young, blond, doctor come through a set of double doors. "Family of..." he look at a chart and the family was full of anticipation. "Seeley Booth?"

Brennan was the first to stand up, followed by Parker and then Max and Sidney with Elsie. As one they walked over to the doctor. Max took the chance to hold his granddaughter, relieving Sidney of her.

"How is he?" the anthropologist asked.

Once again the doctor glanced at his chart. "He's going to be just fine." They all let out relieved sighs.

"What was causing the paresthesia?" Brennan asked.

A bit confounded by her choice of words, the doctor continued. "It looks like he suffered a slipped disc at the L5 and L6 vertebrae which mostly likely attributed to the numbness. A strong anti-inflammatory and some pain killers and he should be feeling better in a couple days. Not healed, but better." He looked at his chart once again. "Mr. Booth also suffered a compound fracture to his left radius. We were able to clean the wound site without surgery and he was getting a cast put on when I checked. He should be back in his room soon, one of you can meet him in there. Room 119... Do you have any questions?"

Everyone except Brennan was busily trying to comprehend the information; Brennan had done so in an instant. "I'd like to see his MRI results, x-rays, and any other results from tests you preformed."

The doctor gave her a nod, she obviously had some kind of medical background, and turned back through the double doors. Still shaking slightly and anxious to see her partner, Brennan turned around as well to face the boys.

"Alright you two," she addressed Parker and Sidney. "You've heard your father is going to be just fine, it's time for Max to take you home."

Sullenly, both boys nodded, somewhat sad they would not get to experience the more fun part of visiting the hospital. The waiting was the worst part, visiting had to be better. But a deal had been made, and they weren't going to back out of it.

Brennan dug into her pocket and handed her keys to Max. "Here," she said, swapping car keys. "Take my car, it's got Elsie's car seat in it already. Make sure Parker and Sidney do their homework, you should have no problems with that, and also don't forget to feed them and Elsie too. I don't know how hungry she'll be, I believe she ate quite a few cheerios."

"Don't worry, Honey," Max told her. "We'll be fine."

"Okay... I know." Giving each kid a kiss on the forehead she said goodbye and that she would hopefully be home soon. She then headed off to see her man; she needed to see that he would be fine with her own eyes.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please, review! They really are soooo helpful :D<p> 


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones :(

Happy late Thanksgiving to all my American readers and happy Friday to everyone else! Thank you to my beta, NerdyGerl, for being so helpful with adding fantastic little bits to this chapter. Also a big thanks to all of my readers and reviewers, I cannot believe how big this story is getting! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 29<p>

Knocking lightly on the door marked 119, Brennan quietly peeked her head in, checking to see if Booth had been brought back yet. Finding it devoid of her partner and his bed, she figured that he must still be getting fitted with a cast. She sat in a chair that, if it was present, would be adjacent to the bed. Brennan cradled her head in her hands, trying to fight back the emotions she had been struggling with since she got the initial call. She was alone for the first time since the call, and she found that she could no longer hold back her emotions.

When you're alone, or in the dark of night, or wherever it is that you're most vulnerable, your doubts and deepest fears come to the light of day. They're like little monsters that seem to feed on your emotions and just run with them, clear to the other side of the country if you don't catch them quickly. They run like film strips across your eyelids playing a thousand different scenarios of your worst nightmare and there's nothing you can do to stop the movie. You're too far gone and you can't bring yourself back. The only thing that can is to watch it play out.

This waking nightmare was happening to Brennan now. No longer was she impervious, instead she was strong. Not just anything could break her, but even strong substances have their kryptonite - pour acetone over cyanoacrylate and the link is broken. She'd literally been faced head on with death, more than once, but the feeling was nothing compared to the fear that came with loving Booth.

She thought of what could have happened if the man she loved had not been so fortunate in the crash. Her rationality on temporary leave, she watched this false version of life through palmed eyes on fast forward. It was not a happy story.

Child Protective services took Elsie and Sidney back and they simply disappeared from her life. She delivered and raised her baby alone. She saw a child with Booth's eyes who never understood why she didn't have a daddy. Parker drifted away slowly, bitter and rebellious. She led a sad life, a lonely life. She could see herself growing old all alone, and died all alone.

All of a sudden Brennan gasped, knocking herself out of her mind's had to stop these thoughts. This life that she imagined, it wasn't real. Booth was alive and she had to focus on that fact.

"Damn hormones," she whispered to herself, chuckling just a little through her incessantly overflowing eyes. She was being ridiculous, Booth was fine. 'Just because I haven't seen him with my own eyes, means nothing. In just a few minutes a nurse would roll him through those doors and I'll be done with this nonsense.' Fearful of returning to that depressing place in her mind, head still cradled in her hands, she chanted this mantra to herself until the door opened.

Puffy blue eyes glanced up, meeting immediately with warm though somewhat glazed brown ones. "Bones," was all he said, relief evident in his tone. A bright orange cast encased his left arm all the way to mid humerus and he was wearing a hospital gown.

Brennan remained silent, as the two nurses rolled the bed into place. Before they left, one of them handed her a manila envelope explaining that is contained the requested x-rays and scans. She also mentioned that discharge papers were being drawn up. Brennan thanked her and instantly opened the envelope, holding the scans up to the light, one by one.

"Bones," Booth said again, trying to gain her attention. It worried him that she hadn't spoken to him yet. Was she mad about their fight earlier? He eliminated the idea as soon as it had come to him. Her eyes were red - she'd been crying. "Bones."

Brennan still did not look up.

"Bones please," he said desperately, panic in his voice. He needed to know why had she been crying.

She finished looking at the scans placing them back in the envelope, before facing Booth. "The doctor seems to be correct," she said, her voice sounding deeper than usual like she was struggling to keep it normal. "Herniated disc at the L5 and L6 vertebrae and an open compound fracture to the ulna. According to the x-rays it also seems as if it was set well."

Booth nodded along, the doctor had said as much, and truth be told he had tuned them both out. He always did when it came to medical jargon. He was more worried about his partner. "Com'ere," he said reaching his hand out as best as he could, grunting through the pain it caused.

She walked to him, giving him her hand and returning his squeeze. "Have they given you any pain medication?" she asked, knowing full well that she was avoiding what needed to be said.

"Yeah, 'bout twenty minutes ago - some vicodin." His speech was showing that the drugs were kicking in. "I'm sorry... you know... about earlier." His eyes were glazing by the second. "I shouldn't have pushed the whole Max thing in the first place. I'm really sorry that your dad was an idiot." Earning a quick look from Brennan before she returned to her front, Booth rectified, scrunching his eyes in a confused manner. "I meant to say that I'm sorry you had a tough childhood."

Finally Brennan broke out of her indifferent facade turning to face him intently. "It's not as if your childhood was any better," she told him, once again on the verge of tears, her false composure crumbling to pieces.

The statement sobered him just a little and painfully, Booth scooted over on the bed, pulling Brennan into the empty space. His uninjured arm draped over her shoulders as she gratefully rested her head against his chest, her hand resting atop his beating heart. She concentrated on the thump, thump, thump, she could feel so very softly under her palm, proving that everything was alright.

"Why were you crying?" he asked.

She shook her head against his chest, her hair tickling his neck. "I wasn't," she lied.

Laying a kiss on her hairline, Booth rebutted tenderly. "You don't cry very much, Bones. I know what it looks like when you do... Why were you crying?"

Brennan sniffled before answering. "I was scared. When I got the call saying that you were in the hospital, I was with the kids and I had to be strong for them - I didn't want them to be as frightened as I was. But the overwhelming feeling to just break was still present, only unable to be acted on." She looked up with teary eyes. "Nothing like this has ever happened to me before. Not the emotions, I've always felt those, despite others' notions of me, I do feel things, but I've always held myself together for myself, not for someone else - several someone's in this case." She sniffled. "When the doctor finally came out and said you were fine, I came to your room and for the first time in a long while, I was alone. I didn't need to keep up the front up anymore, I couldn't."

Booth took a moment, letting her words sink in. It was a big step for her, admitting to all of this. "I'm really sorry I worried you," he whispered sincerely.

"There was no way you could have prevented that," she argued without any real conviction.

"If I'd avoided getting into this accident in the first place I woulda'," he told her, vicodin becoming obvious again.

"No," Brennan disagreed. "It is highly unlikely that you could have avoided the accident."

"Is this you trying to tell me that you believe in fate? That no matter what, I would have been in an accident tonight? That it was fated for this to happen?" he teased, partly trying to lighten the mood and partly confused as well. How on earth did she know whether or not he could have avoided the accident?

"Of course not, Booth - you know I don't believe in fate. From a quick assessment of your injuries, I can conclude that you were most likely going through an intersection when a car ran a red light and hit your vehicle. I believe it is commonly referred to as getting 'T-boned'. Though that is only conjecture at this point."

"Whoa," Booth said, completely perplexed and completely under the influence of vicodin by now. "I knew you were good, but that's just... whoa."

"You already said that," she teased him getting up from her place, realizing that there were things to do before her partner was able to leave. Any minute now a nurse would come through those doors telling them it was time to go.

Looking around the room after Brennan was out of his arms, Booth realized something. "Where are the kids anyway?"

"I called my dad," she admitted, bending over and retrieving his clothes from a bag by the nightstand. "He picked them up from the waiting room. He came here as soon as I called." Examining the clothes, she saw that the left arm of his dress shirt was cut open and blood stained, as was his suit jacket. Luckily, he was still wearing his undershirt under the hospital gown. It had survived the accident unlike his other clothing.

Returning to Booth, Brennan pulled the tie at his neck on the back of his gown, removing it from the upper half of his body. It had probably been used to cover his clothing while they set the plaster around his arm.

"What're you doin'?" he asked.

She leaned back, seizing her actions. "You need to get dressed, they're going to discharge you soon." She held up his shoes that had been added to the bag of his possessions. "Here. Let's put these on."

"I wanna wear my socks."

Brennan's hands went to her hips in the classic 'mom' stance. "You are wearing your socks, Booth. Stop acting like a child and let me put your shoes on."

"No." He yawned, rubbing his socked feet together and pulling them away from her hands that only seemed to want to yank at the moment. "My socks are niiiccceeeee."

The anthropologist let out a disbelieving laugh. "You are acting absolutely ridiculous. I understand that drugs affect everyone differently and you are obviously one of the unfortunate few, but this?" She motioned to his wide, mesmerized stare as he looked at her head shaking back and forth. "This is... it's... I... I don't even know."

Entirely unaware of his partner's frustration, Booth laughed. "I... I made you speechless. I made the great Dr. Temperance Brennan speechless!" he pronounced, feeling very proud of himself.

She let him get the jokes out of his system and tried one last time. "Will you PLEASE put you shoes on, Booth?" It was the nicest she could manage at the particular moment.

But once again Booth was uncooperative. "Nope."

Brennan through her hands up - it had been a truly exhausting day and she was becoming more and more fatigued by the moment. All she wanted to do was go home, curl up on the couch with her boyfriend and children and have a relaxing moment. Just one moment.

"I give up! If you want to snag your good socks on the concrete in the parking lot go right ahead!"

A nurse chose that instant to walk in. "Hi," she said, feeling the definite tension in the room. She turned to Brennan, as she was the clear-minded one. "Mr. Booth's discharge papers are all set to be signed, if you're ready to get out of here?"

"We are," the anthropologist answered, directing her harsh tone towards Booth.

"Great," said the nurse. "I'll just get a wheelchair." The nurse exited the room, coming back only seconds later, wheeling the chair.

Everyone was silent as Brennan gingerly helped Booth into the chair. Despite her frustration, she knew it wasn't actually Booth that it should be aimed at, it was merely the situation they'd been thrown into. He tried to shrug her help off, but she was nothing if not persistent and helped anyway. Not that he'd be likely to admit it, but her extra hand had actually been quite useful. 'The next couple of days were going to be hell,' he thought.

As he got wheeled out of his room, Booth thought more about the coming days. He's already almost resigned himself to being smothered by his partner, but other thoughts popped into his head. He hoped his back would be feeling good enough to go to Sully's daughter's birthday party. He'd actually even been looking forward to it. He then realized he hadn't told Brennan about it yet.

"Hey Bones?" he said, trying to look behind him to face her. She appeared at his side.

"Yes, Booth?"

"I forgot to tell you at lunch, we kinda got... you know... sidetracked. Anyway, Sully's throwing a little party for his kid's birthday this Saturday. I told him we'd probably come but I wanted to talk to you first. Though now... I'm not sure if my back will be feeling good 'nuff."

Brennan tilted her head as they stopped at a desk, Saturday was several days away. "There's the possibility that you will not have gained enough mobility by then and be unable to attend, but if you strictly follow the doctor's orders than you should be well enough by Saturday." She paused. "And if you aren't I AM capable of attending alone - it might be fun for the kids."

The nurse handed a clipboard to Booth along with a pen, instructing him to sign. As he did as instructed he said absently, "That's what I was thinking." Finishing he handed everything back to the nurse who handed the clipboard back over the desk. As they continued down the hallway toward the outside doors he said, sounding pensive, "You know I like Sully, Bones. Don't get me wrong, I didn't like the guy one bit when you two dated." He was oblivious to the nurse's snickering as she pushed him. "And for a while after, I thought he was a moron for leaving you, but now? Well I just like him. He's a good guy."

Brennan joined in the laughing as the vicodin was now rendering Booth 'chatty'. She believed that's what Angela would call it. And she had to admit, it was amusing. "Should I be worried about something going on between the two of you, Booth?" she joked. Why not indulge just a little in his drugged state? There was no harm in that. It felt nice to laugh after her crying spell from earlier.

"What?" Booth shouted, louder than he had meant to. Lowering his voice to a conspiring tone he said aghast, "Between me and Sully?" He pointed to her small belly like it was obvious. "I think you know I'm straight, Babe."

Trying to bring an end to this conversation as they were now outside and she needed to pull the car around, Brennan said, "I know that Booth, I was just kidding - it was joke. Now I need to go get the car, so just stay where you're at okay?"

Booth looked surprised at her revelation and grinned. "That's funny, Bones!"

"Mmm'hmm." She looked to the nurse, the question evident in her eyes.

"I'll make sure he doesn't roll away while you pull the car around," the nurse answered.

"Thank you. I'll be right back." Brennan turned and walked, then paused as she hit something on the keys, and looked up to see the quick blink of her father's car lights in the distant parking lot.

As he watched Brennan walk off, Booth thanked his lucky stars that he had her, and though it might sound a little morbid, he didn't want to imagine what his life would be like right now if Vincent hadn't died that night. He hated himself for thinking it, but really, that kid was the catalyst that finally brought them together.

"What was that, Mr. Booth?" the nurse asked all of a sudden, leaning over to look at him.

"Huh?"

"You were mumbling something."

"Whaaa- Oh! I didn't mean to umm... say that out loud." He hadn't realized he'd said anything at all. "I'm just... really glad that I have her." He jotted his head toward Brennan as she brought her father's Corolla up to the curb.

As the nurse started rolling him to the car, she whispered as Brennan got out and opened the passenger side door, "Well I think she's just as glad to have you."

* * *

><p>Please read and review! Every little thing you say encourages me to write, I promise :)<p> 


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer - I didn't own it last week, I don't own it this week.

Wow 30 chapters! Thank you to everyone for sticking around this long :) It means so much. Thank you also to all the usuals I won't take up more of your precious time. Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 30<p>

Booth awoke the next day, stiff and in a fair amount of pain. He reached out his arm to feel the cold sheets beside him as he tried to recall the previous night's events.

He remembered the car accident, being taken to the hospital, and definitely the painful setting of his arm. He also recalled Bones in his hospital room and her rather large emotional breakdown. Though beyond that, his memory was fuzzy. He remembered not wanting to wear his shoes, though he could not recall the reason why not. He also remembered that sometime today, or in the coming days, he and Bones needed to have a discussion about their children and who was going to take care of them. Hopefully, this time there wouldn't be anyone walking out or jumping to conclusions.

Turning his head to glance at the clock, Booth saw that it was almost ten and judging from the light streaming through the shades, it was in the AM. Holding his breath he heard the faint sounds of a woman's voice and the subsequent laughter of a young child. Bones and Elsie, he thought as he listened to her voice say something over and over that was unintelligible through the apartment walls. Like clockwork, the baby's laughter sounded each and every time.

He hated to disturb his girls, especially when they were obviously bonding so sweetly, but his back was killing him even in his stationary position, and he needed something for the pain.

"Bones?" he called out.

Hearing Booth's call, Elsie looked to her mother with wide eyes and one of those irreplaceable smiles that only babies could make. She had been previously unaware of her father's presence in the home.

Brennan grinned at her baby's excitement, there was no doubt whether or not she would be a "daddy's girl". Halting their play, the mother indulged in her daughter's enthusiasm.

"I think your Daddy's awake, Elsie," She said in that sweet voice she claimed not to have. "Do you want to go see your Daddy?"

The baby clapped her hands hearing the word 'daddy' and Brennan expertly scooped her up as she got to her feet, a move that was becoming increasingly more difficult as her belly grew, and went to attend to her injured partner.

Stepping into the bedroom, Brennan saw Booth lying there with his eyes open. Though he put up a good front for her, she could tell he was in a great deal of pain. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she walked over and kneeled by his head, bringing the three of them face to face.

Elsie reached out, patting her father's head making him smile despite his pain. "Like I could _really _use some pain killers right about now. Could'ya get them for me? Please?" He dragged out the final word, whining just a little bit.

"Of course," she told him as she ran a hand soothingly through his hair, smoothing down what the baby had tousled. "I'll be right back with your vicodin, alright?"

Booth nodded, his eyes closed as he fought back the drowsiness that comes from just waking up.

As Brennan started to stand, Elsie grabbed hold of her father's shirt, unwilling to part from him. The anthropologist stood awkwardly holding the baby above him as she refused to let go. "Come on Elsie girl, you've got to let go of Daddy."

"I got her, Bones," Booth said, deftly reaching his arms out and relieving Brennan of Elsie. Booth couldn't help wincing a bit as the baby settled herself on his chest. Once she stopped moving though, he was fine. "We can chill in here for a bit."

But she wasn't so sure. "Are you certain Elsie isn't irritating your back any more? I don't want to hinder your recovery by-"

"Bones," he interrupted. "I'm positive that I am in no more pain that I was just a few seconds ago."

Nodding, Brennan left the room with no choice other than to trust that her partner was being truthful, though, her gut told her that he was not. Booth watched her go and quickly released another wince as the baby decided to move higher up on his chest, jostling his back. Ever so softly, she rested two tiny palms on each of his cheeks as if apologizing for hurting him. He savored the moments like such, when a simple touch could convey more than the most lyrical words ever could.

Like all moments, this one was fleeting, and before long the spell was broken as Elsie pulled her hands down causing Booth's bottom eyelids to stretch and make a comical face.

A new moment was born when Elsie let out a squeal of laughter, eliciting a hearty laugh from Booth in response. He allowed her to stretch his face in all different directions, twisting and distorting it as her laughter echoed throughout the room.

When the opportunity presented itself and Elsie laid her head in the crook of Booth's neck, he could not resist placing a big sloppy kiss on her forehead. "I really do love you, Sweet Pea," he murmured against her head. "I never want you to forget that, okay? When you grow up you've gotta remember that there's a whole lot of people who love you. Even if one day you dye your hair green and move to San Francisco, I'll still love you, Baby Girl."

Elsie wrapped her tiny hand around the splayed fingers resting near her on his chest, giving them a good squeeze. Brennan took that moment to enter the room after listening from outside to Booth's heartfelt admissions. Walking straight to his bedside, she set a handful of pills and a tall glass of water on the nightstand, before leaning down and kissing him softly, just teasing his bottom lip gently with her own and then retreating just enough to gaze into his eyes.

"It's ridiculous how much I love you," she told him, planting another quick kiss on his lips. As painlessly as possible, she then helped him into a more upright position against a few pillows. Getting fed up with all the moving, Elsie maneuvered off of her father's lap to entertain herself next to him on the bed.

After downing the pills with one big gulp of water, Booth teased, "I bet you can think of a ton of more words to describe how 'ridiculous' it is that you love me."

"You're correct," Brennan said, sitting herself on the edge of the bed next to her partner and pulling her feet up to stretch near toward his head as Elsie crawled over and lounged on her father's legs. Playing along she continued, "I could have said absurd, preposterous, nonsensical, irrational... ludicrous." The last word was said with a growing smile on her face, remembering that first day when they met in a lecture hall. Back then fate had been as ludicrous a concept to her as love had once been, and look what happened there.

The grin on Booth's face could have powered DC for a year, and Brennan was extremely proud of herself for putting it there.

"So how come you didn't go into the lab today?" he asked.

She took her time, gathering what she wanted to say before answering. "Well you are... incapacitated at the moment. As far as I understand, it is customary for one's romantic partner to stay at home to tend to their needs given the situation." She saw his winces at certain words and tried again. "You... I know you would have done the same for me had the situation been reversed."

Gently he laid a hand to her belly. "Well, I'm glad it's me lying here and not you. You have a whole lot more to lose."

Angry at herself for tearing up, Brennan replied, "I hate it when you say things like that, Booth."

"Like what?" he asked, genuinely confused. He wasn't trying to be melodramatic. He wasn't the one carrying their unborn child, she did, in fact, have way more to lose right now.

"As though you and your role in this family is not as important as mine or any of our children's, because it is. One could argue that you are the linchpin of our family unit, that you're the glue that holds us together. I'm an advocate for women's rights but here I am, saying this to you; without you being... well you, I cannot confidently say that our partnership and friendship, not to mention our romantic relationship, would have or could have survived. This past year, more than a year really, has been one of the toughest of my life, including my years in foster care."

"Bones," he said, surprised to see this fierce side of her come out right now. Just moments ago the conversation had felt about thirty pounds lighter. Hating the hormonal changes this pregnancy was doing to his Bones, he tried his best to reason with her. "I was the reason for that. I'm why this year was so bad for you. I should have gotten my head out of my ass and-"

"No," she interrupted. "You were doing what anyone would have done. You were trying to move on from me, like I told you to do. When you and Hannah ended, most guys would have been bitter, you should have been. Aside from that one night at The Founding Fathers, you went back to being the Booth that I know and love."

It was his turn to interrupt now. "Bones, none of these things are conscious decisions that I make. They don't deserve special recognition or anything."

"But that's where you're wrong, don't you see! You are real, you don't put up an act to make people like you or think you're a good person, you truly _are_ one. When Vincent died and you insisted that I stay with you, I never would have had the nerve to ask you that, and if that hadn't happened, we wouldn't be here," she laid her hand over his that still rested on her belly. "Or here." She wrapped her other arm around Elsie, tilting her playfully into her mother's side.

Booth marveled at his girls sitting before him and thanked god that he had them. "Okay, yeah, I can maybe see what you're talking about but you know me, Bones, the spotlight isn't really my thing."

"I do know that," she said as she stood from the bed with Elsie and walked around the other side. Sidling up to Booth's other side, with the baby on her lap as his arm wrapped around her she continued, "That is why I will only bring it up from time to time. Because you DO deserve the spotlight, you know."

"Thanks," he whispered into her hair.

Moments like these, surrounded by silence, without a care in the world moments, were the ones that Booth esteemed most. When he could hold his girls in his arms and simply just be with them;it made him a happy man. Sure, he loved the moments when he was with all of his kids as well, but they were kids, and kids like to be entertained most of the time. It was nice to do nothing for a change. The past couple of days had taken their toll on him and despite the pain, Booth was actually glad, if only for this moment, that he would have a few days off to take a breather. He felt bad that Brennan would not get the same, and hoped against all hope that this was the last in a line of dramatic events to afflict them for a good while.

Booth rested his hand on his partner's belly, rubbing a bit, trying to get a reaction he could feel from the outside. Any day now it was gonna happen, he just knew, and he couldn't wait. 20 weeks was just around the start when kicking could usually be felt from the outside.

"Hey, Bones?"

"Yes, Booth?" she said, sighing and digging her head further into his arm.

"When is the appointment when we get to find out if we're having a boy or a girl again?"

He was trying to change the subject to a lighter topic, even Brennan could see that. She laid her hands atop her partner's as she replied, "It's scheduled for next Wednesday. You can still make it right?"

"Yeah, of course. Just making sure I had the date right."

For a few moments, a comfortable silence ensued. It never seemed to get awkward between them like both of them had feared in the beginning. But the transition from _just_ partners to partners in every sense of the word was smooth sailing. Aside from the still new, physical aspect of things, everything else was pretty much the same as it had been and they were happy with that. Very happy indeed.

Eventually growing tired of the silence, Booth broke it. "Do you wanna watch a movie?"

With a slight grin Brennan asked, "What did you have in mind?"

* * *

><p>After watching the first Transformers movie and close to finishing the second, Brennan jumped as she heard her cell ring from the nightstand. Booth had stayed awake just long enough to goad her into the second movie and had then promptly fallen asleep, Elsie right behind him. She quickly picked up her phone, silencing it and pausing the movie before walking out into the living room. Despite its unrealistic subject matter, she had to admit the movie had entertained her and she didn't want to miss the end.<p>

One look at the caller ID revealed it was Angela calling. "Brennan," she answered in typical fashion, taking a seat of the sofa.

"Hey, Bren, It's me. I just heard about Booth from Cam. Is he alright?"

Angela sounded genuinely concerned and the anthropologist immediately felt bad about not calling sooner to inform her of the situation.

"Yes, he's fine." She heard a relieved sigh from the other end. "I'm sorry I didn't call you earlier Ange, I completely forgot the fact that others were probably worried after I told Cam so little about the accident."

"Please don't be sorry, Brennan. I know you have other things on your plate right now, I can't imagine having all of your stuff going on right now and then adding Booth getting into a car accident. How bad was it?"

"Well, he suffered a herniated disc at the L5 and L6 vertebrae and a compound fracture to the ulna. After a few days of bed rest he should be back upright again."

"I'm so sorry, god I can't imagine how you must have felt when the hospital called. If it were Jack I would have freaked."

Brennan let out a small laugh, she had "freaked" as Angela put it. "I will admit I acted quite irrationally when I finally got a moment to myself without the kids."

They way her friend talked, so casually about kids and domestic life, Angela came to a realization; somewhere in the midst of the drama and angst of what their life had been for what seemed like so long, her friend had finally found her happiness. She'd always known Booth would be the one to bring it, but she'd never dreamed it would consist of three kids with one on the way. It all sounded so domestic and yet she knew, it was anything but that. Brennan and Booth sure as hell didn't do anything the typical way. Angela mused, who in their right mind has three kids all in the time it takes to make one? But that was Brennan and Booth for you, they never did anything the traditional way.

"I'm really proud of you, Sweetie," Angela said after a short pause. "Tell Booth that I hope he feels better soon and if you need anything, and I mean absolutely _anything_, don't hesitate to ask, okay?"

"Thank you Ange, I won't. Oh and can you tell everyone else not to worry about Booth either? I have to pick up the boys from school soon, I really don't have time to call everyone individually." She didn't mention that she also wanted to finish her movie.

"No problem. I guess I'll talk to you soon... are you coming in tomorrow?" Angela asked.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to see how Booth is feeling later today and decide based on that. But I told Cam I probably would not be in today or tomorrow."

"Okay then, Sweetie. I guess I probably see you on Monday then. Don't forget to call if you need anything."

"Don't worry, Angela, I won't. I'll talk to you later."

The two women said their "goodbyes" and hung up. As Brennan walked back toward the bedroom, she noted that it was nearing two o'clock - she'd have just enough time to finish the movie before picking Sidney and Parker up from school. Settling herself again on the bed next to Elsie and Booth, Brennan reached for the remote control.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! Please review :)<p> 


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer - I'm so tired of saying that I don't own Bones, I think it's pretty obvious...

Here I am once again, posting a chapter of Bones fanfiction. You're all still reading right? Hope so, my reviews have definitely gone down :( But anyways, thank you so much to everyone, reviewer, reader, and NerdyGerl, my fantastico beta! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 31<p>

The rest of the week passed quickly for the Booth and Brennan household. A routine had been officially established for the kids and although Booth's accident put a dent in it, the children had adjusted well to the schedule. Brennan had stayed at home again on Friday and by Saturday, per doctor's orders; Booth was finally able to put bed rest behind him. Despite the mild pain his back was still causing him, he was determined to go to Caitlyn's birthday party in the afternoon. Currently he was at the door with Elsie, attempting to herd everyone else out with his voice.

"Come'on guys... chop, chop!"

Only Brennan appeared, slipping an earring in as she walked by, then picked up a gift wrapped box containing Caitlyn's present - a moon that that goes on a wall that lights up and set to change along with the real moon. They were both dressed casually, Brennan in dark jeans and a flattering forest green wrap maternity shirt that highlighted both her belly and her eyes.

Striding towards him, she asked loudly, "What is taking the boys so long?"

From behind, Parker's voice answered, "Sorry, Bones, I had to pack my bag for Mom's."

She spun around to see both boys coming from the hallway in a hurry, Parker wearing a backpack - after the party they would be driving him back to Rebecca's.

"I was helping him," Sidney told them to explain his absence as well.

Booth accepted their answers, silently nodding as he opened the door. He ushered his family out, grabbing the diaper bag, and followed behind.

"Let's go. We've got a party to get to."

* * *

><p>Booth pulled the SUV to the curb, as the GPS directed, to a small house in an old neighborhood on a mostly quiet side street with pink and purple balloons tied to the mailbox. The exterior had aged brick accents mixed with chipped, yellow, wooden siding, and the shutters were dark, either blue or green depending on the person you asked. What stood out though, was the front door. It had obviously been replaced recently and was a dark wood with leaded glass inserts in a geometric pattern. It was a nice door, and Booth found himself picturing something like that gracing their future home.<p>

After the family exited the car and Brennan retrieved Elsie, they came around and headed to the door, Booth talking to the boys. "Now I know that Caitlyn is only three," he said in a parenting voice. "But I want you to make a point to be nice to her and include her... and don't forget to wish her a happy birthday," he added.

"We'll be g-good Mr..." Sidney started and then corrected himself with a small smile. "We'll be good, Booth."

Parker piped up as well. "Yeah, don't worry, Dad. We aren't Neanderthals."

Booth laughed, shaking his head, as they approached the front door. Brennan punched the doorbell and they waited.

It didn't take long before the door opened, revealing a grinning Sully with Caitlyn on his hip, hiding in his neck. The little girl was wearing a dress covered in frills printed with flowers of pinks, reds, oranges, and all the warm colors in between. Her hair was done in slightly uneven pigtails tied with bows, obviously done by a dad who cared very, very much. Booth inwardly groaned, it wouldn't be too much longer before he would be the dad who would have to attempt pigtails.

Booth turned to the birthday girl. "Well don't you look very pretty today, Miss Caitlyn," Booth said sweetly, trying to coax a smile out of the shy little girl.

For a moment it worked, she peeked out of her dad's neck, a shy grin on her face, before she hid it once again.

"Come in, come in," Sully welcomed the family, opening the door wider and stepping back to let them in. "I think pretty much everyone else is here already," he told them before introducing everybody.

Only two other families were in attendance - a mother and daughter from Caitlyn's daycare, Jessica and Kelsey, and the next door neighbors, Carl and Frank, with their two adopted children, Kyle and Sarah, who were five and seven.

Seeing that Sidney was still holding a gift, Sully turned to him. "You can put that on the coffee table with the rest." Sidney did as suggested and then returned to his spot next to Parker.

From another room a timer could be heard going off and Sully politely excused himself, telling his friends to make themselves at home and mingle, that they would be doing cake soon. Parker took to the living room, leading Sidney, and introducing himself to the other kids. Both boys were older than the others, but their dad had lectured them good and long about being nice even if everyone else was littler and they didn't want to disappoint him.

Booth and Brennan walked further into the house, feeling relatively awkward; Brennan took the moment to study the home. The inside fit well with the outside. Dated but everything was well cared for. Brennan remembered that Sully was a master craftsman. She could see the little touches that he had made throughout the home in order to improve it. It was obvious that despite the noticeable monetary shortage, Sully loved his daughter very much. Pictures of Caitlyn in inexpensive frames adorned the walls and shelves, displaying all of the little girl's milestones, and the anthropologist had to wonder where the mother was. Shouldn't she be present at her daughter's birthday? She voiced her thoughts to Booth, but he didn't have much of answer.

"I was wondering that myself, you know. I mean even if she has a terrible relationship with Sully she should still be here for her kid."

Brennan shrugged it off as inconsequential. "I'm going to go sit down, my back is aching."

Booth nodded absently as she walked off to the couch with Elsie, immediately being engaged in conversation with the woman named Jessica. Looking to the floor in front of the coffee table, he noted that Sidney and Parker were in the middle of all the children, talking about god knows what. He thought about saving Bones from what looked like a painful conversation for her and he also thought about finding out what the kids were talking about. In the end, he decided not to hover and instead headed for what he assumed was the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Sully was putting the finishing touches on the cake when Booth walked into the kitchen.<p>

Booth didn't want to sound rude, but curiosity won out. "So where's Caitlyn's mom?" he asked casually, hoping to sound like a buddy and not a cop in the interrogation room.

Sully stuck three candles in the cake and leaned heavily on the counter before answering, not looking up. "She is currently following the president to Martha's Vineyard."

"And why exactly is she doing that?" Booth asked confused, having the tiniest inkling of an idea in the back of his mind.

"She's a journalist," he said simply, then explained further, looking up. "The reason she moved here, and that I followed her, was because she got a gig with the White House Press Corps. And I mean that was like... her wildest dream, but it's also just more and more time away from Caitlyn. Lila's an alright mom and she loves that kid out there," he gesture to the door. "But there's more to parenting than that. You have to actually be here, you know? You knew me, I never stayed in one place for very long before, but that changes when you have a kid. I sacrificed all that for Caitlyn cause I love her but Lila just can't do the same. Let me tell you, man," he scoffed. "Never get involved with a journalist."

The statement triggered something in Booth and he just started laughing.

Sully wasn't getting the joke. "What's so funny, man? You laughing at my misfortune?" he said with mock hurt.

"No," Booth said, breathlessly, calming down a bit now. "It's just... You're too little too late with that warning." His hands went to his pockets and fumbled with his poker chip, he was glad to be able to discuss this with someone other than Brennan.

"What, you dated a journalist?" Sully asked.

Booth nodded slowly as he replied, "Yep... I even proposed to her."

That fact surprised the other man. "I take it she said no?"

"Yep."

When Booth didn't say anything else, Sully's confusion deepened. "Where did Tempe fit with all this?"

Booth should have asked himself that question over a year ago and he hesitated before answering; now talking about their past didn't sound so great to him. But he was reminded that maybe it would do him some good, to talk about it with someone else. "Bones was my partner, like always. The story is long and, I don't really want to get into it."

Sully shrugged, "Give me the short version."

"Fine. Long story short, I met this journalist, Hannah, in Afghanistan." Her name tasted bitter on his tongue. "I saved her life and she…uh…gave me a 'very special' thank you under a fig tree - not exactly what you would call a romantic encounter. But we just kept seeing each other. She followed me home, I thought I loved her enough, I proposed, she said no. It was all just a big mess, I mean who finds love in a warzone anyway? I never should have even gone to Afghanistan in the first place, that was my first mistake."

The cake was completely forgotten as Sully listened to his friend's story. But he had one question... "Why DID you go to Afghanistan? What could possible make you want to go back to a place like that?"

Booth took a deep breath before he answered that one. "Bones and I... we were having some issues." He wasn't going to get into that; he still believed in, 'what's ours is ours.' "So, she went to Mapoopoo or Malcucu... Indonesia, she went to Indonesia for this dig and it was a yearlong thing. And well, I couldn't just stay in DC all alone, Hodgins and Angela were going to Paris for a year and the offer came at the same time, I took it as some kind of sign. Fat lotta' good that did me."

"Wow." Sully definitely had not seen that coming. "I just figured that after I left you two would get your acts together. I mean, I guessed that you were lying when you told me you didn't want her. It was pretty... obvious with the way you acted."

Booth grimaced, recalling his behavior. "Yeah, I probably could have been a little subtler."

The other man let out a snort. "That's the understatement of the year."

Both men laughed at the lame joke, glad to find that their friendship seemed to be well intact.

"So what FINALLY pushed you two together?"

"A friend was murdered," Booth said simply.

Sully sobered at that, becoming more serious. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah," Booth said, surprised that it actually felt good to talk about this. "He was actually one of Bones' interns... he was a good kid, didn't deserve to die. It should have been me, the shot was meant for me. Anyway, she stayed at my place that night and she was upset, I was upset too, and we finally realized that life is too short, there's no time to be pussyfooting around each other anymore. A month later she tells me I'm gonna be a dad again and that's that. And we haven't looked back since."

"Good for you man," Sully said and then gestured to the door to the living room. "I take it that's Sidney out there?"

"Yeah... yeah. You're probably thinking me and Bones are crazy for doing what we're doing, huh?"

"What, for taking in those kids?"

"Yeah," Booth said. "And having a baby at the same time."

Sully shrugged. "Well it's not the most typical thing to do but... but, I think it's great. You gave them a home when they didn't have one - that's admirable. I'm glad that you guys are happy, that everything has worked out between you and Tempe."

Sully took one look at the cake and adjusted the last candle.

"You done with that?" Booth asked.

"Yeah, let's get out there. Everyone is probably wondering where we are."

Brennan was only sitting next to the woman named Jessica for only seconds before she was engaged in conversation with her.

"I see you've been busy," the other woman jokingly said, out of the corner of her mouth. Just by looking at her you could tell she was one of those brash, conceited women who care more about their appearance than their kids. Her lipstick was excessively red for a children's birthday party.

"Excuse me?" Brennan asked, at a loss as to what the woman was referring to.

The anthropologist could not remember attending a birthday party like this in her entire life and she worried she was oblivious to an odd common custom.

"Oh no," said Jessica as she cringed. "You are pregnant aren't you?"

"Yes, I am pregnant-" Brennan stared to say, still very confused. The anthropologist still did not follow and before she had the chance to continue Elsie became restless in her arms, pointing to the group of children gathered together.

"Do you want to go play with your brothers, Elsie?"

The little girl continued pointing and looked to her mom, conveying what she wanted. Brennan lowered her to the ground and watched as she crawled rapidly in between the two boys. Sidney noticed the baby first and scooted over to make more room.

Brennan mouthed to him, "Watch her please."

The boy smiled and nodded eagerly.

Finally the anthropologist turned back to her conversation with Jessica like nothing had interrupted them. "I fail to see how being pregnant has anything to do with how busy I am."

After a long moment of wide-eyed staring, Jessica finally said, "Oh thank god", and fanned herself dramatically, as if she'd just avoided a catastrophe. She then got real close to Brennan and whispered loudly, "I was talking about how close in age your kids will be. You know, you and your man must be real busy... together." She winked and pulled back waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh... I understand." The same could not be said about the woman's theatrics. "You were referring to mine and Booth's sex life and insinuating that we must have intercourse often to be able to have two children with such a small age difference." Jessica was flummoxed by Brennan's blunt behavior and vocabulary and stared as she continued. "Although you are correct, Booth and I have an extremely healthy sex life, Elsie is recently adopted and therefore your assumption is flawed."

Before Brennan could cause Jessica any more discomfort, Booth walked through the kitchen door, Sully following closely and carrying a round purple cake with three lit candles. He started singing first, and all the children ran and gathered around the man with cake.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you..."

While everyone participated in the song, Booth noticed the uncomfortable look on Jessica's face and gave a knowing smile to his partner. His Bones knew how to take care of herself even in the most awkward of situations.

The rest of the party went smoothly. No more heavy or awkward conversations ensued. Party games and presents entertained the children for a few hours until it was time to leave - Booth and Brennan needed to get Parker back to his mom's.

The happy day quickly changed to sullen. After a week of having Parker, it was going to be different without him. As Booth drove away from his son, it was the thought that just next weekend he would get to see him again that kept him going.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, even if you only says one word!<p>

P.S. Have ya'll noticed that I'm posting pretty regularly once a week at the same time? It seems to work for me, what do you think?


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer - I do not own Bones.

So this is going to be my last chapter until January 6th. I hate to do this to you guys because you're all so good to me but I'm so busy right now. With finals and christmas all rolled together I just don't have the time. It's a long one so remember that when you get the urge to throw rotten fruit. Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and beta(NerdyGerl). You're all fantastico!

One thing I would like to know from ya'll though... I have read the sides, I know what BB's baby will be named on the show. I'm wondering if you think I should name their baby in my story the same to keep with the show or go with something else I've been thinking of? What do you think?

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 32<p>

Despite the family's earlier melancholy mood, after a quick trip to the supermarket and a delicious homemade dinner, everyone's spirits were back up. Parker may be gone for the week, but it was not the end of the world and the family was not going to let his absence get them down.

Sidney had been worried about what it would be like at home without his friend, his new 'brother,' there with him. What if the family acted different? What if he didn't fit in with his family without Parker at the apartment? Though, his feelings of worry were squashed as soon as they had arisen, the sense of normalcy he had been feeling for the past week had not altered a bit. He and Brennan were currently racing in Mario Kart while Booth got Elsie clean and ready for bed.

It was the anthropologist's first time playing the game and only Sidney's third. "This is nothing like driving a vehicle in real life!" she shouted at the television as her cart drove into the water. For the fourth time. She blew out a frustrated breath, glad that Booth wasn't watching. She_ was_ an excellent driver, and didn't want him teasing her for not being able to drive a virtual car.

Sidney laughed at his 'mom' as he battled Toad for second place. "I think that's supposed to be what's fun about it," he told her with an unsure grimace she could not see, as neither of them were going to risk their concentration. When they finished the race in third and last place, it was decided that maybe another game would be a better fit.

"What d-do you think, Super Mario Brothers? This one is fun too." the boy asked.

Truthfully Brennan didn't think she was going to be very good at any game he chose. "Whatever you want to play is fine, Sidney. It seems that my steep learning curve does not apply to video games."

He laughed as he put in the game disc.

* * *

><p>Booth sat criss-cross on the bathroom floor in front of the tub, playing with his daughter as she took her bath. They'd already had fun with the squeezy ball and the cup.<p>

"Can you splash for me Elsie?" His arms flailed as he mimed the movements. "C'mon Sweet Pea, splash the water for Daddy? The tickle monster's gonna get'cha if you don't!" He got up on his knees and tickled under arms until she squealed with laughter and splashed with both her chubby little arms and legs.

"Pifffpafffff..!" the baby shouted, getting wigglier by the second.

Booth knew exactly what it was his daughter wanted. He should have known better before the first time he'd done it. Children of all ages like to do things over and over and over again. That was a fact.

"What was that, Baby Girl?" he asked her, playing innocent.

Elsie splashed with everything she had. "Sfpiffffspaffffff!"

"Splish splash?" Booth finally asked. "Is _that _what you're asking for? Do you want me to sing the Splish Splash Song?"

The baby crashed her arms down in what he could only assume was a yes, bath water jumping everywhere. Brennan never appreciated the Splish Splash Song and its inevitable results on the bathroom floor. He kept trying to explain to her that bath time should be fun time for Elsie, not just a chance to get clean. He grinned to himself, when it came to him and his partner, she _did_ seem to understand that bath time _could be_ fun time.

Another wave caught his attention as it wet the front of his shirt. "Alright Little Miss," he told her, grabbing the cup and getting her hair wet. This was a routine perfected long ago. Playtime, washing, song time, and then finally, dry time. "I don't sing for just anybody, I want you to remember that when you get older."

And he started singing quietly, splishing with the splishes and splashing with the splashes.

"Splish splash I was taking a bath, long about a Saturday night."

Squirting the baby shampoo onto his hand he rubbed it in Elsie's hair with the rubs and dubbed it with the dubs.

"Rub dub just relaxin' in the tub, thinkin' everything was alright."

He lied her down in the water to rinse her head, loving the smile he was putting on her lips as she looked up to him.

"Well I stepped out the tub, put my feet on the floor, I wrapped my towel around me, and I opened up the door, and then... Splish Splash! I jumped back in the bath, well how was I to know there was a party goin' on?"

As Booth set Elsie back upright again, being careful to keep the water out of her eyes, he ran out of words that he knew and started humming the tune. He grabbed a soft wash cloth, put a dab of baby soap on it, and gently ran down her tiny body, making sure to clean everywhere. Once again he rinsed her off extra good this time before he wrapped her in a towel and lifted her out. She was already fisting her eyes, a sure sign she would go down easy. But first, it was time to brush her couple of teeth.

* * *

><p>Sidney and Brennan were failing at Super Mario Brothers as well. It was much easier when they had Parker to carry them through the game. So when Booth came into the living room with a puppy pajama clad Elsie, they gladly paused their playing.<p>

"This little Sweet Pea is squeaky clean and all ready for bed," he said. "But she can't go down without a goodnight kiss from her mama and brother."

Booth brought the baby to Sidney first and the boy kissed her on the forehead, telling her to have sweet dreams. Brennan was next and took her time. She laid a kiss on the baby's hairline before brushing her cheek. The soothing swipe caused already heavy eyelids to droop even more.

Softly, the anthropologist whispered, "I love you, pleasant dreams baby girl... and don't let the _C__imex lectularius _bite."

Booth rolled his eyes playfully and gave her a look that plainly said, 'really?' It'd become their ritual ever since she had heard him use the phrase 'don't let the bed bugs bite'.

Brennan had argued that if they were going to very possibly scare their daughter with the existence of the tiny vermin, then she was going to call it by the correct name.

She shot him back a look, her brows raised, one that if it had been put into words he knew would say, 'Yes Booth, I said _Cimex lectularius_.' And he knew it would be in an infuriating voice that made him want to both kiss her and kill her all at the same time. It was a total toss-up between the two.

Booth backed out the living room, shaking his head at his partner's antics, but knowing they were just one of the many reasons that he loved her. 'Who else in their right mind would call bed bugs climax lecturlis?' he thought. 'Well maybe Hodgins.' as soon as the thought popped into his brain, he'd already taken a pin to it and sent it on its way. He wasn't dating Hodgins and he really didn't want to think about anything that resembled something close to it.

In Elsie's bedroom, he laid the baby down in the crib - a useless action as she immediately got stood back up, holding onto the bars. One chubby finger pointed to a little shelf under the window that held the baby's books, and Booth knew he wasn't going to get her to bed that easy.

"Just one book okie-dokie, Miss Elsie?" he said, grabbing one of her favorites, Goodnight Moon, before lifting her back out of the crib and taking a seat in the rocking chair that sat in the corner.

With his daughter on his lap, he laid a loving kiss of her head, opened the book in front of them, and began reading.

"In the great green room, there was a telephone, and a red balloon, and a picture of the cow jumping over the moon..."

* * *

><p>Not even five minutes later, Booth reentered the living room and heard Brennan talking quietly to Sidney. He stayed in the shadows a moment to listen.<p>

"I promise you, Sidney, it won't hurt my feelings one bit if you want to go read or do some other activity besides playing this game with me. I think it was pretty obvious that neither one of us were any good at all. You have some time before you need to go to bed and your homework has been completed, you should spend some time actually enjoying yourself."

"Are you _positive_?" he heard the boy ask, sounding unsure. "We can play some more if you want to. Even if we were losing, I was still having fun." Booth was also glad to notice that for the moment, the boy's stutter had seemingly disappeared and he was proud that Bones was able to break his shell a little.

"I am one hundred percent positive, I assure you. And you know I don't lie." There was joking in her tone of voice. "So go... do whatever it is that young boys your age like to do, as long as it doesn't involve matches. I have heard that pyrotechnics is an obsession with many boys."

With that, Booth heard Sidney laugh and say a few words to his mom before the boy appeared at the hallway.

"Whoa!" the boy said, almost running into his father. "Sorry, B-Booth, I didn't see you there. I d-didn't me-mean to..."

"Hey," Booth said gently, sorry to see the stutter had returned. "No harm, no foul. There's nothing to be sorry for."

"Oh." The boy sounded relieved. "W-Well I was just..." he motioned to his room and his father understood.

Giving a nod to his son as he started again down the hall, Booth stepped out into the living room, sheepish brown eyes meeting peeved baby blue ones.

"Were you spying on us?" she asked, brows raised in mock-lecture fashion.

Booth took a seat on the couch next to her, his arm resting on the cushion behind her. "I wouldn't use the word 'spy' per se. I was just simply... observing. Maybe even envying." That last part was significantly quieter.

Brennan was baffled. "Envying? What could you possibly have to envy about Sidney and me, Booth?"

I took him a minute to answer; it really wasn't a big deal. And he'd had a plan when he came out here to finally talk to her about the nanny issue. But he knew she wouldn't let it go.

"It's really nothing, Babe. I just noticed that Sidney doesn't stutter so much when it's just you and him."

"Oh," she said, actually caught off guard of that answer. She hadn't expected it to be that. Truthfully she had not even noticed it to be true. She saw Booth waiting expectantly for her to say _something_ and she quickly reassured him. "It's not odd, really, that Sidney might feel more comfortable around me than you at this point. Children tend to view men and women in traditional gender roles where women are more emotional and more open with feelings. Just remember that it actually has nothing to do with you, just your gender. And it's also true that you are the one who is better with feelings. Sidney will come around, he'll learn that he can trust you."

Booth knew that that was Brennan's way of making him feel better, though this time it was unneeded. "I'm really am fine, Bones. If anything I'm just hurting for Sidney right now. I can imagine what he went through in his old home."

Brennan nodded sadly, "I can too."

For a good long moment the partners were silent, both remembering their own respective pasts and imagining their son's. Until Sidney was ready to open up, their knowledge was awfully limited, leaving their imaginations free rein to run wild.

Not wanting to get caught up in a tornado of memories, Brennan broke the silence. "Did Elsie go down okay?"

"Oh... yeah. She was out before we even finished the book." Booth hesitated before continuing. "Listen, Bones... we need to talk."

"About what?" she asked, not particularly liking his change in tone.

"You know we've both been avoiding our little fight, and we agreed that when I was... well... not high on pain meds that we would talk it out. Like adults."

"And you'd like to do that right now?"

Booth shrugged. "Now is as good a time as any. Better really. Sidney's doing his own thing; we've got some time to ourselves."

Reluctantly, Brennan had no choice but to agree. "I suppose that I can concede that your argument IS valid," she told him.

"Thank you. So... Why are you so adamant that your dad can't watch the kids?" Booth asked. He didn't want to waste any time circling the real issue.

Brennan was taken aback by the blunt question; she hadn't expect him to get right to it. "Well..." She thought about it a moment before stating the obvious. "He's a murderer Booth. I've told you this already."

The agent nodded, he'd pretty much known she would say that. "Is that the only reason though?" he asked, also knowing that there had to be more to her objection.

"What?" said the anthropologist, in full denial. "Of course, that's the only reason."

Booth still didn't buy it. "Are you sure Bones? I mean think about. With your logic I'm not fit to watch our kids either - I've killed way more people than your dad."

"I've said this before, Booth, what you have done is a completely different matter than what my father has. You've killed but you've never murdered."

"Yes, but I also wouldn't call what Max did murder. He was protecting his family, protecting you, just like I've protected you. So I ask you again; are you sure there's no other reason for why you don't want Max to watch our kids?"

Brennan pulled her legs up next to her on the couch, uncomfortable that Booth had not been fooled by her logic. She really had not wanted to get caught up in the long undisturbed issue of her abandonment that still occasionally plagued her. She looked to the ceiling, gathering her composure, before leaning sideways into the couch, and gazing sadly into Booth's eyes.

"My dad abandoned me," she stated plainly. Though she did not cry, distress shone in her eyes. "I don't know if I can get past that fact enough to take the risk of him doing the same to our children. What if he just decides to leave, and not come back?"

Booth rested his hand atop one of hers that was lying on her leg, and gave in a gently squeeze. "It's different now, Bones. You know that. He's different now. Do you think you could try?" he asked and without giving her the opportunity to respond, he continued. "Grandpas are important to a kid you know? I mean look at my Pops, I'm so incredibly lucky to have him, maybe you can give your dad the chance to be that kind of grandpa."

When Booth got the tempting smile on his face as he talked about his grandfather, Brennan could not resist the small grin that tugged at the corners of her lips in response. 'It might be nice,' she thought. But there were other factors to consider as well.

"Okay... fine. I'll give my dad a chance, but there are conditions."

Booth was skeptical. "What kind of conditions?" he asked.

"I think that two days a week Elsie and the baby should go to the Jeffersonian day care. I don't want to take any chances with their social skills."

"That's good enough for me," said Booth, he could handle day care a few days a week. It would be nice to have the children close by, if he wanted to see them. "Did we just make a major decision without fighting at all?"

"I think we did. We even compromised," she told him excitedly, bouncing up and down in her seat just the slightest bit.

"That we did."

"I have one question though..." Seeing that she had his attention she continued. "What if my father doesn't want to be our nanny?"

That dilemma had not crossed Booth's mind before. He'd automatically figured Max would be thrilled with the opportunity. Could it be possible that their whole fight was for nothing? He didn't want to think about that thought right now. "Well, I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge if we come to it. We can call him tomorrow about it."

"Okay."

"Okay? That's it?" he asked. "You're not gonna tell me that we need to have an alternate solution to our problems before hand or some other..." he searched or the word, but came up empty. "Something?"

"No," was her simple answer. "I'd much rather relax. I'm experiencing pain in my lumbar region and also in my feet, both caused by pregnancy."

She scooted away from him, plopped her feet in his lap, and wiggled her toes, a sweet cunning smile on her mouth.

"What? You want me to tickle your feet?" he asked, twirling a finger on the pad of her foot, making her squirm.

"Stopppppp," she said in an uncharacteristic whine. "This kid in here is half yours, I deserve _one_ foot rub." A certain petulance was in her voice.

"Alright, alright," he conceded.

Starting to rub her left foot, Booth peered at her through the corner of his eye. Her eyes were closed and her hands rested on her belly, thumbs moving in slow motions against it. She looked completely content to simply sit there, doing absolutely nothing but being with him, and the thought warmed his heart, making his brain a bit fuzzy. Maybe to an outsider their relationship could seem lopsided, but Booth knew that his Bones felt every ounce of love for him that he felt for her.

* * *

><p>Please review and don't forget to give me your opinions on the name issue or any name suggestions if you don't want me to keep the real name!<p>

-gOg :D


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer - I DO NOT OWN BONES... for the 33rd time.

So... I"M BACK! And on time too *pats myself on the back ;) So this chapter is a little shorter than usual(not much), I didn't have much time to write. But I hope ya'll like it despite that fact. Thanks to all the usuals and my beta NerdyGerl :D Happy reading

* * *

><p>Chapter 33<p>

In the coming days, a new routine was set into place. It was basically the old routine, sans Parker of course. Though the boy's absence was not ideal, Booth and Brennan were doing their best to not make a big deal about it. Elsie and Sidney were in a stressful enough situation as it was, still adjusting to their new environment, and now one without their brother. The last thing the partners wanted was for any of their children to feel inferior to another. It wasn't as if not seeing his biological son for a week would kill Booth, he was used to worse, after all. And in fact, the absence of Parker, freed him to get to know his other children a little better one on one.

On Monday, Booth took Sidney to the park after school and taught him how to throw a football, another thing the boy had never done before. It was cut short by a phone call from Hacker informing him of a case, but the agent could see the appreciation in his son's eyes despite the hiccup in their plans. Max was called to keep an eye on the kids, and when it was mentioned in passing, he seemed ecstatic about a more permanent opportunity to babysit.

When Wednesday rolled around, the case finally came to a close, the murderer getting apprehended earlier in the day. By 3 o'clock, the partners were seated in a patient room, waiting for the ultrasound technician to see them. A nurse had already taken Brennan's blood pressure, urine sample and weight.

Booth sat in a chair adjacent to the bed on which Brennan sat, his leg jiggling nervously.

"This is the appointment with the special scans and all that jazz right? And the one where we find out the gender?" he asked her.

Brennan sighed for what felt like the thousandth time, even to her, a woman of no hyperboles, and twisted her head to look at him. "I already told you this in the waiting room once and twice this morning, yes, this is that appointment. The ultrasound technician will perform a fetal anomaly scan and check that everything is going as it should. And hopefully, if he or she is cooperative, we'll find out what the baby's gender is as well. I know Angela is very excited to find out." A baffled look adopted her face. "In fact, she seems overly involved in anything concerning us recently. Have you noticed that?"

"Yeah, well..." Booth explained heartily. "I think she's just been on the Booth and Brennan train for so long, now that we're actually together, she just... doesn't know how else to handle everything. But, she means well."

Brennan's mouth opened slightly in understanding. "So you are saying that it is like overstimulation?"

"Yeah, exactly! She ca-"

A knock on the room door interrupted him, followed by the ultrasound technician entering the room.

"Hello!" the woman greeted. She was a petite redhead with a high voice. "I'll be your sonographer today, you can call me Debbie. You must be Ms. Brennan-"

"It's Doctor Brennan," the anthropologist interrupted testily, as Booth gave her a covert glare. She had worked hard for her degrees, and had no qualms about correcting perfect strangers about her title. Still every doctor's visit since she had received her doctorate she had corrected them, she'd thought that they would have marked it in her file somewhere by now.

"Alright, _Doctor_ Brennan," the woman amended, her perky personality not at all affected by the patient's correction. "Like I said, I'll be doing your ultrasound this afternoon. This must be your husband?" she asked, referring to Booth.

"Boyfriend slash partner," he corrected cheerily, before standing up and reaching across Brennan to shake hands. "Seeley Booth."

"Well it's nice to meet you both," Debbie replied, getting to business and readying the machine. "Dr. Brennan if you could life your shirt and maybe wiggle your jeans down just a bit, we can get started." She rolled her chair to the bed, gel in hand.

Brennan did as instructed, taking a deep breath before laying back down.

"I apologize, this will be a little cold," said Debbie sincerely before squeezing a large glob of gel on her patients belly. Flipping the machine on, she put the wand to Brennan's belly.

Almost immediately a baby could be seen on the screen, face clearly visible, evidently sucking its thumb.

Breathlessly, Booth spoke first. "Wow... That's our baby in there," he said in awe, turning to his partner.

But Brennan barely heard him; she was lost in her own amazement, her eyes glued to the small screen that pictured their baby. Finally, she locked eyes with Booth and spoke. "I find that... that despite having seen this several weeks ago, I am just as enthralled as before. Possibly even more so, as I'm further along."

Booth was still staring at the monitor, barely even aware that he had responded to her. "Me too, Bones... me too."

"He or she has your prominent mental protuberance."

Booth started to agree with her, before he realized that he had no idea what she was talking about. He tore his eyes from the screen in order to look at her. "Is that a good thing?"

Brennan smiled, before returning her gaze the grainy image of their child. "Very good."

In the following silence, Debbie spoke up, needing to continue with the exam. "Will we be finding out the sex today?"

With two enthusiastic answers in the affirmative, she adjusted the wand and eventually centered on another part of the baby's anatomy.

"Now you're positive you want to know? Last chance to change your mind..."

"Yes," Brennan answered, anxious to know.

Debbie looked to Booth, who nodded in confirmation of Brennan's statement.

"Well..." the technician started, a smile building on her face. This was one of her favorite parts of the job. "It looks like you'll be having yourselves a little girl in just a few months."

Two identical smiles broke out on each of the partner's faces as they turned to each other, their hands grasping for the other. Tears quickly filled their eyes, a couple slipping out on both parts.

"You're happy," Brennan whispered through her tears. It was more of a question asked in a vulnerable moment than a statement.

"Yeah... yeah, Bones. I'm over the moon."

"I know what that one means."

"Yeah?"

"Mmm-hmm. I'm happy too."

"We're going to have another daughter." Somehow, his smile grew even wider.

For a good moment, the partners sat, clenching each other's hand tightly, mesmerized by the news of their daughter. But once again Debbie needed to interrupt.

"I'm sorry to break up the moment," she told them truly sounding apologetic. "But it says here in your chart that this is your first pregnancy... I heard you mention that you have a daughter?"

Sobering first, Booth answered, "The chart is right, this is our first _biological _child."

"Okay, gotcha." She turned the machine to face her fully. "I'm going to perform the anomaly scan now, it may take up to thirty minutes so just sit tight alright, Dr. Brennan?"

The anthropologist simply nodded and looked to Booth nervously. With her eyes she tried to convey her qualms to him.

Up until this point, Brennan had been optimistic in her thinking that everything was going smoothly during her pregnancy. She hadn't had much morning sickness, despite everyone telling her how lucky she was, which was not always a good sign. But everything else had seemed fine. She'd experienced no spotting and had done everything the books had told her, Booth had made sure of that. Despite the stress of the great changes that had been made in her life in the past months, she had felt fine.

But this exam had the potential to change everything. Major problems and congenital disorders, which frankly Brennan wasn't sure she was ready for, could be discovered in the coming minutes. Spina bifida, anencephaly, exomphalos, gastroschisis, cleft lip, and chromosomal abnormalities were only a few that could be found.

While rationally Brennan knew that there was no reason to worry at this point, she was also slowly learning that motherhood was full of irrationalities. It was not rational to love the children she already had since the moment she'd met them and it was most certainly not rational to already love the baby girl not even finished growing inside of her, yet she did. She loved all of her children, more than she thought possible.

Booth could see the internal struggle going on inside his partner's head and he wanted to do something to stop it. The only problem was, he was going through the same thing. He knew they would be finding out certain things today, important things. He didn't know exactly what, he could have Bones to explain everything later, but he knew enough for now.

Giving her hand a squeeze he tried to take her mind off of the bad.

"You know, Bones, we can start getting things for the baby now that we know it's gonna be a girl."

"That's true," she replied, thankful for the distraction as Debbie moved the wand around and manipulated the picture on the screen. "I'll bet Angela will be very happy with the news. She finds you and Elsie together to be sweet, I'd imagine that she'll find you and another daughter of ours just as much so."

Booth laughed at his partner's explanation of her best friend's antics. "Do you find it 'sweet' as well?" he asked jokingly.

Brennan weighed the question seriously for a moment before answering a smile growing on her lips. "I find it quite adorable actually, the way that you hold Elsie so tenderly, like she's the most precious thing in the world. Physically you're such a big man, you dwarf her in comparison, but just by looking at you, I can see clearly that you'd never purposely hurt her. And I'm looking forward to seeing that when this child is born as well."

The partners continued to talk about nothing, everything, and anything that would keep their minds occupied as Debbie finished her exam and up until the actual doctor came in to give them the results. He was pleased to tell them that everything had tested normally. The newest addition to the Booth and Brennan clan was as healthy as she could be.

They were both relieved and excited by the good news, and more teary-eyed moments ensued.

As they were walking out of the doctor's office, Brennan turned to Booth.

"Do you want to tell everyone at the lab when we pick up the kids?" she asked.

Booth shrugged nonchalantly, trying to contain his leftover excitement from the appointment; of course he wanted to tell everyone he was having another daughter. He wanted to shout it from the tallest roof tops.

"Yeah," he told her. "We can get everyone out on the platform and make an announcement like before. Sound good to you?"

"Yes," she said, bouncing slightly in her walk as she faced him. "That sounds like a good idea and then when we get home we should tell everyone else. You should call Hank and I'll call my Dad and then we can also call Sweets and anyone else we may think of at a later point."

Booth just smiled at her bubbling excitement. The smile was one of those ones that just made him want to kiss her. It took him a moment before he realized that he actually could, that they were in fact able to do that now. Sometimes with the ease in which the change in their relationship took place, it would slip his mind that there was no reason anymore to watch himself to make sure he didn't slip up around her. In fact, now, she seemed to encourage his slipping.

Stopping her with a tug on her hand, he pulled her body towards him, covering her lips with his own.

Brennan gasped as his lips came into contact, the feelings that consumed her when they were together still had the ability to catch her by surprise. She felt him laugh against her mouth and immediately her cheeks took on a rosy hue.

'Damn him and his ability to make me metaphorically melt in his arms,' she thought as she slapped his chest playfully and pulled away.

"Wha... What was that for?" he asked, referring to the slap, and still smiling.

"You are laughing at the fact that you took me by surprise!"

"What? No..." he lied. "Well, maybe..." he told her sheepishly. "But it was a loving laugh."

"A loving laugh? I've never heard of such a thing."

"Well trust me when I say that is what it was, okay?"

With that he put his hand on the small of her back and happily led her the rest of the way to the SUV, excited that it was time to tell the people of the Jeffersonian of their new daughter.

* * *

><p>So is everyone glad it's a girl? Don't forget to review, it literally takes less than a minute of your life, but makes me happy for a good long while! Please?...<p> 


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones. Or Harry Potter, or Scooby Doo, or Doogie Howser, or anything else I may have forgotten to mention, for that matter.

So here I am again... Special thanks to those who read and review. And a super special thanks to my beta, NerdyGerl! Not much else to say... Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 34<p>

Booth and Brennan strode through the sliding glass doors of the lab, Brennan holding Elsie who they'd picked up from daycare on their way in. Matching grins spread across their faces at the prospect of informing their misfit family with the news.

Angela was the first to see them as she was heading back to her office. She immediately rushed forward, falling into stride with them, intent on being the first to find out the sex of the Booth and Brennan baby.

"So?" she asked expectantly unable to stop the widening smile as she look at the partial family. "What's it gonna be? Another boy or another girl?"

"That," Booth started, "you are going to have to find out along with everyone else. Right, Bones?"

"Right," Brennan backed him up. "Would you mind gathering everyone for us though?"

Angela sighed, of course this was how they were going to announce it - altogether family style. Grudgingly, the artist had to admit it was a good approach. A fair one, for everyone else, that was. But she was the best friend, she felt that she deserved some special privileges.

Knowing it was useless to argue, she turned to the couple. "If it will get this news out of your mouths faster, I'm willing to do anything." Turning around, Angela took a deep breath; Cam may very well kill her but, what the hell? "CAM, HODGINS, SIDNEY, SWEETS! COME HERE QUICK! BOOTH AND BRENNAN ARE BACK!" She shouted in her most commanding voice.

"Sweets is here?" Brennan asked no one in particular.

It was then that Hodgins arrived, Sidney in tow, leaving Brennan's question with no answer. The boy went to stand with his parents, looking a bit nervous as he had never heard Angela yell before.

"Jesus, Angela!" Jack said, exasperated. "Sid and I were in the middle of racing cockroaches and I was finally about to beat him with Doogie! You scared him into running back to the start!"

"Really, Hodgins?" Angela said sounding not the least bit interested. "We're about to find out the sex of Booth and Brennan's baby and you're complaining that you lost to Sidney in cockroach racing?"

He was about to argue back, but Booth couldn't resist getting a jab in. "Doogie? You have a roach named Doogie?" he asked with a laugh as he placed a hand on Sidney's shoulder. Booth couldn't help but notice the jerk of tension in Sidney's posture before the boy relaxed, realizing that it was just meant to be a friendly gesture.

"Hey," Hodgins replied with fervor, forgetting his rant on the importance of cockroaches he was going to spiel to Angela. "Doogie Howser was a child prodigy. Don't hate."

Booth continued to laugh and Sidney looked up at him with a brave smile and said, "The cockroach I was racing was named Cerberus. But his nickname is Fluffy, like in Harry Potter."

Sidney's stories of his cockroach racing victories amused everyone until Cam came out of her office with purpose in her strut, Sweets following like a lost puppy behind her. "What in the world caused you to think that yelling in this lab is acceptable at any time, Angela?"

The artist could have answered, explaining how she was excited or got carried away or a million other excuses but she _really _wanted to know the sex of Booth and Brennan's baby, so she left Cam's question alone, hoping that she would be forgiven sooner, rather than later.

It worked, Cam's irate expression faded as she said, "Just don't let it happen again."

Angela gave a curt nod and looked once more expectantly at the partners, giving them a 'let's get in with it' gesture.

Brennan adjusted Elsie on her hip, the baby was dead weight as she dozed on her mother's shoulder. Grabbing Booth's hand and giving it a squeeze, in true Brennan fashion, she announced, "Booth and I are expecting another girl."

Cheers from all around erupted. It wasn't so much for the news, though everyone was pleased it was a girl, they were really just glad to see the partners so happy, finally living the dream.

Cam asked, "She's healthy, I assume?"

"Yup," said Booth, "Healthy as a horse."

Brennan frowned, "Actually, there are an abundant amount of diseases an-"

"It's a saying, Bones." Booth was quick to correct her. "It just means she's healthy."

Congratulatory hugs were given and before long only Booth, Brennan, Elsie, and Sidney were left, standing alone near the platform. The boy had yet to voice his position on the news.

"So, Sid, are you happy you're getting another little sister?" Brennan asked as the four of them headed towards her office.

The boy shrugged with a smile. "I guess," he said nonchalantly. "I-I hadn't really had the time to f-form an opinion on whether I wanted the baby to be a boy or a girl, so I would have been happy either way. But I'm really glad she's healthy. And you're healthy, too? The doctor said th-that you'd be okay, right?"

Brennan handed Booth the baby and leaned forward to give the boy a hug, able to read the concern in his expression. "I am also healthy as a horse, Sidney." She looked up at Booth to make sure that she had said the right thing, and he nodded his head before leading the group off of the platform.

* * *

><p>Later that evening, the entire squint squad was out at dinner celebrating the close of another case along with the news of Booth and Brennan's new baby girl. Now, as everybody, kids included, gathered around a corner booth of The Founding Fathers, the zeal of the celebration was dying down quickly as the fatigue that always came with a case took its place. The babies were asleep, Elsie passed out on her father's shoulder and Michael in his carrier which rested between his parents. Sidney would soon be following their lead, his head was situated against Brennan's shoulder, and his eyes struggled to stay open.<p>

As a silence settled upon everyone, Booth piped up, "Well, we should probably get going about now, huh, Bones?" he looked at her beside him as she nodded her agreement. "It's getting late and it's a school night. Sidney here is 'bout ready to pass out."

"Yeah, you've got the right thinking there, G-Man. I don't know about everyone else but I'm pooped," said Angela.

The group nodded in their agreement as they laughed half-heartedly at the artist's choice of word and struggled to get out of the booth.

Rounds of hugs, 'goodbyes', and 'see you tomorrows' were made for the night and checks were paid and more farewells were shouted as each team member got into their respective cars.

As the black SUV that contained the Booth and Brennan clan pulled into traffic, the interior of the car was nearly silent in everybody's exhaustion. Tiny, almost imperceptible sounds could be heard coming from Elsie's little lips as she slept through the ride home.

And when the family arrived home, the trek upstairs was silent. Not a word was said until the apartment door was opened. It was Brennan who spoke first as they moved through the doorway and Booth silently continued on towards the bedrooms, to ready the baby for bed. "Why don't you go get in your pajamas, alright, Sidney?"

The boy nodded silently and took his leave, heading toward his shared bedroom.

After hanging her jacket on the coat rack Brennan followed his lead to change clothes as well.

Brennan reappeared first to the living room, quickly followed by Sidney and finally Booth. Each in comfortable clothes, they settled down for a little television before hitting the proverbial hay.

Sidney hit first, retiring to his room to sleep before his parents, but it wasn't long before they followed. Nothing good was on TV anyway and despite having just solved a case, that didn't mean there wasn't more work to be done the next day. There was always more work.

* * *

><p>It was close to three am when Sidney awoke, tangled in his sheets, and gasping for air. Quickly, he scrambled to get up, eventually sitting against the wall next to his lofted bed, attempting to catch his breath. Tears threatened his eyes as they darted around the darkened room, scanning it. Unconsciously, he clutched the top sheet in a vice grip, hoping for some form of comfort to come.<p>

It was then that he noticed the wetness. It was on his sheet and under his legs and the realization that he had wet the bed again forced the tears to pour forth. He was going to have to tell Booth or Brennan this time, he couldn't very well sleep in it every night, let alone the rest of that one.

Forcing himself down the ladder and to the dark floor, Sidney thought of the monster that could lurk down there, psyching him out. Sure, during the day he might be smarter and more rational than most, but he was still just a kid. And like most kids, he had fears.

The instant his feet hit the floor, he quickly darted out of the room as silently as he could. But when he reached his parents' bedroom, he hesitated.

What if they got mad or yelled at him and decided they didn't want a screwed up kid like him anymore? That bed was brand new and now he'd gone and messed it all up, there was no way they wouldn't be mad. He'd offer to pay for it, but he didn't have any money either.

Sidney didn't have any experience in the art of sneaking into your parent's room at night, so when he slowly pushed the door open, he jumped when the squeak it made seemed so noisy. He froze, thinking he'd probably just woken the whole house, but when nobody even stirred he continued his way to the bed.

Two lumps were clearly visible, both close to each other in the center of the bed, but in the faint eerie shadows, he couldn't discern who was who. He chose to go to the right.

Getting a closer look, Sidney realized he'd chosen Booth's side, but he couldn't discern whether he was happy about that or not. On one hand he was a little closer with Brennan, but on the other, he didn't want to bother her in the middle of the night when she was pregnant and needed rest.

As he was trying to decide the best way to go about waking the sleeping man, Booth's eyes snapped open. Once again the shock caused the boy to gasp and jump back, commencing another whole round of waterworks.

Booth, realizing that he'd once again scared the boy, quickly got to feet, clad only in boxers and a thin undershirt, and gently led the boy by his shoulders back to his room, where the light could turn on and he could find out what was wrong without disturbing Brennan.

Stopping as soon as they entered Sidney's room, Booth kneeled in front of the now sobbing boy.

"Hey," he said softly as he tried to comfort his son by rubbing some warmth into his thin arms. "What's wrong, Bud? Are you hurt?" Booth scanned up and down his small frame for a sign of what was wrong; accidentally letting his eyes linger too long on the dark spot he found on the bottoms of Sidney's Scooby Doo pajamas.

The realization came to Sidney that Booth knew what had happened, only causing him to sob even harder. He could imagine the consequences of such an action as wetting the bed, which was why he was taken off guard when the man kneeling before him pulled him into a mighty bear hug. His arms were so warm and comforting, and sobs of embarrassment and relief and fatigue took the place of the old ones as he recognized that he was not in trouble. Though, nothing could take the place of his guilt for ruining his bed.

As his sobs eventually came to an end, along with a string of Booth's comforting murmurs, Sidney pulled back, desperate for Booth to understand. "I'm so sorry, B-booth. I-I didn't mean to do it... I d-didn't want to. I'm sorry I ruined the brand new bed you and Brennan got especially for me."

He sounded so dejected that Booth couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. "You didn't ruin it, Sid. It's just gotta be scrubbed clean, it's no biggie." Pausing a moment he decided to pry a bit. "Did you have a nightmare?" he asked gently.

Sidney nodded, not meeting Booth's eyes.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Ever so softly, Sidney whispered, "No."

Booth nodded in understanding - he never felt like talking about his own nightmares either.

"That's alright," he told the boy. Then he went to the dresser and got out a fresh pair of underwear and pajamas before returning to his kneeling position. Handing them over he instructed, "How about you go rinse off real quick in the shower and get changed, while I get your sheets in the wash? Sound good?"

Sidney made a noise of acceptance but hesitated before asking, "Where do you want me to sleep?"

Booth could hear the underlying message through the boy's tone. Parker's bed was the obvious solution, but Booth knew that it was never easy falling back asleep all alone after a nightmare. "When you're all finished you just go get comfy in the middle of mine and Bones' bed okay?"

Unable to express how grateful he was for Booth understanding his needs, Sidney obediently left to go do as he was told.

Once alone, Booth stood, stretching his back, and letting out a long, tired, sigh. Moving to the bed, he gathered up the sheets and comforter before walking across the apartment to his tiny utility room. After throwing the dirty sheets in, he accidentally bumped his head on the open cabinet door above.

Suppressing the urge to yell or curse, Booth stiffly poured in the detergent and softener, closed this lid, and leaned on the vibrating machine, thinking. He wouldn't bump his head in the new house, he thought, the room was much larger. And he also wouldn't have this noisy old washer, he was sure they be switching it for Bones' nicer front-loading one. The move wasn't far away, he knew the papers would be signed the coming weekend, and then the movers would come the week following. And as soon as unpacking was complete, a party would be held for Elsie's first birthday. He couldn't believe how fast the months had passed. It felt like just yesterday that he'd seen that bundle in the alley.

He and Bones would also be combining all of their belongings, not just the washer. She still had her apartment - they'd never actually gotten around to doing anything about it. For the past months, she'd simply been paying for a place she did not live in, let alone step foot in. The money was not an issue for her six figures, but he knew she was anxious to be surrounded by her own things again.

A loud groan from his old washing machine jerked him out of his thoughts and he propelled himself tiredly back down the hall. He couldn't hear the shower running and figured Sidney must already be back in bed. Stopping in the doorway of Elsie's room he peered in, saw the baby sleeping safely and soundly in her crib, and continued on to his and Bones' room.

A large lump and a small lump were visible in the shadows playing across the bed, one on the left and one in the middle, and Booth quietly lifted the covers and slid back into his spot, just a little closer to the edge than before. Facing the center of the bed, he saw that Sidney was already fast asleep, head buried near his girlfriend's shoulder, and the agent came face to face with said girlfriend's questioning stare.

"What happened?" she asked in her best whisper.

"Accident."

Brennan's mouth formed an 'o' as her face adopted a concerned look.

"Is he okay?" she questioned.

Booth nodded tiredly, the pillow tempting him into sleepy bliss.

"I think so, but I'll tell you more in the morning, alright? Get some rest, Babe," he told her limply reaching his hand over the boy to rest it on her belly.

Too tired to protest the moniker, the anthropologist simply laid her hand over his and whispered, "Goodnight Booth."

"G'night, Bones."

* * *

><p>Please don't forget to review!<p>

And btw, I just couldn't resist putting the Doogie Howser bit in there. I love him :)


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer - I do not own Bones.

Here we are once upon another Friday night. I want to thank my lovely readers, especially those of you that are reviewers as well. A special thanks to my beta(NerdyGerl) as always. My story is better because of her and the little bits and pieces she adds or changes. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 35<p>

Brennan awoke early Thursday morning, about a half hour before the alarm was set to sound. Looking to her right she was assaulted with a mess of Sidney's dark hair, and the absence of her partner. Untangling herself from the boy, she rose from the bed following the smell of coffee to the kitchen.

"Good morning," Booth greeted her solemnly as she walked in. He was seated at the pub table, a cup of coffee steaming between his hands.

Ignoring the greeting, Brennan yawned, and asked, "What are you doing awake so early?" She automatically went to grab a mug from the cupboard before realizing she couldn't drink the coffee. Sighing she put it back and went for a glass instead, filling it with juice and sitting across from Booth.

The apartment seemed eerily silent to Brennan. Since moving in here she'd grown accustomed to the quiet, and sometimes not-so-quiet, background noises that came with having children. It wasn't often that she heard complete silence at home anymore.

"You never answered my question... why are you up this early? In all the years I've known you you've never been much of a morning person."

Propping his head on his hand Booth answered, "I couldn't sleep. I'm just thinking too much."

"I've told you before it is impos-"

"I know, I know," Booth interrupted. "It's impossible and all that other... stuff." He was too tired to use any larger words. "I was thinking about Sidney."

Brennan processed what he said and asked, "About his accident?"

"Yeah, you know... and about that fact that he had a nightmare, too."

Brennan went out on a limb. "Do you think... that maybe..." It was almost physically painful for her to suggest it. "Do you think that maybe we should take him to see Sweets?"

Surprisingly, Booth didn't even joke about her suggesting psychology. "I don't know. I mean, yeah, the kid could maybe help out a little, he's proven himself useful every now and then, but I just don't want Sidney to think that we think he's messed up or something if we take him to see Sweets."

She understood what he was saying. When she was a kid in the foster system, after getting caught dissecting road kill, she'd been forced into therapy. Of course, for Brennan it was because her social worker was concerned about homicidal tendencies, but it still had made her self-conscious, that maybe she had done something wrong.

And maybe there was a solution to that.

"What if," She started, "Instead of just having Parker and Sidney babysit on Saturday, we ask Sweets to come over as well? That way we can still get his opinion on the situation but hopefully Sidney will be more comfortable."

* * *

><p>"So Parks," Booth started, as his son climbed into the SUV. "Did you have a goodtime with your Mom?"<p>

It was Friday evening and Booth was picking Parker up for the weekend. As the boy shut the passenger door, his father put the care into drive and pulled away from the curb. "Yeah, it was alright," Parker said with a shrug as he stared out the window as the neighborhood passed by.

"Just alright?" Booth prodded.

But the boy once again shrugged, eyes still pointed out the window.

Booth wasn't sure why Parker was in a sullen mood, but decided not to pry. "Hey, Bub? Do you care if we make a quick stop at the Hoover, before we go home?"

Parker nodded, still not making eye contact , "Sure, I don't care. Whatever."

Booth drove in silence for a few minutes, before attempting to talk to his son again. "So, Bones had a doctor's appointment the other day." Booth had meant to wait until he was with Brennan to share the news, but he couldn't help himself, he wanted to share the news with his son. And Booth would shout his news off the rooftops if he could.

Parker whipped his head around so fast, Booth was afraid he was going to break his neck. "Is everything okay?" the boy asked; worry seeping out in his tone. He hadn't known about the appointment. "Bones and the baby are fine, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, Bub, everything is fine," Booth told him in a calming voice. "You don't need to worry about that kind of stuff alright? You're eleven - you should worry about homework and friends and things like that."

But Parker couldn't help it. In some ways, he was a typical boy, he cared about sports and video games. But, he'd realized, a long time ago, that he didn't fit in with others his age. Despite his parents' attempts to keep him in the dark about his father's job and the things that came with it, he knew more than the average kid did about death. He'd been going to the Jeffersonian since he was little, he was never allowed on or near the platform if there was a body up there, but he had ears, and he'd overheard his fair share of conversations. Sometimes it was at the Jeffersonian, but sometimes it was at his Dad's place, overhearing him talking to Bones. It had even happened with his Mom a few times whenever his Dad was unable to take him because of a case. Rebecca had an uncanny ability to repeat every gross detail she didn't understand and Parker had his own bizarre habit of looking everything up.

So yes, Parker Booth knew his fair share about death and the bad things in the world. And he knew that there was an array of problems that could present themselves during pregnancy.

"I know that I probably shouldn't worry about all that stuff, but it's not like I can just turn off my anxieties, Dad. You of all people should know that."

Booth knew his son was right - anxieties were a tricky subject. They were something that stuck with you, once you had the anxious feelings, it's almost impossible to rid yourself of them. And Booth knew that from experience.

"I do know that, Parker. I just wish you didn't worry so much, you know?"

"I do, too," the boy answered after a short pause.

It was then that Booth remembered what had started their conversation. "But anyways, Bub, I was trying to tell you something. "Bones had her appointment, and we found out what we're having!"

"You did?" He asked, the excitement in his voice audible. "What is it?"

Slowing at a light, Booth looked over to his son, suddenly nervous about telling him. How was the boy going to react? There was only one way to find out.

"It's a girl," he told his son, a smile grabbing hold of his face as he said it. It was still hard for him to believe all of this was real sometimes.

Parker face split with a grin as well, mostly at just seeing his Dad so excited. It didn't matter much to him so much whether he was going to have a new brother or sister, since he'd so recently gained one of each. He was mostly content that his Dad and Bones were together, happy, and having a baby.

"That's awesome," he said finally.

A honk sounded from behind, causing them to look forward and realize the light had turned green. As he pressed the accelerator, Booth asked, "So you're happy?"

"Yeah," Parker answered. "It's awesome. And this way we won't have to paint the two girlie bedrooms in the house." Parker paused thoughtfully then looked to his dad. "When we move in, is the downstairs gonna be like it was when we looked at it?"

The boy was referring to was the house's rundown state. While the upper floor and kitchen had been renovated, the rest of the downstairs and basement had not. The walls had needed repainting and floors refinishing, among many other things. The couple that lived there before had been in the middle of renovating, before the incident.

"Nah," Booth told his son. "Bones made a few calls and got everything cleaned up for us. It should be perfect. All ready for us to move in."

In silence, Booth took the turn into the underground parking garage of the Hoover. He then swiftly pulled into his parking space, shut off the engine and opened his door.

Parker stayed still and Booth looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to follow. "What, I don't have to come up do I? I'll wait here."

Booth protested. "Nope. You know how I feel about parking garages."

Silently and begrudgingly, Parker exited the vehicle and followed Booth to the elevator.

Ever since Brennan and Hodgins had been taken from the Jeffersonian parking garage by the Gravedigger, there was this little nagging feeling of suspicion that Booth always felt in them. The empty echo and seclusion of the places just made him uneasy, and Booth refused to leave his son alone in one. He simply could not do it, it never felt safe. Booth rolled his eyes to himself, talk about anxieties.

As the pair continued their journey the first stop was Booth's office, he'd forgotten some paperwork that he had planned to leave till later. That was until Brennan had conveniently reminded him that they were moving next week and he might as well get it over with over the weekend. He wanted to curse her rationale.

Ignoring the stares from the bullpen, Booth unlocked his door, grabbed the files, and proceeded to relock the door. He and Parker then continued their way toward Sweets' office. Sweets had been unreachable all day, having been at some shrinky seminar, but thanks to the kid's inability to keep to himself, Booth knew for a fact that he would be in the office later that afternoon. He hadn't had the chance the day before, and being at the Hoover anyway, he figured he might as well kill two birds with one stone and inform the psychologist of his needed assistance.

The father and son arrived in the small waiting room leading to Sweets' office. Booth directed Parker to a chair, and continued on to the closed office door, knocking twice before opening it.

The two occupants of the room, Sweets himself and a patient that seemed vaguely familiar to Booth, looked up at the intruder in surprise.

Ignoring the protests from the kid saying that he could not keep coming in unannounced, Booth said, "Yeah, yeah, yeah, Sweets. Respect and all that bull. Got it. Anyway..." he continued. "Tomorrow, I need to you to come over at about... say noon, to babysit the kids. Me and Bones gotta go sign for the new house and do a final walk through. Capice?"

Giving up and excusing himself from his patient, he turned in his seat towards Booth. "No, not capice. Why do you even need me? Parker and Sidney are plenty capable on their own. They did more than I did last time!"

Sighing, Booth sat on the arm on the couch, beside the patient. "I know that, I'm not an idiot. The boys told me all about before. But this time I need you to work your shrinky magic on the down low. Sidney umm... well he had a nightmare the other night and wet the bed. Bones and I, we don't really wanna send him to you officially and make him self-conscious or anything so you know... maybe you could just talk to him a little and see what's going on. I'm worried about him."

When the agent's demand for "babysitting" was put that way, Sweets felt a little less angry at the man who had just simply barged in. Though he still wished that Booth would just call, he was actually eager to help. Sure, the psychologist could probably explain right then and there the reasons for Sidney's nightmare and accidents, it wasn't uncommon. However, Sweets had been feeling a little left out lately with all the changes in everyone's lives, and he was thrilled at the prospect of spending times with Booths'. Even if it was just the younger ones.

Trying his best to sound genuinely reluctant to accept, Sweets replied, "Fine. I'll come. Capice."

Booth thanked him quickly and left, closing the door before the kid could even say he was welcome. Father and son swiftly left the building and headed home.

Sweets arrived

* * *

><p>promptly the next day at five till noon. Being punctual was a point of pride with him.<p>

Knocking three times on the door to the apartment, the psychologist was met with muffled voices coming from inside.

"Get the door for me will you, Parker?" he heard Brennan shout. "I've got my hands full with your sister."

Sweets then heard what were presumably the boy's footsteps coming to answer the door. As they came closer, the door was finally opened, revealing the blond boy.

"Heya, Sweets," he greeted, opening the door wider to allow entry.

Sweets took that as his cue to enter. Shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on a hook he replied, "Hey, Parker."

Entering further into the home, he took notice of Brennan in the kitchen, as she hurriedly wiped Elsie's face clean and watched as Booth walked out of his bedroom, completely ready to go, and took over for her as she then headed to the bedroom. It was very domestic, he thought. He noted the absence of Sidney as well.

Parker hollered for all of the household and entire building to hear that Sweets had arrived before he excused himself politely, and retreated to his room.

Booth called back to the boy, almost as loud, that the yelling was unnecessary.

As he laughed at the father and son's antics, Sweets felt a little left out. Besides Parker answering the door he'd hardly even been acknowledged. As a psychologist he was fully aware that the bond he had with Booth and Brennan would have to be lessened as their family grew, but the baby duck part of him? He was feeling more than a little left out as of late.

Finally, he was noticed by someone other than Parker as Brennan came back out of the bedroom, jacket and boots on, now as ready as Booth was to get going.

"Hello, Sweets," she said as she stopped next to him, near the door. "Booth! Come on, we need to get going if we don't want to be late," she called to Booth. As the man came towards them, baby in hand, Brennan continued giving instructions to Sweets. "Elsie's been fed and recently changed. She shouldn't be too much work. If you can give the boys lunch that would be great and if Elsie seems hungry then too, just give her some of the cut up fruit in the fridge - it's in a little Tupperware container, just ask Parker or Sidney if you can't find it. Sometimes she gets jealous if she sees others eating so that's-"

"Bones, I think he can handle it," Booth said, cutting her off. "We'll only be a few hours. Three tops," he then said to Sweets.

"Yes, of course," Brennan conceded, the kid had after all babysat before.

Grabbing their respective purse, keys, and wallet, the partners and psychologist exchanged parting words before heading out.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading and please don't forget to leave a review! :D<p> 


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer - I really hate these things but, I don't own Bones so they must be done :(

Thank you everyone! Nothing else to say really... Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 36<p>

Sweets watched as the apartment door shut behind the partners, leaving him alone in the entryway holding the baby. He supposed Parker and Sidney must still be holed up in their room together. Deciding to give Elsie a little one-on-one time before he did what he had secretly come to do, the psychologist walked to the baby's room. He let Elsie down, setting her in front of a small chest of toys.

"What do you wanna play with, Elsie?" he asked, not really expecting an answer.

Hearing her name, the baby looked up, her eyes wide and mouth slightly open.

Sweets repeated his question, leveling his eyes with her playfully. "What toy do you want to play with?"

Surprising the psychologist, Elsie got to her feet and instead of going to the toy chest, she toddled over to a small fire-truck shaped push car. She climbed onto the seat on top and struggled to propel the car forward, her legs were just a tad too short to reach the ground fully.

The truck finally made it a few feet forward and Sweets could tell the baby was becoming increasingly frustrated. Scooting forward, Sweets went to help Elsie, only to be rewarded with a loud protest.

"No!" Elsie shouted when his hands came near enough to push. "Nuhnuhnuhno..." she mumbled before continuing on babbling what sounded possibly like more protests.

Obviously she doesn't want help, Sweets thought. And after all, it would be impossible not to have a stubborn streak with who her parents are. As he leaned back, he put his hands up to show her he wouldn't touch the truck, which stopped her mumbling. The psychologist eyed her warily, she was entirely too good at reading and reacting to him.

She still continued struggling, grunting, and rocking, trying to propel the car forward towards the door. She was definitely smart enough to know what would get the thing moving, she was just too small to do it.

Sneaking up from behind, Sweets stuck a single pointer finger to the truck, pushing just enough for Elsie's feet to skim the ground and get the idea of pushing it herself. She gripped the steering wheel tight as she 'steered' the car.

As they reached the hall, Sweets asked, "You wanna go see your brothers, Elsie?"

The little girl's head snapped around quickly, surprised that the man was directly behind her and forgetting that she was independent, she bobbed her head up and down several times.

Sweets turned the truck down the hall and pushed on slowly.

* * *

><p>In the boys' room, Sidney and Parker were, as usual, reading. Each boy was perched on their respective beds, mirroring each other's positions of lying on their stomachs, propped up by their elbows. For minutes they had read silently, each engrossed in the worlds of their books.<p>

Parker disrupted the silence, voicing the question that had been bumping around his head since the night before.

"Are you happy that the baby is a girl?"

The question took Sidney by surprise and he looked down at his bed. "I guess." He tried to sound nonchalant, like he didn't care one way or another, which was for the most part true. "I-I think I would have been happy either way. I m-mean I'm not unhappy it's not a boy, I'm m-more neutral. I'm just happy that Booth and Brennan are happy, and that everything is okay. You know what I mean?"

Parker did know what he meant. "Yeah, me too. I'm just glad they're having a baby. They've been in love for like... seven years or something like that, since I was four. It took them long enough to do something about it. Can you believe they've only been together for like five months?"

Wow..." Sidney was amazed - his new parents had been in love for so long before getting together? He'd just kind of assumed that they had been dating for a long time, but he'd never really asked. He didn't want to pry, his aunt and uncle used to hate it when he asked questions. Still, Sidney couldn't believe that they'd only been with each other for that short of time? "How come they finally did it? Get together, I mean." He blushed at the way he'd phrased it.

"I don't really know," the blond boy answered. "I think it had to do with the fact that they finally had sex and got pregnant... but they didn't really explain that part to me, just that they were together. Though, I bet Bones would have told me if I'd asked. She likes telling the truth."

"Probably," the dark haired boy answered. "No wonder everybody at the lab was so excited about the baby being healthy and stuff when they announced it, it took them so long to get to this point," he mused aloud.

Parker laughed, imagining the squints when they were informed. "Was Angela super psyched all day yesterday? I bet she was. I'm surprised she didn't call the Post and get the story on the front page."

"S-She'd calmed down by Friday, but she was all wild on Wednesday, when Booth and Brennan announced it." Parker's book slid to the floor with a thump, and Sidney got a bad feeling which he tried to mask it with more details. "She was even crazy before she knew, yelling real loud in the lab. I thought Cam was going to kill her. Of course she didn't, but she's sure got a really scary face sometimes."

Against Parker's control, tears welled in his eyes. He'd been the last to be told. Those words taunted him, repeating in his mind over and over and over again.

He'd been the last to be told.

Had he been undeserving of a simple phone call to inform him of his soon-to-be baby sister? A simple text could have done the job. But no...

He'd been the last to be told, everyone else knew but him.

Then another thought occurred to him, why had his best friend and brother not said anything about it?

"Why didn't you say anything before? You knew all day at school, two days even, and you didn't tell me." He scolded Sidney, voice heavy as he fought the tears.

Noticing that Parker was getting even more upset, Sidney's mind switched into a frantic overdrive. They were going to send him back, or away, or somewhere that was not here. He fought back his own tears, being more successful at it than the other boy. He had more practice.

"I-I th-thought that y-you knew. You d-didn't say anything and I-I di-didn't want t-to bring it up. I th-thought that you wanted another brother, and maybe you were dis-disappointed." His stutter returning full force brought anger towards himself.

Parker ignored what he said, too angry and depressed at the situation to listen. Jumbled thoughts ran though his head at lightning fast speeds and he couldn't make sense of anything. He stumbled to his feet dizzily and made his way to the door, ignoring Sidney's calls to him. Opening the door he was met with an oblivious Sweets and Elsie, who knew nothing of the conversation that had just taken place.

The boy rushed by the baby and psychologist and made for his Dad and Bones' room. He wanted to be alone.

To say Sweets had been surprised when Parker had barreled past him with tears streaming down his face was a complete and utter understatement. Looking to Sidney for some kind of explanation, Sweets saw that the dark haired boy looked upset as well. But it wasn't near how much Parker seemed to be, and Sweets debated which kid to attend to first. Sure, he had been sent here to get some insight into Sidney, but that didn't mean he could ignore Parker's obvious current emotional needs.

Making up his mind, he asked Sidney, "Will you watch Elsie for me? I need to..." he motioned towards the direction Parker had run off to.

"O-of co-co-course," he replied as he climbed down from his bed and pushed Elsie into the room, ignoring her cries as she once again grew indignant with someone helping her with her toy.

Thanking him, the psychologist set off to the living room. Parker wasn't in plain sight and checking in the kitchen and laundry room, he decided that the boy must be in the master bedroom.

The door was shut and before he opened it, he knocked, not expecting a reply. As he swung the door open he was met with the sight of Parker's trembling shoulders as he sat on the bed, facing away from the door.

For a moment, Sweets debated calling Booth and Brennan for help. Something was very wrong with Parker and he didn't know if he was equipped to handle it, as he was not actually a trained child psychologist. Deciding against it, he walked into the room, taking a seat next to the boy.

For a long while, Parker sat silently next to Sweets on the bed. The trembling stopped first, followed closely by the tears as well. Dried trails where they had run were noticeable on his cheeks.

Finally Parker spoke. "Did Dad and Bones tell you the baby was a girl on Wednesday, too?" he asked, his tone flat, lacking any emotion.

Taken aback by the question, expecting something else, Sweets sputtered, "Well, umm... I mean... yeah. Yes, your Dad and Brennan announced it to everyone on Wednesday."

The boy sniffed, looking down. "Oh," he said finally.

"Parker, what's going on? You know you can talk to me."

Avoiding the psychologist's eyes and looking straight at the black screen of his Dad's TV he said quietly, "Not me."

Sweets was confused. What was the boy talking about?

"What do you mean, 'not you'?" he asked.

"I mean they didn't tell me. Dad and Bones didn't tell me about it the day they found out I was gonna have another sister. Dad finally told me last night. Everyone else found out on Wednesday too." The tears made their way back to his eyes as he spoke, his voice once again heavy with emotion. "What took them so long to tell_ me_?"

Later, Sweets would kick himself for not realizing firsthand that Parker was going through just as much as his new brother. While his siblings had been rescued from a bad situation, Parker had been taken from a relatively good situation and thrown into a messy one.

And Sweets also understood that Booth was hoping for some magic 'psychological mumbo-jumbo' that would fix everything. The agent would need to have a talk, with both sons, because like it or not, Sweets himself was merely a band-aid. And for now he had to cover Parker's scrape.

"Listen Parker," he started, trying to come up with something to say. "You know that your Dad and Brennan didn't mean to hurt you right? They were only doing what they thought was best."

Slowly he nodded - he did know that, but it still hurt. "But I'm their kid too! Sidney got to know with everyone else. They didn't even call me."

Jealousy is expected, the psychologist thought as he listened and continued. "You're right Parker, you _and_ Sidney should have probably been informed first. But I don't think they saw it that way. I'll bet that your Dad thought it best he tell you in person, that's how he is, and with your living arrangement and his busy schedule, that was not possible until yesterday. He never meant to exclude you. You are his son, nothing will ever change that."

Parker mulled that over for a bit, coming to the conclusion that maybe, just maybe, he had overreacted a bit. He'd had an irrational bout of panic. But before he could say anything, Sweets started talking again.

"I can see that you're maybe feeling foolish for acting the way you did, but don't okay? It was a normal response, I assure you."

"Do you promise?" the boy asked, childishly.

"I promise," Sweets replied, leaving no room in his voice for doubt. "Now I'm going to tell you something, and I'm going to tell Sidney as well, along with your Dad and Brennan, but you have to promise me that you'll make sure they actually do it, okay?"

Parker frowned. "What is it?" he asked skeptically.

"Nothing bad. This weekend, either tonight or sometime tomorrow, before you go back to your Mom's, you all are going to sit down and have a... family meeting, I suppose you could call it. I'm not going to tell them about this incident. I want you to do it, alright?"

Unsure, Parker told him, "I guess."

"It'll help, you've got to get your feelings out there or you risk having them never be known. Or keeping them inside you until you explode."

"Okay, okay - fine."

"Now..." Sweets decided to get ready for his next task, one he had not planned on being so forthright with when he originally agreed to this. "Did you upset Sidney? He looked shaken when I left him."

Reluctantly the boy nodded. "Maybe."

The psychologist bummed shoulders with him, giving him a nudge. "Will you go apologize, please? And when you're finished take your sister to the living room for a while? I want to talk to your brother as well."

Silently, Parker agreed before getting to his feet, and leaving the bedroom.

* * *

><p>It wasn't long before Parker arrived in the living room with Elsie, after apologizing to his brother. After all, boys will be boys, Sweets thought, remembering Booth's simple apology to him that day he and Brennan were stuck in that elevator. He chuckled to himself, thinking about it, and missing those days when they were closer.<p>

Parker returned, announcing that the psychologist could talk to Sidney now, before he plopped down on the floor to play with Elsie.

Sweets took his leave to talk to Sidney. He knocked on the door and heard the boy say, "Come in."

His head poked around the door first, the rest of his body following, and then seeing that Sidney was on the computer, he wheeled the chair with the boy in it, over to the bed, where he sat in front of him.

Sweets could see that Sidney had cried, or at least been close to tears, his eyes were red-rimmed and bloodshot.

"You're not in trouble, you know that right?" Sweets started, gently.

Sidney merely shrugged, not making eye contact as he nervously picked at a hangnail.

"Well, did you do anything wrong?"

He was hesitant to answer, but did anyways. "I... I upset Parker," he told the psychologist quietly.

Sweets wanted to reason with him, have the boy come to his own conclusions. "Well... that happens with brothers sometimes. You and Parker, you're brothers now."

"I guess, but he's the real kid... I'm not."

Sweets understood what Sidney was getting at, he knew what it was like to be a foster kid. But somehow Sweets had to make him understand that his situation was good now, that he was so lucky to have met Booth and Brennan. The boy had to have witnessed the kind of individuals they were by now, he was simply scared and his defense mechanism was to retreat into himself. If he pretended he was _just _a foster kid than he wouldn't get hurt when this 'fantasy' was over. He and Brennan made a good pair.

"Have Booth and Brennan ever treated you or Elsie different than Parker?" He finally asked.

The boy shook his head 'no'.

"Do you believe that one day they will?"

This time he shrugged.

"Why do you think that, Sidney?"

He was hesitant. "Because it happened before," he whispered. "At first they were fine... but they changed."

Sweets paused, trying to follow the boy's train of thought. Then the light sparked on. "Your aunt and uncle?"

"Yes. After I came, they had their own baby, and they were different. And it was all my fault."

"What makes you believe that you caused them to change? Couldn't it have been something else? Something entirely unrelated to you?"

"No! I... I was the only thing that changed for them. They had wanted theirbaby and their pets and their stuff, but they never really wanted me. I needed food and clothes and... other things too. I cost them money, that caused them stress, and the stress made them mean. I was the problem. It was my fault." It was said with such certainty that Sweets felt himself tear up.

Fiercely, he tried to make the boy understand. "You're wrong, Sidney. That was not your fault, you didn't cause your parents to pass away, and it was an incredibly unfortunate accident, that you had no power in creating or preventing. Your aunt and uncle didn't deserve to have a boy like you, you're a good person. They were the bad ones in your situation. And now you are here, with Booth and Brennan and they are going to take care of you, no matter what. Can you see that?"

The tears came quickly and Sidney didn't even have time to try and stop them from pouring out. He heard a noise, a disturbing sound like a cat being strangled, and it was then that he realized it was himself. His shoulders heaved as the sobs came and he tried to catch his breath. He felt as if he were suffocating on his own anguish and he could not catch a breath. Sometimes, it was just all too much.

He felt himself being pulled forward into the psychologist's arms and he let it happen, he let himself be comforted.

* * *

><p>Please review and tell me what you thought :) I'm not above begging... Pleeeease?<p> 


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones.

Not much to say but that you to my readers, reviewers, and beta. This wasn't my favorite chapter ever and was a little hard for me to write, don't forget to tell me what you think. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 37<p>

When Booth and Brennan finally arrived back home, Booth noticed a distinctly somber feeling of tension when he walked through the door and Brennan assessed the lack of background noise of an apartment containing three boys and a baby. Both observations made them uneasy.

Venturing further into the apartment, the partners became aware of the dull sound from the television on low volume. Booth thought that it was odd; his boys liked everything loud when they could get away with it. Finally they came upon the three males planted on the couch, none looking the least bit interested in what was playing.

Parker and Sidney greeted the newcomers unenthusiastically, before lugging themselves up off of the couch and trudging to their room, per Sweets' instructions. It was not a sight Booth nor Brennan was accustomed to, and their feelings of unease and anxiety came back from the recesses of their minds.

"What's up with them?" Booth asked trying to sound less concerned than he was.

Frowning, Brennan interjected, "Yes. I was wondering that too... They are usually much more enthusiastic to see Booth and me after we've been gone, however short that may be. What did you do to them?"

One man smiled at her abrupt accusation while the other sighed.

"Listen, Guys..." Sweets started. "Can you be serious for like, more than five seconds? Something is actually wrong."

The statement succeeded in getting their full attention. Brennan immediately asked, "Why? What's wrong?" She sounded troubled, as if she were afraid of the answer.

Meanwhile Booth, scanned the room, and took notice of his Sweet Pea's absence. "Where's Elsie?" he asked, on the verge of becoming frantic.

Defensively, Sweets' hands rose to slow the agent's impending onslaught of aggression at the prospect of something bad happening to his little girl. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he practically shouted. "Elsie is fine! She's napping, just napping!"

The agent let out a relieved breath, falling back into a chair. Brennan sat on the adjacent arm and scolded him.

"Booth! What were you going to do? Hit Sweets?" She punctuated this with a not-so-gentle slap to the arm. "You know very well that violence is not an appropriate way of communication. Especially, when you had no evidence from his asinine statement that Elsie was in any danger. Sweets just needs to express himself better." It was a very mom-like scolding of both men and Sweets stored the lecture away in his shrink mind for another day, despite the insults aimed at him.

Booth rolled his eyes playfully, more for the kid than anything else. He couldn't let that shrink go around thinking he was whipped, could he? Not that it wasn't obvious, but still, the concept stood. "Easy, Sweets, I won't hit you. So what's actually wrong then? I saw Sid and Parks, they might have been a little moody looking but they're kids, that's what they do. You should know that better than anybody. What did you boys do, eat my pudding or something?"

Sweets was getting frustrated with the agent's offhand remarks and casual attitude. He was trying to discuss his kids' problems for goodness sakes. And it was Booth himself who had asked Sweets for his professional opinion on Sidney's potential issues. The man could show just a little bit of gratitude.

"Look, Booth, like I said, this is serious. I know you just think of me as some kid that messes with your life and I get that, I really do, and I realize that I'm not your favorite person in the world - the signs have been obvious as of late - but despite any mistakes I have made in the past regarding you and your personal life, I'm asking you, please, put your feelings for me aside because right now I'm trying to tell you some important things regarding your children."

As he finished his little speech with a deep inhale, Sweets found his eyes watery and immediately berated himself for becoming emotional.

Booth and Brennan, meanwhile, were shocked at the feelings the psychologist was so clearly displaying. Forgetting for a moment the issues of their other children, right then they needed to deal with their baby duck's feelings first.

"Sweets," Booth breathed out, appalled at the way the younger man had spoken of himself. Did he really think those things? Booth liked to tease the kid, but he hadn't realized that his teasing had gone a step too far.

Brennan took over as the agent tried and failed to find further words to express himself. "Sweets... I know maybe we don't show it often, especially Booth because of his alpha male status, and I have noticed lately we _have_ been quite absorbed in our own lives, but you're one of us. You're a part of our family, as are the rest of the squints, but... you're our baby duck and we love you."

Sweets eyes filled further as he listened to the anthropologist refute all of his statements. On any other occasion it would have frustrated him, but not today, not on this subject. And, through blurred eyes he couldn't resist asking, "What does that mean? That I'm your baby duck?"

The partners hesitated.

"Well, you know," Booth started. "Gordon Gordon kind of started it... well actually it may have been Bones. Anyway, a few years ago _someone _made the observation that you imprinted on Bones and me like a baby duck. The term just kind of stuck. You're our baby duck. It's a term of affection."

"That's..." Sweets search for the right words. Unable to find them, he stood from the couch and after a near collision with the coffee table, bent down and pulled Booth into a quick hug. "That's really nice of you guys." He sniffed, did the same to Brennan, and then self-consciously sat back down across from them.

Booth just nodded, understanding that now was not the time to mention the fact that men did not hug; instead he pushed the box of tissues from the coffee table closer for the kid to take one and try to compose himself.

He did, his nose sounding like a loud trumpet in the quiet apartment, and his embarrassment heightened. The partners took no notice of it, and instead questioned him about their children.

"So what did you want to tell us about the kids then?" Booth asked.

Brennan tagged on to Booth's question, "Yes, clearly you had eventful day."

Sweets sniffed again and then frowned, still somehow surprised by their lack of teasing, but thankful nonetheless. "Well umm..." his voice cracked and he cleared his throat before starting again. "Both Parker and Sidney are in very delicate positions right now. Major changes to their lives have been made, and even more are coming, and while both boys are pleased with these things, it is common for other feelings to arise when change occurs, whether it be good or bad. In this case it's been mostly good."

Sweets was gaining his confidence back as he spoke and seeing that he had the partner's full attention, he continued.

"Originally you wanted me to come here regarding Sidney's nightmares, but in my opinion, everything is still so fresh in his mind, that these nightmares and the accidents it may cause, it's nothing to be really worried about yet. It's not at all surprising that whatever he went through with his aunt and uncle still haunts him and it will take time to go away, if it does at all. It's quite possible it won't - you two are perfect examples of how a traumatic childhood can affect a person even into adulthood."

Sweets saw the warning in Booth's eyes as he brought up the sore subject, and focused again on the boy. "He didn't want to talk about it, naturally, and I didn't push it. But talking is important. Sidney needs to know that this, his home, or wherever you two are, is a safe environment. I think that as he becomes more confident with his new family, his nightmares will fade away as will his accidents."

"I think he knows that, Sweets," Booth inputted. "We love him and treat him no differently than Parker and Elsie, he sees that every day."

Sweets shook his head. "You're right, to a point. Sidney knows that you love him, but he also knows from experience that people change and he's deathly afraid that you will, that he'll do something wrong or you'll find someone better and that he'll be left in the dark like before."

"What do you mean before? Did he talk about his past with you?" Brennan asked.

"Briefly," Sweets answered with a shake of his head, it was Sidney's story to share when he was ready.

Booth interjected. "Okay, so what can we do to help him?"

"Well before I answer that, there's more I need to talk to you about. Parker is having trouble, too. For so long he's been your only child, Booth, and now _everything _is changing around him. Recently, something happened concerning you and him specifically that he became very upset about today. I decided that it would be best that he talk about it to you himself, which is where I come to my solution to both issues. You're probably not going to like it very much, but I think it will actually help you guys in an area of communication where you're currently struggling."

Sweets was hedging, that much was obvious to Booth, but Brennan was the one who finally spoke after the psychologist's failure to do so.

"So what is it?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, of course. Well, you see... you guys need to have a family meeting." He waited for their complaints, only to be disappointed.

Following a short pause Brennan said, "That may actually be a good idea." She turned to Booth. "Anthropologically, family meetings have been important and a commonly occurring means of communication within the family unit, all throughout history. They are used to 'clear the air' as you might say. It may very well be of great aid to us."

While he may not have been thrilled with the idea, now that he was aware that something was actually wrong, Booth had to admit that something had to be done to fix his family. Recently he'd been living in a cloud, a perfect little bubble where nothing was complicated. But it'd been a sham, he'd basically sat on the sidelines pretending everything was alright while his sons were hurting. What kind of a father did that make him? How had he let his own happiness outshine his children's?

"If Bones thinks it's a good idea... I guess I'll do it." He didn't sound thrilled about it, in fact his tone was more akin to dread and the smallest hint of self-pity that Sweets latched onto like a leech.

"Booth," the psychologist started. "This wasn't your-"

"Don't tell me this wasn't my fault, Sweets. I could have gone about... well _everything_ in a different way, but no... I was perfectly content to pretend that nothing was wrong, that my kids were perfectly fine. But they weren't, were they, Sweets? They aren't. And I wasn't able to see that."

As Sweets formed his reply, Brennan cut him off. "Don't do this, Booth. I understand that you have this irrational 'white knight' complex, but you can't do everything." She laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "You've been distracted lately, with the case and with me and with purchasing a home. You are only one man, a very _good _man, but there's only so much one man can do alone. So, you missed a few signs that something was amiss? So did I, but we have the rest of our family to help us. My point being, it doesn't actually matter if you were the one to discover that there was something going on with Parker and Sidney, all that matters is that it did get noticed, and now we're able to do something to help."

Stubbornly Booth let go of his self-deprecation - it was hard to argue with Bones' logic and quite frankly he didn't have it in him to even try at the moment. Instead he looked up to his partner and whispered, "I love you." A small smile graced his lips as he said it.

"I love you, too," she whispered back, the sentiment rolling of her tongue eagerly.

For a moment their eyes were locked on each other's. Then they heard a third reply.

"I love you guys, too."

* * *

><p>After Sweets had left and dinner had been consumed, Booth, Brennan, Sidney, and Parker sat around the coffee table in the living room, waiting for someone to begin the family meeting. The television had been switched off, leaving the family bathed in only the soft glow from the lamps as silence settled upon them. The partners sat adjacent to each other in the two chairs, while the boys were perched next to one another on the couch. Elsie had already been put down for bed and all that was left was for one of the living rooms occupants to start talking.<p>

Booth finally took the initiative.

"Okay, so... Sweets thought it would be a good idea to have this meeting. And normally I would not put too much credence in what he says but," he looked directly to the boys, leveling his eyes with them, trying to convey his sincerity. "You two are my kids, and I'd do anything for you, absolutely anything. If Sweets thinks this could help us communicate with each other a little better, than I'm game. I think we've all been avoiding many of the issues we have and Sweets said we should just kind of get what we've been feeling lately out in the air to start with and then we talk more about anything that you want to. Does... does anyone want to start?"

Parker chewed on his lip and Sidney picked at his fingernail, both avoiding eye contact with their father, neither wanting to be the first to speak about the inner workings of their minds.

The agent looked beside him, signaling for Brennan's help. Her eyes widened at his not so subtle hint. Taking a deep cleansing breath, the anthropologist said, "Well, I guess I'll go first then." She looked questioningly at Booth who nodded for her to continue.

* * *

><p>Once again, I'm not above begging for some reviews :) Soooo... PLEASE? C'mon just tell me what you thought.<p> 


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones.

So, I have a few things to say... First, I'm sorry but I'm not going to be able to post a chapter next week. I've got 3 essays to write this week that I've been putting off and I can't put them off any longer :( Yeah, school's lame like that sometimes. Second, THANK YOU! Reader, reviewers, my beta(NerdyGerl) - ya'll are awesome! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 38<p>

Taking a deep breath, Brennan looked to each of her boys and after a moment of hesitation, began speaking, "Well... first of all I'd like to apologize to you two, Parker and Sidney. I was unaware of how you've been feeling lately and I'm sincerely sorry for that. I am still unaccustomed to being a full-time parent, and while I am learning…" She paused and looked between the boys. It was evident in her expression just how truly heartfelt her apology was. "I still don't know, what that is exactly that you're feeling, but I want to help you as best as I can and I hope you can share it with me."

She now looked to Booth who nodded, reassuring her.

"I admit that lately I have been more preoccupied than usual with Elsie and with my pregnancy. And while I love all my children the same - you two, Elsie, this baby," she said as she laid her hands on her belly and shot a watery smile at her partner. "This is not my first child, but it _is_ my first pregnancy. All of these changes going on inside my body are ones that I've never experienced before and sometimes that scares and distracts me. However, I find that I feel extremely bad that I lost sight of the other important things in my life."

Guilt hadn't been the response Brennan was hoping for when she spoke, but it was definitely what Parker and Sidney were feeling at that moment.

"It-it's alright," Sidney started out.

Then Parker cut in. "Yeah, Bones, we understand. A lot of stuff has happened to us, but I kinda forgot how much change happened for you guys. We're sorry, too."

Wiping a fallen tear, she sniffed. "Thank you. I just want everyone to be pleased with the way our lives are playing out - lately I've come to realize that what I thought would bring me happiness is not my work or my achievements as a scientist, I now find great satisfaction in my family. When all of you are happy, I'm happy and when you're sad I feel the need to make everything better. Your father taught me that."

Booth was beyond proud at the scene that had just taken place in front of him. He'd never expected Bones to be so open in this setting, but like always, she was a constant surprise. Admitting her thoughts and fears aloud? It was a miracle by his standards. A damn beautiful miracle. Parker and Sidney had handled it so well, too. They were good boys. He was helping to raise good sons, and that simple fact gave him more peace of mind than he had had going into this meeting. He was simply blown away, maybe the rest of this meeting wouldn't be so bad.

"Booth," Brennan said, brows raised in expectation. "I believe that it is now your turn."

Then again maybe he was wrong.

Six eyes were turned on him, waiting for his feelings to come forth.

"Well, uhh..." he stumbled, his eyes downcast and voice matching that feeling. "It's hard to follow Bones after that, but right now, at the moment, I'm angry." he looked at his sons, realizing what he'd said and corrected himself hastily. "I'm angry at myself for not noticing that anything was even wrong until Sweets pointed it out. And I should have figured it out - I should have seen that something was off and been able to do something about it before it came to this, a family meeting. I mean who has family meetings anymore?" he half-heartedly asked, trying to lighten the mood.

A few chuckles escaped the others at the lame attempt at a joke.

"So basically I really just want to help you guys, but you gotta tell me what's wrong. What happened today?" He looked pointedly at each boy, lips pursed, hoping that he was not accusing them with his tone.

Parker looked down guiltily before he locked eyes with his father. "I think what happened was kinda my fault, so... I guess I'll go first."

But Booth stopped him there. This was what he had feared - Parker and Sidney blaming themselves. They were still just children, trying to learn and grow, and Booth belatedly realized that they were learning from him. He was hardly communicator of the year. He was now just starting to learn how bottling up his own feelings could affect his children. "I don't think anything that happened earlier today was anyone's fault, Parks. No one can blame you for feeling a certain way. What's upsetting you?"

The boy shrugged, unsure of whether he actually believed that to be true or not. "I-I... you..." pausing he took a deep breath and looked to Brennan and Booth. "You told me last," he mumbled.

"We told you what last, Parker?" Brennan questioned gently.

"That the baby was a girl." He ignored the looks from his parents as he said it, he needed to get this out. "Sweets said that you didn't mean anything by it, and that I shouldn't take it personally, and that you probably had your reasons why, but from my end they all just sound like excuses to me. I'm your son, I get that Sidney and Elsie and this baby are your kids too now, and you love us all the same, but then why did you tell me last? Why didn't I get told with Sidney? Or at least before _somebody_? Did you just forget about me?"

Parker took a deep breath, trying to steady his voice and continued. "I know you didn't really 'choose' to love me like Sidney and Elsie, cause I'm your kid, you have to no matter what, but I still think I deserved to know I was gonna have a sister before some people." Parker finished with tears rolling down his face, mirroring the ones on his Dad's.

Brennan and Sidney were both on the verge of breaking as well.

Booth started fiercely, "Parker-"

Brennan laid a gentle hand on Booth's arm, stopping him from continuing. "Booth, I think it would be better if we let Sidney say what he needs to before we talk about this, don't you think? Isn't that what Sweets told us?"

As a matter of fact it was exactly what Sweets had told them. He'd been fearful that overly comforting one child before the other had the chance to state their own feelings could potentially affect their confidence in themselves, making them less likely to share their feelings.

Looking from Brennan to Parker, then to Sidney, and then back to Brennan, Booth agreed with her point. Looking to the younger boy, Booth asked, "What would you like to share, Sidney?"

The thought of speaking his thoughts in front of other people caused the boy's breathing to become shallow. Especially when he imagined what Parker would think of him. It was one thing to tell your parents about your feelings, but telling your brother and best friend would just be humiliating. Maybe Parker wouldn't understand, would think that Sidney was just a big baby, and not want the boy for a brother anymore. But if this was what he had to do to stay a part of this family, he'd find a way to push through his fears.

Sidney took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "S-som-somtimes I g-g-get sca-scared that I'm g-gonna do something t-to make you get r-rid of me. Parker said that wha-what happened earlier w-was his f-fault and you s-said it was n-nobody's fault, but i-it f-feels like it wa-was mine. I was the one th-that brought up t-the b-baby in the first pl-place, it was m-my fault. And I-I don't w-want t-to go back, p-please." His voice cracked on the last word as the tears finally spilled over, making their way down his cheeks.

"Please d-don't s-send me away. And d-don't ch-change or... or make me do the phonebooks..." He knew it was childish to beg for things and begging would do nothing to change whether something happened eventually or not. Nonetheless he continued, "Please... please, I-I don't w-wanna d-do the phonebooks!"

Sobs, one after another, came from the boy as he curled in upon himself. His arms were now wrapped around his legs as he cried into them. Seeing his brother in his current condition unsettled Parker further and more his own tears poured out.

It was a heart crushing sight, seeing their boys across from them, crying amongst themselves, and the partners could take it no longer. Each going to the child directly across from them, Booth to Parker and Brennan to Sidney, they enveloped each boy in their arms, murmuring comforting words.

"Shhhh it's okay," Brennan comforted Sidney while next to her Booth did the same. "We won't do the phonebooks, I promise. We'll never do phonebooks, Baby."

Over Parker's head Booth gave his partner a questioning look, no doubt wondering how she was able to know what 'phonebooks' meant, or whether she really did at all.

Covertly shaking her head in the negative, Brennan mouthed, 'not now' to him. She'd tell him later.

The partners gave up on the comforting words and stayed silent, holding their boys close, trying to convey their love to them through touch. Communicating with their eyes, the partners both reached out a hand and clasped them together, giving each other strength.

Eventually - seconds, minutes, hours, they didn't know - there came a time when Brennan's eyes started to droop. Sidney's cries had finished some time ago and he was unmoving in her embrace, possibly asleep, she did not know. The answer came not a moment later when the boy slowly pulled back from her, jolting her from her tired state.

Sadly, the boy looked at his Mom's shoulder and said, "I'm s-sorry about your shirt."

Absently, the anthropologist brought her hand up to touch the wetness his tears had caused. "The shirt's not important, Sidney. Are you alright?"

"Yes," the boy lied.

Brennan saw right through it. When it came to Sidney there was a connection between them, a certain bond between two people from similar situations.

"It's okay if you're not," she told him gently as she watched Parker pull back from Booth. "Both of you," she spoke to Parker now too. "I wouldn't expect you to be fine."

She turned to address Parker more easily. "Parker, I need you to listen to me very closely okay? Because this is the truth - I always tell the truth don't I?"

He nodded, yes, she always told him the truth.

"Maybe it is biologically programmed into your father that he must love you, but I can guarantee, that his love is not any less special than the love he has for me or for your brother and sisters. Your Dad," she continued glancing at the man himself. "He is a big believer in fate and in God's plan. He believes that all of us were meant to be brought together for a reason, that it was destined. So it doesn't actually matter where you came from, that maybe you weren't a conscious choice of his, he loves you all the same."

"While I may not believe in those things as he does, I can personally promise you that you are loved by me. I love you like a son. When somebody asks me how many kids I have, I'll tell them that I have two sons and two daughters."

Looking behind him to his Dad, Parker asked, "Is what she said true, Dad?"

"Of course, Bub. Every last word. And you wanna' know something else? Until Friday, I was dying to tell you about the baby! But, you know... I just wanted it to be special, I wanted to tell you in person and you weren't coming over till Friday, so I waited, and then I just blurted it out in the car. In hindsight, I probably should have figured out a way to tell you sooner, and I'm sorry that I didn't. I'm _really _sorry I didn't. And Bones and me, both of us, we'll be better. You don't get to live with us full-time, but we don't want you to feel left out. Even when you are not here, we'll never forget about you. I promise you that."

The older boy nodded his understanding. Sweets had explained almost exactly that to him earlier, he should have believed him. But then again, he felt really good after getting it off his chest to his father. And even if he was growing up, he wasn't too old to still need his dad.

Then Booth lifted his head to Sidney, trying to convey his truthfulness with his eyes. "Bud, I promise you. Me and Bones? We aren't ever going to change our minds about you. And I know that somewhere deep inside you do know that, that you've known only the bad side of people for so long it's hard to imagine that there are good ones."

Brennan cut in. "I know what you're feeling Sidney," she said quietly. "So does Booth. I can see it as clearly as my bones at work. And I also know that words probably mean very little to you, you don't know us that well and you probably don't trust us yet either, but we'll do everything we can to gain it, okay? We'll follow through on what we say; you just have to be patient. One day you'll find that you will no longer only see the bad."

She'd tried to use simple terms to get her point across to the boy, and she hoped that maybe her words had comforted him in the slightest bit. Though his silence made her nervous.

"Do you get what we're saying, Sid?" Booth asked.

Slowly he nodded, his eyes darting back and forth between his parents. "I want to trust you," he whispered. "But it's hard."

Once again the partner's eyes met over their boy's heads, a pain-filled glance passing between them. One thing Brennan had learned from becoming a parent was the anguish she felt when her child was hurting.

"We understand, Sidney," she said. "Everything happens eventually, you'll just have to be patient."

Booth gave her a knowing smile.

* * *

><p>Not much later, Booth and Brennan stood side by side at the kitchen sink washing the leftover dishes from dinner and the well-deserved ice cream they'd consumed after the meeting's conclusion. The boys had gone to bed just minutes prior. They had remained mostly quiet for the rest of the evening, emotionally drained, but they had hugged their parents good-night, and had worked up the energy to good-naturedly fight over who got to use the bathroom first. It was mostly for the benefit of their parents, but it did feel good to tease each other a bit without truly hurting feelings.<p>

"That was tougher than I expected," Booth commented, breaking their companionable silence as he handed over a clean bowl to be dried.

"Yes," Brennan replied absently as she wiped the bowl. "Though I knew it would be beforehand, I was still caught off guard." She put away the dried dish.

Booth shut off the tap, handing his partner the last dish. "I think it was good though, I think we needed it."

Brennan nodded, and closed the cupboard, turning sideways against the counter. "We should probably thank Sweets, you know."

"Yeah, probably." He sighed. "It's probably gonna suck. I hate it when he's right."

She looked pointedly at him. "After what happened today, I think it will be bearable. I highly doubt that he'll flaunt it. He'll just be happy that we were successful."

"Maybe." He pushed off from the counter, jotting his head toward the bedroom. "I'm heading to bed, you coming?"

Pushing off herself, she said, "In a minute, I'm going to check on the kids."

Accepting her need to be close to them right now, and forcing back his own, Booth went to bed as Brennan headed the opposite way.

She peeked at Elsie first, tiptoeing silently to the crib, placing a soft kiss on her forehead with a whispered 'I love you', and revering in the content little sigh that followed.

Next she entered Parker and Sidney's room. Both boys were in bed as she had expected, seemingly asleep.

She headed toward the bottom bunk first, smoothing back Parker's curls, and touching her lips to his forehead. "Sweet dreams, I love you."

He stirred but did not wake.

Silently, Brennan planted her feet on the edge of the bottom bed to reach high on the top. After placing a kiss on Sidney's forehead she pulled back surprised to see half asleep green eyes staring tiredly back at her. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind his ear as she softly said, "I love you, Sid. Sweet dreams."

Once again closing his eyes the rest of the way, Sidney mumbled, "Love you too, Mom."

Brennan left the room stunned.

She walked to her room in a dazed state, wondering whether she had heard her son correctly, and fighting with herself over what she hoped was the truth. In her bedroom, the light was already off and a lump was on the right. She lifted the covers automatically and climbed in, scooting to the center and laying her head on Booth's shoulder.

A moment of silence passed before she whispered to him, "Sidney called me Mom."

As he looked down, his brown eyes met Brennan's blue ones. And under the glow from the full moon, he smiled, kissed her hairline, and they both drifted off for the night.

* * *

><p>Please review! Ya'll were practically begging for this chapter, so let me know what you think! Please?<p> 


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones!

So, I'm back! Exhausted from school but back at last... Thanks to my awesome readers, reviewers, and NerdyGerl, my beta. Once again I'm sorry about the wait :) I'm actually pretty psyched over this chapter, our little family is moving forward! Haha, anyways... Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 39<p>

The rest of the weekend and Monday flew by for the Booth and Brennan clan. They spent Sunday at home lazing around, recuperating after their emotion filled meeting and preparing for their move in the coming days. Sidney had not called Brennan 'Mom' again, leading the partners to agree that he probably didn't even remember doing so. It had simply been a one-time thing brought on by the fatigue and emotional turmoil from earlier in the day.

But they weren't worried. He may eventually get to the point of calling them 'Mom' and 'Dad' or he may also not. And as thrilled as they would be if that day did come, they were leaving the decision completely up to him. No pressure on either side.

Parker went back to his Mom's, despite his protests that he wanted to be with his Dad for the move. Rebecca disregarded any complaints stating that she'd worked through the weekend and hadn't seen her son for days. She also mentioned that Booth and Brennan didn't need the extra kid around with all the fuss, and though there _was_ some degree of truth to that, she ignored their telling her he was welcome to stay.

For Booth, with the exception of taking Elsie to the Hoover daycare, Monday was pretty average and spent at the office. Brennan though had other plans. The movers had come to her old apartment that day to move everything that had not already migrated to Booth's, to their new home. To the workers displeasure she was very vigilant as she supervised the packaging of her artifact collection.

It wasn't a long process. Besides the valuables, most of her smaller, box-able things were already gone, and by now it was mostly just the furniture that had to be moved. By the end of the day, the new Booth and Brennan home had its first belongings set aside, waiting to be unpacked.

Tuesday, the _real _moving day, arrived and Booth and Brennan started the first of their two days off. The movers arrived just as Brennan got back from taking Sidney to school, and immediately after a quick tour, got started boxing things up.

In the kitchen Booth sat at the pub table, Elsie on his lap, and Brennan across from him.

"So how long does this usually take?" he questioned Brennan. Hiring movers was not one of the luxuries of an FBI agent's salary; he was used to payments of pizza and beer.

Taking a sip of the tea she picked up on her way home, she shrugged. "It depends. I've never had this much clutter in my home before so I don't have any experience to go by. But I'd guess that it will most likely take all day. "

The agent nodded before he actually processed what she'd said. "Wait, wait, wait... this place isn't cluttered."

Taking on a disbelieving expression she defended, "Don't forget, this place used to just be you and occasionally Parker, now there are five of us on a regular basis. And cluttered was putting it nicely, Booth. Sweets believes you to be a low level hoarder.

"No. Uh-uh, I am not a hoarder. I collect things, but I'm not a hoarder."

Brennan shrugged. "Okay."

"I'm not."

"Wha- Booth, you don't have to convince me. I was merely repeating his statement as I found it pertinent to our conversation. If you say you're not a hoarder than you're not." She looked pointedly at him.

"Thank you."

A coy smile grew on her face. "And if you _were _one, then I would _still _love you," she said quickly.

His mouth hung open in surprise. She just always had to get the last word in.

* * *

><p>The next day, after the movers had left and Sidney was out from school, the family was in the process of making their new home livable for their first night. Elsie was napping in her playpen downstairs while Sidney was setting up what little he had. Booth and Brennan were making their bed, grateful that the movers had dealt with assembly.<p>

After the last pillow case had been put on, Brennan asked Booth, "Can you grab the sheets for Sidney's bed and give them to him for me? I'm going to go finish Elsie's crib."

"Yeah, sure." he replied and admired her as she walked out toward the baby's room. He loved the way she looked at that very moment - loose jeans, old Northwestern sweatshirt, hair messily tied up, and to finish it off a baby monitor tucked into her back pocket. The most beautiful sight he could ask for.

Grabbing the navy blue sheets from the box in the hall, Booth stuck his head through Sidney's doorway. "Hey Bud, I got some sheets for your bed." His bed had been lowered to the regular height as it was no longer sharing space with Parker's things.

Standing from his position on the floor, where he'd been looking through the box of his very few belongings, the boy took the sheets. "Thanks," he said.

"No problem," Booth replied, entering the room further and taking a seat on the bare mattress, looking around at the equally bare room. "So how do you like your new room so far?"

An involuntary smile grew on Sidney's face causing one to mirror on Booth's. "I-I love it."

Nodding the agent looked around. It was the yellow-orange room and the bed was placed in a corner, aside from that, there wasn't much else to take in. "I think we're gonna have to get you some new furniture now that you've got your own room," he commented.

Sidney's eyes went wide. "No, that's not necessary. Really."

"C'mon, every kid at least needs a bookshelf. And I think we could splurge and get you a small TV like Parker has and probably a desk too. It'll be great, trust me."

Though not completely fine with getting so many new things, Sidney still nodded, accepting and remembering that here, things were different than before. Here he had the chance to be happy. A bookshelf might be kind of nice, but he really didn't think a TV was necessary. Brennan would probably be happy with that decision, and he smiled slightly at the thought.

"And what do you think about the color?" Booth continued. "You think you're gonna want to keep it or paint it?"

Sidney looked around the sparse room. "I-I actually like it."

"That's cool, either way is fine. Just let us know if you change your mind, it's easy to paint a room. Kind of fun, too. We can get all messy, blast some tunes, be men, you know?" Sidney nodded, maybe he would think about it. Seeing that his son had more unpacking to work on, Booth stood. "You good here?" he asked, indicating a half empty box.

"Yeah."

"Okay, well just yell if you need some help. Oh, and the comforter for your bed should be in your other box."

"Okay, thanks Booth." The boy started to root around the box for the rest of his bedding.

"And Sid?"

"Yeah?"

"Welcome home, son." With that the agent left the room, deciding to see what Brennan was up to.

From the doorway to Elsie's room, Booth lingered seeing that his partner was on the phone. She looked up to him and held a finger up. He took the moment to observe the room.

They'd decided on the pale lime green room for Elsie as it matched the girlie jungle theme they'd already had going at the apartment. It was still somewhat of a mess, half open boxes lying strewn across the room, being searched for the essentials for the first night. The crib was reassembled but bare and he wondered how long Brennan had been on the phone and who she was speaking to.

The answer came not a moment later when Brennan clicked her phone off and started answering before he could even get the question out. "That was Priscilla Duchesne."

Her voice was flat, void of emotion, and Booth's heart sunk. Nobody was taking his kids from him, now. Please God, or Universe, or whoever the hell was listening, you couldn't take them away now.

"We have a court date," Brennan continued in the same tone.

But Booth couldn't hear much after that statement. All he could comprehend before the sound of blood rushing through his head commenced was that his kids weren't going anywhere any time soon. Instead there was a set date for when they would officially become his.

"We have a court date?" he asked in awe of what was happening.

Brennan nodded, a grin rising on her lips.

"Yes... we have a court date. November fourth."

"That's hardly a month away!"

"Yes, Priscilla told there'd been some sort of incident and the date opened up. She said it was early and that typically one more home visit would need to be completed before even being eligible for a court date but that she pulled a few strings because she knew the visit would be positive. She's still going to come. I thought to ask what could possibly have happened to have an open court date available but then I decided I didn't want to know. I doubt she would have been able to tell me anyway."

Booth agreed, it was probably better not to know. Then a thought popped into his head.

"Is the date for both Elsie and Sidney?" he asked.

She nodded. "It'll determine both of their futures with us." She took a deep breath. "I find I'm nervous that something bad will happen."

Booth shook his head defiantly, walked to Brennan, and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "They have nothing against us, Bones. We're good people who do good things for other people and these kids deserve a second chance at life. We'll be fine," he whispered, touching his forehead to hers.

Taking a minute, Brennan closed her eyes then smiled sadly at Booth pulling away. "We might be good people, but we have dangerous jobs, we aren't married, we are a fairly new couple, and I highly doubt they will take into consideration what Elsie and Sidney _deserve_. I appreciate your positive outlook on our situation but I need to have my realistic one, okay?"

"I understand, Bones." And he truly did. While she wasn't pessimistic, if there was one thing Booth knew about Brennan was that she was a realist - to the bone. And he could tell that it was her way of protecting herself. If Sidney and Elsie didn't come home with them after that court date, she would be heartbroken. They both would be. And she loved evidence and proof and order and he loved her for it. So yes, he understood that she needed to be able to have her own way of seeing things. He couldn't attempt to change her and that was fine with him.

"Thank you," she told him.

"No biggie, Babe."

The comment succeeded in lightening the mood when Brennan tapped Booth 'lightly' on the arm.

"Don't call me that, Booth!"

* * *

><p>The next morning Sidney awoke to the everyday sounds of his family in the kitchen. Without opening his eyes he could discern the scrape of a whisk on a bowl, the gurgle of the coffee maker along with the subsequent smell, and the low voices he couldn't quite make out. It sounded like every other morning he'd had with his new family, so when he opened his eyes to the unfamiliar room it startled him. Then he remembered the move and a warm feeling spread through him, propelling his feet to the floor to get started with the new day in his new home.<p>

He crept downstairs to the kitchen.

Everyone was still in their pajamas - Elsie in her high chair with a bottle of milk and a single pancake broken into pieces, Brennan sitting at the table and Booth at the stove bickering with her.

"Booth, the logical place for the glasses to go is in a cupboard directly next to the refrigerator. That way when you need a drink, a glass is right where it's needed. My logical placement of cups saved your life several years ago... or did you forget?"

Sidney had no idea what she was referring to, but it was at that moment that he made his presence known, clearing his throat. Both partners looked up and Elsie squealed in delight at seeing her brother.

"Oh, mornin' Sid," said Booth cheerily, turning his attention away from the stove. "You want some pancakes?"

Taking a seat across from Brennan he replied, "Yes, please."

Booth flopped several more pancakes off the griddle and onto a plate with an already existing stack before he switched the thing off, and grabbed the syrup, butter, and forks. It was a juggling act getting each thing to the table in one trip but somehow he managed and took a seat at the head of the table.

He allowed Sidney and Brennan to each take their share before he took his own, twice what his breakfast companions were having.

"I think B-Brennan is right." Sidney said as he spread butter.

"Right about what?" she asked curiously having no idea as to what he was talking about.

"The cups. I think they should be by the fridge."

The three of them laughed and light conversation flowed easily over the rest of the meal and before they knew it everyone was dressed for the day and it was time for Sidney to head to school. It was decided that Booth would take him while Brennan started organizing the kitchen.

Arriving back home, he found his partner in the kitchen with only one filled cupboard and Elsie playing on the ground beside her quite noisily with the pots and pans.

"Bones do you really think we can finish unpacking everything by this weekend? I mean I know we've planned to have this party on Saturday, but maybe we should postpone it," he said as he started tackling a box full of dish towels and silverware. "What do you think?"

Brennan pointed out the objects predetermined drawers and said, "I think," she paused as she bent over to retrieve a stack of plates. "That if we focus solely on the downstairs and the areas that will need to be ready for a party first than everything should be fine. Plus, it will be nice to have Elsie's birthday party on the actually day of her birth. "

Just as Booth was about to concede the doorbell rang. He looked to Brennan questioningly but all she did was shrug. "I guess I'll get that," he said.

He walked to the front door, Brennan hot on his heels, wondering who could possibly be on the other side.

* * *

><p>Once again I'm going to beg... PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, leave me a review!<p> 


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer - I think it's pretty obvious I don't own Bones. Come on, this is fanfiction. If I owned the show do you really think I'd be spending all my time here? Nuh-uh, I don't think so. Writing 40 disclaimers is simply too much to ask for.

So... Thanks to the usuals, you know who you are ;) I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. Let me just say I had a lot of trouble getting it out (almost didn't!) and that I hope ya'll enjoy it. On a kinda sad not, I don't know yet if I'm going to be able to post next Friday :( School is kicking my ass extra hard right now with another, quite long, essay. I'm going to try, but if a chapter is not there next week, don't fret, it will for surely be there the week after. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 40<p>

Booth opened the front door to a grinning brunette in a plaid shirt and cowboy boots holding a plate of brownies. She was attractive enough, looked well into her thirty's, but her green eyes showed restraint, a certain hardness underneath the sunny exterior. He assumed she must be a neighbor and just a moment later he was proven correct.

"Hi, I'm Lynette LeFaye," she introduced herself, with strong southern twang. She shook both partners' hands cordially. "Most people just call me Lyn. I live next right across the street from ya'll and thought I right well better come and introduce myself before my Granpappy in heaven, God rest his soul, comes down from above and knocks some sense into me for being so un-courteous. I even brought some brownies over." She held out the plate and Brennan took it, not quite sure what was the correct way to react to her neighbor's statement.

A covert look from Booth told her to be nice.

"Thank you, Lyn, it's nice to meet you," Brennan said.

Both partners introduced themselves. "Would you like to come in for a drink or some of these brownies?" Booth asked. "They look delicious, by the way."

Lyn looked hesitant. "I sure don't want to impose on ya'lls precious time. I know what it's like to be in the middle of unpackin'. Why, I was doin' it myself."

"Oh, are you new to the neighborhood as well?" The anthropologist asked.

"Fairly, yes. Me and my kids moved up here 'bout seven months ago from a little dinky town in Georgia."

"Wow," Booth exclaimed. "That must have been quite the move. What brought that on?"

Lyn's face sobered quickly, then a sad smile, more subdued than before, appeared. "My husband passed away just over a year ago. Lung cancer," she explained. "Never even smoked a cigarette in his life. Anyway, after he passed we stayed in town for a few months, but it was just too familiar there. My Uncle left me this house a couple years ago when he passed so I decided to try somethin' new and move to DC."

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Booth told the woman. Brennan nodded her agreement silently, grabbing and squeezing Booth's arm expressing both her sorrow and giving him the comfort of the reminder of her presence beside him.

Lyn smiled politely and changed the subject. "So do ya'll have any kids besides the obvious bun in the oven? I've got the two: Mary Beth, she's six and little Rory, he's just two."

"Yes," Brennan answered, assuming a 'bun in the oven' meant her unborn baby. Hadn't Angela called it that? "We have Parker, who is Booth's son from a previous relationship, he's eleven. And then there's Sidney, who's ten, and Elsie who will be turning one this weekend."

"Awww, well ain't that sweet," Lyn said a little bit sadly. "I myself always wanted a house full of kids. Though I had trouble conceiving the first time and then before I knew it, the cancer came." Lyn blushed a bit, she wasn't used to sharing such personal information with relative strangers. She had just been so lonely since moving to DC, and the new couple seemed so nice.

For the umpteenth time, Brennan thought about the injustice in the world and the funny way in which things work out. It was a disconcerting thought, and not much could do that to Brennan.

Here in front of her was a lovely woman who most likely had planned her entire life for a large family, and yet here she was, a single grieving mother of two small children. Clearly, the woman couldn't have planned for that. And there was herself, a woman who had prided herself on being independent, but now had a permanent boyfriend that lived with her and four children. _Four _of them. How does that go about happening? Of course she knew how, but it was still baffling to her typically rational mind.

Brennan remembered the time she'd told Angela about being the only one to live the life that they had expected. But that was a long time ago, and that statement was no longer true. This life was definitely not expected. However, her life had turned out better than she expected, Brennan doubted that Lyn would agree.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in?" Booth asked again.

"No... no. I actually need to get back, Rory's nappin' and I got the old baby monitor with me but he's no doubt gonna wake soon. I'll see you around, you hear?"

"Definitely," said Brennan.

Booth too bid her farewell and closed the door only to immediately open it again.

"Hey, Lyn!" he called.

She turned around, surprised.

"This Saturday were having a little get together for Elsie's birthday and a sort of housewarming party. It should be fun, you and your kids should come by."

"Yeah, 'course. What time should we head over?" she asked, exited by the prospect of spending more time with her new seemingly friendly neighbors.

"Six-ish should be good. Or just whenever the cars start coming."

"Sounds great."

Smiling, Lyn walked back to her house and Booth closed the door to his, turning to Brennan with a grimace.

"You don't mind right? That I invited her?"

Her eyebrow shot up. "What? Of course I don't. She seemed very pleasant. Maybe a little more... effervescent, for my taste or... what does Angela call Daisy? Fizzy?"

Booth racked his brain as they resumed unpacking the kitchen. "Bubbly," he said laughing. "I think you mean Bubbly."

"Yes! Lyn was very bubbly. But I find that I also feel bad for her too. I can empathize what it would be like to be in her position."

"Me too," he agreed. "I mean, I'm sure it's bad enough to lose your husband and be left with two kids to raise, but having an entire town reminding you so much of him that you move away? It's heart-crushing really."

Brennan mulled over what Booth had just said. It _was_ heart-crushing, she thought, and she understood where her neighbor was coming from. She was fully aware of what it felt like to have every insignificant thing remind you of a tragedy. Years ago, she'd lived that way for two weeks. She couldn't imagine what would have happened had her partner's death been real. Not to mention how she would feel now. Now that she knew what this life tasted like.

But would that help of make it worse? To know what you're missing or to never have had the chance? She was fully aware of the saying, that it's better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all, but did she believe that?

Brennan wasn't sure, and she hoped she never had the chance to experience the flip side. The baby moved inside of her and Brennan decided that she would rather eat a brownie with Booth than dwell on events beyond her control any longer.

* * *

><p>Saturday rolled around quickly and having taken the rest of the week off, Booth and Brennan were able to whip the house into being party-ready.<p>

The house had been cleaned, cakes had been baked, and decorations been put up. Parker and Sidney had been in charge of the decorating earlier in the day, putting rainbow streamers, balloons, and 'Happy Birthday' banners up all over the downstairs. Brennan had been adamant about not going for the all pink and purple decorations, despite the boy's protests that Elsie would have 'liked' that more.

Considering their options, they did well with making it nice and girly for their little sister, who was dressed in an adorable matching rainbow birthday dress, courtesy of Booth.

At a quarter after five, they were all waiting for the guests to arrive. Coming down the stairs and into the kitchen with Elsie after a diaper change, Brennan asked Booth, "Did Jared ever RSVP?"

Looking up from where he was arranging snacks on the table. "Nah, but I don't think he and Padme were gonna be in town this weekend so... I don't think he's coming."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah, but Pops is gonna be here." He finished his task and leaned against the island. "I'm not sure how I feel about Max bringing him though. I mean, you know Pops can be a bit wild and Max..."

"You're worrying too much, Booth. My father is simply driving him from one place to another."

Brennan let a wriggling Elsie to the floor.

"Yeah well I wouldn't be surprised if they arrive covered in stripper glitter 'cause they stopped at a strip club on the way."

Laughing she told him, "You really are overreacting. And so what if they did stop somewhere? I think it's kind of... cute that they get along together so well."

"Bones, they're probably swapping embarrassing stories about us! Don't you care?"

"Not really, I don't have any embarrassing stories." Smugness was written all over her face.

"Really, Mrs. Andy Flueger?" he teased.

Scoffing she said, "Tha- that does not count!" Then the smugness returned. "Besides, my Father doesn't even know about that story."

He was defeated and knew it, but Booth was unwilling to let it show. "I'm sure there's at least _one _embarrassing story Max could share."

Brennan only shrugged, a grin spread widely on her lips and unable to resist, Booth covered them with his own in a tender kiss, his hand finding her waist and hers running a trail up his chest and around his neck.

It was at that moment that the doorbell sounded, almost immediately followed by the sound of two boys rushing down the stairs to answer it.

"We got it!" Parker called.

The partners smiled into their kiss, their lips barely touching, before pulling apart to see who had arrived.

* * *

><p>After the first guests, Max and Hank, had arrived safely and devoid of any body-glitter, the rest came in crowds and before Booth and Brennan knew it, their new home was full of family and friends.<p>

Most had already met each other, but introductions were made when Lynette and her two children arrived. Her daughter Mary Beth, much to the boys' displeasure, had been fawning over Parker and Sidney since she first laid eyes on them. The adults, however, found it adorable.

"So Bren," Angela started, sauntering over to her best friend. "How's the new house been treating you? I still can't believe it already looks so great. You just moved in and it's like you've lived here forever."

Brennan laughed, it'd been a tough week getting everything in order; winning arguments with Booth about artifact placement could be so draining. "It's great. Really great. I can't believe how nice it is to have so much space. Don't get me wrong, I liked living in Booth's apartment, but it was _his_, this is _ours_, all ours."

Angela was tearing up when she said, "C'mere." She pulled the anthropologist into a hug. "I love seeing you like this." Angela pulled back and looked at her. "So vibrant and glowing, you just look happy."

"I am happy," Brennan said shrugging, and then looking down as she felt a tugging on her pant leg.

"Mama," Elsie spoke.

As Brennan picked up the culprit she spotted Booth eyeing her, suppressing a smile. He'd no doubt been the baby's driving force.

"What are you up to, Baby?" she asked, giving the baby's belly a tickle. Elsie stayed silent, only resting on her Mama's shoulder.

Turning back to Angela who'd been quietly watching the scene, she said, "Excuse me, Ange, I'm going to go tell Booth it's probably time to do cake and presents before Elsie gets tired and cranky."

They sang to the baby while she sat in her high chair, a small cake just for her sitting in front of her with a single candle lit. After a long moment in which the baby only sat, mesmerized by the candle, Booth took the initiative and blew it out, removing the candle just before a fist came down on the cake.

After Elsie was cleaned up and the cake was eaten, everyone stood around the family room. There was a whole coffee table full of presents that neither the anthropologist nor the agent had expected, both for Elsie's birthday and for housewarming, and both of them sat on the floor with Elsie, Sidney, and Parker surrounding them.

The boys each opened a present first, one meant for Elsie and one for the family, a Tickle Me Elmo from Sweets and Daisy and some nine hundred thread count sheets courtesy of Hodgins and Angela. The latter of which gave the partners a wink.

Each member of the family took turns opening the gifts after that, Booth attempting to get his daughter to participate and failing. She only seemed to truly enjoy crunching the discarded wrapping paper.

Among other things, Max gave Elsie a play table, one with all sorts of learning opportunities which Brennan was thrilled about. Caroline got the baby a small plastic pretend tea set that along with numbers, shapes, opposites, and counting, is also supposed to teach manners. Various other gifts for Elsie we given, a frilly dress from Angela, and loads of other toys and clothes. Even Lyn had given a couple of books - the one with pets in it especially seemed to be a big hit with the baby.

For a housewarming present, Max offered his babysitting services anytime the partner's needed him after the baby was born. In addition to his up-and-coming nanny duties, of course. The boys had not been forgotten, and were thrilled to open some games that they could now play in their large backyard. Cam gave stem-less wine glasses, Sully a 'nice underwear' doormat, and lastly, Angela presented them with a painting. It wasn't overly large or superfluous in any way like paintings can be. No, it was a simple moment captured by the artist's hand. Just Booth and Brennan in a candid moment at the diner, leaning across the table and staring into each other's eyes and smiling like fools in love.

"Was this a picture?" Brennan asked, staring in awe at the painting.

"Yeah, I uh... it's actually a couple of years old," she answered dodgily.

"Did you take it?" asked Booth.

"No."

"Well where did it come from then?" the anthropologist asked.

Angela sighed. "Look I don't want to ruin it for you. Can't you just be happy with the beautiful picture I painted for you?"

Eyebrows rose all across the room and the artist gave in.

"Fine," she said. "Pam Nunen took it way back when she stalked Booth. Her camera was in her car, I had to look at the photos for evidence, and that one just stuck out."

Silence. Only half the room actually knew what that name meant. And Booth's frown told at least some of the story to those who were unfamiliar with Pam.

"See? Now it's ruined for you. I'll just..." She got up to take back the painting but Brennan stopped her.

"You didn't ruin it. So you didn't take the picture, you still painted it, and I love it. Booth?"

"Wha- yeah, no it's great Ange. Bones is right. She can't hurt us anymore, and I bet this picture hurt her a lot more when she took it. And come on, look at us. We are ridiculously good-looking."

Angela silently went back to her seat and rounds of thanks were given out once again for all of their presents. The partners both personally thanked each and every one of their guests for their lovely gifts.

Eventually, the party wound down and everyone left, thanking the family for the good time. Elsie had fallen asleep hours ago and Parker and Sidney were well on their way.

Parker had gone upstairs already to brush his teeth while Sidney lingered in the kitchen getting a drink of milk.

"You and Parker heading to bed?" Brennan asked while she took a garbage bag around the kitchen, dumping the party's remnants.

The boy nodded as he downed his glass. "Yeah, I'm tired and it's getting pretty late."

Sidney rinsed his cup setting it in the sink and head for the stairs. "Night, Brennan."

"Good night, Sidney. Pleasant dreams."

And with a smile, he headed for bed.

* * *

><p>Ahhhhh please review! I'm gonna beg for it *gets on knees... Please?<p> 


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer - I still don't own Bones...

So, as you can see I was unabke to get a chapter up last weeked :( But I got one for you now! I hope you like this one because something kind of happens that might seem kind of out of left field. But anywhooo, I'll tell you more about that _after _youread it. Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 41<p>

For the first time, in what felt like a very long time, Brennan was alone in her home. It was strange to have the place so quiet, she was already accustomed to the sounds of her family in their new home. What was even odder was the fact that she didn't know what to do with herself. Nearly ten o'clock in the morning and she had nothing that _needed_ to get done. There was no tidying left over from last night's party - she and Booth had done that after the party's end. The laundry was caught up and the unpacking finished. She had already finished her editing, she had no paperwork, and she had already finished reading her most current anthropology journals. There was nothing to do. Nada.

Booth had taken the kids to a late church service. He'd asked his partner if she wanted to join them, but she had declined, telling him to have a good time with the kids. She was slowly coming to regret that choice now. She could at least be making observations on religion and its impact on adolescent children. And it would be interesting to see how Elsie's behavioral development was progressing in a new situation.

There had to be _something_ productive she could do.

Sighing, Brennan grabbed her laptop, reclining on the couch and opening the internet, hoping to possibly read up on what the court proceedings would be for the adoption hearing.

She scanned the Google search for something that looked useful, coming upon one that _might_ help.

'Blah, blah, blah, blah,' she scanned the article, skipping over the drivel. 'The judge will look at the prospective parents' employment, income, etcetera, etcetera...' she skipped further down the page. 'The assigned social worker's notes and recommendations will be duly noted and taken into full consideration.'

It was no use, she thought, returning to a blank Google page. She already knew everything she could find on the internet. In fact, she was already well educated about what they would be going through when their court date drew nearer.

She stared at the curser, blinking in its little box. Blink. Blink. Blink. Taunting her mind and leading her closer to the edge of insanity.

Taking a deep, calming breath, the anthropologist decided to scope out the furniture market for Sidney's new room.

Brennan typed in 'furniture stores DC' into Google and hit search. Clicking on the first link that came up she scanned their furniture and quickly came to the conclusion that it was much too modern looking. Hard corners mixed with odd shapes and angles in cold colors. Not exactly what she was looking for.

The second link had the same problem and the third practically the opposite with a _very_ country look. She didn't think Sidney would want a bookshelf or desk with a rooster printed on the wood.

The fourth link brought Brennan to a store with pleasant enough looking furniture. Then she took a glance at the prices. She might be rich and definitely able to afford it, but Brennan did not see the sense in shelling out twenty-five hundred dollars for a plain old bookshelf. And she didn't want to support that ridiculous company in the process.

Backspace. Backspace. Backspace.

Finally, the fifth site that Brennan clicked on seemed to be reasonable enough. Good looking, good quality, and fair prices. She could deal with that.

She wrote down the name and took note of where the store was located and moved on. After looking at a couple more useless sites, Brennan gave up and closed the laptop all together, sinking into the cushions with a long sigh. Her relaxing morning was not going as planned. She couldn't seem to unwind, and silence of the house was continuing to grate on her nerves.

She felt her daughter stir inside of her and laid a soothing hand on top of it. No doubt the baby could sense her tension. It was then that the anthropologist remembered the painting from Angela. It still needed to be hung up.

Looking around the downstairs, she decided it wasn't private enough. It didn't feel right to hang the photograph in such a public place. She took the canvas block upstairs to her bedroom.

At first, she lifted it up above the dresser and observed the placement after taking a few steps back. It looked great, she thought, but she wanted to see it above the bed before making any final decisions.

Debating what would be best to get the picture to stay in place when she backed away; she climbed atop the mattress and set it carefully on the top of the headboard. Making sure it was stabilized where it sat; she backed up for another perspective.

Standing at the foot of the bed she realized it was perfect in this second spot. She and Booth were even sitting on the same side of the diner table as where they slept in their bed - Brennan on the left, Booth on the right.

Before Brennan knew it, she had trudged downstairs to get the measuring tape, nail, and hammer she had forgotten to grab from the garage, then right back up again. After measuring to find the center, she pounded the nail in, and hung the picture. Back and forth she went, tilting it to the right and tilting it to the left until it was perfectly centered.

Brennan let herself admire her handiwork for a moment and then she put her tools back in their rightful place.

Just as she returned to the couch, the noise of the garage opening was heard and she breathed a sigh of exhausted relief.

* * *

><p>The rest of Sunday was spent running errands and ended with a movie at the theaters. The family didn't get the chance to make it to the furniture store but plans were made to go the following weekend, which came quickly. Between school and a new case there wasn't much down time for the Booth and Brennan family, before they knew it, another weekend had arrived.<p>

A phone call bearing good news came with it. Something at Rebecca's work had suddenly come up and she needed Parker to stay with Booth for at least that weekend. The boy was thrilled with the extra time at his Dad's.

While Booth and Elsie spent a quiet Saturday afternoon, Brennan and the boys went furniture shopping for Sidney. It didn't take long for the younger boy to decide on a dresser, book shelf, and desk he wanted. They were a matching set that would go well with his bed, wood stained a dark walnut. Brennan even ordered a new desk for Parker that had caught the boy's eye and would fit in with his décor. She decided that he deserved something new to call his own, not wanting him to feel left out. There was nothing fancy about the pieces except their quality. Everything would be delivered and assembled the next day.

When they were not even five minutes away from the store, Brennan spotted something out the windshield, zigzagging through the right two lanes of traffic and narrowly dodging cars. The movement made her slow significantly to look for somewhere to pull the car off the road.

It took her a moment to find the_ something_ again, suddenly it was right beside her own car. It was a large dog.

The curse she said under her breath caused the boys to look up to see what was wrong and immediately see the dog as well. Sidney stared wide-eyed wondering what they were going to do. Keep driving or try to help? He couldn't imagine doing nothing and leaving the poor animal to get hit by a car.

They were passing the dog when Parker asked desperately, "Can't we do something, Bones?"

Looking in the rearview mirror she saw that the animal was now thankfully on the sidewall. "I'm working on in, Parks."

She maneuvered into the right lane and pulled into the nearest parking lot, back-tracking a bit to get nearer the dog and then shutting of the car.

She looked to the boys in the back seat, making to remove their seatbelts. "I want you two to stay here. He could be aggressive and I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

As always, Sidney reluctantly agreed and Parker protested. "But, Bones! You're pregnant, you could get hurt a lot worse than us."

"True," she countered. "But I also have more experience than you do with dogs. So do as I say, you understand?" She raised her eyebrows in question.

The boy nodded and removed his hand from the seatbelt release button. Brennan got out and walked cautiously closer to where the dog was but not so close that she pushed him back into the street again.

"Hey, doggy..." she called as gently as she could in a sweet voice as she went down to a crouch.

The sound caught his attention but he went back in the road, running out of the way just before he was struck by a Toyota. Then he moved back to the sidewalk, on the edge of the parking lot, testing the strange woman who had called him.

Brennan studied him now that he was closer. He was a he, she discovered, peering under all of his scruff. Probably some kind of standard poodle mix, she thought – and very, very, scruffy. The dog looked up at her with sad eyes, and Brennan was reminded of Ripley, the large dog that she had once wanted to adopt. She couldn't save Ripley, but she could save this dog.

"Come on, baby."

As he stepped a little closer she could see the dirt on him, woven deep into his fur. He had bald patches as well and she realized he was skinny, too skinny, and that there was no collar under that scruff either. She wondered what Booth would say when she brought home a stray.

The dog was only a couple of feet away now and inching closer. Brennan stayed silent, willing him not to be scared. He sniffed her a little, trying to sense her danger and she slowly held her hand out - face down to show she meant to harm. He sniffed some more before his tail wagged some and the anthropologist felt comfortable enough to try to pet him.

Slowly she put her hand to his head, giving it a good scratch and she was met with no resistance and only more tail wagging. She smiled as he licked her hand.

"Hey, puppy," she said softly, though he was small by no means. "You're probably hungry, aren't you?"

He just continued licking her.

Turning her head to the car she silently motioned to the tinted windows for the boys to come out. 'Slowly' she mouthed.

They did as told, Parker getting out on the same side of the vehicle after Sidney.

Without looking at them she asked, "Can one of you grab the rope that should be somewhere in the back of the SUV?"

As quietly as he could and without startling the dog, Parker completed the task returning to where Sidney stood to wait for more instructions.

"Now make a loop to put the dog's head in for a leash and walk towards me," she directed.

They did as told, Parker making the knot.

The dog didn't seem to mind the newcomers at all it seemed as long as Brennan kept scratching his head. He no doubt had fleas that made him itch.

After being handed the rope, Brennan carefully slipped it around his next tightening it enough so he couldn't run back into the road.

"There you go, doggy," she said with a relieved sigh. He seemed like a friendly dog so she allowed Parker and Sidney to pet him. He was in doggy heaven with all the scratches he was getting and when Brennan deemed that they'd better head back home, the dog gladly followed to the SUV's back hatch. He was reluctant to jump in though, and Parker and Sidney made a joint effort to lift him into the area where the very back seats of the car were folded down.

Once the car started the dog started to panic and Parker and Sidney had to calm him down. When they reached home, Brennan pulled into the garage and shut the ignition off. She got out of the car and rounded to the back, the boys close behind her. Opening the hatch she was greeted with the panting of the animal, still anxious from the car ride. She grabbed his leash and handed it to Sidney.

"You two take him to the backyard, okay? And make sure you close the gate tight behind you we don't want him running off."

She watched them as they opened and shut the gate and then proceeded into the house to face her partner.

The house was quiet as she entered and she wondered where Booth and Elsie were at. Going into the family room she got her answer. The television was on quietly as Booth watched an old movie, Elsie fast asleep on his chest, her fist curled into his T-shirt.

"Hey Bones," he said quietly. "Where are the boys?"

"They're out back," she said, not giving away that they were out back with a dog. "But listen, I need to talk to you." Something about her tone made him reach for the remote and mute the television.

"Well, what is it?" He asked gently.

She only stared at him, a scared look on her face. What if this was too much, she thought. What if this was too much to handle? Almost four children, a new house, court proceedings, and now a scruffy mutt that she inexplicably already loved. Had they finally reached the limit of what they could handle?

"Come on Bones you're freaking me out here, you know you can talk to me about anything."

He sat up mindful of the baby and grabbed her hands as she sat across from him on the ottoman.

"The kids and I, we... found something on the way home from the furniture store."

The agent cracked a joking smile. "Well I sure hope it's not another kid 'cause I think we got a pretty full house as it is."

Cringing Brennan told him, "Not exactly."

"Bones? What did you find?" He had turned more serious now.

"A dog." It sounded like a question.

"A dog?" he repeated. "Well okay, is this dog the reason our children are in the backyard?"

She nodded.

"Does it have tags to call its owner, or a micro-chippy thingy so we can find out where he came from?"

Brennan tilted her head and looked sadly at Booth. "I didn't stop at a veterinarian's office to check for a microchip... but he's in bad shape, Booth. He's underweight, dirty; he even has bald patches in places where there are scars. He's emaciated... I don't think we _want_ to find his owner, if he even had one. This isn't something that happened from being lost for a day or two, this is from a long period of time being mistreated."

Booth could see it clear as day what Brennan wanted, but the question still needed to be asked. "So what are we gonna do?" he asked.

She gave one of her unintentional patented half smiles and shrugged. Booth read her like a book.

Finally he caved and asked, "Is he nice?"

A full grin lit up on the anthropologist's face. "I wouldn't have left him with the boys if he wasn't. The boys took out back and he was wagging his tail all the way to the fence."

"Well... as long as he is nice, trainable, and gets along with this little one," he gestured to Elsie, still snuggle happy and asleep. "Then I suppose we can... if you want to… we can keep him."

"I love you, you know that right?" Brennan asked, happy tears brightening her eyes.

Booth nodded, "And I love you."

"Come take a look at him." Brennan practically dragged him up. He placed Elsie in her playpen to finish her nap. "He's dirty and balding and skinny right now but when we get him all fixed up, he'll be a pretty cute dog."

Going through the backdoor, the partners watched as the dog ran crazily through the back yard, rope now removed, playing with the boys, his tail still wagging and the boys laughing at his antics.

While Brennan smiled at the sight Booth was too busy trying to pick his jaw back up. Whispering out the side of his mouth to Brennan he exclaimed, "That's not a dog, Bones... that thing's a horse!"

* * *

><p>AHHHHH! So... Brennan found a dog! And some of you might be thinking that it's a tad unrealistic, that a dog that you find that was either a stray or neglected would be nice and friendly and all that crap. But this is a true story! My Mom and I were driving down the road just like this and we found this dog, just like the one I described, and he is such a great dog. He's really protective of us with strangers but that is his only fault. I've found that dogs are pretty simple and when it comes down to it, they just want to be loved. As long as you give them love they will give it right back. You can just tell how greatfull they are that you saved them. I hope this doesn't sound like sappy bullshit because it really isn't. I have a lot of experience with dogs, I have four of them, they aren't small ones, and they're also all rescues.<p>

Oh! I'm also putting a picture up of what the dog looks like, so check that out too!

Okay... rant over! PLEASE review now! Pretty please with a cherry on top?


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones...

Don't fret! I am back and I'm so very sorry this is a week later that usual. Stuff came up in real life and my beta was sick and couldn't get the chapter back to me for last Friday. It was just a big mess. But... It's a pretty long chapter for ya'll since I made you wait so long. Anyways, I'm back now and next weeks chapter is almost finished so unless something HUGE comes up, there will be a new chapter then. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed that last chapter and of course to my beta, NerdyGerl, and to everyone who was so supportive of the friendly stray dog. I was really excited to introduce him. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 42<p>

"No, Booth," Brennan said tersely, misunderstanding Booth's sarcasm. "He is quite obviously a dog and not a horse."

"Yeah, I got that Bones." he crossed his arms for a minute before uncrossing them and placing them on his hips. "I just meant that you kinda forgot to mention he was huge!" He crossed his arms again, nervously stepping closer to his partner.

She stepped away, looked at his nervous posture, and grinned deviously. "Are you afraid of him?"

He scoffed and shuffled his feet. "What? No. Why would you say that?"

"The way you can't seem to stay still and you keep moving closer to me. Sweets, at the very least, would call you nervous." She grabbed his hand and gestured to the boys who at the moment were running around with the dog in the backyard. "But trust me when I say he's a nice dog. And anyway... you already said we can keep him. No changes, no take backs"

Booth's eyes darted to where Parker and Sidney played and back to his partner's glimmering eyes. "I know, I know. I was just surprised by how big he was. You don't do anything halfway do you?"

The agent placed a quick kiss on his anthropologist's lips. "So how should we do this? Tell the boys, I mean," he corrected.

Without answering him, Brennan hollered, "Parks, Sidney! Come over here please!"

Changing their course, the boys came up the deck stairs out of breath. The dog came up moments later and after tripping on the stairs, he went over and sniffed the new person.

While Booth stood stock still, too nervous to move, Parker and Sidney looked expectantly at Brennan. "Can we keep him?" Parker asked.

Sidney added his own whiny, "Please?"

Brennan shot a look at Booth, silently asking him if she should prolong her answer. He gave the slightest nod, pleased that she wanted to tease the boys a bit. He always liked it when she was a bit spontaneous.

"Do you two understand how much of a responsibility owning a dog is? Especially one this size?" The two of them nodded but she continued ticking off the list on her fingers. "He'll need to be walked at _least _once a day, fed, brushed, his poop will need scooping, and trained. Owning a dog is not an easy task are you sure you're up for it?"

Once again both boys' head nodded silently, eagerly awaiting a definite answer. There was no doubt in their minds that they could handle the dog currently licking their Dad's hand while he stood there uncomfortably.

"Then, yes," Brennan replied. "We can keep him."

Simultaneously, both boys shouted, "Yes!" The boys gave an enthusiastic high-five to each other then they got down to their new dog's level and hugged and scratched him, telling him he had a home now, that he was loved.

Looking up from his spot on the deck, Parker asked, "Do we get to name him? Sidney and I already thought of a great one."

Booth spoke up. "Yeah I don't see why not, as long as it's reasonable." He looked to Bones and grimaced, making her laugh. He knew all too well the rather _creative_ names Parker had come up with for his stuffed animals and toy dinosaurs.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Boo Radley," said Sidney. "Isn't that a good name? I think it fits him really good too."

"And we can just call him Boo for short. What do you think?" Parker asked looking hopeful.

Booth looked sideways to Brennan and shrugged. "I like it. It's kind of a weird name though, is it from something?" he asked.

"Duh, Dad. It's from To Kill a Mockingbird. Didn't they make you read it when you were in school too?"

The agent merely shook his head. Sure, he'd heard of the book but he'd never really known what it was even about, let alone who this Boo Radley was. But if the boys and Brennan liked it then he was game too.

"What do you think Bones?" he asked. "Is it a good name? You've read the book right?"

"Of course. And I think the name is very cute." She crouched in front of the dog. "What do you think? Do you want to be Boo Radley?"

Boo gave big wet lick to Brennan's face and she took it as a yes. Just a moment later, a cry sounded from inside the house and Boo's ears perked at the unfamiliar noise.

Brennan stood and instructed Booth to put the rope back on Boo so that they could introduce him to Elsie. She realized it probably would have been a good idea to see how he reacted to a baby before telling the boys about keeping him and even naming him. 'Too late now,' she thought as she enter through the back door, veering toward the playpen, where Elsie stood with a tear stained face with wet hair plastered to it.

"Oh Elsie." the anthropologist picked the baby up and held her to her shoulder. "Shhh... you're alright, no need to be upset anymore, Mama's here."

She continued bouncing and pacing until the baby was once again calm and simply clinging to her mother for the security she brought. Finally, Brennan reentered the backyard with Elsie.

Booth stood holding one end of the rope with the other looped around Boo's neck. The dog seemed perfectly content to sit like a good dog on his masters left. He'd noticed the baby but still, he just sat. Sidney and Parker stood off to the side of their Dad, obviously following orders.

"Should we come to you or should I let Boo come to us?" Brennan asked her partner.

"Uh... let him come to you... I think. Yeah, just stay where you are and we'll go to you."

He was obviously nervous about letting the strange dog near his daughter. As he started walking forward, Boo got up as well, walking with him. When they reached the girls he sniffed at Elsie's dangling feet and the baby turned in her Mom's arms to see what was going on and seeing the dog, she immediately reached out to touch him.

Boo Radley just continued to wag his tail.

With the meeting going well, Brennan crouched down to allow Elsie to actually pet Boo. She grasped the scruff on the top of his head, making her parents nervous for the dog's reaction but such anxieties were unnecessary for Boo only licked the baby's chest, making a slobber spot on her shirt.

Elsie let out a squealing laugh and gave a long stroke to Boo's head as she bounced happily on Brennan's knee.

"That's a dog, Elsie. Do you know what sound a dog makes?" Brennan asked the baby but she was too infatuated to listen. She just kept on stroking Boo Radley's dirty head.

Giving up on that the anthropologist looked to Parker and Sidney.

"First things first, I think Boo Radley needs a bath, he cannot be comfortable with all of that grime on him. Do you think you two can handle that? Then your Dad and I can figure out what to do next."

One blond and one dark brown head nodded and then the dark one asked, "What should we wash him with? Just regular people shampoo?"

Brennan chewed her lip as she had to think about that. It wouldn't hurt, she knew that. But Boo's fur was thin to the point of balding in some places, he probably should have a good dog shampoo.

Booth spoke up before his partner. "Hey doesn't Lyn have a dog? You two can go ask to borrow her shampoo. She's gotta have some right?"

"Yes. That's a good idea." Brennan smiled at Booth and stood up despite the baby's protests and addressed her sons. "And ask specifically if she has anything for dogs with problem skin. Anything will be better than people kind, but maybe she has something special."

She looked expectantly at the boys, waiting for them to depart, and raised her brows.

"Do you want us to go right now?" Parker asked.

"Yes," she replied as if it had been obvious.

Parker and Sidney took that as their cue to leave, leaving Booth and Brennan to decide what came next. They went back inside, letting Boo stay outside, he would be fine out there until the kids returned. Brennan let Elsie to the ground, and she and Booth sat at the kitchen table.

As they faced each other, both keeping one eye on the baby who was exploring the floor, Brennan stated matter-of- factly, "Dogs can be very expensive."

"I know."

"I'm just wondering how you would like to handle the expenses in our given situation. Beyond buying the house we've never really talked about it."

"Well," Booth started, but was interrupted by the front door opening as the boys came barreling down the hallway.

"She had something called oatmeal shampoo, Bones. Lyn said it's real good for dogs." Parker told her.

"That's good," she told him. "Use the big tub in the master bathroom, it has the handheld nozzle. And don't forget to grab some old towels from the utility room _before_ you bathe Boo and also, I would make sure to leave the rope leash on him in the bath - he might find the experience unpleasant and try to run."

Parker and Sidney nodded.

"Anything else?" the older boy asked.

Brennan contemplated and said, "Yes. Don't forget to be gentle when you scrub him - don't be rough - and make sure you wash all of the soap out." She paused before finally saying, "That's all."

As they set off for the back door, the anthropologist remembered one last thing. "Oh! And try not to make a big mess but if you do, just remember to clean up after, okay?"

Her only answer was the closing of the back door. The partners watched as the door opened again and the boys led the dog upstairs, Sidney stopping on the way to grab the towels.

Finally they were alone again, or as alone as they could be with Elsie around.

"As I was saying," Booth started. "... I forgot what I was going to say."

Brennan laughed at his confused expression, patting his arm. "I think I should be responsible with paying for Boo. After all I am the one who found him." She gave him that crooked smile.

"C'mon, Bones, I gotta pay for something here."

"Well... "She chewed on her lip. "Do you think we should crate-train him?"

"What does that have to do with me paying? And I don't know... isn't that something you have to start when they're puppies?" Booth hadn't had a dog since he was a kid, and times were different then.

"Not necessarily." She shrugged it off. "If given the opportunity it's best to start young, but we don't have that. Plus we don't actually know how old Boo is, though I'd estimate only about two."

"Okay well I don't really think we've got to crate him unless he chews stuff up, right? So why don't we just wait and see?" she asked. "But back to the subject of me paying for some things..."

"This is the subject," Brennan assured him. "Whether we do crate train Boo or not I'd still like to buy a kennel that he can sleep in if he wants. You can pay for that. One for the size of dog Boo is will most certainly be expensive."

Booth rolled his eyes playfully. "Well, when you put it that way. I'll buy Boo a crate."

* * *

><p>After Parker and Sidney had finished bathing Boo Radley, the family decided to take a trip to the nearest Petco to purchase the doggy essentials.<p>

Arriving at the store, Booth got the dog from the back of the SUV as Brennan retrieved Elsie, and the boys exited the vehicle. They were unable to hold still in their excitement at buying new things for their new dog - neither had ever had one before.

As the family passed through the sliding glass doors of the place a greeter asked if they needed help finding anything and Booth declined the help expressing that they needed _everything_. Brennan grabbed a cart and placed Elsie's blanket cart cover in before putting the baby in and they started shopping.

Booth wanted to get a collar and leash first and put it on Boo so he didn't have to use the rope any longer than necessary. They decided on a pronged training collar for now and let Parker and Sidney each pick out a regular collar, one with skulls all over it and a blue and green plaid one, respectively.

Brennan picked out a dog food for large breeds that was supposed to promote good skin health. It was costly but she wanted the best for the new family member.

Next, Booth steered them toward the dog beds. He and Jared had had too many fights about who the dog got to sleep with at night. He already anticipated some brotherly fighting over the dog, and wanted to remove this temptation. Besides he wanted the dog to avoid his couch, he didn't need dog hair all over his clothing. Parker just wanted one of the dark blue ones so after laying their final choices out on the ground they decided to let Boo Radley decide. He settled on an extra-large orthopedic foam bed and tried to go to sleep. If a dog can sulk, Boo did just that when Sidney roused him to continue shopping.

The family picked out dog toys next. Booth made sure to grab a couple of the 'Tuff' dog toys just in case Boo was one of those dogs that would destroy his toys in a matter of seconds. Brennan picked up a rubber bone which Elsie had claimed as hers and was chewing on along with a couple of other toys. Brennan and Booth both cringed at the thought of Elsie and the dog sharing toys, but they would figure it out. Sidney decided on a bag of tennis balls and he and Parker picked out a few plush toys as well.

A food bowl, two water bowls, and a dog food container were added to the already full cart next.

Booth wanted to get a seat cover for both his SUV and Brennan's car to hopefully keep them hairless when they took the dog in the car. He ended up with a larger flat one for the back of his car and a smaller one just for the back seat of Brennan's.

Brennan picked out grooming tools next, consulting the boys in the process.

"Which brush do you think is better?" she asked, holding up two equally good but different styles.

Both boys pointed to opposite ones so she sighed and put both in. She then took a good ten minutes debating shampoos while Booth and the kids headed over to the treats.

Brennan eventually decided and came to the aisle with a bottle in hand which she stuffed into the cart.

"What treats are you going to get?"

Booth held up a bag of all natural dog bones along with some tastier looking treats. She gave him an approving smile and nod and he knew he chose well.

Finally they headed to the kennels. There were only actually two large enough for Boo Radley so the choice was easy as Brennan didn't want the one with metal cutouts over the plastic ones and that narrowed it down to one.

With Parker and Sidney hauling the kennel, the family proceeded to the checkout where the total was nearly five hundred dollars. Booth's breathing became labored when he saw it and Brennan had to assure him that everything was okay. The anthropologist then gave Parker and Sidney some cash and told them to go pick out and engrave two tags in the machine by the door - one for his regular collar that could be switched out and one that could stay on his training collar.

"Only our phone number and his name, okay?" Brennan instructed. "Not our address or anything like that."

Nodding they headed to the machine.

When the last of the items had been bagged and returned to the cart, the boys walked back over, each holding out a colorful metal bone shaped tag.

They read:

_BOO RADLEY_

_BRENNAN-BOOTH_

_(202) 555-4387_

"The 'Brennan-Booth' part is actually supposed to be an address," Sidney explained. "But the thing wouldn't let us put his whole name in the name area so we improvised."

"It's lovely," Brennan told them sincerely and with a laugh.

They proceeded to show their Father next.

Once everything was loaded into the back of the car, Boo Radley Brennan-Booth and all, the family headed home.

* * *

><p>Please, please, please REVIEW! I'm beggin' ya!<p>

Btw, I loved all your lovely dog stories ya'll told me about in reviews :D


	43. Chapter 43

Disclaimer - I do not own Bones, I just don't...

Another Friday has rolled around and I have a lovely new chapter for ya'll. It may be a little bit filler-y and there is a small time jump... but I think it's a good one ;) Anyhoo! Thank you very much to all the usual people, reviews, readers, blah, blah, blah. And a big thanks to my beta, NerdyGerl. She's pretty awesome, check out her stuff too! Not much else to say here... Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 43<p>

The days after Boo Radley joined the family passed quickly, turning into weeks. Within the first week it became clear that although he was not destructive, the dog was unable to hold his bladder for a full day while everybody was gone. Brennan, refusing to leave him outside in the cold winter and not fond of the accidents, hired a dog walker to come in the middle of the day. Problem solved.

Boo also went to the vet and was deemed to be approximately two years old. His health checked out, he was put on monthly medication to prevent fleas, ticks, and heartworm, and he got neutered. The men of the family agreed it had to be done, but they couldn't help but sympathize with the poor guy. The dog quickly recovered and was soon back to playing with his new family. The boys loved to teach Boo new tricks and Elsie squealed whenever the dog came into view.

The week before the court date, Priscilla Duchesne showed up for her final home visit. She complimented and checked out both the new house and the new dog. Making sure both were fit for a ten and one year old. As she'd expected, both passed with flying colors and she thanks the Brennan-Booth family for being such fundamentally 'good' people to work with and told them that she would be seeing them next week at the court house.

Finally, it was the night before their court appearance. They needed to be at the court house the next day by nine for their nine-thirty appointment.

Thankfully, Rebecca had allowed Parker to stay the extra night before his weekend at his Dad's - he wanted to be there to support his brother and sister. Sidney had been fretting about the day all week and Parker felt it necessary to be there.

Currently, Brennan was in Elsie's room preparing an outfit for the baby. After that she planned to find something that wouldn't look like a bag on her eight month pregnant belly - a task she was not looking forward to. She didn't feel the need to dress overly nice for work but this court appearance, she felt, had much more resting upon the outcome. Brennan ended up deciding on a long red pea coat style jacket for Elsie over black leggings and a black and white polka dot shirt. She finished the ensemble with the baby's fancy black shoes and white hat and mittens set with red polka dots. She was glad a need arose for the outfit that Angela had been so excited to buy.

Holding the outfit up to Elsie while she played on the floor the anthropologist asked, "What do you think Elsie, won't Aunt Angela be proud?"

* * *

><p>Over in Sidney's room, Booth was showing the two boys what they should wear for the next day.<p>

Rummaging through the younger boy's closet he said, "Sid, I know you've got those gray slacks somewhere..." He trailed off, disappearing deeper into the small room.

"A-ha!" He reappeared with the pants, hanging them on the closet door. "And, Parks, somewhere you have your nice black ones. I don't think you need to wear a dress shirt. Probably just a nice sweater, maybe one with the fake collar thing will be good, but I'll let you guys pick that out yourselves, okay? And don't forget your good shoes too."

Both Parker and Sidney replied in the affirmative and the older took off to his room to do as told. Sidney searched his dresser for a sweater.

The boy really only had two to choose from, one with mostly gray colors in it and the other a plain navy blue on with a white collar. After deciding the first one would be too much gray he held up the latter to his almost-Dad.

"Is this one okay?" he asked.

His head snapping up the man said, "Yeah, that will look good. You all set with the clothes then?"

Nodding, Sidney brought his lips together in thought.

Booth took note of this, patted the bed next to him, and asked, "What on your mind, Bud?"

He took the offered seat. "Tomorrow." It was nearly said as a whisper.

Booth lowered his eyes to his son's level. "There's nothing for you to worry about, okay? You know it's a lot less scary than they make it look on TV. The courtroom we'll be in is much smaller than some. This is just an adoption, I'm not positive but we'll probably be in more of a conference room before we go to any type of courtroom. Priscilla explained what exactly would happen the last time she was here, right?" he asked.

The boy nodded but still looked apprehensive so Booth put an arm around him, giving his shoulder a squeeze.

"Tomorrow is just like any other day aside from the morning. By the time afternoon comes we'll be going home exactly way we came. All five of us." Anything else was unimaginable.

"And I'll be Sidney Booth," he added with an involuntary smile.

Booth couldn't help but smile either. "You're still okay with that, right? Because we don't have to change your last name if you don't want to."

"I do." The smile just got wider. "Sidney Booth has a nice ring to it, don't you think."

Booth smiled.

* * *

><p>The next morning brought a slew of activity to the Brennan-Booth household. Anxieties were high and the resulting tension was palpable.<p>

They all came downstairs to eat breakfast, Parker having had decided the night before on an argyle sweater in shades of gray and blues, Brennan in a professional dark gray knee length dress and black jacket, and Booth in his regular suit with extra colorful socks, for luck.

A quick breakfast was consumed in mostly silence, the sound of chewing like echoes in the expansive room.

As they proceeded in leaving and Brennan slipped her shoes on, she couldn't help thinking how foolish she'd been to be so worried over what she would wear that day. She wasn't the kind of woman who put much stock in appearance. There were much more important things to worry about in the coming hours.

Like the fact that she and her family's entire future together would be either be finalized or destroyed. Or that every member of her makeshift family would be expecting a call sometime that afternoon with the news. Brennan just hoped that it would be news of the good variety. She just couldn't stop the anxious feeling in her stomach. She and Booth were good parents and had the support of their social worker, still her logical side wasn't able to fully calm her emotional one.

Finally, the SUV arrived at its destination; she saw the courthouse and her nerves shot to hell. But she held it together as best as she could, putting on a brave face and acting confident for the kids. When Booth reached out to squeeze her hand with the one that wasn't holding Elsie, Brennan knew she wasn't fooling him. But, nevertheless, it helped and she was able to feel just that much more confident.

And with that, the family walked through the courthouse doors, each one of them hoping, praying, or a combination of both that they'd all be walking out together.

* * *

><p>Booth, Brennan, Parker, and Sidney each jumped off the bench, the boys giving one another a tight hug while Brennan clung to Booth, her head tucked in the crook of his neck, and nearly sobbing out of relief. Elsie was unaware of what exactly was happening, but nevertheless reached out and stroked her Mom's hair from her place in her Dad's arms.<p>

The judge had just granted the adoptions. Now all that was left was to sign a few forms making it official.

Leaving her partner's arms, she left a kiss on his lips as well as one on her daughter's head, and proceeded to envelope Sidney and Parker in a giant bear hug, planting kisses across both of their heads.

"Are you happy?" she asked her new son.

Smiling a teary smile, the boy only nodded and went back in for another hug.

Brennan gladly responded. "I love you, Baby," she murmured into their embrace.

"I love you, too... Mom." He pulled back hesitantly. "Can I call you Mom?"

"You can definitely call me Mom," Brennan replied, failing to keep the waterworks at bay.

"What about Booth? I can call him Dad too, right?"

Giving her son a warm smile she said, "I am positive he would be thrilled." From behind she heard the man himself clear his throat and she looked to him.

Gesturing to the papers laid out on the table he said, "You still gotta sign, Bones."

Returning from her crouched position to her feet with some difficulty and signing the forms where the woman indicated, Brennan saw Booth out of the corner of her eye hugging each boy and then do a little jig with a playful Elsie. She also saw that Booth had already signed. When she finished she looked at the paper, seeing her signature above the _Mother _line and Booth's above the _Father_ one, and she realized it simply _felt_ right. She couldn't wait to see that on their baby's birth certificate. She absently rubbed her belly, it wouldn't be long now.

A woman came to claim the forms. "Judge Thatcher will see in chambers whenever you're ready to receive adoption certificates."

"Of course. I believe we're ready but would you mind taking a photo of us for me first?" Brennan asked, pulling a camera out of her purse.

"I'd be glad to."

Booth ended up holding Elsie and Brennan stood next to him, her head on his shoulder, while Sidney and Parker stood in front both slinging an arm around the other, big matching grins on their faces. The partners both rested a hand on the shoulder of the kid in front of them.

It was the perfect family portrait, really, and captured just minutes after becoming official.

* * *

><p>When the family finally exited the court house it was nearing two o'clock and everybody's stomachs were growling with hunger. Suggestions were thrown around about how to celebrate and eventually, after it being decided that their Jeffersonian family needed to be present for a<em> legitimate<em> celebration, they were going to get diner take out for everyone before heading to the lab.

Cam was not surprised at all when she strode out of her office only to see her friends when they all came through the sliding glass doors of the lab that afternoon. In fact, she would have been more surprised had they not shown. At least this way she knew it was good news on the adoption front.

Seeing that the family's arms were laden with diner food she smiled and said, "Go ahead upstairs, I'll gather everybody."

"Thanks, Cam," Booth told her sincerely as they walked past.

"Oh," Brennan stopped, waving her partner and crew on. "I meant to get your approval for my maternity leave."

"I'm sure it will be fine Dr. Brennan. The Jeffersonian usually offers two weeks before the due date and eight after."

"I know - though I don't foresee needing more than one week prior and a standard six weeks post. Booth was only able to get four weeks off."

"Well, as soon as you submit the forms I'll sign those right off," Cam said, pursing her lips to keep from voicing the fact that she thought Brennan was underestimating the time she'd want after the baby was born. She wasn't about to pick that fight now.

As the pathologist watched the good doctor walk away and climb the stairs to the lounge area, she didn't notice Sweets arriving.

"Dr. Saroyan..." he started to say but ran out of breath. He bent over trying to get more air into his lungs.

"What is going on with you, Dr. Sweets?" she asked, slightly confused.

The psychologist narrowed his eyes at his companion. "I got a text from Dr. Brennan... all it said was to get to the lab as soon as possible. She didn't answer when I texted back so I came right over." His face went completely baffled when her heard laughter from upstairs and saw both Sidney and Elsie were still with them. "I thought... I thought something happened with the adoption or... Brennan's pregnancy. I don't know. So _nothing's_ wrong? Why would she send that text message?"

Cam clasped her hands and tried not to laugh at the sight presented before her. The shrink just seemed so helplessly lost and disheveled. "They haven't officially said anything yet but by everyone's moods I can only assume that the adoption hearing went smoothly."

"Well that's... good I guess." Despite the fact he wanted his friends to be happy; he was slightly peeved that his invitation to their makeshift celebration was in the form of a very misinforming text.

"Go upstairs, Sweets. I'll gather everyone else and be up there in just a moment."

The shrink did as Cam told him to, sulking his way up the steps as she laughed silently to herself at him. Arriving at Angela's office she knocked on the glass wall beside the door and stuck her head in.

Angela, Hodgins, and Genny Shaw all looked up from the Angela-tron at the noise.

"Oh, hey Cam, what's up?" the artist greeted.

"Booth and Brennan are here with the kids and a whole lot of food for what I'm assuming is a celebration. Everyone is waiting for us in the lounge."

Both Hodgins and Angela looked relieved with this news and Shaw stood uncomfortably off to the side.

"I-I should get going anyway," she told them.

"No," Angela protested. "No one will mind, you should stay. If you don't, this will just be a wasted trip here only to discover your body was a suicide."

"I really don't want to intrude," the agent protested.

Looping her arm through Shaw's, Angela started toward the door, leaving her husband and boss to follow silently.

"I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but you are one of us now. You're completely welcome in our little freaky family, Sweetie."

Though still unsure, Shaw found herself being led up the stairs.

Hodgins followed close behind the two women, and then finally Cam and Finn Abernathy.

After everyone had settled, grabbed their share of food, and either found a place to sit or stand, Booth took center stage and addressed the group.

"So I think it's pretty obvious that things went well today, seeing as Sidney and Elsie are still with us and we're not moping around or anything." The agent let himself chuckle, and Brennan noticed the relief to it. "They're officially ours," he said looking between his family. He held up his milkshake as a toast. "To Sidney and Elsie Booth."

Echoes of the toast went around the lounge and Booth went back over to stand next to Brennan.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review! Pretty please with like... 500 cherries? And whip cream, and chocolate, and caramel, and nuts...<p> 


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones.

Hello again my lovely readers! Thanks to my usuals as usual ;) Readers, reviewers, and my beta, NerdyGerl. I forgot to mention in the last chapter that I posted links to pictures of Brennan and Elsie's outfits from the last chapter. They're still wearing them so I though you might still care about it. This is a pretty long chapter for ya'll this time and I hope you enjoy it! Happy reading :D

* * *

><p>Chapter 44<p>

After everyone had finished their meal, Parker and Sidney were the first to wander off. Eventually they found themselves sitting on the edge of the balcony, chatting while letting their feet dangle under the rails of the second story, just out of earshot of the group. Finn left next, citing the work he still had left to do that day. She didn't say it, but Brennan was quite pleased with his work ethic when the opportunity of down time presented itself so obviously. Booth took Elsie to Brennan's office for a nap before returning to the group. After a call from the FBI, Shaw departed as well, leaving Brennan, Booth, Hodgins, Angela, Cam, and Sweets.

It wasn't often that these six were alone together anymore, it seemed. Others were always present nowadays, but they were the original six.

Not really of course, they hadn't all been there since the beginning, but it'd been so long, years, since Zack had been one of them and Sweets had joined them. Booth and Brennan were the center, but the other four had importance places too.

If they were an apple, the partners would be the core and seeds, but Angela, Cam, Hodgins, and Sweets would be the juicy body of it, and everyone else would be the skin. The skin is thin, without it, you've still got an apple, just one that wouldn't last very long. Sometimes, still, it's nice to get go without it.

The thoughtful silence after Booth arrived back from putting Elsie down finally ended with Hodgins. "It's hard to believe sometimes, how far we've all come." It was just a quiet statement said to no one in particular but all eyes were focused on him. "I'm mean, look at us... we're all parents now except for Sweets. And who knows how long he has before Daisy gets baby fever. It's just... crazy."

Another silence followed, this time finally getting broken by Booth.

"I gotta agree with you on that man," he said with a small chuckle. "After these past few years of being... lost and screwing up _a lot_, I guess... I just feel like I'm _finally_ getting something right in my life." Booth sat on the arm of Brennan's chair, her hand coming up to squeeze his.

Sweets had not paid attention to a word said since Hodgins' statement about Daisy. "That's not a real thing, right?" he asked. "Baby fever? We're not even married... or really even engaged. We can't have a baby!"

Booth looked incredulously at the psychologist. "Do you realize who you're talking to here, Sweets? I'm not married." He said it slowly and loudly like he was saying it to a half-deaf person. "As of today I'm nearly a father of _four_."

Sweets' face slowly twisted into one of panic and Booth just shrugged.

"Sorry, kid... it's the truth."

The group stayed silent for a little while, letting Sweets mull over what had been said.

Angela remembered something she'd been meaning to ask she decided he'd had enough time and said, "So, do any of you have plans for Thanksgiving yet? Jack and I want to have a big dinner with you all if you're up for it."

Cam spoke first, sounding apologetic, "Paul has asked me to his parents' for dinner. I haven't said yes yet, but I was planning to this weekend."

The artist swung her head to look at Cam, unbelieving that she had been deprived of this news until that moment. "That's fantastic, Cam. I'm so glad you two are moving forward."

The pathologist pursed her lips and look down sheepishly. "Thank you."

"So what about you guys?" Angela asked Booth, Brennan, and Sweets.

While Booth and Brennan had a silent conversation between themselves, Sweets answered, "Well, I have to talk to Daisy first, but Thanksgiving dinner at your place sounds fun to me. I can't imagine she'd ever turn down an opportunity to be around everyone outside of work... you might as well just count us in."

The group then turned their focus to the partners.

"We don't know what we're doing yet. I don't know yet what my father's plans for the holiday are, same with Russ, and Booth in unaware where Hank is planning on spending it. We'd love to come," she looked at Booth to back her up on that fact. He nodded. "But we just don't know yet. I'll be sure to figure ou-"

They were interrupted when Parker jogged over to his Dad and Brennan. Sidney was slowly making his way towards them as well, leaning heavily on the railing.

"I think Sidney is sick," Parker said. "We were just talking and all of a sudden he said his stomach hurt and he looks like he might have a fever too."

The team watched with matching grimaces as Booth jumped to his feet and Brennan attempted to, her large belly stopping her.

"Stay here Bones, alright? You're nearing thirty-two weeks pregnant. Do you really want to risk getting sick on top of that?"

"Yes," she told him indignantly. "I am Sidney's Mother and I'm willing to risk getting sick myself to help my son."

With a sigh, Booth reluctantly helped Brennan to her feet. "Just remember you also gotta take care of this little one too. I can take care of Sidney but I can't do that for you." He touched her belly gently and went to the boy hunched by the railing.

Leading Sidney to Brennan's vacated seat, Booth crouched before the boy feeling the back of his hand to his forehead. He definitely had a fever and shot a short nod to his partner to inform her of that fact.

"Hey, Bud, it's your stomach that hurts right?" he asked to be certain.

Sidney only nodded.

"Can you tell me where it hurts? And is it a sicky feeling or more of a pain?"

Indicating his general abdomen area, Sidney said quietly, "Here... and more sicky."

Touching his younger son's lower right abdomen Booth asked again, "So nothing hurts in this area right?"

This time the boy shook his head in the negative.

Booth heard a sigh of relief from Brennan - of course she was aware he was checking for appendicitis - it was the first thing he did whenever Parker complained of his stomach hurting.

Trying to sound upbeat he told Sidney, "Well that's good news, Sid. Do you think you can make it through the car ride home? Or do you feel like you need to throw up?"

He thought for a moment and said, "I don't know..." It was obvious in his voice that he truly did not feel well. "I think I can make it."

"You sure?"

With a slow nod from the boy, and a look between Booth and Brennan, the anthropologist wrapped an arm around her son. "C'mon, Baby," she murmured as she led him away. Parker followed closely behind.

Addressing the team once again Booth said, "We're gonna head home, you guys. I guess, I'll most likely see you all on Monday."

Goodbyes and wishes of good lucks were quickly thrown the agent's way, as well as everyone's hopes that Sidney would feel better soon. Then Booth headed downstairs to grab his sleeping daughter before meeting the rest of his family at the car.

* * *

><p>Car rides with sick children never run smoothly, and this one was no different. Just as they turned down their street and when Booth had thought they would make it all the way home without incident, Sidney quickly spoke up saying he thought he was going to be sick.<p>

As the driver, the only action Booth was capable of making was speeding up the car, but it was useless - they weren't going to make it.

Parker saw the moment coming when his brother had no other choice but to vomit and quickly grabbed a baseball cap tucked in the back pocket of the driver's seat, placing it directly in the line of fire of Sidney's mouth.

The sick boy grabbed the cap just in time before burying his face in it and spilling his lunch. He continued with his face buried and shoulders heaving for a few moments before finally sitting back in his seat with a groan, holding his cap full of vomit, unsure of what to do with it.

At that moment the SUV pulled into the driveway and further on into the garage.

Booth quickly shut off the engine and rounded the car to open Sidney's door. Brennan exited the vehicle as well, coming up behind her partner.

Booth took the hat containing vomit out of his son's hands, noting that it was one of his favorite Flyers ones, and reluctantly tossing it in the outside trash bin.

Brennan stepped up and stuck her head in the SUV giving a comforting hand to Sidney while she softly spoke to Parker over him. "Parker, will you take your sister into the house please? We'll be right in."

The boy silently did as told, exiting out the other door and unbuckling Elsie from her car seat. The baby was still sleeping, her head falling limply to her brother's shoulder as he carried her into their home.

"C'mon, Buddy," Booth said to Sidney as he helped him out of the SUV and led him inside.

Sidney was like a zombie, slowly walking where his Dad led him. The two slowly traversed the stairs, Brennan splitting to see where Parker had gone off to. Booth had Sidney sit down on his bed while he grabbed some pajamas from the dresser.

"Put these on, okay? I'll be right back, I'm just going to go get you something to take for your fever."

Sidney gave a slow nod and Booth left swiftly.

Standing very carefully, attempting to keep his stomach settled for the moment, Sidney went about changing into the pajamas he'd been given. His violent shivering forced him to change quickly and unlike every other time he'd gotten undressed in his bedroom, he couldn't make himself take the effort to throw his dirty clothes in the hamper in the bathroom. Just the movement from changing clothes had threatened to make him vomit once again.

After sitting back on his bed for a moment, Sidney thought he had his nausea under control. It felt odd for him, being in his pajamas in the middle of the day. As far back as he could remember, he'd never been 'allowed' to be sick. No matter what, he'd still have chores and was expected to go to school. He most definitely could not remember a time when _he'd_ been taken care of.

All of a sudden the feeling crept back up on Sidney, forcing him to run to the toilet.

That is where Booth found his son when he returned - hugging the toilet while he heaved his stomach contents into it. Setting the two pills and glass of water on the bathroom counter, the father kneeled beside his son and rubbed his back to soothe him as best as he could.

After a couple of false alarms, Sidney finally leaned back against the wall. Booth handed him the glass of water to rinse his mouth with and then the pills. Sidney looked at them questioningly.

"It's Tylenol." Booth told him softly. "It should help you feel better - lower your fever."

He reached out, took the pills, and stared at them in his hand for a couple of seconds before swallowing them with water. He grimaced at the feeling of anything in his stomach, resisting the urge to vomit once more.

Booth noticed the look and said, "Try to keep them down if you can, okay?"

"Okay." The one word answer was really all he could manage.

"Now would you rather go downstairs and rest on the couch, or in bed?"

Sidney had to think about it, but in the end he decided he really just didn't want to be alone at the moment. There's something about sick people that makes them want to be around others.

"The couch," he finally answered.

"Okay... do you think you're ready?" Booth asked.

Looking at the toilet Sidney thought he actually felt a _little_ better - not much - but enough to handle walking downstairs. "Yeah, I'm ready."

On their way downstairs, Booth grabbed Sidney's pillow, his favorite blanket - the only thing he had left from his parents - and a spare blanket that was larger.

When the pair reached the living room, Sidney immediately lay down on the couch and Booth propped his pillow under him. He then placed the boy's favorite blanket over him before covering him with the other blanket. Tucking the blanket tight, Booth kissed his already dozing son's forehead.

"Feel better, Bud. I love you," he said.

Sidney snuggled deeper into the couch and mumbled, "I love you too, Dad."

Booth walked away with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>As Booth was cooking dinner that night, Brennan went to check on Sidney - he'd been sleeping for hours ever since they got home.<p>

Coming into the living room, Brennan sat near the boy's head on the footstool, surprised to see that his eyes were now open.

"Hey, Baby," she said, smoothing back his hair and feeling for a fever. It seemed a little cooler than before - probably as a result of the Tylenol. "How are you feeling?"

He shrugged. At the moment his stomach felt better, but he was afraid that if he moved too much that would change.

"Well dinner is going to be ready soon, do you feel well enough to try to eat something?"

Food was the last thing on Sidney's mind, despite his empty stomach, and he grimaced just thinking about it.

Brennan noticed and frowned. "You really should eat something. How about just some plain toast, it might help settle your stomach a bit?"

Reluctantly, he spoke, "Okay." His voice was scratchy from sleep and the word was only half there. He then noticed the feeling of a sore throat.

Brennan left and returned within a few minutes with a plate of toast and a glass of water.

"It's important to stay hydrated, when sick," she explained as she unloaded the items on the end table. She then helped Sidney sit up, propping his pillow correctly, setting aside his 'just in case' pot, and handed him the plate of toast first.

After a couple of slow, tentative bits, he put the toast back down, frowning.

"Is that enough?" she asked.

Sidney nodded looking guilty.

"That's fine," she reassured him taking that plate back and handing the water to him. He eyed it warily. "You don't have to drink much, okay? Just a couple of small sips."

Once again he did as told and took exactly three small sips of the cool water over a course of a few minutes. It felt great on his throat, but his stomach was protesting and he had to stop.

"I-I have to use the bathroom," he told Brennan quietly and she watched as he got up stiffly walked away slowly.

Moving to the kitchen, she sat at the island and watched Booth cook for a moment. He was very sure of himself when cooking. Any time she made a meal she was always second guessing herself whether or not she should add this or that. But not her partner. He'd reach in the cupboard find what he was looking for and just add it in. No hesitating, where he had to think whether it was a good idea or not. Usually, it was.

Booth caught her staring and raised his brow. "What'cha thinkin, Bones?"

Shaking herself out of her thoughts she told him, "Nothing."

Booth nodded, not really believing it but changing the subject anyway. "How's Sidney doing? I saw him get up."

"He had to use the restroom. But he ate and drank a little, so that's good. I'll check his temperature when he comes back but from touch I believe it should be lower."

And it_ was_ lower. He was due for another dose of Tylenol soon and Brennan was glad that the medicine was doing its job.

The rest of the family ate dinner at the table as usual. Booth and Brennan had offered to make an exception and eat in the living room with Sidney, just this once, to keep him company, but he'd declined because he really didn't want to be that close to food in that moment.

After dinner, while Parker and Brennan were cleaning up and doing the dishes, Booth took Elsie to the living room to help him keep Sidney company, as well as to give him his next dose of medicine.

"How ya doin' Sidney?" he asked, coming over, his arms full. He handed him the pills and the glass of water.

Shakily, Sidney took the pills from his Dad and downed them with a gulp of water. "I'm okay." He eyed Elsie cautiously. "I don't want to get her sick."

With a small smile, Booth sat on the other couch. "That is why we're going to stay over here. Away from the sicky couch," he joked.

The boy cracked a small smile.

"What are you watching?" Booth asked.

"Some stupid Syfy movie - Supergator Vs. Dinocroc or something like that." He shifted uncomfortably and took a few deep breaths.

Booth noticed and asked, "Are you okay?"

Shaking his head Sidney quickly untangled himself from the blankets and ran to the bathroom. The sounds of retching could be heard from the living room and after leaving Elsie in her playpen, he sighed and went to help out his son.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review, please!<p> 


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones.

So this is later than usual... My computer completely stopped functioning properly a few days ago and I just now got it back up and running. Also I'm sorry this chapter is kind of short but my real life has been getting in the way of writing lately and my computer issue did not help much :( Anyway... thanks to the usuals, readers, reviewers and my beta, NerdyGerl. There's a pretty big chance I'm not going to get a chapter out next week so please don't be too disipointed if there's not one!

One thing with this chapter... everyone has there opinions on getting a flushot while pregnant, for the purposes of this story Brennan and Booth also have their own. Please don't flame because it differs from your own. Thanks :D

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 45<p>

It was the middle of the night when something woke Booth. Sleep-logged he turned to look at his clock, and was met with the silhouette of a figure standing at his bedside, causing him to jump. As his eyes adjusted he realized it was only Sidney. Booth rolled over so that he sat on the edge of the bed. He was clothed only in boxers and as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes he felt Sidney's forehead.

The boy was burning up.

"What's wrong, Sidney?" he whispered.

"I-I was sick." He sounded miserable.

Sighing he asked, "Did you make it to the bathroom?"

Sidney shook his head looking embarrassed.

Booth rubbed his neck and ran his hand back and forth through his hair, trying to wake himself up. "What about your pot, did you make it in there?"

The boy's face scrunched up and his eyes started filling. "Not at first." After he said it the tears overflowed, making salty trails down his cheeks. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

"Shh, shh, shh... Buddy," Booth rose from the bed and led his son out of the room, grabbing his robe and slipping it on. "Accidents happen to everybody once in a while."

They were in the orange bedroom now, and with the light on Booth saw where Sidney had thrown up. The pan lay on the floor nearly a third full and just a small bit of vomit was on the bed sheets.

Seeing that his son was looking unsteady on his feet, Booth steered the boy to an old spinning comfy-chair they'd put in the room, and told him quietly. "You just rest here while I take care of things, okay? Don't worry about a thing; everybody gets sick once in a while. You should see me after a hockey game, Bones always has to patch me up."

With a small, uncertain nod from the boy, Booth immediately started removing the sheets. The comforter was untouched and he only set it aside to put back on. He quickly went about putting a new set of sheets on from the hall closet - there hadn't even been enough vomit to soak through to the mattress, a fact for which Booth was silently grateful.

When finished, Booth took the pot downstairs to clean it out and to get another dose of Tylenol. He returned within five minutes carrying the clean pan, a glass of water, a few pills, and a thermometer in his arms.

Sidney knew the routine by now and took the pills and water without instruction. After laying back down in bed, he let his Dad pull the covers back up around him and then stick the tiny knob of the thermometer into his ear. After holding it there for a moment, a beep sounded and Booth took it back out.

"What is it?" Sidney asked tiredly.

"102.6 - but you don't need to worry about that. You'll feel better before you know it." Booth tucked Sidney in again, smoothed his hair back, and kissed the boy's forehead. "I love you. The pan is right here if you need it again, and me and Bones are just down the hall if you need one of us again. Don't hesitate to ask, we're here for you," he said, setting the pot snuggly beside him.

At the door Booth shut the light off and said, "Goodnight, Buddy." Leaving the door open a crack he returned to his bed and his Bones to finish the night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Booth was finally in that peaceful area just between being awake and being asleep - that short period of time when dreams almost seem like they're in your control - when a cry from down the hall jolted him out of it. This time it was enough to wake his sleeping partner.<p>

Groaning, Brennan turned over to face Booth sleepy and mumbling, "Why is Elsie crying, Booth? She rarely cries - especially not at night." With some difficulty, she sat up and yawned, moving to get out of bed to find out what was wrong with her baby.

"Nah, Bones," Booth said, putting a hand on her blanket covered leg to stop her from getting out of bed. "Let me get her - I was already awake anyway."

Without making a move to lay back down she asked, "What were you doing up?"

Booth stood. "Sidney got sick and woke me up, I gave him some more medicine and he went back to sleep. I'm gonna go get Elsie, you can go back to bed, Babe."

As he turned the leave the bedroom he saw Brennan stand. "What are you doing, Bones?"

"Going to the bathroom. Our other daughter is pressing on my bladder. Do you have an issue with that?" Booth just shook his head and quickly exited the room.

On the way to Elsie's bedroom, Booth could hear more clearly that the baby's cry was part cough and with a sigh, he grabbed the ear thermometer from where he'd left it in the hall. She was standing in her crib, her face red from the exertion of crying and coughing.

Booth scooped Elsie up, murmuring comforting things and rubbing her back until she quieted and calmed enough to be able to take her temperature. With her head on his chest, he stuck the knob in her ear until he heard the beep and pulled it out. 101.4.

Cursing under his breath, he changed Elsie's soiled diaper and contemplated what to do. Anytime Parker was sick as a baby Rebecca had been the one to do everything, she never even allowed Booth the chance to prove that he could be a good Dad when his kid was sick. She'd just step in and take the boy away.

All of a sudden Elsie lifted her head up, an odd look on her little face. Before he had any time to react, the baby had thrown up and Booth felt a warm substance running down his back. With a deep breath, he went back to his room, where Brennan was just getting back into bed. He'd see if she knew what to do before calling the pediatrician.

"Bones, do you know what medicine I can give Elsie for the flu?"

"She's sick?" It was more of a statement than a question but Booth nodded anyway. "Fever, diarrhea, vomiting?"

"Yes, yes, and, oh boy, yes."

Sighing she told him, "I've read that a combination of Infant Motrin and Tylenol has the best results, but maybe you should call the pediatrician's after hours number to be safe."

"Okay... and where do we keep that?"

"It's in my cell." She grabbed it from her nightstand handing it to him. "But we don't have either of those medicines on hand, Booth. Elsie's never been sick before." Stepping away from him she took a deep breath though her mouth. "You smell of vomit."

Pointing to his back with the phone in his hand, distracted by searching for the number, he said, "Yeah, Elsie threw up on me. And I'll go to the store and get whatever the doctor tells me to, you know, after I change my clothes."

Brennan watched her partner struggle with the baby one-handed and told him, "Booth, give her to me, more likely than not the strain of flu she is infected with is one that the flu shot will prevent against. You do remember I got one of those, right? We sat down - together - and made a list of pros and cons until we finally came to the decision of getting one." She looked at him pointedly and reached for her daughter. "I'll be fine, Booth."

With no other choice, Booth handed Elsie over. He finally found the correct phone number and dialed. The agent's conversation was short - no more than three minutes. He was asked what Elsie's symptoms were and her temperature and then given the same advice Brennan had suggested - alternate between doses of infant Motrin and Tylenol and if her fever spiked above 104 or 105, take her to the ER.

Thanking the helpful nurse, Booth hung up the phone and reiterated what he'd been told to her.

Brennan assured him that she would be fine with Elsie, and told him to go. In the meantime she would attempt to get the baby back to sleep and get some more sleep herself.

After Booth left, nearly forgetting to get dressed in more than simply a robe and boxers that smelled of vomit, Brennan attempted to put Elsie down on Booth's side of the bed, hoping that maybe their scents on the sheets might calm her enough for sleep, but after a minute or two of watching the baby wriggle uncomfortably and make small whiny sounds she gave up and hoisted her back into her arms where she dug into her mother's neck and calmed.

Elsie's bottom was firmly planted on her Mother's pregnant belly, straddling it comfortably. She would shift every so often, Brennan noticed, her breathing was just the smallest bit more labored that what was usual and her skin was clammy - all signs that did in fact, point to the flu.

Hoping that Booth would return soon, Brennan reclined against the headboard, and rested her eyes.

* * *

><p>Brennan and Elsie were in the same position when Booth arrived back home. He thought they were both sleeping, but was proven wrong when Brennan opened her eyes and looked at him as he walked in and hung up is jacket. He set the bag of medicine on the bed, pulling the Infant Motrin out and reading the directions.<p>

The bottle came with a little measuring spoon and after pouring the correct dosage, he attempted to get his daughter to actually take the medicine.

"C'mon Elsie," Booth coaxed the little girl. "It's really yummy." He pretended to take a sip. "Mmmm..."

But she refused to open her mouth.

Brennan attempted as well, but still, no results.

Booth made funny faces, hoping to get a laugh and slip the spoon in that way but Elsie was either too tired, too sick, or a combination of both to do so.

As a last result, Brennan tickled the baby under her arms, letting her fingers just barely graze Elsie.

Elsie wasn't expecting that to happen and let out a small gasp and wiggle, finally allowing Booth to insert the spoon, delivering the medicine. She didn't enjoy it, but thankfully it all seemed to go down.

It wasn't long before Elsie was asleep once again, this time in the middle of her parent's bed.

Booth started undressing and then turned the light out before he climbed back into bed.

Brennan started at him in the dark bedroom and he stared back. "Aren't you going to put Elsie back in her crib?"

Closing his eyes and getting comfortable on his pillow he shook his head. "Nope. Too tired. She can sleep in here for the night."

Silently, Brennan agreed and laid back down. It _was_ rather late - or early depending on how you looked at it - and the anthropologist knew it wouldn't be long before the sun came up. She'd read plenty of studies that said co-sleeping was safe after the baby was one year old, she _was_ sick, and it would only be a couple of hours. As she shut her eyes and went to sleep, she just hoped it wouldn't disrupt Elsie's regular sleeping patterns.

* * *

><p>When Brennan awoke next, she could tell by the red glow on the inside her eyelids that it was well past the time she usually slept to. Opening them, she was blinded by the rays of light shining through the open blinds and quickly shutting them again. Squinting at the empty space beside her on the bed she realized she was alone, both Elsie and her partner gone.<p>

As she donned her robe and headed downstairs, it became clear the television was on, turned to Saturday morning cartoons. Rounding the corner into the living room, Brennan spotted Booth and Elsie lounging on the blue couch facing the TV and when she came closer, she saw that Parker and Sidney were on the other couch, the younger boy asleep.

"Hey," Brennan greeted. "Why did you all let me sleep so late?"

Four heads turned to face her, three of them looking green, and the anthropologist's face fell.

"They're all sick," Parker supplied.

"I can see that." She sat on the arm of the blue couch, next to Booth. He smiled as best he could and shrugged. Turning back to Parker she said, "So I guess you have not been infected yet?"

"Nah." He shook his head. "Mom made me get a flu shot this year so I better not be."

"Well then it looks like you and I are on the same ship. Would you like to assist me in making breakfast this morning?"

Laughing a bit Parker stood up. "I think you mean _in_ the same _boat_, but yeah, I'll help." He eyes the rest of his family laid up on the couches. "I don't know that any of them feel up to eating anything, though."

"Well they need to at least try to eat something, and we can bring them water to stay hydrated." She turned to her partner. "Booth, has Elsie eaten anything yet today, or at least drank something?"

Nodding his head and wincing when it hurt, he said, "Yeah, I got her to drink a tiny bit of milk. And we all had doses of meds and hour ago so don't worry about that yet."

"That's good. Parker and I are going to get you all some water and maybe a light breakfast - maybe some crackers?"

He didn't look excited about eating, but he nodded anyway.

"Okay - we'll be right back." Getting up and leading Parker into the kitchen. "C'mon Parks."

* * *

><p>PLEASE review. Pretty please... with whatever toppings you want on top ;)<p> 


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones.

Here I am once again, posting a chapter for ya'll, but once again I don't know when the next one is going to be up. The school year is coming to an end and I'm just not sure what the next few weeks are going to be like for me. I do apologise :( Anyway... Thanks to all the usuals and happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 46<p>

The rest of Saturday lingered on and dragged by for those in the Booth and Brennan household.

While Booth, Sidney, and Elsie rested in the living room all day, alternating between sleeping, watching television, and the occasional vomiting session, Parker and Brennan spent the day playing nursemaid. All day long they made sure everyone stayed comfortable, hydrated, and full of medicine.

It became clear to Brennan that Elsie's usually cheery disposition was contingent upon having a regular temperature and that when it rose, she became fussy and unpleasant. She also became very clingy and would only let Brennan touch her. As a result, Parker spent most of his time waiting on his father and brother.

On Sunday morning, after another nearly sleepless night attending to sickies, Brennan was once again woken by Elsie's cries emanating from down the hall. Hauling herself, and her nearly eight months pregnant belly out of bed, she took her daughter's temperature and gave her another dose of medicine all the while hoping that that day she could, _maybe_, at least get the dirty dishes into the dishwasher and rest her swollen ankles for ten minutes.

Brennan decided it would probably be most practical to go downstairs and attempt the tasks before everyone else awoke and needed 'Mom'.

As Brennan set Elsie in her playpen and silently hoped her daughter would go back to sleep, she saw the face before the wails came, and sighed. After deeming it better to attempt the dishes one handed that wake everyone up, she picked the baby back up and got started. She scrubbed dish by dish of the gunk that remained on them and loaded them into the dishwasher. As she was placing the last fork in the dishwasher she was surprised to look up and find Parker standing pajama clad in the kitchen.

"Hey, Bones," he said.

Brennan looked at the clock - 8:03. "Hello, Parker. What are you doing up so early? Today's Sunday. You usually like to sleep in on the weekends."

The boy shrugged and said half-heartedly, "I don't know. I just couldn't sleep anymore - Dad is throwing up again."

Closing the door to the half full dishwasher and turning to the island counter where Booth's Tylenol was, she got two pills out and then faced Parker.

"I'm sorry Buddy, I know this is not what you expected your weekend to be like." She jotted her head toward the stairs. "I'm going to go give your father some medicine. He should have had some more at six but I didn't want to wake him. I'll be right back and we can watch some TV or play a game before everyone else comes back down, okay?"

Parke nodded and said, "Sure. And here," he held his arms out for the baby. "I'll watch Elsie for you."

Handing her over, Brennan waited to see if her daughter would react negatively to the transfer. She didn't, thankfully, and the anthropologist headed upstairs.

* * *

><p>Booth, arms hugging the toilet and cheek resting against the rim, was too focused on trying to hold his last meal in and didn't hear Brennan come in until she was already seated on the ground beside him.<p>

He heard the movement and then felt the gentle touch of her hand rubbing his back, making soothing circles, and then a kiss to his forearm, and finally her hand moved up and ran itself through his hair. For a moment Booth thought that his Bones was a miracle cure, but then that awful feeling rose once more from the pit of his stomach and it took all he had to suppress it. A groan escaped his lips.

"Just let it out, Booth." She murmured against his arm, then lifted her head to hopefully be out of splash distance. "I guarantee it will make you feel better. Vomiting is your body's natural way to rid itself of toxins."

Shaking his head just slightly he replied childishly, "I really don't wanna, Bones. I hate it."

Sighing the anthropologist tried to reason with him. "I know how much you hate vomiting, Booth - trust me you've made that clear to me on many occasions. But just think of how much better you'll feel once you're all done. And you'll be able to take these Tylenol and that will hopefully make you feel even better."

Whether it was because she had used her rationale on him or because he just couldn't hold it in any longer, Brennan didn't know, but in that moment his stomach heaved and he let loose on the toilet.

Brennan grimaced at the smell, her pregnancy causing her to be more sensitive to such things, and tried to breathe through her mouth, though she swore it wasn't any better.

As his retching slowed and finally stopped, Booth sat straighter and leaned away from the toilet against the wall next to Brennan.

"Do you feel any better?" she asked.

Nodding his head slowly he turned his face towards his partner; surprised to see her eyes widen slightly and gasp.

His own eyes going wide he asked frantically, "What? Is it the baby? What's wrong?"

He started to get to his feet but Brennan stopped him with a hand on the arm. "Wha- no, Booth. You have a subconjunctival hemorrhage in your left eye - that's all."

His hand immediately flew to his eye, and feeling nothing out of the ordinary he looked at her with unease he asked, "A subjunction hemorrhage? What is that?"

With a small laugh she said, "It's simply a broken blood vessel just underneath the clear surface of your eye. It will most likely look like a bruise on your eyeball in a couple of days. It's nothing to worry about. It doesn't hurt right?"

Blinking a few times he shook his head.

"Then you're fine." Brennan shrugged and stuck her hand with the pills out. "Now take this and go lie back down, please."

After helping Booth back into their bed, Brennan checked in on Sidney, who was still under the influence of medicine and sleeping comfortably, and then headed back downstairs to Parker.

"Is Dad okay?" he asked Brennan when he saw her.

Elsie had fallen asleep in his arms and the anthropologist carefully picked her up, placing her in the playpen.

Straightening, Brennan did a half shrug. "I wouldn't exactly say okay, but he is no worse than he was previously."

Parker smile at her phrasing and asked, "What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking," Brennan said as she went to a kitchen drawer and held up a deck of cards, "That we could play a card game. Do you know any?"

The boy thought about it. "Not really. I mean I know Go Fish, but that game is kinda for babies. Can you teach me one?"

"Of course." Brennan took up residence on the floor on one side of the large footstool, gesturing for Parker to do the same, and started shuffling the deck. "Okay, Parks, this is a something my Dad and I used to play when I was young - Speed is the name of the game, the name of the game is Speed."

* * *

><p>Later that day, Booth finally reentered the world of the living and came downstairs when it was time for his next dose of medicine. He ignored the four heads that looked up at him from the living room and headed straight for the kitchen. After coming up empty in his search for relief he called out, "Bones, where's the medicine? I can't find it!"<p>

Unwilling to get up from the floor to speak in more quiet voices she called back, "We're out of the pills - you'll have to take the liquid one that's in the cupboard."

Quietly the agent grumbled to himself about the icky taste and the yucky smell, and after measuring it out, he plugged his nose and downed the medicine.

Booth grimaced, stuck his tongue out in a futile attempt to get rid of the taste, and then took a small sip of water. If he weren't afraid of upsetting his stomach he would have happily gone for the milk.

He returned to the living room to see that the rest of his family was actually playing a card game, regardless of the fact that half of them looked pale, clammy and just plain sickly. Knowing the little tidbit from his partners past, about her and her Dad, he gave her his best 'proud of you' smile that he could in that moment.

Despite how miserable the grin had been, Brennan knew what her partner was trying to convey and shot a shy, half-smile back.

"What are you guys playing?" he asked.

Parker, with Elsie resting on his lap, who seemed to be recovering more rapidly than her father, replied, "We just finished another game of Four Kings. First me and Bones played Speed, which was really fun, but you can only play it with two people so when Sidney came down we played a few games of blitz and Four Kings. Do you want to play with us? And what's wrong with your eye?"

"Bones says I popped a blood vessel, it doesn't hurt. Just makes me a little less handsome."

"Huh," Parker said, rolling his eyes, "So do you want to play?"

The boy looked so lively at the simple prospect of playing a card game with his father that Booth had no choice but to nod and sit down on the floor to play. Booth wasn't about to disappoint his son while he still enjoyed the little things in life, no matter how sick he felt or how much he just wanted to lie back down. But he didn't know how much longer they would be able to do things like this together - he knew too well how quickly kids grow up. Not to even mention that Booth wanted to make up as much time as he could with Sidney before he too, grew up.

A couple of games were played until Booth _really_ got the hang of it. And it was then that Brennan declared she was quitting for the moment.

"I have a couple of things I need to accomplish today," she explained when Parker asked why. It was clear to her that he was feeling the effects of being cooped up all weekend. If she was getting out of the house, he wanted to go with her.

"Like what?" he asked skeptically. Sidney and Booth also looked up and listened to hear her reasons.

Silently laughing to herself and shaking her head in wonder at her family's curiosity, she said, "Well I need to do a load or two of laundry, Parker, you know I don't like sending you back to your Mom's with dirty clothes. This place could use some tidying up, as well, and I need to call my Dad."

Parker accepter her reasoning, but Booth questioned it.

"What are you calling Max for?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"To help out tomorrow while I'm at work," she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I've taken way too much time off as of late... I really just can't take anymore off." Seeing Booth's blank face staring back at her she became uncertain whether she was doing the right thing. "You understand... don't you, Booth?"

"Wha-yeah, of course." He stumbled the find the correct response. "I guess I just assumed you would take off, but no... I mean yeah that's fine if you want to call Max. Though, I'm sure I could do fine on my own."

"I'm sure you could too. But this way you'll be able to rest, thus making it possible for you to recover much more quickly."

Booth was surprised to find the he was actually taken aback that Brennan was _not_ taking work off. It wasn't very long ago that he would have been surprised by the exact opposite. Lately, it had seemed that she'd become much more lax with her work than ever before, taking days off at a time to be with her family here and there, and he supposed that he'd just been spoiled with it. In a way it was a relief to see that she was still the same old Bones he'd come to know and love - that he hadn't changed her _too_ much. Her work was something she loved, and her strong work ethics were a part of who she was, he wasn't about to do anything to change that.

"Thanks, Babe," he told her, sincerity present in his voice.

Nodding her head she left the room.

Turning back when she realized what he had said she called, "Don't call me Babe!"

* * *

><p>"Hey, Honey," Max said when he answered the phone.<p>

"Hi, Dad." Brennan tossed articles of clothing into the washer as she juggle the phone with one hand and tried to determine the best way to ask her Father to take care of a house hold of sick people. "Listen, umm... have you had a flu shot this year?" she asked.

"Yesss," he answered, drawing the word out as he tried to guess what his daughter was getting at. "I'm an old man, we tend to do that."

"Of course."

"What are you trying to get at, Tempe?"

A straight to the point question that she could answer with a straight to the point answer. Sometimes Brennan was thankful for her Father. "Booth, Sidney, and Elsie all have the flu and I have to go to work tomorrow - do you think you could come over and help out. Booth seems to be recovering at a slower pace than the kids and I'd like for him to be able to rest so that he can get back to being 100%. It's not that I don't trust him to take care of the kids, I do, I just want to make things as easy as possible. Can you help?"

Max could sense his daughter's uncertainty in asking him for help, but decided not to comment on it. He would give her anything that she asked for. "Of course I'll help. What time do you want me to come over?"

"Well, I usually leave at about seven and if you can't come that early, I'm sure that's fine - everyone else will most likely still be asleep and if they're not Booth can take care of it until you can come."

"No that's alright, Honey," he said, "I'll be there, 6:45, sharp."

"If you're sure, Dad. I'm a bit busy right now or I would talk longer but I've got several things to do."

"That's alright. Don't forget to take care of yourself, too. I'll see you tomorrow, Tempe."

"Tomorrow," Brennan repeated. Then she hung up and finished loading the washer.

The remainder of the day was spent, for the most part, lazily. Brennan did end up accomplishing two complete loads of laundry, though the second load only contained the blanket and Parker's shirt that Elsie had thrown up on.

The family spent the day together, playing games and watching a couple of movies in between when the games got boring or when someone started feeling sick. It was exactly the kind of thing that Max had done for Brennan when she was a child and she was glad to be able to pass down a happy memory to her children.

So that night, when she was driving Parker back to his Mom's, tears came to her eyes when he told her, "You know, you were right about what you said this morning - this weekend wasn't at all what I expected it to be. You know I thought we'd be celebrating the adoptions and stuff like that, but I had a lot of fun, Bones. It was pretty cool that just me and you spent so much time together. And it was also cool that you trusted me as much as you did to help you. So, you know... Thanks for that."

Reaching across the console, Brennan gave Parkers shoulder a squeeze. "You're very welcome, Parker. I had a pretty good time with you, too."

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please take 5 seconds to review as well!<p>

Also, next up, whenever that may be;), a bit of a time jump and Thanksgiving!

PLEASE REVIEW:DDD


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer - I don't own Bones...

I'm sorry for the delay with this. I swear finals this year at school are going to be the death of me. Why can't teacher just assign a simple test rather than a long essay? I do not know :( Anyhoo! Thank you for reading and all that jazz. Also thank you to my beta, NerdyGerl. I hope ya'll are not disapointed in this time jump, I'm trying to speed up the story a bit but I don't want it to feel rushed either so I'm having some trouble. Next chapter will be at least two weeks... I'm sorry :( Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 47<p>

"What am I thankful for?" Booth pondered aloud in response to Angela's suggestion of going around the table and telling everyone what they were thankful for that year.

Twelve people sat crowded around the dining room table in Booth and Brennan's home. The original plans of throwing the Thanksgiving celebration at Angela and Hodgins' had been scrapped in favor of the partners' larger table and even larger backyard. Brennan and Angela, mostly the latter, had taken it upon themselves to plan the dinner instead.

The food was all set out, steaming bowls and casserole dishes filled with traditional and non-traditional Thanksgiving foods, their aromas making their way into the noses of each and every person sat at the table. It was not a fancy dinner, but a lighthearted fun one with close friends and family, served on mismatching dishes, with chairs from every room of the house. Brennan, who usually wanted order and perfection, found that she enjoyed the general disorder despite herself.

Booth and Brennan sat at one head of the table, Elsie and Sidney on either side of them, and Angela and Hodgins seated at the other end, Michael next to Angela and Sweets and Daisy adjacent to Hodgins. Max was seated next to them, much to his dismay, and across from him sat Sully and his daughter, Caitlyn. Booth had taken it upon himself to invite them last minute when he heard of their plans of going to a restaurant for dinner.

Booth thought silently for a moment and stood. "Well, I'm thankful that Hodgins wasn't a sore loser when my team killed his in touch football earlier," he joked. The table laughed at the jab, knowing full well that the agent's team had had the advantage of an extra adult player. He then took Brennan's hand and said, "Seriously though, I'm thankful for a lot this year. My family, probably the most, our new additions," he glanced at Elsie and Sidney, "the not yet born addition, as well my lovely Bones and also Parker, who isn't here today.

"I'm also thankful for my friends, old and returned. And last of all, I'm thankful for my health, and the health of my loved ones." He wrapped up in a hurry, knowing that many more turns were coming after him to speak. "Now, who wants to go next?"

He looked left and right to Brennan and Sidney. The former took her cue and stood in order to take the pressure off of her son.

"I am thankful for everything Booth has already expressed - Family, friends, and the health of family and friends."

She moved to sit back down but Booth interrupted. "Bones, you can't just copy what I said. You have to add at least one thing that you specifically are thankful for. It's the rules."

Eyeing her partner skeptically, she replied, "I've never heard that rule before."

"It's an old one, everybody knows about it."

"And I think you're trying to fool me into believing your made-up rule."

Booth looked to the rest of the table for someone to back him up but was only met with averted eyes, shrugs, and shakes of the head.

"It's still the rules," he said, adding a charming grin to the mix.

Unable to fight the charm smile's effects, Brennan shook her head and said, "Fine, then I am thankful for my partner and for all that he has given me in life, because without him, I would have none of this."

Sitting back in her seat she asked Booth, "Was that better?"

"Yes... but technically you said the same thing only phrased differently."

His statement earned him a smack on the arm which he followed by draping an arm across the assailant's shoulder and giving a good squeeze.

By-passing Elsie, Max was next and he stood. "I'm thankful for my daughter's happiness." He looked directly at Brennan. "I'm thankful that you were able to find a good man who loves you and who you love back just as strongly. I'm also thankful for my new grandchildren." He tickled Elsie's chin, eliciting a giggle and then looked to Sidney. "Overall, I'm just thankful that life is good."

As he took his seat, Max shot her a small, almost embarrassed smile. She would never forget what her parents had done; it was simply a part of who she was, a piece of her puzzle. But she also knew her how hard her Father had been working to be back in her good graces. And she could admire him for that. Mouthing a 'thank you' to her father, Brennan gave him a warm grin.

Daisy immediately stood after Max had sat for her turn. She was thankful, above all else, for Dr. Brennan for inviting her and 'Lancelot' to their 'family gathering' - heavy emphasis on the family. Also, she mentioned several times her thankfulness of 'Lancelot' for the second chance when she came home from Indonesia. Finally after a couple of minutes Sweets put a stop to her ramblings, pushing her back down into her chair and standing himself.

However, the quick movements of the shrink cause Boo Radley to stir from his guard over Elsie. He let out one quick bark at Sweets who proceeded to let out a small terrified shriek. All day long the dog had been following him everywhere he went, barking whenever he made a movement that Boo had deemed too quick. No one could figure out why the normally so well-behaved dog just didn't trust the shrink.

After the laughter around the table subsided, Brennan said, "Dogs are usually very good judges of character. He must be able to sense how misguided you are when it comes to career choices."

Another round of laughter went around the table and Sweets' cheeks grew rosy as he waited to say his Thanks.

"That was a good one, Bones! You made a joke," Booth said raising his hand for a high-five.

Brennan slapped his hand, a devilish grin on her face. "I keep telling you how amusing I've become, you never seem to believe me."

Booth raised his eyebrows as if to say, 'Who, me?'

Eventually Sweets got on with his speech of what he was thankful for that year. It consisted mostly of Daisy - big surprise there. Hodgins and Angela were next and both spoke mostly of how thankful they were for Michael, for his health and safety, and that of the team also.

The underlying message was clear to most at the table without the couple having to say it clearly - they were thankful Michael hadn't been born blind - but they weren't ready to say that straight out. They didn't want to seem insensitive. Because they would have loved that boy no matter what, through thick and thin, but for his own sake, they were so thankful he'd been born with the ability to see.

Sully, though slightly out of the loop, had so far thought that what everyone had said was beautiful, and wasn't quite sure he wanted to follow. But he stood anyway, for the sake of tradition, he told himself. He just hoped he didn't embarrass himself.

He cleared his throat. "I um... first of all I'm thankful for my daughter." Caitlyn looked up at her Dad with a big smile and he smiled back. "She is by far the best thing that had ever happened to me. I'm uh... I'm also thankful for my old friends being so welcoming all these years after I sailed away. And I don't know many of you at this table very well, I'm thankful that you've allowed me to be a part of your Thanksgiving."

Hoping he'd done well, by the smiles on everyone's faces, Sully sat back down.

"Caitlyn, Baby," he prompted, "Do you want to stand up and tell everyone what you're thankful for this Thanksgiving?"

The three year old buried her face in her Father's shoulder, reluctant to speak in front of virtual strangers.

"C'mon Baby Girl, just one thing, tell Daddy what you're most thankful for?"

Sucking her lips Caitlyn thought hard about the question. "You," she whispered, looking at her Dad.

'Awww's' sounded around the table at the little girl's sweet answer.

Sidney then realized that he was next and last to speak. Breathing in deeply he stood shakily, placing his hands on the table to steady himself. Just the thought of speaking up in front of all those people terrified the boy and thoughts of last year came creeping back.

"I-I... I'm th-thankful for m-my new Mom and Dad." He spoke very softly and the others struggled to hear. Jaw quivering, he clenched his teeth to stop it, trying to fight back the memory of hiding in the closet listening to his Aunt and Uncle shouting across the dinner table while the Baby cried. Shaking himself from the memory he said, "Also, I'm thankful f-for my s-sisters and br-brother... I umm..." His breathing became labored and he couldn't catch his breath. He couldn't stop thinking about last year.

Aunt Diane had been screaming at Uncle Larry for something or other. Sidney meanwhile hid in his closet, getting whiffs of the turkey that had been cooking all day long and hoping that he would be allowed just one tiny bite of something on the table when he cleaned up. Even if it were just peas. Anything to fulfill the emptiness of his stomach. He was just _so _hungry.

When everything had quieted and the baby had stopped crying, Sidney thought that they would just forget about the screaming match and continue on with their meal and call him to clean up when they finished like every other year. But that's not what happened. He'd gone back to reading and was just turning the page when he heard the footsteps and the closet door flung open. Aunt Diane was seething on the other side, screaming and shouting once again - something about chipped gravy boats. It was the first and last time she'd ever actually dealt out physical abuse and it was the last thing Sidney wanted to think about on his first Thanksgiving with his new family.

Coming back to reality Sidney opened his eyes to look at the faces of everybody at table staring at him with concern in their eyes. He hadn't even realized he had scrunched his eyes closed in the first place, but by the ache in them he much have shut them hard and tight, trying to block out last year's images. He felt more that saw his Dad's hand placed over his where he gripped the table, and could feel the apprehension in his parent's gazes especially, which only succeeded in making him feel worse.

The feeling of humiliation spread quickly and his eyes grew wet. Sidney floundered for something, anything, to say to ease himself out of the current situation but to no avail. "I-I... umm..." He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Ex-excuse m-me," he said as the tears finally escaped. He tripped on his chair, trying to get away but right before he face-planted the hardwood floor, he found himself encased in his Father's warm embrace.

Sidney, unable to stop himself, sobbed into his Dad's shoulder as he kneeled in front of him.

"Shhhh... Sidney. You're alright, shhhh..." Booth murmured and then stood up, his son still wrapped tightly in his arms, legs dangling limply as he walked out of the room, as the sounds of sobbing faded.

As Booth and Sidney disappeared around the corner, all eyes turned to Brennan, who looked just as shocked as everyone else. Standing she addressed the table. "Excuse me, everyone. You can all go ahead and start eating. Dad, help Elsie will you?"

"Of course, Honey," he said.

"Dr. Brennan, do you want me to..?" Sweets left the question open ended, jotting his head toward the general direction Booth had taken Sidney.

Taking a deep breath she told him, "No thank you Sweets. I think Sidney just needs his parents right now." With that she went in search of her partner and son, Boo Radley hot on her heels.

Brennan hadn't heard any footsteps on the stairs so she knew they must still be downstairs. Logically, she decided Booth must have headed to the office. It had a couch and it was private. Quietly she opened the door and poked her head in.

Sidney sat on the small couch facing the door and Booth who kneeled in front of him. The boy looked up and paused when the door opened but Booth kept his eyes forward knowing who had come in. Brennan nodded for him to continue talking, realizing this moment might just be what they'd been waiting for.

"I-I-It was th-the only time sh-she ever actually hit m-me," she heard him say.

Sidney was still quite upset, but she understood that this was something he needed to get out in able to move past that horrible place in his life. Just like she and Booth had talked to each other about their own painful pasts to move from them, Sidney needed to talk about his. They'd never forget it, but letting someone else in the world know what you went through, it somehow helped, talking about it helped.

"Au-Aunt Diane hated me, she h-hated me. Sh-she controlled everything and I-I just... I d-didn't fit into her plan. Sh-she l-loved her own k-kid, j-just not me." He shrugged it off like he was talking about a video game he lost, but Brennan and Booth were no stranger to the pain present in his eyes, they saw how much he'd been hurt.

Brennan came further into the room, sitting beside Sidney, wrapping her arm around his shoulder as he leaned against her.

"I-I was their nephew but th-they treated me like I was only there to clean the house... One t-time she'd h-had me clean the bottom white trim in the entire house w-with a toothbrush... and th-that w-was fine, I'd had t-to do that be-before... but I-I guess I must have missed a spot a-and she went crazy. Sh-she squirted ketchup and chocolate sauce all over the kitchen a-and made me clean that up t-too." Once again his breathing became erratic and Brennan rubbed his back trying to calm him. "I-I-I d-didn't want t-to bu-but I was just so h-hungry! So I ate some of it... they n-never fed me. Only every n-now and th-then. Other t-times I just had to sneak food."

Sobbing into Brennan's shoulder now he said, "W-why did they even take m-me? Why d-didn't they just put me in the system? It c-couldn't h-have been any worse th-than them!"

Having had enough, Booth sat on the other side of Sidney, him and Brennan making a tight Sidney sandwich, hoping to offer some comfort.

"Shhhh, Sid..." he whispered. "Shhhh... you don't have to worry about any of that anymore."

Boo Radley came up as well and rested his head on the sobbing boy's legs, offering his own doggy comfort the only way a dog can, licking his hands until they wrapped around his head like he was a teddy bear.

Not knowing what else to do, Booth and Brennan sat and just let their son cry.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading and please review. Writers block is trying to get me and reviews always help chase it away!<p> 


	48. Chapter 48

Disclaimer - for the 48th time, I do not own Bones...

Okay... So this is a shorter chapter, I am sorry about that, but it's also a pretty important one so I hope that might make up for it? Just a note, some things I have kept in canon, some I have not. It is also, sadly, the second to the last chapter. Chapter 49 will finish this story off. I am thinking about a sort of sequel, or more of a series of oneshots, so as not to lose these characters I've created forever :( Thank you to my readers, reviewers, and my beta, NerdyGerl, you all really are simply fantastic. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 48<p>

Just over a week after thanksgiving Booth and Brennan woke to the ringing of Booth's cell phone. She glanced at the clock, three AM, it wasn't hard to guess the caller. When her own phone started ringing her assumption was proven right. It was Cam calling about two decomposed bodies that had washed to shore from the Potomac on the border of Virginia and Maryland, near West Virginia.

Booth and Brennan finished their respective calls with Hacker and Cam and while Booth stood, Brennan had already scrolled through her contacts and hit call.

"Who are you calling?" he asked.

"My Dad," she mouthed back to him, waiting for her father to pick up.

"Are you sure you don't want to just sit this one out, Bones?" Booth asked sympathetically. "You're nearing thirty-five weeks now, you gotta' be pretty damn tired still. I mean you got what... three or four hours of sleep? We can let someone else handle it."

"This is my job, Booth. I'll be fine."

Sighing, the agent headed to the bathroom to get ready.

When Max eventually picked up, Brennan quickly explained the situation and he told her he'd be there in twenty minutes but that he would be crashing on the couch for the rest of the night. Ending the call, Brennan moved to stand when a cramping sensation washed over her. Grasping her belly, Brennan breathed though it.

Earlier that night she had experienced Braxton-Hicks, but this was the strongest she'd felt yet. Standing she walked around a bit hoping to ward them off and then followed Booth into the bathroom to get ready.

* * *

><p>Two hours later Booth and Brennan were pulling into the crime scene. The FBI techs were ready and waiting to be instructed along with Cam and Hodgins. A short hike was required to get to the bodies, something Brennan was quite looking forward to after the long uncomfortable care ride. The mud though, from days of constant rain, she could have done without.<p>

After a quick examination, Brennan helped with retrieval while Booth interviewed the camping couple who had found the body and it wasn't long, maybe another hour or two, before the partners were back on the road to DC.

When they were about half the way home, Booth heard a sharp intake of breath from Brennan when the pain caught her off guard and he glanced at her with worry.

"Bones?"

Teeth clenched she ignored him.

"Bones?" he said again, a hint of panic in his voice.

Breathlessly she responded, "It's nothing, just Braxton-Hicks contractions. I'm fine."

Taking his eyes off the road Booth looked closely at her - while her voice sounded calm and composed, she looked anything but.

"Are you sure, Bones? Because you've never been pregnant before. I know you're only just about thirty-five weeks but these things happen sometimes and you just... you can't control them - even if it doesn't fit into your plans. I need to know if I've got to find a hospital so are you sur-"

"Stop!" she snapped at him. Immediately she felt bad, but she couldn't help it - she was in pain but she would know if she was in labor. She would know... right? Calmer she continued. "I am fine. This is just my body's way of preparing for labor. I just want to get to the lab and examine the bodies more closely, please."

A short while after they had entered DC, a couple of exits away from the one that would take them to the Jeffersonian, Brennan said quietly to her partner, "Please, take the next exit."

Glancing to his right he asked, perplexed, "What... why?" He began to merge in traffic to do as she'd said. "I thought you wanted to go to the lab..." he trailed off as he saw the blue sign with the 'H' on the exit she'd directed him to. He stayed silent and waited for her to speak.

When she finally did, without looking at him she said, "My amniotic sac ruptured approximately two minutes ago and what I had previously thought to be Braxton-Hicks contractions are now occurring every four to five minutes. I can only conclude that I'm in labor."

Not even able to gloat that he was right, he sighed and muttered under his breath, "Jesus, Bones." He then switched the siren on and sped to the hospital as another contraction hit and Brennan didn't try to hide her pain this time.

Booth pulled into the ER and got Brennan into the hospital as quickly as possible. They immediately took her to the maternity wing and got her situated in a room, hooked up to the monitors, IV's, and in a gown - the whole deal.

Booth, meanwhile, was in a sort of trance as all this conspired. He watched silently while his partner was hooked up to machines that he had no idea what they were for. All of it was very disconcerting and he felt somewhat out of place, standing out of the way. He'd read the pregnancy books, but none of them could completely prepare him for this, the real thing, the actual birth of his child. After all, out of four children this will be the first birth he'd attended. He eventually sat in the chair beside her bed and held his partners hand as she was given a steroid injection to hopefully help speed the development of the baby's lungs. After an examination she was deemed to be nearly eight centimeters dilated.

The doctor and nurse left, telling the partners that they would be back shortly or to call if anything felt wrong.

With sweat pouring down the sides of her face, in the short moments between contractions, Brennan told Booth, "That's a stupid thing to say, 'to call if anything feels wrong'" She mimicked the doctor's nasally voice. "I'm not even thirty-five weeks, of course this feels wrong. Everything feels wrong." She was quickly becoming emotional and held onto her partner's hand like a lifeline. "I've never cared for a newborn, Booth. Elsie was already eight months old when we got her, what if I can't do this? I-I can't do THIS! AGHHH!" She yelled as a contraction hit. .

Booth helped Brennan through the contraction as best as he could, reminding her to breathe, and allowing her to break his hand with her iron fingers.

Finally the contraction lessened and just as Brennan had started to speak Booth interrupted. "Listen to me, Baby." He waited until she looked at him, tears clouding her eyes. "If you can survive losing your family, foster care, earning _three_ doctorates, and all of the hell that our jobs put us through, while you were all on your own, than there is absolutely no reason in this world why you can take care of a little baby with me by your side. You know how to love, you do it every day with Parker, Sidney, Elsie, _and_ me.

"Bones, no parent actually knows what they're doing. We all just learn as we go and you... you just skipped a few steps with the other kids so now you'll have to go back and learn how to be the parent of a newborn. But that's no biggie for a genius like you... I mean if Snooki can have a baby then you can for sure," Booth said, attempting to make a joke.

Quietly Brennan muttered, "I wasn't aware that Nicole was pregnant... Is it Jionni's?" Then another contractions began and she nearly yelled, "How do you even know anything about the documentary on the New Jersey Coast that I watched!"

After a couple of more and more grueling contractions, Brennan informed Booth that she felt like she needed to push. He quickly called Dr. Jansen, who immediately came in and checked her dilation - ten centimeters.

"Alright Miss Brennan, it looks like you're ready. On the next contraction, I'm going to need you to push as hard as you can," she told her patient.

"DOCTOR! It's _doctor_ Brennan!"

Booth looked apologetically at Dr. Jansen who just smiled back before turning to Brennan. "Okay then _Doctor_ Brennan," she looked at the EFM screen. "There's a contraction coming up right now, okay? One...two...three..." she counted, "PUSH!"

* * *

><p>It was exactly fifty-three minutes later that Booth and Brennan felt the most fear they'd ever felt in their lives. More than Guatemala or war and more than even Howard Epps, Heather Taffett, or Jacob Broadsky could install in them.<p>

After one last strong push, the baby was born, and Brennan slumped back against the bed, watching with heavy eyes as they took her child out of sight to be examined. One friendly nurse announced that it was a girl, but said nothing else as she followed the team to where their daughter now lay.

After several seconds the baby had yet to take her first breath.

Tugging on Booth's hand, she moaned, "What's wrong? Why isn't she breathing, Booth?"

Booth though, had no idea, and greatly wished he had an answer to his partner's desperate plea. Standing up straighter but keeping his hand attached firmly to Brennan's, Booth peered over to the table where his daughter lay, surrounded by hospital staff. They were suctioning her tiny nose and mouth, trying to get her to breath with no results - she only lay there, unmoving.

Tears immediately came to the father's eyes and he shut them tightly as he brought his partner's hand up for a distraught kiss. "She's gonna' be fine, Bones," he whispered and Brennan knew then that he didn't fully believe it himself - the conviction was gone from his voice. She watched in shock, stoic, as a nurse grabbed the oxygen bag from the wall, allowing her a second glance at her daughter, before returning to her place, once again shielding the anthropologist from view of the baby.

Before that point in her life, Brennan had never understood what people were talking about when they said that time stopped or slowed. Time simply couldn't do that, only your perception of time could change, and while she understood that was all that was happening, she could have sworn those two and a half minutes that her child was not breathing... they felt closer to ten.

So in that moment when a tiny cry finally emitted from behind the gathered nurses and doctor, Brennan slapped a hand over her mouth and sobbed with relief as Booth did the same.

Eventually the doctor had finished examining the baby, she was brought over, swaddled tiny in a blanket, and placed in her mother's arms.

"Aside from our little scare and her early arrival," Dr. Jansen began, "You seem to have a healthy four pound three ounce and seventeen inch daughter."

Brennan looked down, with Booth leaning over her, into the bright blue eyes of her daughter staring back. She was so tiny, cradled in her mother's arms and Brennan couldn't wait for Booth to hold her, to see their tiny daughter dwarfed by her father's size.

"I was right, she does have your prominent mental protuberance," Brennan said glancing up at Booth, tearfully, but now for a whole new reason.

"Yeah?" Booth laughed as tears ran down his cheeks. "That's my chin right?"

Brennan nodded, brushing the little dark hairs that had popped out of the baby's hat away from her forehead and then kissing it.

Booth touched the baby's chin gently with his finger. "Do you still think she fits the name we all picked?" he asked.

He, Brennan, Parker, and Sidney had all discussed name possibilities just a few weeks ago. There'd been bickering and shouting until finally it was decided they wanted something sentimental. After that the choices were rather limited and the name actually came to them quite easily.

The anthropologist nodded. "Do you want to hold her?"

Nodding Booth reached and scooped the tiny baby up very carefully. "Welcome to the world, Christine Angela Booth," he whispered, kissing her forehead and taking a seat beside his partner on the bed as she rested her head on his shoulder, exhausted.

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading! Baby Christine has been born :D Please review! It's the second to last chapter, c'mom... please?<p> 


	49. Chapter 49

Disclaimer - For the last time, I do not own Bones :(

So, here we are, my lovely readers... the end. I'm so thankful for everyone who has helped me with this journey, most importantly, my readers, reviewers, and especially my beta (NerdyGerl). All of you have been so wonderful and patient with me. Especially waiting for this last chapter. I had so much trouble writing it and I was torn between the relief that I could take a break and the sadness that the story is over. I am sorry it took me so long. There is is still a possobility of a sequel... it would most likely be a series of oneshots, rather than an actual chronological story. If that ever does happen though, updating will mostly be sporatic and more than likely, somewhat into the school year.

With that said, I am going to say, adieu and happy reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter 49<p>

Booth opened the door to his home, arms laden with bags with Angela and Elsie in tow. He called out, "Parks, Sid! Come help decorate now, please!"

The telltale signs that the boys were on their way downstairs could be heard from the kitchen.

"So..." Angela said, letting Elsie free to roam, "I bet you're excited that Bren and my Goddaughter are finally coming home today."

It wasn't really a question but the agent nodded in agreement anyway and replied with a smirk, "Definitely. I am living the dream, Ange. I've got two daughters, two sons, Bones, and a family full of squints that I never realized I even needed to be happy. I am all set."

"I'm glad," she told him, her voice full of sincerity.

Parker and Sidney arrived in the kitchen, awaiting directions from their father.

Booth smirked as he grabbed the pink, purple, white, and green streamers he'd purchased at the party store. With the green there was no way Brennan could say he was playing to the gender stereotype. Booth handed each boy two rolls, some push pins, and tape. "Drape these things everywhere in the living room and here in the kitchen, alright? You know how to twist two colors together to make it look cool?" he asked.

Parker nodded but Sidney shook his head and said, "Nope."

"That's okay, Sid. Parker, you help him with that, it's easier as a team anyway. And try not to take too long either - we've only got a couple of hours to get ready."

Leaving the boys to their task, Booth took the rest of the items out of the bags, surveying all of it and more to be sure he had not forgotten anything. The banner, a couple of balloon bunches, and other stray decorations were all accounted for, along with the essentials for a premature baby. Without noticing it, Booth had started acting very much like Brennan in her absence. In his head he went over the things the team was bringing. Food was the main concern, you couldn't have a welcome home party without some snacks and they were also kindly bringing meals for the days to come. Presents were the second main thing – Unknowingly, Angela had been making arrangements for a surprise baby shower for the partners the weekend after next. They were now turning the surprise welcome home party into a makeshift baby shower.

"Sweetie," said Angela, interrupting Booth's thought process. "I think you need to take a chill pill - the expression on your face is looking suspiciously like Brennan's."

Shaking himself out of it he replied, "Sorry, yeah... I was just going over everything. You want to help me hang up this banner?"

* * *

><p>-It was a couple of hours later and Booth, Brennan, and Baby Christine were finally driving home. The decorating and house-readying had taken longer than anticipated and he'd ended up being about ten minutes late to the hospital. Unable to tell his partner his reasons for being late or risk spoiling the surprise, he'd omitted the truth. Brennan was having trouble accepting his lack of response, and the bickering session that ensued, strangely seemed to comfort Christine.<p>

"I just don't understand why you won't tell me what made you late. I won't be mad... I don't think. But we won't know for sure unless you just tell me!" She said hopefully.

"Uh uh, Bones. There's nothing really to tell anyways, I just lost track of time with the kids."

"Well, what were you so involved in that caused you to lose track of time?"

"Nothing worth mentioning," Booth said, brushing the question off. Turning onto their street, and approaching their home, he was thankful that in that moment she turned her attention to Christine, missing the familiar cars parked strategically on the street. He pulled into the driveway and then further into the open garage, and then shut off the engine.

Coming around the car, he opened Brennan's door for her, letting her out, and then grabbing Christine's carrier before his partner could even try. He opened the door to the house for her as well, letting her walk in before him.

"Booth!" he heard her gasp before he'd even gotten inside. It was no doubt, he figured, at the decorations.

All of a sudden their closest friends and family - Angela and Hodgins with Michael, Cam and Michele, Sweets and Daisy, Max, and Hank, as well as Parker and Sidney with Elsie all jumped out from hiding shouting, "Surprise!"

Stopping in her tracks, as Booth came up behind her, Brennan's grin widened as she asked curiously, "What is this? And what are those?" She jotted her head toward the foot stool piled with gifts.

Angela rushed forward and embraced her friend saying, "It's yours and Christine's welcome-home-party-slash-baby-shower, of course. And those presents are from the surprise baby shower we had planned that never got to happen."

"Wow," Brennan breathed out, stunned. "Thank you all," she told her family, voice laden with emotion. "I don't... I don't know what to say. Just... thank you..." After a moment of trying to convey her gratitude she turned around to face Booth. "This was why you were late?"

He merely shrugged and smiled at her bit before walking further into the house with the baby. Almost everyone had already visited at the hospital, but Hank was one of the few that hadn't been able to. "C'mere, Pops," said Booth, setting the carrier on the counter and lifting Christine from it.

The old man ambled over slowly but surely, to get a look at his new great-granddaughter.

"You want to hold her?" Booth asked.

"Of course I do, Shrimp," he told him, holding his arms out. Booth handed the tiny baby over ever so gently, and then stood back to watch his grandfather with his daughter. It was beautiful, really, the way he cradled her tiny form in his frail arms. An old life and a brand-new one brought together.

The agent noticed that everyone else had slowly halted in their conversations to watch as well. Though, before Hank noticed and became self-conscious, the room turned back to their own conversations, small smiles lingering on their lips.

"She's a beauty," Hank said gruffly, trying to reign in his emotions.

"Yeah," said Booth and as Brennan walked over carrying Elsie, he put his arm around her, her head coming to rest on his shoulder, gazing at their daughter who was so at peace in her great-grandfather's arms.

Around the partners, the family gathering continued. Low-key and immensely enjoyable, not a single one of the guests could say they had not had a good time simply hanging around one another in familiar conversation. The cake was eaten, the baby passed around, and then hogged by Booth for the majority of the time. Watching the gifts being opened was a highlight of the night along with a highly amusing Boo Radley, who seemed to have taken up the job of guarding the new baby just as intensely as he guarded Elsie.

Eventually and all at once it seemed as if the group had decided it was time to go, telling them to get some sleep while they could.

Though, when everyone had departed, instead of heading straight to bed themselves they put Sidney, Parker, and Elsie all to bed, leaving Christine fast asleep in her mother's arms while Booth cleaned up a bit. It wasn't much later that he collapsed next to Brennan on the couch, heaving a big sigh.

Silently, Brennan settled herself closer to her partner. They went several moments without speaking; instead gazing together at the life they had created before them. Booth, who had already briefly experienced the wonders of fatherhood this early in Parker's life, was once again surprised by the feeling that he had helped in creating a miracle, but Brennan... she was more than surprised. She was in absolute awe that, despite the fact that she knew the exact biology and process it took to make a baby, for the first time in her life, she simply didn't care about any of it. Because the baby in her arms, Christine Angela Booth, was nothing short of a miracle.

It also made her sad that she'd never been given the chance to experience the same with her other children. She loved them just as much, but she had a hidden jealous streak in her too, and uncharacteristically, she wished she'd been present at that time in their lives.

Finally, she broke the silence. "Hey, Booth?"

"Hmm?" he asked, looking away from Christine to her.

Brennan, still focused on the baby, said, "I think I'd like to marry you."

She'd said it like it was such an ordinary thing, like telling him they were out of eggs or something, that at first he thought he must have misheard. "W-What did you say?"

"I said I would like to marry you."

She looked up at him finally, a small, intimate smile gracing her lips. But before Brennan could say anything more, Booth had stood and disappeared up the stairs.

For a moment, she wondered if now had not been the right time to say such a thing, but before her thoughts could progress further, Booth reappeared jogging down the stairs, and standing before her, shuffling nervously on his feet.

Once again, before Brennan had the chance to form a response, Booth had gotten down on one knee, holding a small, worn box in front of him, his hands shaking ever so slightly.

"Bones, I... I have been waiting so long for you to say those words to me, for you to tell me that you're ready." He looked down at the ring, a small grin coming to his lips. "I've had this ring for..." a laugh escaped when he thought about how long. "A really long time... years - since the first year we became official partners, actually. I told Pops one day about you - about how you knew exactly how to push my buttons and how you drove me absolutely crazy. But he must have heard something in my voice that gave me away though, because the next time I saw him he gave me this ring. It was the ring he gave his wife, my Grams, and he didn't say why he chose that moment to do it, maybe he thought up until then I wouldn't have been trustworthy enough not to gamble it away, but thinking back, I'm pretty sure it was because of you and what he heard in my voice when I spoke about you.

"Pops and Grams were married nearly forty beautiful years. And I want that Bones, I really want that, but more than anything... I just want you and the family we've made together. I was willing to give up that dream of marriage in a heartbeat for you, I need to you know that, okay? And if you're not sure about this and you want to change your mind about what you said earlier, than that's okay. Nothing will change between us if you do. Nothing."

Brennan tried, unsuccessfully, to hide her smile at Booth's ramblings. He caught her smirk and laughed a bit at himself before continuing.

"So, with that in mind," he said, his eyes watery, "Will you marry me, Bones?" And with that he finally opened the box revealing the beautiful white gold, vintage engagement ring. It had one larger, round diamond set in the middle surrounded by smaller diamonds and sapphires in a beautiful latticework of jewels.

Biting her lips, Brennan nodded, a tear finally falling from her eye. "I haven't changed my mind... yes - I want to marry you."

Slowly she stuck her hand out, allowing Booth to shakily slip the ring onto her finger. And then, mindful of the baby on her lap, Booth took his fiancé in his arms, and kissed her, the smile never fully leaving his face.

He finally had everything that he'd ever dreamed of.

-Fin

* * *

><p>It's very sad seeing those last words up there. And I know that it won't help me to write more chapters and I can't exactly blackmail you to review for faster chapters... but do you think you could do it anyway? As a sort of farewell gift to me? All of you trolls out there that don't usually review, yes I know you're out there, just leave a quick anonymous note? Please?<p> 


End file.
